Partners in Hentai
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: Follow the lives of the Ronin Warriors and their families when they uncover a mysterious legend. Will they succeed of fail? AN: this is an old rpg fic w Dragon Dagger years ago first time SERIOUSLY writing.
1. Part 01 The Foursome

(Author's Note: this story is an **old** rpg fic i did with my friend Dragon Dagger several years ago (this is my first time really writing also). Compliments are more than welcome but flames will be ignored and treated as if they never existed.)

**Partners in Hentai: Part One - The Foursome**

by Beloved Shadow Dragon Dagger

"C'mon Cye, Kento said about 5:30 for dinner. We're going to be late!"

Kento and Shary Faun had invited their friends Cye and Rene Mouri to dinner that night and even though Rene had more to do that evening, she was ready in her cocktail dress and silver jewelry. She loved seeing the others at times and tonight was no exception. She had not seen the couple since the double wedding that got Cye and her married at the same time as Kento and Shary. The resulting life afterwards was hectic and now things were finally settling down and they all decided to have dinner together to catch up on old times.

Cye came clattering down the stairs in his slacks shirt and jacket knowing that it was a special occasion. Kissing Rene lightly he grabbed her coat and helped her into it before getting his own and getting them out to the car.

It was a mild summer night and driving with the top down on the car Cye kept one arm around his wife and one on the wheel as he moved automatically to his friend's house. Shary had moved in with Kento since he had a place of his own already and they knew that it was large enough to house them well enough for a while yet as they weren't planning on children for a while.

The distance was far enough that the Mouri couple had been invited to stay in the guest room to extend their time together since they all knew that the old days of just packing up and going visiting were over.

An hour later.

As Cye pulled up to the house he noticed that Rene was considerably more excited and he chuckled. "Easy love, I am not about to let you have a heart attack just because you haven't seen your best friend in several months. Remember I haven't seen Ken in several months too."

"Yeah, but how many friends are good enough to have double weddings and share things like we do ne?" Rene punched him in the shoulder lightly, grinning because she knew that Cye was just as eager to see Kento, as she was to see Shary again.

Just then the door opened and a young woman dressed in purple. She came running out and meet Rene in a fierce hug. Following her was a large gentleman who when up to Cye at a more leisurely pace. But after he shook his hand he hugged him tightly

"Rene! Oh it's so good to see you again!" Shary said as she looked her friend over and hugged her again.

"Cye! Mi amigo!" Kento was just as happy to see him friend and it showed.

"Erk. Kento…" Cye started turning a mild shade of red as he was squeezed by his usually over exuberant friend.

Rene giggled and looked at the two. Nothing had changed in the years they had known each other. "Kento. I would kind of like the "till death us do part" part of my vows with my husband to be just that and not have him squeezed to death?"

It had taken her some time but Rene had gotten used to Kento's way with his friends. With the girls he was a little more careful, but Cye and the others got the same treatment as always. Rough and tumble. Anything else and they usually wondered if he was ok.

"Huh? Oh right!" He let go and scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"Same ole same ole. Come on in! Dinner will take a few more minutes but we have plenty of edibles."

"I should say! They're great!" Kento smiled.

Rene chuckled as Cye teased again. "There you go Kento, thinking with your stomach again." Looking at Shary, Rene motioned towards the house.

"Shall finish getting dinner ready? I told Cye that if he went anywhere near the Kitchen tonight to lend a hand I would chase him and Kento out with the spoon you have reserved for Chasing unwanted bodies out." Rene grinned, as she knew that she and Shary were excellent cooks in their own rights.

"Oh we promise! In fact, that why we have the little snacks. C'mon and I'll show ya!" Kento took a hold of his friend's arm and practically dragged him inside.

"Well now, shall we go in?" she smiled at Rene. It was so good to see her again.

"I think we had better before the guys eat the food before we can finish prepping it." Rene laughed as she linked arms with her friend and they headed to the kitchen.

As they headed into the kitchen they saw how Kento and Cye were talking and eating the little finger sandwiches on the table. Thankfully there was enough to feed a small army at the rate Kento was going. Shary put Rene's coat in the closet and they both put on aprons and then finished preparing the food.

Dinner was served as they called the guys to the table Kento escorted Rene in and Cye escorted Shary to their seats. Sitting next to their wives they continued the conversations that had sprung up during the preparation times. "Kento, How is that Earth Quake project of yours coming?"

Rene was curious, as she knew that Cye was counting on the research to work in tandem with his eventually so that they could eventually reduce the Tsunami damage that occurred yearly around the world.

"Pretty good. You know, having Hardrock comes in handy very often." He smirked as he reached for his second helping. "In fact, I was able to predict some earthquakes so no one was killed this time. Only injured."

Shary sipped at her wine as she listened. Everything was going so well. She hoped everyone like the chicken brazed in wine with raisins.

Rene smiled as she could feel that Cye was most pleased with the news. "That's great. Maybe we will be useful after all of this after all." Rene reached over and squeezed Cye's hand as she heard the hope in his voice.

"Yes, it is indeed hopeful. So how are things going with your job Shary? I know that the hours are killing me in the library for research but you know how it is when you're training an armor bearer's wife." Rene smiled as she had voluntarily taken on a research project to study the Torrent Armor and the complete extent of the Water Bearer's power.

"Oh pretty well. In fact, I was able to transfer my files with Kento's here." Links hands with his she smiled at him. She was still thankful she had gotten a degree in geology. "With the two of us working together we could predict the next dozen earthquakes that hit."

"Will there be any major ones at sea?" Rene was getting into her area of expertise when Cye silenced her with a calming hand.

"Easy love. Save the work for the workdays. If nothing else we can get a file link to the office set up for you so you can work with these two." Cye grinned as he saw Rene's face light up

"Really? That would be wonderful, thank you!" In her exuberance she leaned over and kissed him fully.

"Isn't that sweet?" Shary smiled at her husband and was then sitting in his lap.

"Very." Smiling he kissed her deeply, moving his hands up her thighs. 

Rene used one of her many talents to move silently even with a load and cleared the table while their host and hostess were involved with each other and then brought out desert. "I can see clearly that we both are still in our honey moon phases eh?"

"Yes, but you have to admit that you are getting more into the Honey do end of things." Cye teased his wife mercilessly. With a wicked grin on his face knowing that it never failed to get a rise out of her. Tonight however she was ready for him and calmly smiled as she replied.

"You would know. You are the one that introduced me to the concept." She smiled sweetly as her reply left Cye speechless for once. He was used to teasing her on that one to get a rise out of her. Normally she was good for a quick word battle that would sharpen both of their wits. Tonight she not only took the wind out of his sails, but also left him in the dust with her reply.

Shary was enjoying this but they still had guests. She pushed Kento back and was still in his lap. "Later love."

"Later. You're all mine." Kento smiled and held her tighter.

"Oh Rene! Thanks." She sipped her wine once more and giggled softly. "You know, maybe having everything dipped in wine was not such a good idea."

Grinning Cye shot back. "Yeah, well some of us tend to drink less than the norm, or in the case of Rene here; can drink just about anyone under the table."

Rene elbowed him for that reference of that one drinking contest between her and Kento. She had drunk the big guy under that table that night matching him shot for shot, but in the end it came down to her ability to be more stubborn than any one in the room. She had her pride and her tolerance was high for her body type. She wasn't a heavy weight like Kento so it came down to the tolerance she had built up in college long before she met Cye. 

She wasn't an alcoholic by definition of the word. But she had been a party girl and slacker through school. Taking easy courses and working at the local strip joint for cash. She didn't like working at the joint, but it was money and she needed it since she had to work through school.

Then she met Cye. He had actually shown an interest in her as a person as his friends had dragged him to the joint for a bachelor's party of some sort. The one that was getting married was having a grand time and they all bought lap dances. Cye looked at her and started talking to her like a person instead of an object.

It was there in that room that he had not really wanted to come that night but he had done it for one of his college buddies. She gave him her number and was much surprised that he called her a week later to ask her out to coffee. She accepted and that was the start of a courtship that changed her life. He helped her get out of the joint and into a work-study program that put her as a research assistant to Professor Koji. A friend of Cye's apparently.

When She started researching the Ronin armors she started piecing together things said off hand on the phone to his friends and unusual comments Professor Koji had said and discovered that Cye and his four closest friends were the bearers of the five elemental armors.

She confronted him with the information and was relieved when he trusted her enough to tell her the story. The session cemented their relationship and they had been close to each other ever since. It was no surprise that they had announced their engagement a little over a year ago. But Kento's engagement to Shary, Rene's best friend from her days at the Joint, was a complete surprise and the two friends worked out a way to have a double ceremony to keep the friendships close.

Rene cut and served the "Better than Sex on the Beach" cake and served it to everyone before sitting down with a kiss to Cye to enjoy the confection.

Shary smiled at her long time friend. They had worked at the same club to help pay for their tuition fees but where Rene decided to be a dancer she became a waitress. She was the one who had first meet Cye since she was their waitress and when they wanted to know about the lap dances she directed Rene and a few others to them. It was a good thing too since she and the young man hit it off.

Unfortunately bills were piling and she was forced to become a dancer as well. Only she was a masked dancer called the Lone Striper. That was how she had first meet Kento. It was her night and it was also a night where the winner of a drawing was able to spend one evening with her. She hated the idea but the club needed new business. Kento was the winner.

At first it was uneasy since this was her first time only with any man but he was nice enough to treat her like a human being instead of a sex symbol. After that they became close. A week after Rene had quit being a dancer and began working in the university, She was able to find her choice career in geology. Unfortunately she had to transfer to another college on the other side of town to further her career.

It wasn't until near her graduation that she ran into Kento. That's when they spent their first night together and they were in love. He proposed the day on her graduation and that's when she found out that her best friend was getting married as well. It was decided they would have a double wedding. And here they were.

Kento looked at his wife and squeezed her hand to get his attention. "What ya thinking about?"

"Oh, just thinking about how we first meet. That's all." She smiled at him and began to feed him some of the desert.

"Yes, that was interesting for all of us. Now here we are together and all very happy." Cye smiled at Rene and kissed her softly as he saw the agreement in the other couple. Raising his wine glass he proposed a toast. "To friends, May we stay as close as we are today, for years to come."  
Rene agreed to those sentiments as she had some how moved her chair right next to Cye's in the interim and was as entangled in him as he was with her.

"Here here!" Kento proudly raised his glass in a toast. Shary also raised her own and they all toasted to their friendship. Nothing could ever separate them. As the evening progressed the evening was becoming more enjoyable and carefree. Soon the wine was almost gone and the dessert with it. Shary was feeling warm and it could be seen as in the slight blush she had in her cheeks.

Cye yawned slightly and looked at his watch and noticed that it was almost 1am. Giving Rene a Quick squeeze he looked at their hosts. "It's getting late, do you suppose that we could get some shut-eye before we head back in the afternoon?"

Rene was a night owl by nature and didn't deal well with early evenings though she did try to adjust her internal clock to match Cye's a little better. But they both knew that she got some of her best work done after the sun went down and they learned to work around each other quickly. Nodding she agreed. "I think I took in enough alcohol tonight to help me sleep a little earlier than normal. But I don't envy you in the morning Shary."

Rene referred to their bachelorette party. Both had the same amount to drink but Rene was the one that woke up with out a hangover the next morning. Both of them knew that with her family history she just had a natural tolerance for the stuff and that her body seemed to process it and the after effects faster than some.

"Oh sure! You guys are always welcome to stay here. Right hon?" Kento turned to Shary but she just looked at him and smiled. "I think you had too much."

"Did not..." But no one was convinced. She felt so warm and light-headed, but she was afraid to stand up least she fall flat on her face.

"Get her to bed Ken. I'll get Cye here off to the guest room since I have a feeling that he had a little too much as well." Rene's eyes twinkled as she looked over at the man she considered to be her Brother in law. Cye gave up trying to walk normally and allowed himself to be lead upstairs to the guest room. Fortunately he was not as drunk as he first seemed otherwise Rene would have ended up carrying him up the stairs, and she knew that her balance was a little too affected for that kind of an act.

Coming out of the guest room where she left Cye to get ready for bet she met up with Kento in the hall. "Thank you for having us over Ken. Tell Shary that we will be up, or at least I will, first thing in the morning to help with breakfast ok?" Kissing his cheek she disappeared back into the guest room with a feint smile on her lips.

Kento smiled and went into the bedroom. He found Shary trying to get out of her dress but she was going very slow and kept having to sit down. When she finally looked up at him she looked at him with what he called her puppy eyes.

"I'm stuck hic"

"And you're drunk." But he slowly unzipped the dress and let it fall to the floor. Shary wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed him. She always loved this and knew he loved it too as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

Cye was out of his cloths and into the guest bath when Rene came back into the room. Looking at him in the tub she smiled slightly in her teasing fashion as she slowly unzipped her dress and teased him with some of the dance moves from her olden college days.

Cye grinned at her knowing full well that she was in one of those moods when she teased him like this. Beating out a rhythm on the edge of the tub she danced out of her clothes and into the hot water. Cye turned on the jets in the garden tub and slithered behind her pulling her unresisting body into his lap as he kissed her deeply.

Rene knew what was on Cye's mind and she could only agree. She turned until she was facing him fully and wrapped her legs around his back as she ran her hands over the smooth skin of his chest as he pulled her close to him with a wicked gleam in his eyes and kissed her soundly again and again letting his hands wander over her body wondering, not for the first time, how he had gotten so lucky to find a woman so perfect for him.

Shary pinned Kento to the bed and hurriedly undressed him. She was anxious and he wasn't making it any easier by running his hands all over her body, his thick fingers pressing into her soft skin.

(Originally this segment had a very detailed lemon but if you want to read it then go to and looked for my name there as 'Shadow of Light' and then the fic 'Partners in Hentai' to read the full chapters.)

Rene soon released the guys and as they pulled out of her she almost fell over onto the bed she was so tired. They had been going for almost 9 hours either separately or as a group and she could feel the exhaustion that was starting to claim Cye. He caught her and laid her down next to Kento with him on the other side as Shary was moved carefully down to the other side of Kento. Grabbing a couple of spare blankets he covered them all up and as he crawled in next to his wife he heard her murmur to him. "Thank you." Before she lightly kissed him and sighing once contentedly, fell into a deep exhausted slumber.

Cye was not far behind her as he realized that he was so tired that he didn't care what happened next. Kento and Shary could stay as the bed was big enough for them all and he was too tired to deal with anything more than his body's immediate need for sleep. They would talk about this when they all woke up.

Kento managed to wrap his arms around them all, still panting softly. He could barely keep his eyes open anymore and with a large yawn closed his eyes. Soon he was snoring away. Shary was the last to sleep because she was thinking about something. Resting her head on her husband's chest she closed her eyes and fell asleep as well. She would tell them the big news when they were all fully rested.


	2. Part 02 The Surprise

**Partners in Hentai: Part Two - The Surprise**

by Beloved Shadow Dragon Dagger

Shary was in the kitchen, cooking some food for the still sleeping bodies in the bedroom. She was still tired herself but she barely found the energy to get breakfast started. She yawned behind her hand and lowered the heat on the burner. Her robe fell off her shoulder once more but she didn't bother to pull it back on. She leaned against the counter and softly petted her stomach. She had just found out yesterday, and couldn't wait to tell Kento but everything was put on hold. She just hoped he would be happy.

"We're going to have a baby..." she said to herself softly.

Rene was sore as she stretched slightly while waking up. That was the first thing that made itself known to her. The second was that she was wrapped between two male bodies. One was her husband as she felt his sleeping mind. She actually had to look over to remember that Kento, Shary, Cye and herself had all fallen asleep in the same bed after last night's activities.

Smiling softly she kissed Cye then Kento and then grinned as neither one of them stirred from their deep exhausted slumbers. Shary had to be up; otherwise there would be one more person on the bed. Sniffing she woke up the rest of the way and slithered out from between the guys.

Grabbing her silk robe she couldn't help but think that Cye spoiled her rotten when it came to dressing her. Not that she had a problem with it, just that she was always well dressed, even if it was jeans and t-shirts. As she reminisced she wandered down to the kitchen to find Shary looking not quite all the way awake and cooking breakfast.

"Shary-san you know better than to cook when you aren't all the way awake. Let me help." Rene took over the cutting portions of the preparations and smiled at her friend.

"What has you up so early? I mean the guys didn't even stir when I got out from between them. I know you had to have been up for a little while cause Ken was curled up against me as well as Cye, I was a Rene Sandwich." She grinned at her friend.

Shary laughed softly, imaging the picture in her mind. She wanted to let them all know what the big news was but it could wait until they were all awake, more or less. She served the eggs on the plates and added some hash brown patties to the skillet.

"I've been up for a little bit, just thinking." She looked down at her stomach, wondering if she should tell Rene first or wait and tell them all once.

Rene caught the look and looked closely at her friend and in a mild tone commented. "You know I don't like secrets Shary, It better be good if you aren't telling me." Rene smiled slightly as she finished cooking some other things for breakfast.

Cye was starting to stir; his own body making him realize he was hungry. As he started to move he found that he was so stiff he didn't want to move. Moaning softly to himself he remembered everything that happened the night before and curled up again. He was definitely not ready to stretch out from that bit of fun.

"It is, Rene. Believe me." She looked up at her with a small smile herself. She pulled out the glasses and filled them with assorted juice and milk. Setting that on the trays she sat down to rest a bit.

Kento moaned something and his arms reached out to pull a warm body close. His hand encountered Cye's body and with some difficulty he pulled him into his arms, holding him close. He was still dreaming about last night, his muscles aching in a reminder of what fun they all had.

Cye felt the strong arms that pulled him close and it woke him up quite quickly as he knew that Rene and Shary did not have that kind of strength. Cracking an eye open he found he was encircled by the arms of his best friend. Struggling slightly and forgetting his muscular discomfort he found that because of last night he was too stiff to break the hold on him.

As he struggled he knew that Kento would not like waking up to this situation and sent a distressed call to Rene. -Help-

Rene perked up as she felt her Husband's discomfort and as she listened with her head cocked to one side she giggled slightly to herself even though her stomach muscles were almost too sore to support the movement. Seeing Shary's inquiring look she gestured to the stairs. Cye's in a bit of a pickle and I think we should bring a camera for this one." Grinning she met the eyes of her friend and watched for her reaction.

Shary nodded and pulled out the disposable camera from one of the drawers. She and Rene picked up a tray and slowly made their way back up the stairs to the bedroom. Upon the scene Shary put the tray down and took a couple of pictures. Then she sat down and laughed/cried, holding her stomach.

Kento snored, still sleeping deeply and not releasing Cye from his grip. However, when he heard Shary whispered something in his ear he releases him and pulled her down.

"Breakfast ready?" he asked sleepily, hugging his wife tightly.

Cye glared at Rene but he could not hold his ire with her as she sat next to him on the bed and gently brushed an errant lock of hair out of his face. Kissing him softly she whispered. "Come on love, you have to admit that from this side of things it was pretty cute."

He thought on it a moment and then the light in his eyes warned her that there would be retribution for what had happened. Until then he would bide his time and eat. Rene helped him sit up; as his abs were so sore they couldn't support him. Rene started to feed him as he fed her in a part of their normal morning ritual. The breakfast disappeared quickly and soon Rene had Cye as they used each other for balance to get into the bathroom to let the hot water ease their aching muscles.

Shary curled up against her husband as he fell back asleep. He wrapped strong arms around her form and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. She just sighed and rested her head on his chest. Softly she caressed her belly, which was slowly starting to harden. She couldn't wait to see the reaction on everyone's face.

Rene and Cye talked softly in the bath room as they bathed and massaged each other letting the hot steamy water ease the tension in their muscles and generally enjoying the time together just caressing each other and being there with little to no action.

After about an hour or so of the treatments, Cye was feeling better and Rene was slightly less stiff than she was before she entered the bath. "Cye, You know I hate it when you use your ties to Torrent to take care of some things. This is one of them." Cye only grinned as he retorted.

"Well we could go over to Sage's and ask him to heal you with Halo…" His grin telling her that Sage would probably end up finding out what happened to put her in such as state and then they would never hear the end of it. He flinched as she swatted him and then dressed so that she was decent for their host and hostess and walked out taking Cye's clothes with her along with all of the towels.

"Hey!" But she was gone. He sat in the tub, seeing that there was nothing that he could use as a towel replacement.

Shary slowly sat up as she heard Rene moving about. Without disturbing Kento she slowly got up and made her way into the bathroom. She was about to shed her robe off when she saw Cye was still in the tub.

"Cye? Not done yet?" she asked.

Cye growled slightly as he sunk further under the water.

Rene was running her comb through her hair when she realized that her tube top she had packed for the trip was a little cool for the weather as it was slightly cloudy and a breeze was blowing through the house. Shrugging she finished combing her hair and then crawled into the bed careful to not disturb the sleeping Kento used him like a hot water bottle and allowed herself to doze leaning against him.

Shary softly laughed and sat on the tub's edge. "You mind if I join you? Or should I wait my turn." She dipped her hand in the water, feeling the temperature.

Kento snuggled up closer to her, yawning with a small growl and buried himself in the blankets and Rene's warm body. It was stating to get cool and he was not going to leave this bed anytime soon.

Cye shrugged and gestured to the large tub. "Room for more than just my lanky bod in here."

Rene felt the shift and didn't care, she was still tired and feeling that her pillow had laid down decided that it would be a good thing to do too. Curling up into a slight fetal position she snuggled up against Kento and sighed softly as her minds went back to sleep.

Shary let the robe fall to the floor and she stepped into the tub, leaning against the other end. She sighed, letting her body get used to the water and slowly began washing her body with the bar of soap. She looked up at Cye and asked, "Would you please wash my back? I can't reach some places."

Cye took the proffered Bar of soap and began to studiously wash the back of his friend's wife. As he felt lower in the washing process he stopped suddenly. As his eyes narrowed while she couldn't see him he continued to wash her back. Casually he mentioned. "You have a secret. I did not need to talk to Rene to know that."

Shary looked at her hands for a long time, idly braiding her hair as she thought about it. "I'll tell you all later, when everyone's awake." She looked at him over her shoulders. "Promise."

"You had better. I do not need Rene getting upset cause she hates secrets." Cye squeezed her shoulder to tell her that he was half kidding and half serious about things. "Sounds like our better halves are sleeping again." Cye mentioned casually as he could feel his mate's sleeping mind.

"Yeah... that sounds good right now..." She leaned back against him, hugging his arm across herself. "And Rene knows. I'll tell you all in a while." She blinked sleepily at the wall, feeling sleepy once more. "I'm too tired to do more now..."

Cye looked at her gently slumping form and sighed. "Well if you are going to sleep, it sure as hell isn't going to be in the bathtub. I'm the only one that gets away with that."

Cye picked her up gently and was rewarded with the confirmation of what he had originally thought and then took her out to the bed and laid her next to Kento and covered her up. Pulling on his boxers and shorts he crawled into bed next to Rene and pulling her to him curled up around her body. 

Shary wordlessly wrapped herself around her husband's form, sighing in content. She felt so good that she was asleep in moments. The same could be as said Rene curled up against her husband and soon they were all asleep in the huge bed.

Darkness had long since fallen when Cye finally woke up again. Easing away from Rene's sleeping form he grabbed his shirt and headed down stairs and to the kitchen to start cooking again. None of then had eaten much over the course of the day so he figured that as soon as the guys all woke up there would be some hungry people now that they had all had a chance to relax and get the muscles loosened.

Kento slowly cracked his eyes open and wondered for a moment he had woken up so late. Then he looked down at the other sleeping figures in bed and smiled. -Oh yeah...- He quietly got up from bed and very slowly made his way to the bathroom. After relieving himself he took a hot shower, trying to ease his stiff body into moving without causing him pain. Done he changed into a sweat suit and slowly made his way to where he smell food cooking.

Cye looked up as he heard Kento enter the kitchen. "Never fails, I cook and you show up. What is it with you and my cooking Kento?" Grinning he gently teased his friend and then went back to the slicing he was doing. He was Relaxed enough now that he could do the speed cutting with out hurting and with the way Kento looked it looked as if he had better have a snack ready pronto.

Cye had been prepared for such an emergency most of the lifetime he spent cooking for his friend and handed him some light snacks to tide the Ronin over until he could finish cooking. Listening to the mind upstairs he smiled softly and continued working, as he knew that it would be at least 30-45 minutes before Rene would wake up. She had exhausted herself the night before and relaxing in the tub only helped her go into her recovery sleep.

He wordlessly began eating the snacks. "You know me. Can't get enough of your cooking." He gingerly sat at the table to finish eating. Shary was likely to be out for a while longer. She looked more or less awake when she and Rene brought them breakfast but was still tired. She was also keeping something from him.

"Hey Cye, you know why Shary is keeping something from me?" he asked his best friend.

"I don't know." Cye lied easily. He had learned a few things in time and one of them was hiding things with out really causing a problem. He couldn't out and out lie in a bad way to his friends due to his virtue. However it was that same virtue that allowed him to deal with the day to day with White lies and have people including Kento Believe him.

"She was hiding it from Rene too and you know how Rene is with secrets." However I did get her word that she would tell us all what was going on after we are all up and coherent." Cye was flipping things on the stovetop with the usual pizzazz that made him as city wide known chef in his restaurant.

"Okay." Kento knew that he wouldn't be able to get anything else out of him and left it at that. Normally Shary wouldn't keep anything from him unless she had a good reason. He hoped that nothing was seriously wrong with her. Silently he finished his snacks but still sat at the table, thinking.

"Cheer up Kento, You know her well enough that if it were something bad she'd've told you by now." Cye arranged food on the two large trays for the girls and nodded at the large meal left for Kento on the kitchen counter.

Taking the trays out to the table he set the food out and then looked at Kento. "Well, Should we see if they're awake yet?"

"Yeah." Together they went up the stairs to the bedroom and began to try to wake up the girls. Shary just threw the blankets over her head, mumbling something in her sleep. She didn't want to wake up just yet.

Cye softly kissed Rene and was surprised at the strength of her arms as she tried to pull him down into the bed with her. Pulling away he noticed that she was still asleep and gently whispered in her ear. After going on for a few moments he grinned, stood up and backed up a few paces as the eyes on his wife snapped open and the pillow she had been using went flying in his general direction.

"Cye Mouri if you ever do that again, I will personally take you out and kick your ass." Her eyes snapped angrily for a few moments and then she calmed down. "Granted that was an unusual wake up call though." She tentatively stretched and crawled out of bed and was made aware that her Tube Top had rolled down. Pulling it back up, she kissed her husband soundly and then padded quietly towards the stairs to the food she smelled.

Kento tried to pull the blankets away but Shary was holding onto them tightly. When he tried tickling her she kicked him in reaction.

"I told you not to do that," she mumbled and curled into a tight ball. She took a pillow also and sighed.

"I could tell you what I told Rene. Seemed to wake her up pretty well." Cye grinned ear to ear as he walked around the bed to the side Kento and Shary were on.

Kento just nodded to him, rubbing where he was kicked in the stomach. "Anything as long as it doesn't cause her to kick me again."

Cye was tensed and ready to move fast again as he leaned over to Shary's ear and started whispering again. He was so quiet about it, but the look on his face as he was telling her what he had to say was completely something else other than the calm he projected.

Shary sat straight up and almost fell off the bed as she tried to stand up. She looked at them with wide eyes and scowled. "That was not nice." Wrapping the blanket around herself she scuttled into the closet.

"What did you tell her?" Kento asked him with amusement.

"Only that I would have some fun with telling you what to do with her if she didn't wake up. Believe me. What I intimated was not nice at all." Cye smirked and then headed down the stairs to see if Rene was waking up ok. Usually his wife was pretty bitchy before her first four cups of coffee. So he had made sure that she had plenty to work with before going up to wake her.

Kento chuckled softly and sat on the bed to wait for his own wife. A few moments later Shary came out wearing some old jeans and one of his flannel shirts. He pulled her into his lap and tucked his head under his chin, stroking her back soothingly. "You awake now?" he asked softly.

"Kinda." She yawned and hugged his arms. "I'm still tired."

"I know. C'mon Cye cooked and I want you to eat something."

Down stairs Rene and Cye were feeding each other a light breakfast and giggling when Rene missed Cye's mouth just a little and tapped his nose with a Catsup covered hash brown bite. Cye ate the hash brown and then kissed Rene making sure that the red tomato paste got on her too before laughing.

"You two always look so cute," Kento said as he helped Shary to her seat. He ate with his usual gusto. Shary ate her food as she thought. Now was a good a time to tell them what her secret was. But she just wasn't sure how to tell them.

Cye and Rene noticed their friend's contemplation and Rene finally had enough. "Spit it out Shary. We are all awake and you have a secret that you promised to tell." Rene gave Shary her patented you-better-tell-or-else look then smiled to let her know that there were plenty of secrets to go around.

Shary nodded and looked down at her plate. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Silence reigned supreme on the Mouri end of the table as they looked at Shary and then to Kento and then back to Shary. Cye was the first to recover and looked at Kento with a smile to split his face. "Hey, Congratulations Kento. Just think of what the guys will say when they hear that their not just brothers at arms any more but Uncles too!"

Rene shook her head and smiled at Shary. "Congratulations Shar. When did you find out?"

"Yesterday. I went to the doctor and was planning on telling you all but others things came to mind."

Kento was still speechless. But then he let out a whoop of joy and hugged his wife tightly. "This is the best news I've heard! WE have got to tell the others right away!"

"Ken, I know you are excited. We are too. But it is the middle of the night and No matter how good the news is, I don't think the guys would like a wake up call at 2am." Rene had heard story about waking the others up. Especially Rowen when he was finally able to fall asleep. She had kindly meant her suggestion as she smiled at Shary and then at Cye.

"I agree. Let's at least wait until a more respectable hour." She leaned against him, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled at her. "But I'm definitely going to tell them later!"

"I am sure that they will love to hear from you two that you are going to be parents. Brothers at Arms and Uncles to the kids, eh?" Cye grinned at his old battle friend and clapped him on the back.

"You said it." Kento grinned at him. He was so ecstatic now. Nothing could ruin this happy moment between them.

Rene smiled at Shary and Kento as she finished off her Coffee. Feeling better for the sleep, the night before and the food she leaned against Cye who put his arm around her. "So what now?"

"Not sure. What do you guys feel like doing?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"I want to sleep some more." Shary yawned and blinked sleepily at them.

"Sleeping sounds like a good thing right about now." Rene yawned and then kissed Cye. "Lets call it a night and start waking people up in a few hours."

"Agreed." Shary yawned behind her hand and was carried back to the room by Kento. Cye lead Rene upstairs as well to their room. All they wanted to do right now was sleep the food and coffee off. Once they undressed, slipped under the covers and curled against each other, they were fast asleep.

Cye and Shary had agreed that they would sleep for a while and start the calls with Ryo since he was almost always up by 6 in the morning with his work. As Cye curled around his wife he gently nuzzled her just behind her ear nibbling on the lobe before falling into slumber with her with a contented sigh.

As Cye woke up hours later he realized that his old habit of being able to wake up when he wanted to, had held and it was almost six. He also realized that his habit of sleeping wrapped around Rene proved to be his undoing this morning as he woke her up trying to disentangle himself from her. She murmured at him and he kissed her softly. "Shhh, Take it easy love and go back to sleep for a little bit. Kento wanted to wake the guys up with the news and I am going to have to help get him up."

That woke her up instead of letting her sleep again she got up and headed strait for the kitchen to brew a very large pot of coffee so that she would be coherent and verbally decent. Cye smiled at her backside and even though he was worried about her morning habits, he also remembered watching her make a pot of coffee in her sleep one night. That had been interesting to watch, but it had also reassured him that she indeed knew what she was doing in the mornings when she went to make the coffee only half awake.

They had later on come to the compromise that she would not handle the sharps in the kitchen in that state so he usually ended up cooking breakfast for them since he usually woke up awake. On that thought he went down to the kitchen and started the stove and started making breakfast again knowing that Kento would be down as soon as his brain registered that the nose smelled breakfast cooking.

Rene was in charge of making toast and the side essentials that did not require her being all the way awake as she sipped her coffee trying to wake up.

Kento was snoring slightly, holding Shary in a tight embrace as if he was afraid to lose her. The young woman was sleeping away peacefully with a small smile on her lips. When Cye came in to wake him up; however, he refused to leave to leave.

"Go 'way..." he mumbled to his persistent friend.

"You were the one that wanted to call the guys at an ungodly hour of the morning to tell them the news you big oaf. Now you can get out of bed and get Shary something to eat before we call Ryo on the speaker phone or you can let Rene and I make the calls."

Cye grinned, as he knew that what he said about the news, the food and making calls would penetrate his muscular friend's sleep fogged mind to wake him up.

That did it. Kento was sitting up and trying to rub the sleep away from his eyes. "I'mup, i'mup." He almost fell back but reached for his robe and pulled it on. "Cye... remind me to never wake up... this early." He got to his feet and looked down at his sleeping wife. Kissing her softly he went downstairs with his best friend, still trying to wake up some more.

Rene met him at the kitchen door with a mug of coffee and smile as she was now fully awake and ready for the day. Looking at Cye she could tell that Kento had been difficult to wake up. "Kento, You know that the others are going to love this when they hear the news." She chuckled. "Might even wake Rowen up before Noon for once" She had heard the tales of the guys all waking Rowen up and knew the medical reasons for his sleepy ways. She still had to bait the others a little with that from time to time.

Breakfast was served and Cye quickly put a tray together for Shary and then kissed Rene. "Love, I know we have some things to talk about when we get home, you are being far too quiet this morning, even for you." He whispered to her.

She looked up at him her eyes shining a little as she smiled slightly. "I love you too. I promise that we will talk when we get home" she murmured back to him.

Kento was finally waking up and eat his usual weight in food. He wanted to begins the calls right away and voice it after downing his second glass of milk." Okay! Lets get cracking on calling everyone up! At least we all pretty much like in the same city."

Rene looked at Kento and shook her head. "No way you are leaving Shary out of this. Get her up and fed and then we will start the calls." Rene always stood by her friend and knew that if they made the calls with out her she would be a very pissed woman to deal with.

"Alright alright. Better have the phone ready though." Kento smiled at her and picked the tray intended for his wife up and headed back upstairs. He was so excited he wanted to call right away but then he also didn't want to deal with her wrath. As he opened the door he saw she was starting to wake up.

Shary smiled at him and sat up. "You read my mind perfectly. But I'm not sure if I can finish everything on the tray."

Rene smiled at Cye as he looked over Kento's shoulder and spoke up. "Try, I am not letting Kento near the phone until you at least eat something." Rene grinned at her friend, as they both knew that Cye was more than capable of holding that promise. Rene held the little speakerphone device they had brought up from the downstairs and started getting it ready for the conference while the guys watched and fussed over Shary.

Shary ate a little but enough that Kento was happy. But he promised that she would definitely eat more for lunch. When everyone was satisfied they began the process of calling all their friends up. They decided on Ryo first since he was the leader of the armored group and also most likely to be up at this hour.

As Ryo answered the phone, it was clear that he was up, but not completely awake, until he heard Cye and Kento on the line. "Ryo, Cye here, we got some news that you need to hear and then keep to yourself until we are able to roust the others."

"Cye? What the heck is going on? I know that you and Rene were going to Kento and Shary's for the weekend, but what the heck has you all up at this hour of the morning?" Ryo was a little confused and worried as he heard people murmuring in the background and then Kento came on.

"We just want to tell ya some really good news. But first you gotta promise not to call up Sage or Rowen or Mia and tell them 'cuz we're gonna do that!" He waved his hand as Shary stifled a giggle behind her hand. No doubt their raven-haired friend was confused as to what was going on. "Promise man?"

"Yeah, sure. Now will you tell me what the heck is going on before I send myself through the phone to get the news myself?" Ryo was starting to get edgy but he also was calmer because they had told him that it was good news. He could hear Cye and Rene chuckling in the background and knew that they were laughing at his reaction to the current situation. He dropped his hand off the table to scratch White Blaze behind the ears as he waited for the four to get their acts together collectively to tell him the news that probably had Kento dancing on the other end.

Kento was resisting the urge to just let him simmer just a while longer but he couldn't hold it back. "Wellllll, in about six months you are going to be an uncle. Shary's pregnant!" He was smiling very broadly right now and was already imagining the look that would be on the bearer of fire's face.

Ryo had gone dead silent on his end of the line and the rumble of White Blaze came over the line with a sudden clarity. Cye got worried and spoke up. "Ryo? You ok?"

Ryo snapped back to reality as Cye's worried voice came over the line and Blaze's cold nose came in contact with his face to pull him out of his stupor. "That is absolutely terrific! Congratulations you two!" Ryo was really happy for his friends, he knew that one of Kento's dreams was to have a family once he got settled and not it looked like things were starting to fall into place as Kento had dreamed they would.

"Sage should be up about now too since he has an early Kendo class this morning. I am sure he wouldn't mind the added kick to his morning tea." Ryo grinned as he thought about the look that might get plastered on the blond man's face. Sage was not married yet and with his classes at the Dojo to teach, this was probably a good thing for now since he was almost married to his work for the moment. Sage needed this kick in the shins of reality to get him to see what all was going on with his friends.

"Oh completely agree," Shary added with a smile when she heard the last line.

Kento took the phone back. "Great! So come by our place later today and we can all celebrate. And don't forget White Blaze either! Laters." He hung up the phone and gave it back to Cye. "You call Sage this time. Still wish we could've seen his face when he heard the news."

"I agree, but unless we wanted to get up even earlier than we did today, we will just have to settle for the phone and our imaginations." Cye grinned as his fingers flashed over the keypad in the familiar pattern of Sage's personal number.

Sage had just started to eat when his phone went off. His Grandfather gave him a dirty look but understood that only a very few people had the number and they all knew that calling over the breakfast hour was a bad thing unless it was important.

Sage picked up the cordless phone and answered. "Good morning. Date Residence"

"Morning Sage, this is Cye. Sorry about calling you so early but... are we catching you at a bad time?" He asked. Sage sounded very much awake but also like he was interrupted from doing something. Shary sipped at some ice and was wondering what their friend's faces would look like when they heard the news.

"Breakfast at the Date house Cye, you know better than that. I hope that this is important or I will have to endure the Wrath de Grandfather." Sage gave a look over to his mentor and grandfather as he excused himself from the table to take the call elsewhere so that he would not interrupt the morning routine.

Cye winced a little as he remembered what happened when you called in the middle of a meal with out a good reason. Hopefully the fact that one of the Ronin's was going to be a father making Sage and Uncle was a good enough reason to get him out of trouble.

Cye pointed the phone over to Kento and gestured for him to give the news. This was not his surprise and wanted Kento to be the one to surprise the others.

Kento took the phone and took over. "Hey Sage, well I certainly hope this passes as good news for your grandfather. You are going to have the greatest honor in becoming an uncle in less than a year. Shary's pregnant and you're the second to know."

Sage's jaw fell to the floor as he had been caught completely off guard with the announcement. His buddy Kento was going to be a father. This was excellent news and very important. "Shary is well then? This is great! Congratulations you two!" His minds started clicking over again as he started with the traditional replies.

"You will be taking care of her a little closer then right Kento?" Sage smiled slightly from his end of the phone as he teased his friend gently, knowing full well that Kento and Cye and Rowen took very good care of the women in their lives. He heard Cye start laughing and Rene chuckling and knew that he had pegged his friend just hard enough to cause a pretty amusing facial reaction as he listened for the verbal rebuttal.

"Better believe it! She's not leaving my sight for a very long time." He chuckled when Shary stuck her tongue at him and decided on some teasing of his own. "Hey you know. Maybe this will encourage for you to settle down and have kids also, man." He was grinning like a Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Sage feigned shock and hurt as he grinned and replied. "What and crush the hopes and dreams of so many adoring women out there?" Sage was making the same cracks about his social life as ever, but his four closest friends knew that he wasn't married yet because he had not found anyone that would learn about who he was in reality and accept him for everything he was, Ronin, strange abilities and all.

"Besides Kento, if you and Cye have anything to say about it I will be an uncle enough times over to negate the need for kids of my own." Sage chuckled softly at the voiced protest from Rene hearing that she was limiting Cye to how many Kids they were having.

Shary just laughed silently as she shook her head some. Oh Sage was a riot when he wanted to be. He was such a sweetheart and she was still hoping that he would meet that special someone one of these days. As Kento chatted with him a little longer he let him go and hung up. "So that leaves Rowen and Mia left."

"Yep. Oh this is going to be some wake up call for him." He dialed the number and was humming to himself in off-key. "C'mon...! pickuppickuppick up."

The phone rattled and sounded like it was dropped a few times, thrown against the wall before an irritated voice on the other end answered. "Whaddaya want."

"Morning to you to sunshine." Kento looked up when he heard stifled laughter. He saw everyone trying to keep from laughing out loud. Apparently everyone heard the loud rattle. "Hey man, I just called to tell ya some good news. You're going to be an uncle."

Rowen yawned loudly and then mumbled to the phone. "That's good. Now go away." He hung up the phone and buried himself under the blankets once more.

Now it was poor Hard rock's turn to be shocked as he held the phone up, staring at it. "Hu-hung up? Lazy brat." Just as soon as he put the phone down to hang it up it rang.

Cye hit the button on the speakerphone to say hello when they were all caught off guard by a surprised "I'm WHAT!"

Cye just fell over laughing and hit the floor with a hard thunk as he fell off the bed and Rene soon followed as she couldn't control her giggles. Cye waved his hand over the edge of the bed to have Kento give the details, as he and Rene were still laughing too hard to move.

"You heard me! You and the others are going to be uncles!" he laughed as well but not as hard as Cye and Rene were doing. They looked like they were trying to breathe as well as laugh.

"Hi Rowen. In six months you'll soon be hearing the cries of a new born," Shary said to the speaker.

"Wow! Great! Sorry, bout the first call, Kento, you should have expected something like that outta me. You know I work late." Rowen was now up and excited about his friend's good fortune.

"Is that Cye I year laughing in the background or a hyena?" He poked fun at the pair that were still recovering from their initial explosion of laughter and were still bursting into short spurts of giggles as they listened to Rowen as his speech cleared as he continued to wake up.

"Very funny. I'll get you back... as soon as I catch my breath." Cye told him between pants and giggles. He leaned against the bed, helping Rene to sit up.

"We'll be expecting you to come over sometime today so we can celebrate. So far everyone knows except Mia and our distant friends." Kento said as he remembered three men and a young lady. Enemies at first and now allies with them.

"Well if I know Mia, she'll know how to get a hold of them so that you can tell them. I however want to be there so I can see the looks on their faces as you tell them that your going to be a dad." Rowen smothered a snicker as he thought about how Dais would take the news. I am gonna get going since you saw fit to wake me up, I might as well head for the gym for a few hours and then head for the library."

Rowen smiled as he remembered that today was the day that Rachel was supposed to work as the library assistant. They were an item in the gossip circles but Rowen was taking things at Rachel's speed since he knew from a mutual friend of theirs that she had been in a really bad first relationship. "Take care of yourself Shary and Congratulations. I'll be over later k?"

As he hung up Rowen shook his head, who'da thought that Kento would be the first to announce kids. The betting pools back in high school had Sage pegged for marriage first but no kids due to the fact that he seemed so cold, if they only knew the truth.

Ryo was pegged for the bachelor's life because of his temper, but no one knew that as wild and violent as he could be, Most of the time he was just as gentle. Rowen was voted most likely to be married to his work since he graduated valedictorian of the High school and college classes.

Cye was voted most normal out of the group and would settle down, run the restaurant and have a small family. No one knew about his wilder nights and it was probably a good thing that no one knew about his temper. Shary, the guys and Rene knew about it and were glad that the only time it really surfaced was during the battle with the dynasty. He could be deadly if someone decided to try to push his buttons. Fortunately he was too likeable for that and people for the most part left him alone.

Kento was voted the party animal and most likely to not be able to hold down the job, the home or the family life let alone college. He had proven them all wrong as he was doing better than some of the better off students that were in the school. Now he was going to have a family, Dais was really going to feel that. Laughing Rowen grabbed his gym bag and headed out for a quick run to the gym to start his day.

Cye looked at Kento and started laughing again. "Man that look was Priceless! Perfect Kodak moment there friend." Rene giggled as she nodded in agreement.

"Seeing Rowen as he woke up to reality would have been twice as good though love, he was fully asleep when Ken wok him up with that little bit of news." She smiled and kissed Cye's cheek before handing Cye the phone.

Cye dialed Mia's number and smiled slightly as he heard her sleepy voice answer the phone. "moshi moshi"

"Mia, Wake up, we have some news for you and we don't need you falling out of bed when you hear it ok?" Cye grinned as he heard her mutter to herself trying to get her consciousness assimilated and then pointed the phone to Kento when she finally indicated she was listening.

"Hey Mia, well like Cye said don't freak out when you hear this but how do you feel about becoming an aunt?" He heard something hit the floor and wondered for a moment if she did fall out of bed. "Hey Mia, you okay?"

"Yeah, just fell backwards into my bed. Ok, When, where, details now!" Mia was very happy and excited and like most people, she wanted details about it.

Cye and Rene looked at Shary to speak up with more details of the expectancy.

"Hi Mia. Well I was beginning to have the symptoms and though that maybe it was just something I ate but when I went to the doctor he confirmed it. IN less then 6 months you are going to be an aunt." She smiled and patted her hardening belly. Oh she loved all the surprising going on. "Will you be able to come later today? We called the guys and they'll be here later."

"I'll clear the afternoon for that, When was the last time we were all able to get together other than the yearly anniversary gathering?" Mia was smiling a mile wide. She may not have had any family left after her grandfather died, but the guys were as close to her as brothers and she knew that more that a warriors friendship held them all so close this long after the battle. They were brothers in a sense and she enjoyed being counted by them as part of their family.

"Should I call Yulie and see if he is free once he gets out of his weekend classes?" Yulie was now preparing for his high school entrance exams and was no longer the completely annoying little boy that they had all known so many years ago. He still idolized Ryo, but Ryo in the end used that to the boy's advantage by helping him to get a better interest in school. Once Yulie settled down better he was a good study and couldn't be counted out for news like this.

"Of course! It wouldn't be the same without him. Oh Kento wants to talk to you. I can't wait until you all get here. This will be the greatest celebration ever. Take care and see you later." She handed the phone to Kento and just smiled happily.

"Heya Mia. Can you do me a big favor and call the Warlords and Kayura? Don't tell them the big news. Just tell them to meet us at my place for a little 'get together'." He grinned and remembered to buy film for his camera. He was not going to miss this for all the world.

Kento could almost hear Mia grin from the other end of the line. After she had gotten over her fears of the warlords, she had become friends with them quickly and chuckled. "Evil evil Kento, you plan on giving poor Dais a heart attack?" She paused and still chuckling she promised that she would get a hold of the others for them and make sure that they would show up.

After hanging up with Mia, Cye put the Speakerphone base on the floor and cuddled Rene close as he eyes the expecting couple. "So how do you plan on handling this little trial Kento?"

"Like everything else, one day at a time." He wrapped his arms behind Shary as he sat behind her, holding her close. "Man this is one of the most exciting days in my life."

"Our life you mean." She looked up at him and kissed his smile. "You know you two are going to be god parents. You and the others are my friends but Rene you are my best friend. And Cye you're Kento's best friend. Will you two accept being god parents?"

Rene looked at Cye searchingly as she asked him quietly. This was a big step for them and it would mean a lot of responsibility in the future. The way things were, if the family dies and the children were not of age, the Acknowledged godparents would have custody of the children and the responsibilities that went with it.

Cye felt they could handle it and smiled reassuringly to her as he let her know in his own way that everything would be all right no matter what happened for better or worse. Rene smiled back and they both nodded and Rene spoke for them. "We accept."

Shary smiled and hugged them tightly. Soon Kento joined in as well and it was a big group Hug. "I know you two will be the greatest godparents." Shary said, still smiling. Nothing could make her stop smiling now.

Kento pulled back to let them breath, grinning also. "You guys are the greatest. So what do we do now until the others come?"

"Well If Rene and Shary would like to go out for a bit, Rowen did say he was headed to the Gym today, that means that he is going to come over here hungry enough to almost out eat you. That way the girls can talk girl talk and we can get the lower level of the place ready for everyone. Sound good?"

Cye was planning to take over the kitchen and do a massive amount of cooking and Rene knew what shopping for the guys meant, and she would almost have to double that for the number of people coming over this afternoon and evening.

"Sounds great. We can have some fun and maybe window shop a little." Shary said. It had been a while since she and Rene had done something and she was looking forward to it. She couldn't wait.

"Yeah, good idea. So we better stock up on food too feed all our stomachs." Kento said. "Lets change and then get everything ready for the get together."

Cye and Rene headed back to the guest room and changed into their day clothes and Cye handed Rene the car keys since they had the bigger car for the groceries. Kissing her soundly he walked downstairs with her an then left her in the living room to wait for Shary as he headed to the kitchen to get started on the meal and snack trays that Kento and Shary had food goods for already.

Rene looked about sighing softly she sat down knowing that Cye would be in the kitchen all day. That wasn't a problem, as she knew that he was the best cook and working in his restaurant made his already formidable cooking skills even better with practice. She just wanted some time to talk to him alone and knew that it was not going to happen until the weekend was over and they were back in their own house.

Shary came down in a simple sundress and Kento in some jeans and t-shirt. After giving his wife a hug and kiss he went to the closet and pulled the vacuum out along with the broom. Shary grabbed her purse and house keys.

"Ready Rene?" she looked at her and asked softly, "You okay? You look like you have something on your mind."

Rene snapped out of her fugue and looked at Shary. "I do have something on my mind, but I am going to have to wait on it until the weekend is over. This is going to be quite the party."

She didn't deny that there was a problem, but she did not elaborate on it either, instead she chose to change the subject as she stood up and grabbed her jacket to head out to her car. "Come on, we're taking my car this time around Shary."

"Sure." She was worried but knew better than to pressure her about it. She would always be there for her and she knew it. "So. You think we'll have enough to buy everything we need?"

"Between your Credit cards and Cye's restaurant credit I think we can just barely manage." She grinned as she thought of all the people and food and excitement there was going to be in the evening. This was going to be fun and she was finally going to meet the other part of the group of armors that had been mentioned but never seen since the time of Talpa and the evil dynasty.

Shary softly laughed and put her seatbelt on. She had a small list forming in her mind but knew that they were going to need so much more.

About half an hour later they emerged from the super market with numerous bags in about three to four carts. They carefully packed everything away in the trunk of the car and even behind the seats. As they got in Rene started the car and they headed back home, quietly chatting about the upcoming party.

"This is going to be a great gathering. You sure we're not forgetting anything?" Shary asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Shary please relax. If we are forgetting anything it will be because some one came up with a totally off the wall request for something that only Cye could make and of course we would be out of one important ingredient."

Rene Grinned as that was the way one of their catering gigs went one day. It irritated the man that Cye was not able to send Rene right out to get the things needed, but there were only the two of them at a 500 guest luncheon.

"Okay. I'll try to relax." She settled back in her seat and sighed. "Still can't believe I'm going to be a mom. I feel so... different."

"I know you don't like a lot of advice, but why don't you go to Sage for meditation techniques?" Rene love the guy like a brother and he was pleased that she accepted him for who he was.

Sage thought Cye was a lucky man to have found her. Had she not chosen him, he would have made a play for her affections, but he wasn't about to hurt Cye now and looked elsewhere for someone that would understand him as well or better than Rene and Shary did.

"That's a very good idea. It'll be a very good thing to have when the mood swings decide to kick in." She smiled softly.

Sage was like a brother to her more so than the others. He was always there for her like Rene and knew what to say to sooth away any frustration or fears she sometimes had. He deserved someone very special to share his life with.

Rene nodded and smiled softly to herself, there were some people in their lives that were just too special to have just anyone. Sage was one of them. It was hard to see anyone being scared of him, as he was such a sweet, loving and deep individual. But they both knew that it took a special person to be able to look past the walls and shields Sage threw up to keep him from getting hurt. It was those defenses that made him seem cold and distant at times unless he was around the guys or Rene and Shary.

He finally learned to trust the girls and as he opened up to them a little more each meeting he found that they really cared about him like the guys did and that solidified his trust in them into an unbreakable bond as strong as his bond with the other Ronins.

Shary was thinking along the same lines as Rene when she rememberd an old high school chum of hers. She pulled out her cell phone and searched her phone book. She just hoped she still had the same number after all of these years. It started ringing and she grew hopeful. "Please be home."

Rene looked at Shary oddly but let the woman do her thing.

Soon the phone was answered by a voice that sounded out of breath. "Moshi moshi, Lin residence."

"Hello. Is Miss Karasu in? This is Shary Faun." She nodded to Rene, saying she would explain everything in a moment.

"Kara-san? Shary Faun….." the voice tried to place the name and then brightened. "Shary-san! Hold on, Karasu is home, Let me drag her away from one of her books" One of her books was said in the tone that meant that Karasu was reading her leather bound tomes again; learning new casting techniques. Lin-San, Karasu's mother was pleased when Shary came over one day declareing herself as one of Karasu's friends.

Ever since Kara-san took an interest in the occult and the ways of the castings she had been an outcast. It didn't help that Karasu's hair had two natural Sorceress streaks in it or that her eyes would change color to the point where you could see it almost across the room.

Shary had seen past all that and befriended her daughter and she was always welcome over to the Lin house after that day.

"Arigato Mrs. Lin." she smiled as the young woman remembered her. She was so sweet and warm, like her mother used to be. She liked her very much and very glad she remembered her. She looked over at Rene, taking the moment to explain what she was doing.

"I just tremembered a friend of mine from high school. I haven't spoken with ehr in a long time and was just thinking that maybe she and Sage could meet. She's a really great girl."

Rene looked at Shary doubtfully. "I don't know about this Shary, You know that Sage doesn't like blind meetings. Even if this woamn is different, how can you be so sure that she and Sage will hit it off?"

Rene was interrupted when the phone jumped to life again. "Shary-san, Good to hear from you again. What are you up to that you are hunting me down now ne?"

"I'll get back to you on that. Kasu-san! Long time no talk. I was just thinking that I haven't talked or seen you in a long time." She smiled some. "And I also have some big news to tell you. But first... are you doing anything this afternoon?"

"I do something every afternoon, just depends on what comes up Shar. Now do I have to 'look' at you or are you going to tell me whats up?" Karasu hated secrets worse than Rene, but if they were worth the wait she was more than able to hold her patience in check until the time was right. She of a lot of people knew the importance of timing with secrets.

"Oh Kasu you can be annoying sometimes. But seriously, I have big news and I wanted you to meet some friends of mine. Please come over? Pretty please?" One downfall with the phone was she couldn't pull her puppy-dog eyes on her or the bambi look as Kento called it.

"Darn right I can be annoying Shar. You know that better than some. But yeah, I can come over for a time this afternoon. Sounds like you have a friend nearby, what up with that? Never mind, I'll get an eyefull when I come over. What time did you want me to show and what is the dress code?"

Karasu always preferred to be comfortable but if there was a dress code, she usually followed it unless there were people she didn't like there. This sounded like it was going to be a good gathering so she asked the dress code.

"Great. Casual but it wouldn't hurt if you wore a dress or something. Just something around noon would be alright. And Kasu... it's really great to be hearing from you again. We have some catching up to do." 

Kasu heard the word dress and was instantly alert. "Uh-oh. Shary Faun, What do you have planned in that devious little mind of yours that I would want to wear a dress to a semi-casual gathering?" She already had something in mind and was dressing cause if she wanted to get the the Faun residence by noon she was going to have to hurry and prep.

"Just come over. You can wear a dress or not. Since I know you have the address I'll let you go. See you soon Kasu and tell your mom I said great talking to her! Bye!" She hung up and put the phone back in her purse. "Perfect. She'll be coming and soon you'll met her, Rene."

Rene looked at Shary and shook her head. There was nothing she could say to change her friend's mind now and the other woman was on her way over. "I suppose we will have to tell Cye that there will be one more mouth to plan for. You think he can handle it?" She smiled.

Karasu was busy pulling her hair back Shogun style when she made her decision as to what skirt she was going to wear. She was already wearing her black lace Poet's shirt with the purple undershirt. Now all she needed was her black ultrasued skirt to go with it and she would be set since she knew where her thigh high rolltop boots were.

As she finished dressing she added a small hint of makup and rolled the tops of her boots down so that they were knee high with purple trimmed tops. The skirt wasn't overly short in that she could kneel down like a lady and pick something off the ground with out splitting the back seam or flashing the world.

Grabbing her purse and keys she called to her mom that she was out for the evening and that she would let herself back in if it got late. Receiving the afirmative she dashed out to her little road bug and dropping the top took off like a shot for Shary's.


	3. Part 03 The Party

**Partners in Hentai: Part Three - The Party**

by Beloved Shadow Dragon Dagger

Once they got everything unloaded from the car and into the kitchen the guest began to arrive. The first was Ryo and White Blaze, the large tiger purring loudly and curling up around everyone's legs. Kento kept sneaking into the kitchen, trying to sneak some pieces but Cye kept chasing him out. Little by little everyone was arriving and congratulating Shary on the new addition.

As the doorbell rang yet again Rene had to wonder just who was left to arrive until she remembered that Shary's friend was coming over. Walking over to the door she opened it and was surprised to see a young woman on the other side dressed tastefully and looking at her slightly oddly before she cleared her face. "Hello, I'm Lin Karasu, Is Shary around? Kasu looked into the house behind Rene and her mouth almost dropped open despite her own measures against that sort of things happening.

Her eyes were a dark grey color and had Shary been there to see it she would have been giggling at her friend's reaction. Kasu was in second sight mode to scope out the people and all of the beautifully colored auras blended, melded and washed over each other creating a panorama of color that she had not seen in a group in a long time.

Then she saw White Blaze approaching her to find out what the fuss at the door was and she grinned, she knew instantly that the great cat wouldn't hurt her and that it was a friend to one of the people in the room. Looking over at Rene she held her hand out for the tiger to sniff before petting the beast's head and murmured. "Alright, who has the familiar."

"Kasu-san!" Shary was talking to some of the guys and the net moment was hugging the young woman tightly. Blaze was purring and looked like he was smiling. "Rene this is my friend from high school, Karasu Lin. Kasu this is my friend ever since college to now. And I see you already meet White Blaze." The tiger purred more.

"Hey there you are!" A young man came over and politely smiled and bowed at Karasu. "Hello. I'm Ryo Sanada. Blaze isn't bothering you is he?"

Karasu smiled as she isolated his aura from the group, the Reds and oranges lapped around him like flames and it was brilliant to watch as she continued to scratch the Tiger. "Bothering me? Not likely. So this is your friend is it White Blaze?" She was rewarded with a throaty rumble as she walked into the house to shut the door behind her. Grinning she held her hand out to Ryo and shook his. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Karasu."

Suddenly on impulse she leaned forward to whisper something into his ear and as she walked away leaving Ryo with a very shocked expression on his face as she grinned. Impression made. Now it was time for her to sit back and watch how things played out for the evening.

"Come on, I want you to meet everyone else." She introduced her to everyone in the room, feeling so happy she had made it. Ryo was still looking a bit shocked but that only meant Kasu had made a very good impression on him as he broke into a small grin and began to talk with Rene.

As the atmosphere was getting more comfortable the doorbell went off again. Shary excused herself and went to answer it. Outside were three young men and a young girl who looked like a teenager. One man had blue-black locks with a scar over his left blue-green eyes. Another reminded her of snakes with his beady eyes and green hair. The last man had startling pure white hair flowing past his shoulders and a patch over one pale blue eye. The girl had long blue-black hair tied in a high ponytail. She was dressed in a kimono as the men in jeans and shirts.

"Hello. Can I help you with anything?" Shary asked. Were these the people Kento was talking to Mia about?

Kayura smiled as Dais called out into the house. "Where is the muscle bound lug!" Sekhmet and Cale started laughing as the conversation stopped and everyone looked towards the door. Dais having achieved the effect he wanted Bowed to Shary and smiled. "Congratulations on your expectancy."

Shary smiled and blushed a little. She didn't think they would notice. "Thank you." She turned to find Kento behind her only to see him glaring at the white haired man. "Friends?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Hon this is Dais, Sekhmet, Cale and Kayura." He Stepped back and motioned them in. "Come in guys. Gang's already here."

Kayura nodded and smiled. "Thank you Kento, I told them to behave…" she trailed off shrugging indicating to the warrior of strength that this was probably the best behavior that any of them could expect.

Cale and Sekhmet stepped in smiling and voicing their congratulations to the couple leaving Dais to come in last.

Karasu looked up at the newest arrivals and as she switched visions again her eyes widened and then she switched back. She had seen all she wanted to for now. This was a group that was going to take a lot of getting used to. Where did Shary find them all?

Looking around with her normal vision she knew that her eyes were still a coal grey color as she spotted several members of the first group of guys looking at her. Ignoring the looks she realized that these were not the usual looks of 'she is a freak', but instead were more of looks of 'ok, how do we approach this one.'

It was as if they had seen some strange things in their lives and it made them immune to her own brand of weirdness, instead of freaking them out, it made them curious about her and how best to approach this new situation.

Ryo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Shary's friend was unlike anyone he had ever meet before but she seemed like a very nice young lady. He walked over to her and tried to strike up a conversation. The white tiger was walking around, purring softly and stepping a few times to let some of the guests scratch him behind the ears. When he came over to the newcomer he purred loudly at her.

"I've never seen White Blaze take a liking to someone new in such a fast time," Ryo said with a smile. "You sure have a way with animals, Miss Lin."

"Please, Call me Kasu, Ryo. As for Blaze here, he is a Cat, and Cats know who it is that can be trusted and who can't be." She turned her attention to the oversized kitty that had his head on her lap

"You know that no one here is going to hurt you or your friends right Blaze?" The rumble that echoed though the tiger's chest made Karasu chuckle. "Quite right, I will keep that in mind."

Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at Ryo. "You really try to take good care of him don't you…" It was more of a statement as she could see the bonds of trust and friendship between the two as if it were a flare in the night.

"Yeah. I do my best." He looked at the tiger fondly. "Blaze has been there for me for most of my life. He's like the brother I always wanted. So what about you Kasu. How did you meet Shary now?"

Karasu looked at Ryo, her eyes clouded and then cleared almost as fast to a light almost ice blue. "I wasn't too well liked back in high school. She kinda claimed me after pulling me out of a fight. We have been friends ever since." Shrugging she continued to stroke the purring cat.

"Wow. Well, any friend of Shary's is a friend of mine. If you ever need a hand just call one of us. We're always there for the other." He smiled, showing that he really meant it.

Karasu smiled at Ryo, "Tell me about your friends? I mean you all know each other, I only know Shary at this little shindig, and she hasn't even told me what the news is yet. But I already know what's up."

Ryo laughed and began to point everyone out. "Well Blue-Boy there is Rowen, he's the braniac of the group. But even though he really smart he has a low blood pressure. That's why he looks so pale all the time.

"Next is Cye, he's in the kitchen right now. He's Rene's husband and the best cook of the group. Not to mention he's also the nicest person you'd ever meet.

"Kento is Shary's husband and the muscle man of the group here. His stomach is a bottomless pit but he has a really big heart.

"Sage is the most traditional one of everyone pretty much. He's a kendo master and runs his family's dojo. He may seem cold as ice at times but that's only to protect how he really feels. At times he can be carefree just like the rest of us."

The explanations told her more about the four immediate friends than Ryo would ever know. And as she looked at each of them she noticed that they were indeed a very close-knit group. "What about the other four? I saw them come in and Kento-san did not seem to thrilled with the one with white hair." Karasu was nervous for some reason as she asked about the four that had stepped in after her. Something about the pasts of these gave her the willies.

She halted that train of thought when she heard White Blaze chuff at her. Yes, I know I am safe here, but you know the truth don't you. Outwardly she looked to Ryo for the explanations.

He bit his lip in thought as to tell he just what the deal was between them. He settled in the truth of it. "We all used to be mortal enemies until they, I guess you could say, 'saw the light'. Dais, the white one with the eye-patch, is an illusionist and was constantly fighting against Kento. Lets just say that Kento hasn't let it go.

"Sekhmet and Cye are not on good terms either. He's the green hair one over there. In the past Sekhmet used to hurt the sea life just to get to him. Cye is very sensitive about his fish friends to the point where he doesn't eat seafood. I think he still fears him still after all this time.

"Cale and Sage are... complete opposites of the other even down to their looks and attitudes. Cale is a night owl but he also thrives in living in complete darkness. Sage on the other hand hates the dark. He needs at least some light or he may go crazy. As cruel jokes he used to trap him in dark areas with no light. He hasn't lived it down.

"Last is Kayura. She's the youngest of everyone here except for a young guy who isn't here yet. She was always fighting with us, more so with Rowen than anyone. She seemed to take pleasure in all our pain. She also used to tease us. He hasn't forgiven her either."

Karasu looked at everyone as she scritched the short hairs on the top of Blaze's head as she thought. "Yet you all seem to have gotten over most of the past to the point where you can be in the same area with out killing each other." Her voice was thoughtful as she sighed.

"You all are so close, I don't expect you to trust me right off the bat, but what aren't you telling me. Something happened to bring you all together and bind you close after so long. There is no way that you all could have met by chance and stayed friends this long. It just doesn't ring right with me." Kasu continued to pet White Blaze using the motion and the warmth of the cat that was partially in her lap as comfort from the uneasy feeling she had about every thing that had happened.

"Yeah something did happen." Ryo said simply, not sure what to say now. That's when Rowen came over.

"Hey there you two. Having a good time?" he asked with a smile

"Hey yourself, Rowen. Actually I am not quite sure what to make of all of this, it is quite the hodge-podge group of friends you have." She smiled softly as the shadows descended over her eyes again turning her eyes more grey though they were still blue.

"Yeah well... we're all mixed matched here." he said with a grin.

At that moment Shary gathered everyone's attention to her. "I know that some of you are wondering just why you're here. Well... we have some good news to report. In a couple of months you all will be aunts and uncles." She smiled at them. "Kento and I are going to have a baby soon."

Karasu was shock still. She already knew what the news was, but she couldn't help but still be surprised. The others were cheering and congratulating the couple. Kara kinda felt on the outside as she quietly blessed her best friend and Kento.

Standing quietly she was glad that the taller folk were obscuring Shary's view of her best friend as she retreated to the back yard to the little rock garden that she found there. Treading carefully so as not to displace any of the carefully positioned rocks she finally hopped up to the largest rock and settled on her knees and feet as if to meditate.

She was not about to do that at her best friend's party, but she did need some time to think about her life and everything that was going on now that it seemed like they were in completely different worlds now.

Karasu Lin was single, weird, and lonely. Whereas her best friend Shary Faun was married, and now expecting a family, and had a lot of friends that were closer knit than her mother's Weaving loom. Where did she fit in anymore into her friend's life?

Sage quietly went outside as well. He was very happy for the couple but all the bodies were ringing to crowd him, plus Cale was there. As he walked into the back he noticed Shary's friend outside meditating also. He smiled and waited until she finished.

"Join the party oh Green one." The alert, slightly sarcastic, yet thought filled voice floated down to him. Karasu was sitting in the traditional kneeling meditation pose since her skirt wouldn't allow for the lotus position with so many people around.

"Don't mind if I do." He moved to sit across from her and sat cross-legged on the ground. Closing his eyes he fell into the meditation rather quickly. It began to put his mind at ease and helped him relax right away.

Kara was surprised at the practiced ease that Sage dropped into the meditation and then reminded herself that he was of the Bushido, There was nothing that, given time to practice, he could not do.

Dropping into her own form of meditation she was grateful for the protection her boots provided her knees. As she reached the astral level she was surprised to find a samurai there. He looked equally surprised to find a large raven in that area of the astral plane until she spoke. Please forgive my intrusion. Shall I leave you to the way?

Karasu was referring to the Bushido way of practicing with out the sword or armor. On the Astral plane this honed the mind and soul for the battles that the body would fight. She spread her wings slightly and prepared for flight to another level if he told her to leave.

You are most welcome to stay here if you wish, the samurai said respectfully, bowing to the raven. I had no idea that someone else knew of this Plane. He said honestly, keeping his sword still sheathed to show he meant no danger.

Karasu nodded and folded her wings against her body again. It has been a long time since I have seen someone on this level. It has been a lonely journey. How is it that I have never seen you here?

I am not sure myself. Perhaps it is because this is one time that we were both are the right place at the right time. Please tell me, what would you like to be called? He knew that in this Plane that the occupants never revealed their real names and it was considered rude to ask that. So he asked what she would rather be called instead.

Kara cocked her head to one side as if she were thinking. Then she nodded sharply to herself and looked at the Samurai. Please, Call me Raven. How would you like to be known while we are here?

Karasu had a very good idea who the Samurai was, but she knew that because of her drastically changed form she might not get figured out right away, unless the Samurai placed her name and acknowledged her in the real world. On the Astral Plane, you could hide behind masks, but you couldn't lie. The spiritual level of focus needed to reach this high of a plane required great personal integrity and control before they could attain this level of focus and mental control.

And you may call me Korin, he said with another bow. It is good that we meet. Perhaps we will not be alone now when we meditate.

If Karasu could have smiled she would have done so, sadly. It is not so easily done Korin. I am very different, what keeps you from finding out what you wish to know about me? Kara was nervous and it showed in the way her Raven form sidestepped back and forth. Korin could invade her at any time because she was completely open now.

She could not Astral walk with her shields up, it drained her far too much. And so she had to walk in the open as it were. Any one could raid her for anything they wanted to know about her. The fights she had been in, her studies and abilities and what she could really do if she had the focus to do it. Her last boyfriend all but ruined her ability to stay in this town because he had started talking about her 'freaky ways' after she trusted him enough to tell the man about what she did.

It took a lot of work and hiding again. But the furor died down finally and she was able to bring her books out and study again. This new person already knew much about her and now she was almost too afraid to continue.

Do not fear me, Dark One. I would never harm you in anyway. He looked at her, sensing hurt in her past from someone who knew of this but exploited it. Then an idea came to mind. Would you object if I taught you how to shield your mind when you enter here? It will not require very much energy.

Maybe next time? I feel that I am needed, or will be soon. bowing as she could Karasu spread her wings and took off down the path back to her body leaving the feeling of gratitude behind for the conversation as she disappeared.

Korin watched as the one called Raven flew off. He felt something 'touch' him and heard one of his friends call for him. Sighing he concentrated and left the astral plane as well, turning into a green sphere of light.

Sage slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them briefly. He saw that Kara had already gone inside and decided to do the same as well. He dusted himself off and went inside as well.

It was time to eat and Cye and Rene were not letting anyone at the food that was prepared until the last two came back to the table. Rene was surprised that Sage and the new woman had been the last to the table but as she looked out the back door for Shary she found them in meditation poses on the rock in the back. She let Shary know where Karasu was and Shary let Cye know where Sage was. Shary knew the secret of getting Kara out of meditation was to focus on her name and the message that she was needed.

Having done that Cye had tapped Sage to get him to come to the table As Karasu came in she noted that the last two places were right across from each other and shook her head. What the heck was Shary up to?

"Now we can eat!" Kent plopped himself down and pulled a chair out for Shary who sat next to him. Pretty soon the table was crowded with people, including a young teenage boy. He was Yulie, the same one that looked up to Ryo. The food was plenty and was exquisitely made. Many compliments were made to Cye on how good it was and such. And then all the chatting began.

Karasu ate small portions of several things and listened to the conversation and didn't really participate unless she was asked a question. Looking around she noted that Sage too was being lost in thought and wondered what was on his mind. She was not about to intrude, but using second sight she could tell that some one had gotten to him while he meditated and given him quite a mindful to think about during his non-meditation times.

She looked at the others and noticed that food was doing the trick in easing the strains that she had seen between the others earlier. She had a lot explained to her by Ryo, but she knew that there was more to the story than what she was told. She wanted to know what it was, but could understand that like herself, it took time to build up a trust enough to tell secrets that could hurt and completely destroy a budding friendship.

Ryo had given his word that all she had to do was call and he and the others would be there for her, but she did not know if she could trust them enough yet to help her if she should ever need the help. That and it looked like Sage was the only one who would be able to get to the astral level where she would need help if someone tried to attack her. She didn't think it would happen, but she wasn't blind to the fact that since there was a balance, there were darker forces out there and lighter forces. She was going to try to keep the balance, but with the temptations of both sides, it was hard. She only hoped that she wouldn't topple one of these days.

Shary tried to include everyone in the conversations as much as possible. She was glad the tension was out and equally glad that none of the enemies sat next to each other. They were more or less sitting across from each other. She sat back in her chair and took a moment to pet her hardening belly. She had always wanted to be a mother and now was her chance. And with all the aunts and uncles around she was sure the baby was going to be spoiled. She looked over at Kasu and made a note to talk more to her later. So much had happened during the years. She also wanted to ask her a big favor.

"So how has everyone been doing?" Cye asked to everyone. It had been so long since they all got together and he was curious as to what they were doing now.

"Well my research with the animal treatments is progressing. It is also looking better and better that I am able to use White Blaze to help some of the wild animals keep their Fight/Flight senses up." Ryo started, he was proud of the work he was able to do as a wild animal vet, but he couldn't help but wonder if Kasu might be able to help him at a later date. She seemed to have such an easy understanding of animals, at least it seemed that way with White Blaze earlier. 

"I finally talked Grandfather into adding that new wing to the Dojo. We should be able to start the more aerial classes in a few months." Sage had known that it was humanly possible to leap great heights and distances with out the help of mystical armor and now that he had stumbled on the way to do it, he was eager to train the more likely students. He also looked at Kasu oddly as he mentioned the Aerial classes.

One by one the guests ran through their lists of things done and merits accomplished in their time away from each other. Everyone knew about Kento and Rene's work with the Earthquakes and the Hard rock and Torrent armors. Cye's restaurant was flourishing to the point where he and Rene were talking about opening another one in another part of town.

The Warlords and Kayura gave a brief update as to what was going on in the dynasty even though they did not specifically mention where they were from Karasu got the feeling that it was a long way off from the conversation.

Rowen gave a quick update on his studies and then went back to eating since he was definitely being true to Cye's prediction and came with a very large appetite.

Mia talked about she was still continuing the research her grandfather left behind and thought she had stumbled across something new. She gave the guys a knowing look meaning that it had something to do with their armors. They quietly nodded.

Yulie said that he had passed his exams and was now attending Han 'a High School, the same high school the guys attended while fighting the Dynasty. He was also attending classes at the Date dojo and had even made it into the Kendo team.

"Sounds like we've all been busy. Hey Kasu-san, how have you been these past years?" Shary asked, knowing very well she wouldn't talk about her gift in front of all these people.

Karasu merely shrugged as she felt fourteen pairs of eyes on her. "Out and about. I have been doing some research of my own and I have been making some rather interesting strides into the subject matter. Nothing major like saving the world or anything." Kasu shut down and continued eating with out looking at anyone suddenly feeling the tension in the room shift violently in another direction as her innocent comment touched off several nerves.

"Oh really? Sounds great." Mia smiled, trying to ease the tension some. "So Shary. Tell me are you hoping the baby will be a boy or girl?"

Shary laughed a little and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I know if it's a girl all the men here will spoil her. But a little boy would be nice. I wouldn't mind if it's a boy or girl."

Kara was now upset with herself and as contained as she usually was, she was leaking and her emotions were recoloring her normally healthy and vibrant purple, white and black aura with shades of brown as she realized that she indeed did not know about the pasts of these folks to deal with the oops that they were throwing at her.

She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and anyone with second sight would have been able to instantly tell that she was about ready to bolt from the scene to keep from causing any more problems for the party that night.

Sage sensed something and decided to bring the conversation to a hault. "Um Shary, do you mind if Mia shows us what she found on your computer? Behaps you and your friend could catch up on the time missed."

Shary looked over at Kasu and nodded. She stood up and began to take the plates into the kitchen. Mia and Cye helped her. Soon most of the group head for the den where the computer was while that left Shary and Kasu in the kitchen with Shary loading up the dishwasher.

"Feeling better, Kasu-san? You looked kinda strained with everyone looking at you."

"Shary-san, I don't mean to sound like an ingrate. But if you knew these people and their past well enough to understand half of that conversation then when the hell did you invite me here?" Karasu was upset and tense. She knew that as it was she had probably canned her chances at gaining access to another circle of friends.

"I do not know them and I don't know the past of your friends, your Husband or anything to help me feel my way here. I am feeling a little abandoned out there. Now will you tell me why you insisted that I come to this little party? I love it and all, but I know you better than that. You have my protection and my blessings and all, but…" She trailed off and sighed. "I don't know, I guess the only ones that haven't treated me like complete a complete weirdo or tried to pick my brains were White Blaze, Ryo and Sage."

"I'm sorry Kasu but a lot has happened. And if I told you the real reason I invited you you may get upset and I don't want that." She sighed and tried to think of what to say next.

"I'm sorry you feel uncomfaortable but it's just they do this alot. Let me ask you this... do you remember that little incident a long time ago in the city? Where no one could remember what happened? it happened when we were still in high school."

"Shary, I am already upset, to the point where Sage felt it. I am almost never that unglued old friend and you know it. As for the incident. I know too much about it because I used my memory spells on myself to make my mind remember what happened. I almost wish I hadn't." Kasu sat on the counter and looked at her friend closely

"Well... that's why the people you just met, from Ryo to Kayura to Blaze and even Yulie are so close. An evil lord came and tried to take over the city. Dais, Kayura, Sekhmet and Cale worked for him but they were tricked by wealth and power. Ryo, Sage, Cye, Rowen and Kento were the only ones not affected by him and had the double task of protecting Mia and Yulie. To make it short they were constantly fighting each other and hiding from the Dark Lord. In the end they defeated him and Kayura and the others were able to see the errors of their ways. In the battle they said they lost two people who risked their lives to save him." She took a deep breathe. "make any sense?"

"Some." It made a lot of sense to her actually. She remembered seeing the castle in the sky, she also remembered feeling the balance shift constantly during that time. It was a time of pain for those that kept the balance as the balance off good and evil, and light and dark shifted during that battle.

"You mentioned needing a really big favor. What's up?"

"Its about all the times you used to help me practice with spells and such. I was wondering if you would please help me to learn them again. Call it a sixth sense but I have a feeling that they may come in handy. And I was wondering if you could help me get to the astral plane. Like you can." she asked quietly.

"Ask Sage about the Planes walking. He can do it too you know. But as for the casting rites again. I have to think about that. Nothing against you hon, just that times have gotten more dangerous for me lately and I do not want to see you get hurt because of me." Kara really wanted to help her friend relearn the Casting rites again, but something held her back and she listened to it for now until she could take the time to meditate and spell about it.

"So what are you going to tell your friends Shary when they find out that I know too much about their past? I don't want to see either one of us get burned for this one and they have been taking great pains to hid the fact that they saved the mortal world and several others from a base destruction from me. I know that they are curious about me too, but I cannot tell them about my own abilities yet. It isn't time." Kara knew that there would be a time soon where she could reveal herself to the men in the other room, but now was not the time, too soon and she would shatter anything that had built up today. Only White Blaze seemed to know what she was, and he too knew that it wasn't time to tell yet.

"Hey I know." Shary went over to her and pulled her into a hug. "They'll understand. And you can tell them about your talent when you're ready. These guys can be patient when they want to. And I can wait until your ready for the rites." Gives her another hug. "About the meditation... I asked Sage and he said he would help me when I could. Speaking of which what do you think of him?"

"And there it is. The reason I am at the party. Picking up guys at the request of my friend." Kasu was teasing now since she couldn't stay mad at her friend for long.

"He is different. Something….Oh…Something almost familiar." She left off at that and raised her eyebrow at Shary. "He doesn't seem the type to need anyone though. Unless you get past about 8 miles of barriers." The startled look on Shary's face as her assessment of Sage was tossed back at her by her best friend was priceless and Karasu started laughing, eyes shining at the shocked look.

"Oh come on Kasu! He's a really nice guy to get to know. Besides, he's always like that. But's he's really something. Just... give him a chance!" She said, smiling softly.

"Let me go at my own pace and let me chose my own men Shary. If something happens then it will happen. Until then I am not going to force anything ok?" Kara settled down and was serious. "Shary, now I need to ask you a favor ok?"

"Okay shoot." She was upset that they didn't hit it off but time would tell. Sage was bound to open up some.

"I need to meditate for a while outside. Recharge and rebuild the cracked shields that got hit today. Its going to take a few hours so can you make sure that I am not disturbed? Sage seems to know what Meditation is about so I think he is ok to let out around me, but the others I don't think understand well enough yet that when I do a recharge that I am dangerous at the in between." Kara needed to get outside and catch some of the elements of the day and evening hours and the Rock she had been on before was going to be perfect for getting recharged again.

"Oh sure thing. Do't worry, with whatever Mia is doing is bound to keep them occupied for hours. You be careful alright?"

Sage was already outside and was wondering what was wrong with him. He sighed and settled back into meditation. Once on the astral plane he began some excersises with his sword.

Kara nodded and headed out mentally preparing for the recharging meditation when she stopped short seeing Sage on the rock already. He looked to be pretty deep into the meditation and so softly hopping on the larger rocks she made her way to the large boulder in the middle again and knelt to start meditation. She was facing Sage with her back to the west and she was facing the east letting Sage's face get hit with the remaining sunlight that was left of the day.

Breathing deeply she calmed the mind and soon her body followed in the old ritual of cleansing and rebuilding of her shields. The process took hours literally and it was fortunate for her that she was able to recharge at the same time. Her connection with the earth and the elements around her strengthened to root her to that spot so that she could prepare for an astral walk.

Her soul flew on the ebon wings of the raven up to the astral plane and she had to duck swiftly as she came into the astral plane just as Korin came down with his sword. Maneuvering skillfully she came to land and watch him out of his way as she reset the ruffled feathers that Korin's sword displaced.

Raven! He immediately jumped back and held his sword back. He had not meant to strike at her and mentally cursed himself for his clumsiness. With everything happening he hadn't focused his mind correctly. So he didn't hear her comming. Are you alright? I didn't mean to strike at you.

Raven shook her feathers out and since they all held she cocked her head at him and tried to put him at ease. Be easy Korin. I am safe and no harm came to me. I am greatful for your concern though. Thank you. Her voice was soft as she spoke to him, almost as if she was uncertain of her own place in this area.

As her feathers laid down from the shake she looked less and less like a black powder puff and more like the sleek Raven she was. Stretching out her wings to their fullest extent she called her energies together and erected a very strong opaque shield around them. There are secrets that should not be held Korin. I know who you are. I trust you here already, can I trust you out there…Sage? As she said his name she folded her wings back and was satisfied that her shield held. No one could see, hear, feel or intrude on this meeting at all. That was how she wanted it. If he acknowledged her truthfully, then she too would drop her mask to show him who she really was.

Something was troubling him and she wanted to give him the chance to back away and not know until he was ready who she was. He had to make the choice this time.

The samurai looked surprised but slowly nodded his head. He sheathed the sword and reached up to pull his helmet off. Once gone it disappeared. It was indeed Sage in the samurai outfit. You can trust me wherever we are. I would never hurt you or anyone I consider a friend. And I will also help you when and should you need it. He replied back as softly. He had a feeling on who it was but held back on it for now.

Raven bowed to Sage and then streached upwards until she had taken her human form of Karasu. I trust you Sage of the light. You alone would understand what has happened to me since I sense it is within you too. Walking a little hesitantly she brought her hand up to touch the chest plate of his armor. A kindred spirit? Kara wondered outloud as she looked up into the beautiful pale eyes of the blond warrior.

I will not hurt you, never in a way that we have both known. Trust me. The last was whispered and the words seemed to wind about Sage as her own pale eyes asked the same question.

Sage lost himself into her light colored eyes and slowly raised his hand to cover her own on his chest. I trust you, he whispered softly. he faintly smiled at her.

Karasu kissed Sage softly before calling his helmet back to him and putting it back on his head to conceal his Identity again. She saw the look in his eyes and smiled sorrowfuly. My shields are not strong. I must return to my Spirit form before it falls. But I will stay as I can. As she explained she again reverted back to her raven form. Shrinking a little she hopped up to Sage's shoulder and looked at him.

When we leave, I may not be the same as you last saw me. But I know that my sheilds are repaired and that I have charged. I will leave with you or I can watch you if you like. But all I ask is that we are not open about this yet. It is not time for our secret to be known yet.

I understand completely. he reached up and gently stroked the soft, black feathers. I'm ready to go when you are, my dear.

Thank you Karasu took off for her body and knew that Sage was not going to be completely please with what he saw when he came too. However, that was something that he was going to have to learn to deal with.

As she woke up from the trance like state she had been in she was pleased that her transformation spell had worked completely. This meant that her clothes would come back to her as soon as she could change back to her human form. For now, she was a Raven and it was Sage's trust in her that allowed her to set free her last binding on her true abilities.

Hopping up to Sage's shoulder she waited for him to return to his body and see what had happened.

Sage slowly felt himself settled back into his body and opened his eyes. Feeling a light weight on his shoulder he saw a raven perched there. Smileing he slowly brought his hand up and stroked the feathers. "I think being a raven suits you very nicely," he said with true honesty.

Mother thought so too when she laid me. Her mental chuckle was calm and her aura was clean and bright again. Shall we see how many people we can scare going into the house? I know that Blaze won't touch me so don't worry about him. If they ask where I am, just tell them I went for a walk and we shall see what is what.

Karasu nibbled lightly at Sage's hair and then indicated that she was ready to go in.

Sage softly chuckled and got to his feet. He headed back to the home and walked in through the back door. Everyone was now in the living drinking some warm tea with honey and quietly talking to each other.

"Hey Sage. Where's Kasaru?" Ryo asked, not pausing in scratching the tiger's ears.

"And why is there a raven on your shoulder?" Cale asked, gesturing to the black bird.

"Well, Karasu decided she needed a walk. So she is out and about the neighborhood, as for the raven," Sage shrugged. "It decided that it liked me well enough to sit there as I meditated. I got up to come in and it didn't think it needed to move."

Everyone heard an odd sound eminating from one corner of the room but when they looked at Shary her face was as perplexed as the rest of their's. The Raven however decided that this was the perfect time to move and hop-glided over to the Tiger and landed on Blaze's back and cawed at the group.

The tiger didn't seem to mind at all as he purred and stretched himself some on the floor. He didn't mind the bird and closed his eyes.

Shary hid her smiled behind her hand and drank some more tea. She knew very well who that was but she was not going to give her away by laughing. She listened in to what was being said.

"Well, I guess we can continue talking. I found that there are some armors in existance, much similar to your own." Mia said with some seriousness. "The problem is that i don't know if its safe to go and look for them."

"What do you mean might not be safe Mia?" Sage had not been around for any of the conversation so he was a little behind the others in the news. He was surprised at the news of new armors, but this was strange news to him.

"The armors I found are said to have been created by the gods themselves. They're twins and are also said to have the power over Heaven and Hell. So as you can see in the wrong hands these armors could bring the end of the world."

"After what we went through to save it fromTalpa I think it's best we don't look for them at all," Kento said, looking like a stubborn mule.

"But then again the armors could be an asset to us," Cye spoke up. It was clear that half of the group wanted to look for it while the other half wanted nothing to do with it.

Sage had only one question in mind that depending on the answer might decide the situation for him. "uhh, Mia. What was said about the bearer of the Twin armors?"

"Not much. It said soemthnig about that when the child of balance appeared, the armor would merge together and return to the rightful owner." She sighed softly and set her tea down. "I was surprised I got that much from the files anyway. they were very old and most of the information was missing."

The Raven started hopping irritably from one foot to the other and only earned an irritated look from the cat that it was walking on. Child of balance. SHIT! Sage heard the mental screach and was glad that the others couldn't hear the Raven's mental words even though the physical noises were distracting.

Sage held out his arm and the raven shot strait for it landing gently so that she wouldn't poke Sage unnesissarily with the talons on her toes. As Sage placed a hand on the back to calm it the black bird did just that and hopped up to the man's shoulder looking at everyone.

Most of the others were surprised at the actions just displayed but were at least able to resume the conversation now that Sage's newest friend was calm again.

"The armors lay in a hidden temple on a strip of land called the Bridge of Heaven. There are traps to determine who the true child of balance is but I don't know what. Now, are we going to find the armors or not?" she asked once more.

Sage was seemingly deep in thought by the time Mia asked again. You know of the legend don't you.

Yes, I even know who she is Sage. Search out the armor. In the Child of Balance's hands it will defend. This I can garuntee, But those that seek the armor with her must be honest with her. She needs the honesty to keep her thoughts ordered and to know who to trust.

Sage looked up and looking at the others he gave his decision. "I say we search out the armor. The legends were right so far on who and what we are, might as well trust them again and see where it leads."

"I'm with Sage," Rowen said almost instantly. Almost everyone agreed and said that they would go. But Cye, Shary, Kento and Dais refused to go. Shary it was obvious because she wouldn't risk the baby; Kento didn't want to leave his wife; Dais refused to say why he refused to go; and Cye just wasn't sure.

"I don't see why all of us must go. I know this is important but I'd rather stay here." he reached over and squeezed Rene's hand. He didn't want to leave his family.

Sage nodded understanding. "Mia, we are going to need your help and cooperation." His eyes lost some of the purple color that made them so strange and turned a gray color instead. It was a cold look that he turned on his friends when his voice dropped to his lower register as he calmly told them. "Just don't be surprised if we have some help along the way."

He turned around and walked out the back door again and released the raven again and this time it took off for the trees.

Minutes later

Karasu came walking up to the house from down the block and waved to Shary. "Whats going on? Looks like a road trip?" She looked quizically at Ryo, then to Shary, then to Sage looking for answers.

"I guess you could say that. We're on the search for something," Sage said simple as he made room in the back of the jeep.

"Most of us are going but we're not sure how long it'll take either." Ryo closed the trunk and went inside to grab his jacket.

"Some of them are going but everyone else is staying here. Including myself," Shary smiled softly.

"Hmmm Decisions decisions." She smiled finally starting to cave into her trust that Sage wouldn't let anyone hurt her. "Find a way to go with the guys with flashbulb auras and really cool armor or stay home and find out that I missed all the fun."

She stood and grinned staring back at the nine heads that popped up and stared at her almost daring her to make trouble. "Oh Puleeze. Any one with a thumbs worth of empathy could tell you guys aren't normal. Any one with Second Sight could tell that you guys have way to much energy for a normal human being. And Any half trained idiot in the ways could look at you all and see the outlines of the armor you all wear. I am better than half trained, But tired of getting my ass kicked for being who I am. Now can I go or not?"

She waved her hands in an odd pattern as she looked at the guys and gave her explaination and almost before she was done speaking a faint shimmery image of the nine ronin armors appeared over her hands with the Armor of Inferno hovering over the Wildfire Armor. Speaking a quick cant she disperced the images and watched as each of the armor images claimed their owners. "Hmmm that settles that, Now I know who you all are for certain.thank you very much."

Sage looked at them and then at her. "I don't see why not."

"But what about the traps?" Ryo asked.

"She can help us with them. I say she should go." Sage said, as if saying that was that.

Karasu looked at the others and then nodded, "Thank you Sage-san. What about the rest of you. Will you let me help you?"

Ryo looked at them and one by one they all agreed. "Alright. Just... be careful. No telling what kind of traps will be there."

Sage nodded and opened the door for Karasu. "After you."

"Thank you Sage, Could we stop by my place first so I can get into clothing a little more suitable to an adventure." She gestured to her skirt and top "This is not exactly the best wear for running into things you know."

"Sure thing." He said with a smile.

"Hey girl, you be careful." Shary went over to them. "Sage, you watch her back. And I want details when you get back."

"I will do what I can Shary. You just stay well and I will be happy and then I will give you all the details you could want." She hugged Shary quickly and then got into the jeep. Sage nodded to Shary knowing full well that he would stick very close to the woman that had actually seen who he was for once.

Now that everyone was in the jeep they were ready to head over to Kara's house. As she gave the address they knew where it was and Kara sat back and immediately started planning what to bring. There were two things that were coming with her already. One being her staff and the other being an amulet she had made of a deep purple amethyst she had found. She had imbued it with protective wards of the strongest kind, She had hoped that she would never have to use it, but was glad she had prepared for everything during her noviate training.

"I believe we arrive." Ryo pulled up to the curb. "We'll wait out here for ya."

"No I'll go with you." Sage got out and held the door open for Kara. He was being the perfect gentleman for her and even walked to the door with her.

"Halo sure is the sweet talker," Sekhmet said quietly. He earned a firey look from Wildfire.

Sage on the other hand noted the look in Karasu's eyes and could only smile to himself. He wondered about her family but when she was not forthcoming with the information he did not ask.

Kara unlocked the door and called out. "Mother, I'm home. Chaela sholen tia ko magh nata." She quickly told her mother that the time had come for her trial and that she had to leave for a while.

Kara's mother shot out of the living room her eyes wide. "So soon?" She shook her head. "The time has flown daughter. I love you. Please take care of yourself and come back to me safe." Lin-san noted the tall blond stranger then and as she released Kara from the hug she bowed to Sage and looked at Kara questioningly. "You have chosen a healer?"

Kara shook her head knowing that her mother never bothered to train the abilities that flowed through her family but instead let them take her where they would so long as they never hurt anyone. "Nagh thei Chosein doh matu." No, I did not do the chosing, instead the weave brought us together and we chose each other in mutual agreement. She mentally translated for Sage letting him know that this was a ritual the each daughter had to pass each generation.

Lin-san nodded seeing the ties that bound the two together and smiled dropping back to the primary language. "You will take care of my daughter. She is the only one I could have, Promise me this." Kara nodded to Sage that he was in good hands and ran upstairs to get her things and change.

Once upstairs she she released her hair, ran a brush through it quickly and then braided it tightly so that it would stay out of her way. She grabbed her black streach jeans and putting them on quickly she grabbed her purple t-shirt and knew that the white stripes in her hair topped it all off. She grabbed her stave from the corner and then her amulet. Tucking that into her pocket she grabbed a smaller dark green taurmoline crystal with other protective wards on it and smiled as she knew that Sage would understand.

Running back down the stiars she grabbed her green and black jacket and tossed it on. Sage saw her and making his pleasentries to the elder Lin stepped quickly over to Kara, As she looked at him she took his hand in hers and placed the Dark green crystal in it.

"I will not lose you now that I have found you." With that she turned around and headed for the door now ready to start her trial. She had a small dagger in her boot and a blade on her belt, but other than those, she could only take the staff and her ward stones with her on this journey.

Sage looked at the stone and placed it in his pocket. Then he bowed to Lin-san. "You have my word that I will protect her the best to my ability. She will return home safely." Smiling he bowed to her and left back to the jeep. As he headed back to the jeep he gave Lin-san a wave as they drove off. He was intending on keeping the promise he had made to her.

"Buttering up the Family Sage?" Sekhmet's voice hissed out of the backseat and then was cut short with an "erk!"

As Sage looked back he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but when he looked at Karasu she gave him a small reassuring smile and casually gestured towards her hand. With her legs crossed it was a simple matter for her to pull her boot blade. It was small enough to hide for a few moments, but long and slender so it would do some damage to Sekhmet's ribs if she decided to tickle him with the sharp point, hence causing the short stop in his taunts.

Sage silently nodded to her and faced the front. Ryo was trying very hard not to laugh. Oh he knew he had it coming and now Sekhmet knew better. "OKay everyone. Its a few hours drive to Bridge of Heaven so I suggest you all rest some."

Karasu smiled slightly as she whispered softly to Sekhmet. "Oh By the way, I am a very light sleeper when I want to be, so don't do anything stupid, Or I might have Filet o'Sekhmet."

With that she sheathed her blade and crossing her arms over herself she dropped herself into a resting trance instead of sleeping. Sleeping right now carried to many risks for her, at least on the astral plane, her body could rest while she worked the kinks out of her system and flew about.


	4. Part 04 The Search Begins

**Partners in Hentai: Part Four - The Search Begins Again**

by Beloved Shadow Dragon Dagger

Sage looked over at the Warlord, giving him a warning glance and made himself comfortable. He wasn't tired at all but he might need it. So he closed his eyes and let his body relax but continued to keep his guard up.

Ryo looked over in the rear view mirror and saw that the other car was still following them. Mia was driving with Kayura and Cale. Rowen decided to stay back after all but said if there was trouble he would be there in a few shakes. Also White Blaze was with them as well since they had no more room for him in the jeep.

They all settled for the long ride Sage felt a feathery presence at the edge of his mind inviting him out. The dark wing primaries were all he could see but the feel was familiar. Karasu was right on the border of the astral plane. This was dangerous as her form could shift, but as she was not asleep, that problem was negated. -Sage...- the name whispered across his mind invitingly.

He settled deeper into the meditation and appeared as he did before. He smiled as he saw her and together they both entered the plane. -Still looking lovely.- he said with a smile. He was doing a lot of that lately.

The Raven stretched again and was once more the woman that Sage was finding his heart opening up to more and more. Smiling softly she replied. -Thank you. Are you feeling better- She had known that he was nervous about something, but did not know what it was just yet. She hoped that someday he would tell her what had him so nervous, until then she was content to be with him and know him like this.

Karasu walked up to Sage and gave him a gentle hug laying her head on the breastplate of his armor and then looked up at him and into his light purple eyes as she felt her own eyes change to a light ice blue color.

Sage smiled down at her warmly and slowly let the armor fade away into clothing. He reached up to softly cup her face and nodded. -Yes I am. And you seem better also. I'm glad.- He hugged her once more, liking the feeling she gave him whenever she was close to him like this.

-I seem better because mother accepted you. We may have chosen each other, but She had final say.- She knew what he was going to ask next and put her finger on his lips to silence him.

-I know she accepts you because like with most mothers, if she had not liked you at all, she would have shown you the door with her foot.- Smiling softly she stood on her toes and let her lips brush softly against his.

Sage pulled her closer and let his lips touch her at a closer contact. She felt so right like this he kept both his arms wrapped around her waist, still being polite and being respectful. He was starting to care for her and didn't want to scare her off and give her the wrong impression.

Kara left her arms around him and as they kissed she spoke. -So lonely, How long have you been so alone- She had seen his past in their previous contact and had felt the emotions that had gone with that past. They had such close histories that she wondered just how long he had felt this alone in the world.

-It feels like all my life. Everyone though I was strange because of my eyes and then because that I can heal and I was telepathic. But when I met the guys, the Ronins, I didn't feel so alone. I had true friends who respected who I was and what I could do. But then I was still empty. That is... until I met you. You make me feel complete.- he said softly, but his tone and voice color showed that he meant it all.

A silent tear slid down her cheek as his story was so much like her own. There were differences to be sure, but Kasu couldn't ignore the feeling she had that she had found her soul mate. She turned her head slightly as she heard something else there and looked at Sage with a pained look in her eyes. -It is not time yet for us, but we must return. We have almost arrived.-

Karasu shifted to raven form again, but not before she kissed Sage one last time before she took off for the physical plane.

Sage felt sorry for her and silently turned back into the samurai. He too left for his own body and slowly opened his eyes. Ryo was coming up to a large stone building completely covered in vines and large weeds. "Is this the place?" he asked.

"Think so. Lemme ask Mia." Ryo stopped the car and walked over to the other one. He and chatted with her for a moment, reading over the map she had and such.

Looking back at Karasu and Sekmet, Sage noted that she was looking distinctly excited about things. As she hopped out of the jeep and ran up to the structure with her staff, Sage was after her in a flash.

The look in her eyes was priceless as Sage saw the excitement and pleasure. It was almost as it this place was familiar to her some how. As she looked at the ancient inscriptions she smiled wider and then backed away nodding in satisfaction at what she had found.

Sekhmet was looking at Karasu like she had flipped her toenails or something just running up to the structure like that, and the look he leveled at Sage was just short of pure venom in itself.

Ryo thanked Mia and looked to where the two of his friends had run off. "Hey Mia, maybe it was a good idea we brought Kara. She looks..."

"Happy." she supplied. "That she does. Well, lets grab what we need and get walking."

Kara looked amazingly like her namesake as she hopped about waiting for the other's to hurry up and prepare. Excited and anxious for the trial to start she still knew that rushing into this would quite possibly mean her death. As she waited for the others she caught Sage looking at her with a very slight sparkle of amusement in his eyes. -If I didn't know better I would almost say you were enjoying this little trial Karasu.-

-Sage Date, You have no Idea what this means to me. My people are not allowed to leave the home until they have passed the trial set for them. For some of my family it takes a lifetime, others do it while they are young yet. I am a little antsy to get out on my own and spread my own wings of a sort.-

The others walked up to the pair that were standing at the Ivy covered doorway to the building and Kara stepped aside and let the others through. They needed to learn as much about this as they could as well.

"Hmmm, I sense a strong power here," Kayura said as she closed her eyes.

"According to the map... there's a key needed to open the door. Problem is there is no key hole that I can see." Mia said, looking up from the map. "Maybe the design on the door is the key." Meaning the design of what looks like the blazing sun and a crescent moon on either side about eye level.

Light and dark. Kara thought about that for a moment and then 'looked' at the door. "Ummm shot in the dark here. But we do have the representatives of light and dark here right? Maybe Sage and Cale can open the door?"

She had used her second sight and looked at the aura of the power that Kayura had felt around the door. The aura was actually two and they almost matched Sage and Cale's auras exactly. She wasn't about to explain herself but her hand twitched towards her belt blade as Sekhmet looked at her like he wanted to strike.

Mia noticed the problem and stepped between them and looked at Kayura, "What do you think Kayura? Worth a shot?"

"I believe it just might work. Gentlemen if you please?" she gestured to the door.

Sage looked at Cale and then at Kara. He went up to the sun and rested his hand in the center. It softly began to glow. Cale hesitantly went up to the moon and touched it. On contact it began to glow. Suddenly a loud rumble could be heard and as the two men stepped back, the stone symbols moved so that the moon overlapped the sun. It flashed brightly once and with a loud rumble the door opened, leading a dark hallway.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened. The spells on this place were very old and some of them were not going to be so easy to understand or break. "So very old" she whispered under her breath as she found herself moving forward, pulled by an unseen force she went willingly as it didn't 'feel' malevolent. Her excitement mounted and she called to the guys behind her. "Come on!"

Sage wordlessly followed her and the others tried to catch up. As Kayura scanned the area for any unwanted guests, Mia shone her flashlight on the map trying to read what it said.

"Okay. We should be coming up to a fork in the hall that separates into three directions. We have to make sure we pick the right one or we may all die."

"Oh that's comforting," Sekhmet muttered.

"You volunteered to come along on this little trip so shut-up Snake-face." Kara was getting mighty tired of putting up with the attitude that Sekhmet was projecting and only the fact that she would have to go through Sage to get to the creep kept her moving forward.

As she shuffled her feet she stumbled a bit and caught herself. As she listened for the sounds of a trap being sprung; The aura that her Second sight showed her no change and when she felt it was safe she moved again to see what it was she tripped on.

She ran her hand over the floor and found that there were inscriptions in an unfamiliar language there. "Mia? Can you bring that flashlight here? Kayura, You are older than I in the way, Think you can read this?"

Both ladies moved up to where Kara was. Mia shined the lights to where Kara was and saw that it looked like a tablet. Kayura knelt before it and tried to figure out the language.

"I believe this is ancient Japanese. Back in the time of the gods and goddesses." She rested her hand on the tablet and slightly smiled. "I know this much. If we can figure this out it'll tell us which tunnel to take when we come to them."

"I can not help there. I wish I could but my Ancient Japanese is practically non-existent." Kara leaned up against the wall and looked down at the floor and let her mind drift. She was startled into almost jumping when a voice invaded her mind. -Don't hide from the past. He will find out soon, accept it, embrace it, and let your soul free from the binds you placed on it.-

Kara's eyes widened in fear, she didn't know the voice in her mind and she had no Idea as to how it knew about her past and about what she was hiding from Sage. She didn't want to hurt him and she knew that this would at the very least scare him for a long while.

Otherwise he would leave her, and she would be alone again. She had given her trust to Sage and she was well on her way to giving her heart over to him completely. She was of two minds whether or not to reach or not when the voice came back to her. -Trust Sage of Halo, He will understand better than you think.-

As she looked at the floor she reached for one of her soul spells. There were spirits in this tomb and one of them might be old enough to understand the inscriptions. She sat abruptly, startling the women and Cale. Sage had an idea that she was ok, but Sekhmet looked ready to run her through.

Slowly as she focused her staff began to glow and the glow spread to the rest of her. Calling on the four corners and the elements she brought the spirit calling into effect. Feeling around for the oldest spirit that she could still call, she asked it for an audience and was pleasantly surprised when it agreed. 

Her glow of her now visible aura changed as she allowed herself to be possessed by the spirit. "The spell caster called me. I agreed an audience. What do you want."

Sage got the willies as the soft wizened voice of an old man came from Karasu. He looked to Kayura and found that the others were looking to her too for guidance in the situation.

"We were hoping that you could help us translate this tablet." Kayura told him, gesturing to the tablets on the floor.

"We believe it could tell us which passage to take to reach the armor of balance located at the center. Can you help us?" Mia asked him.

"The Tablets are a guide to the maze within. All it says is to trust the one that follows their heart. I sense that you all do that at one point or another, but one of you will know, and that is the person that you will want to guard." The spirit paused a moment.

"The spell caster weakens, I must go before I cause her harm." The voice and aura disappeared and as the glow left Karasu she slumped a little before catching herself. "Damn, Forgot that the old one's take a lot of energy. Did you learn anything?" Kara's eyes darkened slightly as she stayed where she was on the floor for the moment. Looking at them all she noticed that Cale was looking like he was on the verge of the decision of whether or not to accept her. But Sekhmet was looking more and more like he wanted to shred her into small pieces and then eat them.

Glaring at him and holding his gaze she sent him a subtle warning that even though she may have been weak. She would still be more trouble than he would want to handle at the moment.

Looking the Kayura and Mia she smiled slightly to try to reassure them that she was all right and that she would be ready to move in a few moments.

Sage knelt next to her, concern in his face. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked her softly, resting his hand on her shoulder."

" 'Trust the one that follows their heart.' " Mia said softly, thinking hard.

" 'And that is the person you will want to guard.' " Kayura concluded. The two women looked at each other and then at Kara. "It's you." they said.

"You mean Kara should lead the way?" Sage asked, not moving from her side.

"This isn't going to be easy for any of us to survive. You will ALL have to trust me and yourselves." Kasu looked at Sekhmet who still looked ready to skewer her if she made a wrong move.

Shaking her head she grabbed Sage's arm and let him help her up. Once standing she looked at them. "Let's go, there is an end to a lethal maze and I intend to help get us there or get there myself." Her eyes almost sparked in the darkness as she turned and started walking down the corridor again.

Wordlessly everyone followed her and soon they arrived at the fork. "Okay Kara. Your turn." Mia and Kay smiled at her.

For part of the distance she had been leaning on Sage using her connections with the elements to charge her shields again. Taking up her staff again she walked to the doors listening and feeling as far as she could. She knew exactly where she was to lead them now that she had a chance to feel out the paths but she knew that she was going to need her alternate forms in the future. Looking about as if deep in thought she sent quietly to Sage.

-Sage, I hate to do this to you but I have to disappear. The others can't know that I am a shifter. I need your abilities to create a dazzle so I can shift. I will make it seem like I stepped on a magical ward and disappear. But in reality I need a bright blinding flash and I am going to change to the Raven. Take my staff. I will still lead you all and I will return. But not as the Raven. Trust me. Please.-

-All right. You be very careful.- He took her staff and nodded to her to cover her eyes and turn around. Quickly he concentrated and closed his eyes. Soon everyone cried out as a flash of light appeared before them and temporarily blinded them. They didn't think it was Sage because Mia pointed to a shifting mirror that was reflecting light.

-Well timed Sage. Time to start acting.-

Sage took the hint and started looking about for Karasu and then called her name out hoping that she had gone down one of the corridors and triggered the flash. "Karasu!"

A howl echoed the call and from the left passage a wolf appeared and growled at them. White Blaze bounded to the front and growled back at the wolf. As the two animals matched wills the wolf's fur lay down and it turned back into the corridor. White blaze chuffed at the wolf and was rewarded with a short yip. It was enough for the tiger apparently and the cat followed the wolf into the corridor.

"White Blaze wait!" Ryo called after him, frustrated. "I'm going after him. You guys go ahead and look for Kara and such." He waved to them and pulling out his own flashlight chased after his tiger friend.

Mia rubbed her eyes and called out to Sage. "Sage! Have you found Kara-san!" She was very worried about the girl and hoped she was okay. Before Sekhmet could make a sarcastic remark Kayura leveled a glare at him to button his lips.

Sage smothered a snigger at Sekhmet and then heard faintly in his mind. -Wolf is friend.- "I think we should go after Ryo, if we split up, who knows what might happen."

Sage had worried about Kara since her voice was that much more quiet, but he tried to keep in mind that she would be able to defend herself. If she could bring them to the child of balance and the armors, then he thought that with the right people to trust in, the world would be a much safer place yet with another armor to protect it.

"Right. Let's go." Sage and Mia used their flashlights and followed after their leader and his tiger. Soon they arrived to what looked like the entrance into the mazes. One on the right, one on the left and one in the middle.

"Which way did Wildfire go?" Cale asked silently.

Sage smiled slightly and hoped that this place carried sound. Placing two fingers to his lips he blew a piercing blast followed by two short equally piercing whistles. They waited a moment and then Sage repeated the pattern.

They waited another moment and then they heard a feint repeat of the whistle and then a long held blast that though soft by distance, clearly came from the right path. Grinning Sage was glad that Ryo remembered the old pattern. They never had to use it but the long blast from the reply eliminated the possibility of the reply being an echo.

"This way," he said and took off down a hall. The others looked at each other but soon followed him. The all caught up and saw what looked to be a pair of door made of silver. the design engraved on them looked like two animals with a small ledge. The one on the right was at the top with the indent of some kind of feline judging from the outline. The second one was at the bottm on the left side. It had to be a dog or something from the indent. Both outlines were looking at a point in the middle that looked like a door knob used to be there.

"The secound gate." Mia said as she studied the map and doors. "I believe White Blaze and the wolf are suppse to go on the legdes but the doors will judge to see if they are true friends of the child of balance." 

Ryo looked at Blaze and the tiger understood. As the great cat looked at the Wolf he jumped up to the ledge where he was supposed to be. Looking at the wolf it was a look that plainly said. -Just get up there.-

The wolf made a rather displeased sound but went to the ledge and got on. Practically glaring at the Tiger they both moved slightly to counterbalance the movement of the ledges. They came together and as they did, the wolf dissappeared as if a ghost and the doors creaked open then slid apart. On the other side was the biggest raven they all had ever seen.

As it flew down at them only Sage remained standing as the others ducked for cover from the taloned toes. As he looked at the bird big enough to ride on he hid a small smile and whispered. "I trust you."

The Raven looked at all of them and then at Ryo who was looking through the doorway; and into a chasm as wide as the corridor, and almost 40+ feet long. Even in armor they would have needed quite the running start to jump that, and they had Mia to think about. As Ryo turned back to the group and shrugged. "Looks like a dead end."

The raven squawked and walked over to Sage. Buffeting him with one wing it turned it's back to him and half spread it's wings. As Sage regained his balance he looked at the others and then to the raven, who only extended and then half folded it's wings to their previous position.

"She's telling us to go ahead," Kayura siad. "We need to cross the chasm."

"And how do we do that? Our armors aren't working for us and we can't carry you and Miss Koji. How about your staff?" Sekhmet said. But the lady shook her head.

"Guys we have to try-Sage! What are you doing!" Ryo said in alarm. Everyone watched as Sage stepped up the edge and put a foot out. He kept his eyes forward but kept walking. Not once did he look down. He was walking on thin air.

The raven then walked over to Sekhmet and buffeted him towards the edge. "Awk" Was all it said as it looked at the snake like warrior with it's own black eyes.

Sage kept walking and did not look down, instead focused on his destination and what he wanted to achieve. Almost two minutes of careful steps later, Sage was again on solid ground and looking back at the others.

Cale grabbed Sekhmet's arm and after taking a deep breath began walking. Sekhmet followed and kept looking up every time he felt like looking down. Mia and Kayura slowly followed, both holding onto the staff. They arrived on the other side as well. Mia sat down and Kayura let out a sigh. Now was left was Ryo and White Blaze but the tiger refused to move.

The raven walked just past the man and cat and then turned around. Chirruping and muttering to the tiger it received some discontented rumbles in return. Making a sound that sounded almost like a crackling laughter, the Raven finally turned around and stepped confidently out over the void.

Looking into Ryo's eyes with her own the raven managed to communicate that if the tiger was too scared to trust what it saw with the others, it could always ride across as a passenger on her back. Ryo chuckled at the message and relayed it loud enough for the others on the other side to hear him.

Sage's eyes bugged out as he heard that White Blaze was 'scared' and started laughing. "White Blaze, You are the only tiger I know that will run through a battle with Dynasty soldiers blind and make it but be too scared to believe what you see versus what you know to be true."

The tiger snorted at him and peered over the side. He softly whimpered and laid back on the ground. He did not want to go through with this.

Mia though hard for a moment and then called out. "Ryo! Try blind folding White Blaze and you and the raven can lead him across." -it just might work.- she thought to herself.

The raven was getting irritated and impatient with the feline and so spread her wings and flew to the other side of the chasm. Looking at Sage she made it very clear that he was to climb on her back and ride across to help with the situation.

Sage looked at the raven as if to ask if she was sure and was rewarded with a repeat of the performance. Nodding slightly he crawled up on the bird's back and making sure that he had equal weight on both sides the Raven crouched and then launched itself into a glide to reach the other side.

Sage was a little surprised at the speed at which they flew but when he slid off the raven's smooth back he reached up and gently scratched under the neck feathers in thanks. Turning to Ryo they looked at the young man and the tiger. Sage pulled out one of his handkerchiefs and offered it to Ryo. "Your call Ryo."

Ryo took it and tied it around the tiger's head. Keeping his hand on the back of his neck he lead Blaze to the edge. Keeping his eyes on the group and hand on the tiger, they walked across the deep chasm.

Sage walked across with them and the Raven took off and flew ahead of them to land on the other side. Warbling softly to them almost encouragingly until they reached the far edge safely. Sage looked to the Raven and bowed in thanks. The Raven bowed back and then turned towards the passage ahead of them. It was dark except for the lights the flashlights cast on the walls. As they all turned in that direction they heard a soft call.

"Help!" It was at a distance and hard to make out, but the word was clear as it repeated. Ryo took the Handkerchief off of Blaze and they all looked down the corridor again. Sage looked at Kayura and Mia. "Well? Test, Trap or genuine?"

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Genuine most likely."

"Then lets go." Cale said and they all began walking.

The next junction showed them Karasu buckling under her spell woven shields as a very large demonic creature attacked her with parts of all of the elements. "Help me. This hell spawn thinks I'm lunch!"

She built up a spell attack under her shields and tried to attack with it, only to see the attack bounce futilely off the creature's own natural shields. Her own shields finally collapsed after the beast's last attack and she lay spent on the ground completely defenseless. The Demon saw its chance and dove in to take the girl before him.

Sage ran up to it, sub armor forming and tackled himself into it. "Guys! A little help!" he shouted at them. Ryo came up to help him as Cale and the tiger joined in as well. Kayura broke through the shielding holding Kara down and with Mia's help pulled her to a safe distance away.

Her breathing was ragged and her heart rhythm was uneven as she struggled to stay awake. Kara was in trouble and she knew that even though she did not have any physical wounds, She would quite possibly die from the exposure to everything with her mind unshielded as it was.

Sage knew that Kara was in danger and told Sekhmet to take over in fighting the monster. The warlord looked at him but went anyway. He went to her and immediately fell into the trance.

Kara could feel Sage near her. His energy was bright but she couldn't see him. She flew around the darkness in her mind and called for him. -Korin. Korin where are you? Help me please, I can't…- She trailed off as her mind faded slightly from the astral plane where she held herself anchored.

-Raven! Answer me please- he was searching through the place, glowing a bright green and trying to fight off the darkness. H pulled his sword out and focused on her. -Kara please...where are you-

-Here.- A light flashed breifly and the raven was laying on the ground. Small in size it looked up at Sage as he came over to her. -Korin- she whispered, in her raven form she looked sickly and wasted. -Lost the balance…- she gasped out. She was in limbo now. She could not gather the energy to focus to recharge and yet if she stayed as she was, she would die in a few hours. -Find the balance within, help me then.- She tried to move to get up then to be closer to Sage as he moved to find the balance. -With out darkness there can be no light. The same is true going in the other direction. With out light, there is no Darkness.-

Sage carefully held her in his arms. He was very worried about her and it showed on his face openly. -Kara... I wish I knew where to find balance.-

-You have.- A voice was heard and before them stood a set of armors. A dark one that pulled back the darkness so it didn't shroud them and a white armor that radiated it's own light.

Kara looked towards the armors and felt a sense of peace. Her fears were being replaced with strength to fight off the terrible imbalance that had claimed her and she could feel Sage becoming more certain of his place. She was still weak but no longer fighting she gazed at the armors and knew what they were. -The armors of Heaven and Hell. They are here for the Child of balance.-

She looked up at Sage and noticed that she wasn't looking at him through the eyes of her raven form, instead she was looking at him through her own eyes. When had she found the energy to shift? It was a quiet question that was swiftly brushed aside as she reached up to touch Sage's face gently.

-Kara? You're okay.- he smiled at her and hugged her tightly. -I'm so glad.-

The armors moved to stand next to them and reached down to rest one hand on each of Kara's shoudlers. "Two become one," they said and began to glow. Very slowly they merged with Kara completely. "You are indeed worthy and are the true child of balance."

Kara's eyes glowed for a moment and then as they returned to their normal state she hugged Sage closely. -Sage I was so scared. I thought that I was going to die with out saying this. I love you Sage.-

Kara reached up and as she pulled him down to her she kissed him gently as she wrapped her arms around him. Slowly she banished the dark silver armor so that she could be closer to him and she felt the armor return to the armbands on her upper arms. One had a White jewel in the cuff. The other had a Black jewel in the cuff . But none of this mattered as she felt the pull of a fight that was still being waged outside in the physical world.

Her eyes darkened in the fear and anger that they would have to be seperated again, even if it was for a short while she knew that the time was coming soon that they could show the others what had happened between her and Sage that would forge the bond that they now had. -Sage, are you ready- She searched his eyes for any hesitation or denial of the situation.

-Yes. Kara... I love you. And so help me if anyone tries to take you away from me they'll pay.- Standing up he helped her up, never letting go of her hand. -Ready when you are.-

Karasu called on the strength of the armors that had claimed her and with a flash they were back in their bodies again. As Kara's physical self started breathing regularly again she opened her eyes and they were a dark blue. She looked over at Sage who was in the position of meditation in his sub armor and smiled.

Sitting up she fought off the helping hands of Kayura and Mia and stood up. Sage was with her in an instant. Grabbing her staff she focused on it and as her aura turned colors again she opened her eyes that were now Ice blue and called out. "ARMOR OF BALANCE, HEAVEN AND HELL. TAO KINSEI!"

As her armor formed for the first time in the physical world Karasu found that it used her own weapons of choice. Only it changed them into the mystical weapons that the armor could chanel it's power through.

Everyone was just looking at her in utter and pure... amazement, shock, surprise. Even the guys fighting the beast were taken back. Unfortunately they were knocked down the moment they let their guard down.

"Kara. Let's do this," Sage said.

Kara nodded and readied her sword as Sage finished getting into his armor. Chanting a quick spell under her breath she flung the sword at Cale and Sekhmet. As it landed in the ground the demon looked at it strangely and then reached down to finish off the two warriors.

That proved to be a mistake as it came in contact with a shield that reacted in a very painful manner. As the creature backed away from the shielded pair Sage and Karasu leapt at it.

The warlords backed away and watched the battle. Sage slashed at it, making a deep gash in it hard hide and jumped back as it tried to swipe at him.

Energy crackled around Karasu as she ran in and planted her staff into the wound. The creature howled in pain and fury but Kara hung on and called her sword back to her. As she spoke her voice took on a strange echoing tone that would have sounded melodic had it not been so ominous. "TEMPERENCE, SEVERENCE, DANMATSUMA!"

Her call reached into the very furies of the heavens and brought it crashing down upon the demon in agonizing white hot light even as a gate opened and the souls of the tortured demons of hell lashed out to drag the fiend back to it's home for keeps.

Karasu staggered a little as she sheathed her sword and as she regained her balance she realized that Sage was there to steady her as she walked back to the now completely dumbstruck group.

"Well guys, is everyone alright?" he asked calmly.

"We're alright just tell us. WHERE DID YOU GET THAT ARMOR!" Sekhmet asked loudly. Kayura smacked him on the head with her staff.

Sage smiled as he gestured to Kara. "Mia, Kayura, Cale and Sekhmet. Meet the Child of balance, and Keeper of the Armors of Heaven and Hell."

Kara bowed slightly to them all and smiled. Looking at Sekhmet she smirked. "Gee now aren't you glad you brought me along instead of slicing me to ribbons?" Her sarcastic tone brought Sage's hand on her shoulder, but he didn't stop her.

"We're alive and I think the armors chose a very good bearer." Mia smiled and Kaura nodded.

"Now that this is over let's head home." Cale said simply.

Karasu nodded in agreement and completely armored down. Staggering a little from the energy level changes she was greatful that Sage was there for her. He however had other ideas about her energy levels and instead of just steadying her stumble he armored down and picked her up against her protests.

Silencing those protests with a look Sage continued to cary her as she settled and was soon asleep in his arms as they walked back out of the maze. Smiling in her sleep Kara knew that when they both had the chance, they would have a long talk about things to come for them both.

Soon they were driving back to the Fuan home, glad that this was over. Sekhmet was nursing a large bump on his noggin and they were tired. They just wanted to get home, eat and sleep.


	5. Part 05 The Welcome Home

**Partners in Hentai: Part Five - The Welcome Home**

by Beloved Shadow Dragon Dagger

As they all pulled into the drive Mia shut off the engine as Kayura, Cale and White Blaze woke up. Sekhmet was still glaring daggers at the sleeping Karasu not knowing that she wasn't asleep at all.

Sage was still holding her and that was enough to keep the former warlord of venom from trying something to the woman that was now one of them. Ryo shut off the jeep and as they all got out Shary came out with a worried look on her face as soon as she saw Kara in Sage's arms.

Sage saw the look and nodded to her. "Don't worry about her. She's just sleeping for the moment. Is there some place I can put her so that she will be able to rest a little better?"

"The spare room. This way: Shary led him to the room and looked at her friend. "She did it. And you helped." She smiled at Sage happily. "I'm glad."

Sage looked at Shary in mild shock. "You mean you knew about her? And how did you know what happened?" Sage's mind whirled as he tried to figure out what link the two women had that he wouldn't have been able to sense and yet let them communicate about what was going on.

"Some secrets are meant to be kept." She smiled and hugged him. "Stay here with her and get rest. You both deserve it." Smiling she silently left them alone in the room and headed back downstairs.

Sage looked down at the 'sleeping' Karasu and then sat down on the bed next to her. He lightly brushed the loose hairs away from her face and was rewarded with a smile as she nuzzled his hand sleepily. "'Morning." She whispered to him.

"Morning but not quite." Sage smiled softly at her. "Are you ready to do a little meditation to recharge so that you can answer a thousand questions when we go back down stairs?" He kissed her softly before she answered and smiled as she nodded.

As she composed herself for sleeping meditation, Sage joined her on the bed in the same pose and with equal swiftness they appeared in the astral plane. This time however, Karasu appeared in her armor and not in the guise of the raven.

-So how does it feel wearing the armors of Heaven and Hell- he asked, smiling softly at her.

-Not really any different than when I was Karasu, Spell Caster of the Lin Family. Part of my training was working with vast amounts of power. I can accommodate a lot of power, but as a spell caster, my energies are tied to the elements, balance and the energies around me. I am not very strong on my own and the armor's sure kill takes a lot out of me.-

She walked over to him and banished the armor down to the sub-armor. Hugging him close she smiled. -Soon love, soon. I never thought that I would find my soul mate. And certainly not in someone like you Sage.-

-I never thought I would find someone period.- he said softly. He was in the Halo sub-armor as well. He held her close, never wanting to let her go. -But I'm glad I met you Kara. I am never going to let you go.- Pulling away just a bit he reached up to gently touch her face. He never felt so good like this in his life.

Karasu leaned into his touch smiling softly, then looked up at the man that now had her trust and her heart. -I love you so much Sage Date.- She whispered softly just before she kissed him lightly.

He softly kissed her back and said back. -And I love you Karasu now and forever.- wrapping both his arms around her waist he held her close and kissed her softly once more. Her lips felt so soft and sweet against his own and he smiled more.

Kasu banished the rest of her armor to be found in the same outfit she had worn at the party for their friend. -Sage, I know that this is an odd question. But tell me about your family. What is it about them that allows for your abilities-

She searched his eyes worriedly for signs that he wouldn't answer. She really wanted to know about him and she knew that if he were to ever ask about her family she would not hold back in any way the truth of her past.

Sage thought long and hard on what to say. While thinking his armor melted away to reveal his clothes as well. -My family is very traditional, mainly because of my grandfather. He taught me the ways of kendo and bushido, 'way of the warrior' from the Edo period. The reason I seem so cold was mainly he said to never show what you were feeling. The armor has been passed through the family as merely legend until I was proven worthy of it.- he paused for a moment and told her.

-I received the armor after demonstrating that I understood the concepts of 'REI.' In the summer of my second year of junior high, I was challenged at my family dojo by another famous kendo practitioner, Kazamatsuri Shingo. My grandfather forced me into the fight. During the fight, when Shingo was losing, he threw something into my eye. However, only the left eye was affected, my right covered by my hair. Angrily, I knocked off Shingo's face protector and knocked him out.

No one else noticed what Shingo did. Grandfather, furious, sent me down to the basement for punishment. It wasn't till later when Shingo woke up did everyone learn the truth. By drawing shame to myself, I 'saved' Shingo because if his deception had become known he would have been forever banned from Kendo. While in the basement, I found Korin.- he paused yet again and gestured that he was almost done.

-As for being able to heal, it's a very rare gift that runs through the bloodline. I believe I'm the only one to have the gift for many generations. But I don't use it very often and use the light to help me.-

-Your trial was a close thing. Shingo could have called dishonor upon your family if he had been angered.- Kasu hugged him close and released him.

-Your family must be proud of you. You have been bushi for so long and kept the family honor unsullied by your actions. And as a healer you have learned when to use your gift. I have known other healers that burn themselves out. All because they think they can mark the fall of every sparrow. Do you ever do that Sage-

-No. A lot of people think me weird with both eyes showing I'd hate to think about what their reactions would be if they knew about my gift. But the armor helps a lot as well. Especially if the guys are the ones that got hurt.-

-They are good friends. Ryo especially. Eventually I would like to get to know them, but for now I really want to get to know you.- She leaned against him hoping to take the remembered pain away from him. He had dealt with much in his life and now she just wanted to be there for him and with him. She just didn't know where to go from here.

-Anything in particular- he asked quietly. He had something in mind but he wasn't sure.

-Help me to understand why I feel this way about you? I have never trusted someone this fast, or allowed myself to fall in love like this. It's all moving so fast, and I am not sure how to move forward anymore.-

She paused and continued. -I was considered strange for a long time because of my eyes, they change colors to various shades, it scared the other kids when I was younger. When the family streak started growing into my hair I was singled out for being what I am. In the beginning I didn't mind because I had some friends. But as time passed, they started distancing themselves from me. I was alone for so long that I forgot how to interact on the more social levels with everyone. I became a lone wolf and now…Now I find people that care about me and someone that loves me despite who I am and what I can do and I am unsure what to do next.-

Her frustration carried and colored her eyes brown as she looked up at Sage, almost begging him to show her what to do next.

-Sshhh. I will show you whatever you want.- he said softly. Gently he cupped her face in his hands and meeting her eyes, helped her to calm down. Softly he kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and then her lips.

He went slow so not to scare her and slid his hands from her face down to her arms to her hands. He put her arms around his shoulders and moved back to wrap his arms around her waist tightly. If she wanted to stop he would stop. He did not want to scare her or anything. And he didn't want her not to trust him, she had such a hard life.

-I trust you. I know that you wouldn't hurt me.- She looked up into his eyes again her own starting to lighten again as she stood on her toes to kiss him.

-Kara... I know we haven't known each other for a long time but I have to ask.- He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again he held both her hands in his own and get down on his knee. -Will you do me the greatest honor... of becoming my partner, my wife, for the rest of time? I know that we love each other and I want to show it to the world. We can wait on the wedding however you want. I can wait.- he looked at her with his eye, showing that he meant what he said.

Kara gasped at the question and as her thoughts flew at the speed of light she found herself smiling. -Oh Sage.- She pulled him up off his knee and leapt into his arms. -Yes! Yes I want to be with you for the rest of my life.- She kissed him soundly as she hugged him.

Sage was taken a little back but soon he was kissing her just as deeply and held her tight. Now he had to be the happiest man in the world. And no doubt his friends would be very happy to hear he was finally settling down. -Oh Kara you made me so happy! I am always going to remember this moment for the rest of my life and will do everything in my power to make you happy.-

-I already am happy. Just being with you will make me happy. I just hope that your family will be able to accept me.- She sobered up right quick as she brought up the point that she had never been introduced to his family formally and now Sage was able to announce that she was his fiancée.

-Almost forgot about that. But don't worry. They are sure to accept you. Now then, my dearest love. Should we tell every one of our good friends the news- he smiled at her, wondering what their reactions would be.

Karasu chuckled as she imagined the looks on the guys' faces. She knew that Shary was expecting the news. Shary had a sixth sense about people, and her friends weren't exempt from that gift.

-Can we stay here for a while? I just want to be with you for a while.- As she spoke she laid her head on his chest lovingly. She felt safe and loved in Sage's arms and she wasn't quite ready to leave the astral plane just yet. She just wanted to get used to the idea that she was engaged.

-For you anything.- he smiled down at her softly, still holding her in his arms. He softly stroked her hair, feeling so relaxed since he didn't know when. -You are the most precious thing to me.-

Kasu smiled slightly. -Be careful how you spoil me Mr. Date. I might get used to it.- She chuckled as she lightly caressed his back. -At least I can help your students in the dojo. I have several meditation techniques that I can teach them if the classic Bushido style doesn't work.- She thought ahead to their life together. Just where would they live.

-That would be great. You are great.- he couldn't help but chuckle softly. -I am never going to get tired of you. And I probably will spoil you.- he kissed her forehead, still holding her tightly.

-And what would your grandfather think then? You, a fully trained bushi catering to a woman.- She was teasing lightly now and was smiling at him as her eyes returned to their light blue color.

-I don't know and right now I don't care. I'm marrying you and that's it.- Then he smirked a bit. -Probably would think 'about time he settled down.'-

Kasu laughed at his prediction and kissed his nose. -You Mister. Are going to be trouble. That much I can tell. But then, so will I.- She gave him a flirtatious look, then grinned at his reaction.

-Aren't you a naughty girl- he chuckled softly. He ran his hands up and down her back, marveling at how soft she felt through her clothes. -I would love to teach you a lesson but maybe we should wait until the honeymoon.-

-Maybe we should. Shary is getting antsy, she knows that we aren't sleeping and that something major happened. Shall we surprise them- She half-smiled at him leaving the staying with her like this or the telling the friends up to him. Then on a random thought she reached up and kissed him softly but deeply while gently running her fingers through his soft hair.

Sage groaned softly and held her even tighter, but then he slowly pulled away. -As much as I would love to stay here with you we had better go and tell them. The guys are starting to worry and they sometimes have ways to wake me up from the meditation rudely.- he lifted her hands up and kissed the backs of both of them.

-Party poopers- She smiled -See you in the real- Smiling still, she faded out of the Astral plane and returned to her body. As she opened her eyes she looked over at Sage and smiled.

Sage opened his eyes and smiled down at her. Slowly he leaned over and kissed her softly. It felt so good to be kissing her and he smiled more.

"mmm, You were trouble in high school weren't you?" Kasu grinned as she looked up into the eyes of her fiancée. She kissed him deeply hugging him close. She was very comfortable like this and she really didn't want to leave.

"Sometimes. But that's in the past." he held her as tight as he dared, resting his chin on top of her head. She felt so good to him he never wanted her to leave.

"I love you." She whispered to his chest, the top button was undone for style and she found that to be the perfect point to plant a light kiss.

"I love you." He groaned softly and held her tighter. "Kara..." no one had ever kissed him there much less a girl, and he liked it more especially since it was his love.

"Yes my love?" She smiled up at him softly. She loved the feel of his strong arms around her as he gently held her. As she hugged him she could feel the muscles in his back ripple and shift under her lightly caressing hands.

"If you don't stop... we won't have anything for the honey moon." he told her softly. Smiling at her he rubbed his nose against her own.

She nodded and as she sat up found that Sage moved rather willingly to stay with her. "One last question Sage." She looked at him and smiled. She was truly happy and her smiles were more ready than in the past.

"What was it that drew you to me in the first place?" She referred to their meeting yesterday in the rock garden during their meditation.

"I would have to say at first... I could feel your uneasiness. I knew how you felt and thought maybe I could help you. But I know it felt deeper than that. Like... I was meant to know you. Somewhat like fate was pointing me in the direction but it was my choice whether I wanted to follow it or not."

Kasu nodded and put her hand on the door. She made sure that she didn't have any stray feathers or anything hanging off her jeans or anything and then opened the door. Suddenly nervous she took Sage's hand and was comforted that it was right there.

Together they moved out into the hall of the Faun home and down to the main room where everyone was sitting. Cye looked up at them and noticed the hands and smiled. Saying nothing he looked at the others who were now looking at the pair that were coming down the stairs.

Rene was not quite sure of what to make of the situation and Sekhmet was within arms reach of several people as he looked at the girl that had pretty much elbowed her way into the group. To him, she would never be one of them and the fact that Halo was being so gentle and concerned about her made him want to wretch.

Ryo grinned at his friend and Kento and Shary smiled like they knew what was going on. The others in the room looked about trying to figure out what was going on as Sage and Kasu finally made it to the chairs and grabbed a couple of them that were set next to each other.

"Guys, is there perhaps something you would like to tell us?" Mia asked them. Something was different. And even the guys saw it. Sage never looked this happy before; he looked like he was on cloud nine.

Sage just nodded and squeezed Kara's hand. "I have some very big news. Kara and I... are engaged to be married." All their friends erupted in cheers.

Karasu blushed as the cheers came out. -Your friends definitely thought it was time you settled down. Why does Sekhmet have to be such a party pisant- As they glanced over at the warlord, sure enough he was glowering over the news.

Getting a rather evil grin on her face she spoke to the warlord of venom. "Why Sekhmet, I would have thought that you would have been happy to see me get leashed."

Her sweet tone alerted Shary and Sage as to what she was up to. Sage wasn't about to stop her this time and the look he gave Shary insured that this little problem was going to get dealt with right now so that it would not be a problem in the future.

"How do we know that we can count on you in a fight. You wilt at the most inconvenient times and I can't say that I have seen any of your fighting skills. Those that I have seen would have never defeated us in the days of the war."

Sekhmet's hissing tone rang out as he started to voice what was bothering him. "How do we know that you will be able to keep control over that armor? Hmm? It relies on a balance and you don't seem the type to stay in balance long enough for Sage to sneeze."

Four hands flew to smack the green haired man when Karasu held her hand up to stop them. "He's right. I haven't exactly proved myself to you all. Sekhmet, Care to take this outside? I will prove that I am no lily and you will find that I am the last person most people will ever want to mess with, Spell caster or no."

Her own tone was tense, as she knew that she had his attention. She was giving him the chance to either beat the living daylights out of her or test the limits of her unarmored training. She still had her staff and blades. He would use his katanas and no armor. This would be the only way to make sure that they wouldn't kill each other and destroy half the neighborhood.

At once just about everyone protested but Shary and Sage said that this was needed. Kara needed to prove herself and if things did get out of hand they would deal with it. Silently they moved to the spacious back yard and watched as the two fighters prepared themselves for the fight.

Karasu checked her blades and then the balance of her Staff. Once the final checks were made she faced Sekhmet and waited for him to indicate that he was ready. As he gave the traditional salute to his opponent for an honor combat Kara nodded in return that she was ready.

She narrowed her focus to the here and now and as she readied her staff she vaguely heard the call for the trial to start. Looking deep into Sekhmet's eyes she whispered into his mind. -You are going to wish you had learned to trust me before this is out.-

Noting his look of surprise she moved her small lithe form in to attack and was pleasantly surprised that she had not caught him off guard enough to throw off his defenses. "Well done. Now can you hit me?" Her smug smile irritated the larger man and she hopped back out of his immediate reach. When she moved, she seemed to float or hop glide as she worked.

Sekhmet was growing upset and moved quickly to try and strike and then stepped back. His moves reminded the others of a snake, lashing out to attack and then pulling back. Kara looked more like a bird as she literally glided across the grass. Right away the warlords knew he wasn't going to win this fight.

Kara stopped suddenly and attacked in a flurry of stave blows. Sekhmet was successful in deflecting all of the blows, or so he and the others had thought. Her fast blurred movements caused even the older fighters to miss the knife strike that lightly grazed the backs of both of Sekhmet's hands.

Kara moved back to examine her work and to make sure that her knife was sitting in it's place again as she smirked. "Had enough?" She taunted. Like the Raven she was named after she taunted her enemy. She hopped back and forth on the grass never once sitting still, even when she wasn't being attacked.

Sekhmet looked at the wound in disbelief and all his control went merrily flying out the window, so to speak. Quickly as a cobra he unleashed two katana blades at her. Both missed and his eyes briefly glowed. He kept throwing his other four and smirked in satisfaction as one blade caught the outside of her right thigh. "I should be asking you the same. Now fight me!" he yelled at her, calling his swords back.

Kara hissed as the blade grazed her. "You do know what Ravens do when they capture a snake right? They peck off their heads to make sure they stay dead. Fortunately for you I am much more forgiving than my wild counterpart."

Practically flying, she moved in her attack was a series of quick strikes. Separated Kara looked at the wound and knew that it wasn't serious. Her leg was holding up and there wasn't any poison on the blade.

"You wish for me to fight you. How serious of a fight do you want Sekhmet!"

"To know that you are some girl who can't hold her own up!" he leaped up to escape a knife and brought one of his swords down. He knew that if he even placed a drop of poison on them, the others would beat him for that. Kara was not using magic so he didn't. Once on ground he aimed a low kick in order to knock her down.

The blow landed but Kara was at home in the air and planted her staff so help flip her over to her feet again. As the staff came back out of the ground she flipped it up to catch him under the chin with it's once grounded end.

Her eyes lit dangerously and Sage started to wonder if this was such a good idea. He had no Idea what she could do if she ever got angry, but he was fairly certain that he didn't want to find out.

"I am not just some girl. I am Karasu Lin, Spell Caster First of the Lin Clan, Child of Balance and Keeper of the Armors of Heaven and Hell. I matter to this world and it's future just as much as you do Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom, Keeper of the Cobra Armor."

As she made her pronouncement it came in a rhythmical sense and with each beat of the wording she struck at her opponent, harder and harder until he was backing up to take the force and speed of her blows.

He couldn't take this much longer and already he had lost half of his blades. He looked at her and was caught off guard completely when she drove the end of her staff under his chin and sent him flying back. He skidded across the grass before coming to a halt and was sorely beaten. She had proven herself and seriously injured his pride.

He looked up at her and slowly moved to his knees. The swords came back to him but instead of fighting he willed them away and pulled himself to his feet. "So you are a good fighter. Huh." then he dropped to his knees.

Kayura went up to Kara as the warlords helped him up. "Coming from him that's as good as a compliment you'll get. He's going to have an entirely different view of you now."

Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Letting it out she changed her focus and looked at Kayura her eyes a gray-blue color as she smiled slightly. "Thank you Kayura. I don't like fighting and I really hate it when people refuse to believe me when I tell than that I can take care of myself. He pissed me off and that was the end of the fight right there. Call it pride or teeth, but I really don't want to have to do that again."

Sage came up behind Kara when he felt her calm down and hugged her from behind and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "After that little display, remind me occasionally to not get you mad dear."

Kasu laughed and turned around in his arms to kiss him and hissed as the adrenaline wore off and she was made aware that she still had her leg to attend to. Looking down at it she had a few tears in her eyes but held them back. It hurt like hell but that was because he grazed the nerves. "Sage, I think we need to get this taken care of before anything else. He pretty much ruined these jeans." She smiled at Sekhmet to let him know that she wasn't angry with him and that she didn't hold any of this against him as she was swept off her feet by Sage and taken to the porch to get the healing under way.

Kayura and Mia both sighed as they saw Sage do something romantic. "Aw love." The dreamy looks on their faces earned them a few laughs.

"Well Sekhmet, what do you to say for your self?" Cale asked as he and Dais took him inside.

"Just shut up and help me inside." he groaned, He felt so sore all he wanted to do was sleep.

"He is really going to be feeling tonight when he wakes up in the morning. Old warrior or not, There is no way unless someone heals him that he is going to be able to move in the morning." Karasu looked at Sage and smiled. -I think I will surprise the others.-

That was all the warning Sage had before he felt Karasu's lips upon his kissing him lightly. The healing had been completed since the wound was not serious and Ryo, Rowen and the others had just stayed outside to enjoy the cool evening air.

Everyone was now more or less lying around, enjoying this peaceful moment. Another armor was found and they had a new ally in the battle. In a couple of months a baby would be born and a wedding would take place. All in all life was treating them all good.

Sage looked at his fiancée for a long time and said out loud, "This is the most wonderful time in mine and I believe everyone else's life."

Ryo couldn't help but casually reply to that comment as he smirked. "If only because it takes you out of the competition picture for the ladies Sage. OW!" Ryo rubbed his arms as Mia and Kayura smacked him from both sides.

"Be nice" they chorused.

Kara chuckled as she leaned against Sage and looked at the stars. She had found acceptance and her soul mate. Her trial had been passed with resounding success and the one in the group that doubted her now had reason to believe her. She could only feel good now and let out an eep as Sage nibbled on her ear. She quickly settled back down and realized that the others still did not know of her abilities.

Shrugging to herself she decided that they would find out when the time was right. Until then she wasn't going to worry about it. She had Sage to be with and she wanted to get to know him as much as possible as they planned for the wedding.


	6. Part 06 Beginning Preparations

**Partners in Hentai: Part Six - Beginning Preparations**

by Beloved Shadow Dragon Dagger

As the group departed for the night, Cye and Rene to their home, and the guys to their homes; Karasu asked for and received permission for Sage to stay with her for the night. They had talked about it and figured that it would be easier on them both if Sage were able to bring Karasu into the Date household for a more formal introduction.

Kasu did not want to offend any one and if Sage was there then she would have someone to help her get through the initial moments of her placement in the Date family. When they reached her place they said hello and good night to Lin-san and then moved upstairs to go to bed. It had been a tiring day and Sage could tell that Kara was sore from the fight earlier in the evening.

As she came out of the bath room dressed for bed she practically collapsed into bed, only the facts that she was stiff and sore, and that Sage was there, kept Kara from letting herself from just flopping down and passing out face first into her pillow.

Sage was already dressed for bed and smiled at her. He hugged her and carried her to the bed where he laid next to her. "I'm surprised you haven't fallen asleep yet." he said softly.

"Mmm, Nope, You're here and that is worth staying awake for" She smiled softly at him then leaned over and kissed him softly. Kara was so in love she couldn't see strait unless it had something to do with Sage. She snuggled up close to him and kissed him again enjoying the feel of his arms around her as they made their way to her back to draw her close to him.

"Love you so much," he whispered to her. As they settled in bed he turned the light off and the room was in darkness. But he wasn't afraid, not anymore. Not with his love right there beside him.

"No, there is nothing to fear of the dark." She whispered to him. Caressing his back she tried to get comfortable and realized that her stiff muscles were the cause of her problems.

"Sage? Could I bother you for a rub down? Otherwise I am not going to be much better than Sekhmet in the morning." Her smile lit up her voice as she chuckled softly. She did not want to be stiff in the morning, she had done that once and she wasn't about to do it again.

"Of course." He gently rolled her onto her stomach and gently began to massage her back with nimble fingers. "I was really worried about you out there, but I trusted that you wouldn't get hurt."

Kara smiled at the concern that was being shown. "I probably would have gotten hurt more than I did if Sekhmet hadn't lost his cool." She sighed as she felt Sage's searching, kneading fingers find and one by one gently release the stiff and locked muscles that had cropped up after the fight. "Mmmmm you are so good to me." Her voice took on a faraway-not-quite-all-there note as her eyes half closed in the dark. 

"I try to be." he gently ran her fingers down the sides of her spine, rubbing her back soothingly as the muscles relaxed. "Feeling better love?" he asked her softly.

Kara shuddered slightly at the gentle touches relaxed her and eased the strain she had been under in the last few days. "Much" was all she could say as she turned over like a cat and listened to her back pop back into place with several loud snaps. "Oooh, I felt that one." Kara smiled and stretched.

Reaching up to Sage she gently traced one eyebrow under his hair and then let her fingers wander up into his hair as she gently combed it with her fingers. She liked how it felt and as she felt Sage shift in the dark she propped herself up one elbow and kissed him softly.

He gently kissed her back, easing himself down some as his hands gently ran up and down her back. He softly pressed into the sore muscles, taking care not to hurt her, but instead help her relax some more.

Kara relaxed some as Sage continued to seek out the sore muscles that had not seen abuse like she had taken tonight in a while. While her muscles responded to Sage's clever manipulations of her pressure points, she became more responsive to him as she deepened the kiss and running her own hands across his back striking at several points to loosen the muscles that had become tight with worry from her battle.

He moaned softly at her touch. Her fingers felt so soft against his back and he liked it very much. He didn't know she knew about massages but she was doing a splendid job of it.

Kissing his nose she smiled in the dark. "I take it that I am hitting the right points?" She knew about pressure points and where they were on the body and what they could do depending on the strike. Her massage was limited to the searching out and releasing of the muscles through this technique.

As she let her hands skip lightly over his back she arched against him as she felt a major knot in her own back released suddenly, sending a spasm through her system.

Sage held her close, as he knew that her body was completely relaxed. He softly stroked her hair and laid them down on the bed with her resting on top of him. "Yes you did. You all right?" he asked with concern.

Kara ran her hands across his chest lightly as she nodded. "I wasn't expecting that knot to release quite so soon. You have very good hands." She smiled at him even though he couldn't see her she kissed him again letting the intimate contact tell him that she was indeed ok.

"I had practice," he murmured on her lips before kissing her softly. He pulled the blankets over them. He didn't need the blanket but wanted to be sure. He was happy right now and nothing would ever change that.

"I see" Kara spoke sleepily. Turning around so that her back was to him, she curled up into the protective embrace Sage offered and soon they were both sound asleep.

Morning came and found Sage and Karasu preparing for the meeting. Sage was already dressed and ready to go, but Kara was nervous for once and had no idea what to wear. Looking through her closet she was caught by surprise by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her and a voice murmuring in her ear lovingly. "Will you relax? It is not like you are going to meet the emperor."

"No, but this is your parents and your grandfather we are talking about. If there is one person I do not want to upset at this meeting by making a bad impression it will be your mother. I know how they can be towards their son's." 

"If Father were still alive you would have had to pass the worthiness test that all father's have for their little girl's." She paused in the memory of the father she had known only a few years before he had passed on.

She finally chose her black broomstick skirt and boots. With those on she turned the tops of the boots down so that the purple showed again and then she went to pick out her shirt. For this she grabbed her white blouse that had the pattern of Draco in metallic stars across the back. She left her hair down though she brushed it out and she realized that she had slept in the armbands of her armor and was strangely enough not bothered by it. 

Shrugging to herself she grabbed her purple purse and tastefully did her makeup and looked at Sage. "Well?"

"You look wonderful." Smiling he took her hand and lead her downstairs. Lin-san greeted them and set the plates down on the table.

"You two look sharp. Ready to eat?" she asked, smiling.

"Mom, you know I am always ready to eat." Kasu looked at what was made and realized that it was a large breakfast. She was glad for it since she had to eat something to replace what she spent physically last night.

Sage smiled and sat next to Kara and they started eating. In almost no time Kara had polished off two plates of the breakfast and declared herself full. Lin-san shook her head slightly at her daughter's antics and knew them to be caused by nerves. Patting Kara's shoulder she smiled. "Kasu-chan, you will be fine. You are my daughter and I know that you are worthy of any house. Even one as old and honorable as the Date house."

"Thanks mom." They hugged quickly and she looked at Sage to see if he was ready to go.

Nodding he realized how nervous she was. Wishing that he could make her feel easier about this, it had never occurred to him that his family might be a little intimidating to some. He had never really brought any one home from school before when he was in high school and this was the first woman that was actually taking him so serious as to love him into marriage.

Smiling softly at Kara they decided to take his car back to the Date family house. Sage's reasoning behind this was that this way he could spend more time with her by having to drive her home.

Kasu agreed to this and they drove off in the early morning light towards the morning meeting. As they drove the rhythm of the road and the turns relaxed Karasu somewhat and as they pulled up to the house Kara had regained some semblance of her old confidence.

Stepping out of the car once Sage came around to assist her, she smiled at him and was rewarded with a smile in return. -I am with you, together there is nothing we can't do.- Her firm and confidant mental tone shored them both up for whatever the day would bring.

Sage reached for her hand and squeezed it. He was glad she was here with him as they headed up to the front door. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell to his home. He looked at Kara once more, thinking to himself that nothing should go wrong.

A young girl two years younger than him with dark blonde hair and eyes a blue shade darker than Sage opened the door. She smiled and embraced him gratefully. "Ni-chan! You came!" She looked so happy that he came back.

"Good to see you as well, Satsuki." Sage smiled at her warmly and ruffled her hair some. "Why don't you tell everyone that I'm home?" She scampered off inside as they entered the house. "That is my youngest sister, Satsuki. She's always like this."

"She seems to adore you." Kasu smiled softly as she looked over at Sage. Taking her shoes off, she waited by Sage for the more formal welcome. Taking a deep breath she felt Sage reach out to her just as the rest of the family came into the main area.

A grown man and woman bowed to them as they bowed back. The man was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. The woman was also tall with blonde hair and Sage's eyes. An older man with pale blonde hair stood next to the older woman. He had a very stern face and his eyes seemed to show no emotion at all. Next to Satsuki stood another young woman with dark hair and eyes. She seemed older than Sage by 5 years.

"Karu, I would like for you to meet my family. My mother, father and grandfather Date. And my two sisters, Yayoi and Satsuki." One by one the family nodded. "Mother, father, grandfather, I would like for you all to meet my fiancée." He squeezed her hand tighter.

Karasu bowed to the elders of the family in respect and then nodded to the siblings. "It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you all." She spoke quietly yet her voice was strong and carried well over the silence that was not quite uncomfortable.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you as well." Mrs. Date stepped forward and smiled at her warmly. "Please, come inside and make yourself at home." Carefully she led Karu into the living room with the sisters following.

"Well Sage, you finally decided to settle down." His father came up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Took you a while."

"We shall soon see if she is worthy, grandson." Grandfather date said in a stern tone and went to the living room as well with the family. Sage and his father soon followed.

Karasu held on to her poise and did not let her mask of gentle humility drop to show the scared young woman beneath. As Kasu followed the women of the house into the living area she was shown to a seat and made comfortable.

Nodding her thanks to the elder of the three she looked over at the others who were getting seated and nodded to the Grandfather in respect to his position in the family. Now all she could do was wait and see what they would have for her proovance.

Sage sat next to her, showing that he did care for her. He gave her hand a squeeze, as if telling her to relax some more. The sisters looked at her and smiled. They liked her already but she would have to prove herself to their parents and grandfather.

"Tell us about yourself," Mrs. Date brought up. "How did you and my son meet?"

It seemed so long ago now when she and Sage met. Sticking with the outer truth for now she smiled slightly as she recalled the scenes. "I met Sage at the party that was held for Shary and Kento. The others were there and I did not know anyone, Ryo talked to me for a while and told me a little about everyone. As Shary's announcement was made official to the group, I went out back after giving her my 'blessings'."

Kasu was a little uncertain as to how to put this and looking over at Sage's Grandfather she could see that he suspected that this was not the only thing that happened at the party, so she continued. "I was preparing to focus and meditate when Sage came out back. I invited him up onto the rock I was on and he joined my company. We each slid into meditation and as we entered the astral plane that was where we truly met for the first time."

One corner of her mouth had crept up at the memory of their first meeting on the astral plane. Testing, seeking, and yet completely courteous and respectful to the other. This was a memory that she would keep for a very long time.

"Tell me. Did he tell you about the armor that has been passed down through the Date bloodline?" Grandfather Date spoke up. Mr. and Mrs. Date looked up at him but said nothing. Sage looked upset but said nothing as well. No doubt he wanted to see if she would accept him since he wore one of the armors of the Ronin Warriors.

"He has a life to lead that includes the Armor of Halo. He is well suited to it and it to him. They work in tandem and the way he lends himself to the light to heal those that truly need him is an honor to the Date line."

She carefully worded her reply and in an aside to Sage. -Don't tell him about my own armor. I am going to prove myself on my own merits, not the honor of the Twin armors.-

Grandfather Date seem to accept this as an answer and merely nodded. "Very suitable answer."

"Sage, have you decided on a date for the engagement party?" Yayoi asked. She smiled at him some, remembering all the times she would tease him and one very embarrassing moment in his life.

"No we haven't, not yet anyways. Mia and half of the others were out for a while over the weekend recovering another artifact. Once it was recovered, we had to deal with a minor problem and since then; we haven't given much thought to what we will be doing in the near future. We hadn't had time."

-Nor were we able to do much else.-

-Don't start- Sage shot back. "But we're waiting for the right time."

"Well, you are not going to leave us out." Mrs. Date smiled. She had been waiting for this for a long time.

Kasu nodded at the Date matron agreeing with her. Smiling at Sage she looked at the Date men for their opinions.

"Sage... I am happy for you." His father smiled some. "You will make a good family man Sage. I can see that already."

Grandfather stayed quiet for along time, picking his words carefully before speaking. "I sense something more residing inside you that you have not said. But I believe you and my grandson are a good match. You have my blessing." 

Kasu's eyes only widened slightly as she heard Sage's Grandfather's verdict. Looking at Sage with eyes full of questions she whispered across his mind. -Sage, My love, I know that he can see some things, and I believe in honesty, but should I tell him all that I am now-

She was uncertain and frightened, for the first time in her life she literally had no idea what to do.

-No. Not now. He'll understand, love. Don't worry, we can tell him later.- He squeezed her hand, helping her to calm down and relax as he thanked his family for everything.

-If nothing else, he should know about the armor. He should know that there would be another armor bearer in the family. If nothing else than to bring honor to the house Date.- She was calmer, but there was a part of her that could not settle. She bowed and thanked the family as well.

-I know my beloved. I know.- He gave her hand another squeezed and they began to talk about possible dates in which to have the engagement party and such.

By the end of the discussion the date had been set for a few weeks hence and Kasu had calmed down considerably and was now enjoying the company of the elder Date and the wisdom he chose to impart on his own terms.

Sage was enjoying himself until he glanced at his watched and saw how late it was. "As much as we would like to say here longer and discuss more about the engagement we must return to our friends. We don't want them to worry."

"Ah yes, the other Ronins. You really should come by more often Sage," Mrs. Date said with a smile. "We never see enough of you."

Karasu smiled as she heard Mrs. Date and then smiled at Sage. "Well Sage, is there anything else we need to cover before we leave?" She gave him a pointed look but also let him know that if he was not ready to let them know, then she would abide by it.

"I don't think so except with grandfather," he said and nodded to him. The older man nodded back.

"Well then, we'll leave you three to talk." Mr. Date got up and motioned the rest of the family out. "You two are always welcome to stop by."

Grandfather Date waited until they were alone before he turned to them. He waited for them to speak first.

Kasu nodded to Mr. Date and the rest of the family as they left, looking at Sage she nodded and looked to the elder Date.

"Date-san. You were right when you mentioned that I have secrets. We have agreed that there is one secret that you should know about for the honor of the family." Kasu was starting to get worried and she looked to Sage as she started to get nervous.

"It seems that Kasu bears an armor like myself and the others. The only difference is that it's a pair of twin armors created at the time of creation from what we know." Sage told the elder Date.

"I see. So you are the bearer of the armors of Heaven and Hell." he nodded to Kasu. "I know that you are worthy of them... as you two are worthy of each other." he said softly.

Karasu bowed deeply to the Elder Date and smiled softly. "You accept me for who I am and not who I might be. You are wise and may you live to a greater age."

She complimented Sage's grandfather in the only way she could at the moment with out giving away her other secrets. But she truly cared for the man now and knew that she had been accepted into the family. -Well, that went well, but he knew about the armor of Balance. How-

-Good question. Let's ask.- "Grandfather... how did you know of the armors if we may ask?"

Then he did something Sage would never forget. He actually smiled. "I get around. More will be explained later my children. I suggest you both go back to your friends and be sure to visit more often."

"I will see that we do. Arigato Date-san." Kara turned Sage around and got him out the door. The smile was one she knew and it was a story that would be worth listening to when the time was right. Until then, they would have to be patient with the older Date and keep on planning for the wedding.

Sage bowed to him and together they left. Once outside he sighed deeply. "Well! Now that you've met my family, and they like you, what do you think of them?" he smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Karasu wrapped one arm around his waist as she replied in a thoughtful voice. "I like them. Your sisters really care about your happiness and your father is a likeable man. Your Mother is a stabilizer isn't she? It shows in the quiet authority she exudes. And Your Grandfather, well, he has as many secrets as I do. The fact that he saw me fit to be brought into the family was something that relieved me. He is a dear man and very concerned about you."

She turned his face to her and reaching up again she lightly kissed him as he started down the stairs. This was a good day for both of them and now they had other things to do. -Other things like finding a place of our own. We have both lived at home for our lives, we will need some space to ourselves.- She thought quietly to herself.

"You like them. And they like you. I love you." He hugged her tightly and he couldn't stop smiling. His life was now so utterly complete. He opened the door for her once they reached the car and climbed into the driver's seat. Soon they were on their way back to their friends and let them know the good news.

Karasu curled up against Sage and as he put one arm around her he kept the other on the wheel. She just looked up at him with a contented smile on her face and kissed him softly. "I love you Sage, to the ends of the earth and back, I love you."

Her soft voice was calm and she looked about as they drove back to Kento and Shary's place. -I can still be trouble, and we would still have something for later if you want to my love.- Her Cheshire grin made her eyes sparkle as they changed to a color that almost matched her beloved's.

He chuckled softly and hugged her closer. -For you anything. I would even bring you the stars if you wished for it.- He looked at her before looking at the road again. He was never going to lose her now that he found her. They were one and nothing would ever come between them.

Karasu had been lightly running her fingers over Sage's abs through his shirt through out their conversation. Now she dared more as she moved lower and lower until she was gently caressing his manhood through his slacks. She knew that he would be able to control himself enough to keep the car under control, so she decided that a little road pleasure to ease some of his tension at the meeting was in order.

Sage gripped the wheel tighter and swallowed some. He had been able to keep the sensations at bay, but now... they were raging to be set loose. "Kasu..." he said in a low, husky whisper.

(Okay a sexual scene was edited it out. Go to to locate this story and read the complete chapter there.)

He gritted his teeth together and blindly reached with his foot for the brake as they came up to a stoplight. Thankfully the windows were up so no one could see inside. He looked down, still keeping an eye open for the light changing, and tenderly stroked her hair. "Kasu..."

She stopped momentarily to look at Sage and smiled softly, "Sage…" She spoke his name softly, the emotion she put into the word was for him alone as she stroked him softly. She loved him to the exclusion of all else right now and now that she was with him there was nothing she wouldn't do for him.

He smiled and continued to softly stroke her hair. He loved her so much and wanted this but he wasn't sure he could drive and experience this at the same time. He looked up as the light changed and turned into the street that lead to Kento's place.

Karasu very gently and carefully put her love's clothes back to rights and she pushed her own hair out of the way as they came up to the house. The others had come back for the evening and were pretty much awaiting the verdict from the Date household as to whether or not Kasu had been accepted.

No one doubted that she would be accepted, but they all knew that Sage's Grandfather was a hard man to please. To gain his favor would be like a miracle happening, and for Sage's sake, they all hoped that it would happen.

He parked the car in the driveway and got out, opening the door for her and taking her hand to lead her inside. They headed into the living room where everyone was waiting for them.

Shary looked up and smiled softly. If looks were anything everything seemed to have gone well in the Date household. "So! How did it go?" she asked sweetly.

Sage looked at his friends and smiled as he looked at Karasu again. "Everyone accepted her, including Grandfather." He looked at Kasu and kissed her softly as he wrapped his arms around her from behind her.

Kasu smiled, "Again I proved myself with out the armor of Balance or my other abilities. And their approval means more to me at this moment than other things." She leaned back against Sage her soft smile of a woman in love lighting her eyes as she looked over at her best friend.

"Shary, I could have severely hurt you when you set us up." She chuckled, "Now I am glad I didn't."

"Hey I'm glad to," Kento laughed as he hugged his wife. Shary just smiled and leaned back against him.

"That's great news! Now we have to come up with the date to have the wedding and everything," Mia said with a smile.

Kara lead Sage to the open recliner that was in the living area and after Sage sat down, she was pulled back into his lap and wrapped into his strong loving arms as they started to explain what all had been done. "Well, the Engagement party will be in a couple of weeks. I do have to warn you though. Don't leave the Date Women out of the planning."

Kasu grinned at her love and then to the others. "They made it quite clear that they wanted to be in on everything for this."

"Oh I know," Shary said as she remembered her own wedding. All the women in the Faun family wanted to make the wedding as grand as possible and had a good time with it.

Cye and Rene's families were also in on the planning and the whole wedding was a very large party after the ceremony. Rene smiled at Cye and snuggled up to him as they all remembered the wedding celebration.

Kasu looked at Sage and smiled softly as she leaned against him. -What date do we want for the wedding love-

-What ever is good for you. I want both our families to be there to witness this.- He smiled at her and held her closer. He felt so happy and he loved everything about her.

-A fall wedding? Maybe early September? I know that leaves us just under 6 months to get pulled together, but the time just feels right somehow.- She looked into his eyes searching just before she kissed him.

-Perfect. You are perfect.- He smiled and kissed her back.

Karasu smiled and then looked at their friends. "How does early September sound to you guys. It is not much time, but I really want to get going on this." She was smiling at everyone, and hoping that they would all be able to make it.

Everyone just looked at each other and nodded.

"It's settled then." Sage smiled at his long time friends.

-Care to continue the 'Car' at some point my love? You are tense still from the meeting with your family.- She gently nudged at his usually pliant mind and shields emphasizing her point with the fact that they were almost ridged.

Looking at Shary and Mia she asked. "So what colors do you think should be at the wedding?" She knew that Sage had his colors and she had hers, but she felt that an outside opinion would help to solidify the choices.

Mia looked up in thought, trying to find the right colors. "Well... I'm more of a person who likes bright colors. Like a golden yellow to go with Sage but it's going to be a fall wedding so I would say a darker yellow, like a bronze or dull gold."

"How about warm reds and oranges?" Shary suggested. "And a warm tan as well and maybe some white since it's so close to winter."

Sage smiled at his fiancée and rubbed her leg some. Oh he wanted to continue very much but maybe tonight.

Kara looked at Sage. "I can wear the warmer colors, but I also need to wear some white. Maybe a burnished gold for your secondary color and the tan for your primary?" She looked over at Shary and Mia, then over to Rene. There was an indifference from the woman, but there was no way she was leaving Shary's friend out of this. "What do you all think?"

"I like it," Shary said and Mia nodded. Then she looked over at Rene. "What do you see? I mean your colors are better than mine."

"Well" She paused for a moment to think. "Why not incorporate their armor primaries into the wedding. In Early September things are still green, and from what I have been told about Karasu's armor, the Dark silver would set Sage's Green off nicely." She paused.

"I know that for our wedding Shary, it wasn't easy picking out colors for two couples, but I think we finally agreed that the armor colors complimented each other and all we had to do was find a color for us. Which we did in the end." She looked at Sage and Karasu almost as if she were sizing them up and then nodded.

"Sage if you were to wear a forest green trimmed with Kara's silver and then have Karasu wear her silver trimmed with the forest green, I think that would leave room for everyone else to wear what they wanted with out clashing too badly." Looking from Kara to Shary and Mia she continued. 

"Also the silver would be able to represent fall into winter and Sage's green would be representative of the other seasons. What do you think?"

"That sounds just wonderful. Rene you are a whiz with colors." Sage nodded and looked at Kasu.

"I think that would look great! Now all that's left are the styles." Shary hugged Kento and smiled. Cye kissed Rene on her cheek, telling her how lucky he was to have her.

"It is at this point that I would probably step in and say 'wait for Sage's family.'" Kasu smiled. She was not about to be caught over the barrel with this one and she knew that Sage's sisters would skin her if she didn't let them in on the planning.

She kissed Sage as she approved of things more and more. This was going to be a dream come true for her and everyone was banding together to make sure that both of them were happy with the planning.

"Oh we mustn't forget about them," Mia said. She smiled, as the new couple was too busy enjoying each other's company. "That is so romantic." she sighed.

"Ryo laughed softly and smiled. "Yeah. Everyone is pairing off and becoming happy families."

"All of us, except yourself Ryo, Got anyone in mind?" Cye picked up the note of longing in his friends' voices and decided to question his old comrade at arms.

The question grabbed Kara's attention and as she turned to look at them, her eyes turned a dark grey as she 'looked' at her two single friends. What she saw, made her smile and whisper to Sage, making him smile slightly in return at her comment.

"Um kinda," he said in a soft whisper. He was actually blushing a faint red.

"I don't believe this. Is the mighty Leader blushing?" Rowen teased.

Rene and Kara came to Ryo's defense quickly as they had both sensed that this could get out of hand quickly. "Jealous Rowen?" Rene commented just before Karasu stepped in.

"I do not see you with any one else right now Ro-chan, so I would be very careful who you tease since it can and probably will come right back at you later if Ryo pulls together before you do." Karasu's dancing eyes were making it clear that she would not defend him when it came to relationships if he did not back off of his friend.

Sage chuckled and grabbed Kara's shoulders to bring her back against him since she had leaned forward to deliver her rebuttal. "Rowen, You should know better than to tease like that with the women around to stick up for them." He was still smiling as he kissed Kara's forehead calming her down.

Cye was chuckling softly at the situation that had just happened and was gently rubbing Rene's back as she closed her eyes slightly and leaned into it.

"Okay okay! Sorry." Strata apologized and sat back.

"But honestly Ryo do you have anyone in mind?" Shary asked. She all but leaned forward when he said something. "Sorry but could you repeat that?"

The name he said instantly made Mia blush lightly and cause most of the group to grin.

Sage and Kara were grinning in sympathy for their friends if only because Kara had mentioned that she had seen the aura stretch between the two. "Nothing wrong with that pairing." Kara murmured quietly. She knew that they were both waiting for the other and now that it was out in the open, they would be able to pursuit the relationship if they wanted to.

Ryo took a deep breath and looked directly at Mia. "Mia-san... would you do me the honor of letting me taking you out to dinner? Tonight?"

Mia smiled and blushed a bit more. She had always liked him and patiently waited to see that if he cared for her. "I would love to."

"Yeah! You two look so cute together!" Shary said as she smiled at them happily. Ryo smiled and moved to sit next to Mia. He looked so happy now, he was really glad for asking her out now.

"And then there was one." Was the comment heard from Sage and Kara's corner of the room. Sage had his hand over Kara's mouth playfully but that couldn't hide her dancing eyes. She was laughing silently as she looked at Rowen.

-He will have his turn love, don't push it.- Sage commented to her. She nodded quietly and pulling his hand away, kissed him on the nose.

-We have other things to do yet tonight as well love. I was thinking on the terms of a place of our own- Karasu was a little worried about her suggestion but brought it up anyways because she knew that Sage would listen, and it would give them an excuse to go elsewhere for a little time on their own.

Kara really liked Sage's friends and they were swiftly becoming her friends too, but she really wanted some TLC time with Sage that wasn't on the astral plane.

-Oh I completely agree. Should we look in the newspaper for any available places- he asked her sweetly. A place of their own. Oh that sounded very nice indeed.

She wrinkled her nose at him. -Well there is a Rental place downtown. Maybe they would have something for us that we can move into in the near future- Kasu looked at Sage and smiled. They would not need anything that was too big and Sage's work at the dojo would easily cover the expenses. She would soon be working there too and the thought of being out and actually teaching what she knew made her happy as well.

-Just how do you plan on escaping this little party- She teased him lightly knowing that he would find them out of the door and on their way if he really wanted to.

-Watch.- He kissed her softly before turning to the group and said that he and Kara had to run an errand.

"Sure thing. Will you two be back for dinner?" Kento asked.

"We'll try. But if not we'll call." he let Kara up first and then stood up himself. Saying farewells and 'see you laters' they headed out the front door once more.

As they got into the car Kasu looked at Sage. "Ok, simplicity works." She smiled gently at him. As they drove into the downtown area she gave Sage the directions to the Rental center that she had spoke of.

As they got in, they were greeted and handed a stack of paperwork to fill out. Most of it dealt with credit, job history, and what they were looking for. As they agreed on things, all they wanted was a small two-bedroom place for them to live in and it had to look decent.

They weren't really trying to save money, but Kasu and Sage both had frugal natures and they both knew that when it came time for them to buy a house, they would be able to.

Handing all the papers to the man helping them out. He read over all the sheets, asking questions here and there about such and such items. He excused himself for a moment and came back with some brochures of the available apartments there were in the district. "Feel free to ask any questions," he said with a smile.

Kara and Sage looked at the brochures and compared the places they saw with what they needed. Looking at Sage they found one that they both liked.

There was a lot of space in this apartment at the top floor of the building. It was in a low rent district but Kasu knew the area and knew that the apartment that they were looking at was a gem compared to the others. -Shall we look at this one? If it feels right we can fill out the papers yet tonight ne-

-Sounds good to me.- He smiled at her and then turned to the man helping them. "We would like to look at this one." He showed them the apartment.

The man smiled and nodded. "You're in luck. We can go there right now since it's open and I can give you both a tour." He got up and went to get the keys. Sage smiled at Kara and squeezed her hand.

"You have wonderful taste." he told her.

"So do you." Kasu replied grinning as she indicated his choice in love.

The man came back and since it was only a short walk to the building they opted to walk the distance. As they entered the apartment they were surprised at all the room that was included.

It was a huge place and to the nearest length that Kara could figure, the place took up most of the top floor. She looked at Sage with excitement in her eyes and smiled after they had looked around some. -This feels right. And there is room for company should we decide to have some.-

-Oh believe me. My family will be popping in from time to time.- He laughed softly and they explored the place.

The rooms were large and the kitchen was also spacious with large cabinets. Everything looked solid but also looked 'lived in', meaning someone had taken good care of this place when they lived here. The apartment was just the thing they were looking for with some windows face to where they could see the sun rise if they wanted with the curtain rods still in place.

-I do believe we found a perfect place to live love. Shall we take it- he asked. He already knew her answer but still wanted to hear the answer. Equal partners through and through.

-Yes, this will be our place.- She smiled softly; thankful that she didn't have anything that would be too heavy to bring up. Looking up at Sage she nodded and kissed him lightly. "I like it, shall we get the papers?"

"Lets." They turned to the man and said they take it. He smiled and pulled the papers out of his briefcase.

"Here they are. Just sign down below and you both can move in at the end of the day."

As they signed the paperwork and paid the deposit and rent Kara felt more settled than she had this morning. -It is almost the end of the day and we have the keys. Do we really want to go back to Kento's place tonight or shall we stay here-

As the man had left already Kara felt no compunctions about moving over closer to Sage and hugging him. With a raised eyebrow she let Sage know that she was in a moderately playful mood now that the stress was off of them both. -Playtime love- She smiled seductively at him almost taking his breath away.

-Playtime. Too bad we don't have a bed here yet.- He smiled at her and stroked her face with one hand. Leaning down he kissed her deeply, threading his hand into her soft hair.

Kasu scoffed mentally. -Who needs a bed with so many wonderfully blank flat surfaces around- Smiling she embraced Sage and managed to slither his Cell Phone out of his pocket.

Grinning at his startled reaction she flipped it open and dialed Shary's number. It picked up on the second ring and as Shary said hello Karasu smiled. "Shary, Listen up it's Kasu, Sorry, but we aren't going to be able to make it back for dinner, something popped up and we need to get it taken care of tonight. Laters."

She turned the ringer off on the phone and put it on the counter before turning back to Sage. "No more interruptions Sage Date. We are going to have an evening all to our selves and it will be a much needed break for the both of us."

Her mock serious façade was interrupted when Sage walked up to her and kissed her fully. Kara wrapped one arm around him and threaded her fingers through his hair before running one finger around his ear lightly.

He moaned softly and pressed her up against the counter. Still kissing her deeply he slipped his hands under her shirt and began to trace small patterns on her warm skin. So felt so soft under his hands that he held her closer, afraid to let her go.

Deftly Kara undid the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off of him as she kissed him. As she lightly traced the lines of his muscles she stopped kissing him and then started teasing his skin. Light flicks of her tongue and kisses peppered him as she moved around him. She had notice that his knees were shaking with the effort to stay standing and so decided for him by pressing him towards the floor.

(Lemon has been edited out. Don't blame me blame the NC17 ban put up!)

He returned the kiss only for a moment, as they needed to catch their breath. He rested his head on her chest, wrapping his strong arms around her slim waist he breathed in the musky scent along with her sweet scent. It took a while for him to talk and he did so in a soft voice.

"As were you. Love you so much... never going to let you go."

"Nor I you, Beloved." She sat there with him, her arms around his neck as she rested her head upon his shoulder. As they breathed deeply they eventually calmed. Kasu looked into Sage's eyes and smiled softly and he could see that she was sated in more ways than one as she dropped a light kiss on his nose. -I am yours as you are mine beloved, and we are together. We shall never be apart.-

He just smiled and held her tightly. Carefully he laid them down on their sides so one wasn't crushing the other. Yawning some he stroked her hair. He found the love of his life and was never going to lose her. They were forever bound to the other. He liked that. "Love heart, mind and soul," he said softly.

Kasu looked up at him with half lidded eyes her sleepy state of mind now manifesting physically as she cuddled up close to him and yawned hugely. "It is late, we will need sleep if we are going to do some moving tomorrow." She whispered the suggestion as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Too right. Sleep is good." he sighed and closed his eyes. Soon he was sleeping peacefully with his love tightly in his arms.


	7. Part 07 The Wedding

**Partners in Hentai: Part Seven - The Wedding**

by Beloved Shadow Dragon Dagger

It was the day before the wedding and Karasu was just a bundle of knots with worry about the what ifs and the preparations. She and Sage meditated more often but try as she might she could not get her mind to calm down. She was almost sick to her stomach now and it took most of Sage's pressure point techniques to get her to sleep at night now. She was ready to crack and as Rene, Shary and the Date family kept reassuring her she took scant comfort in their words.

This was her wedding and even though everything was ready to go for tomorrow she was scared out of her mind and body that something would go wrong. Today she had worried herself into throwing up her lunch and everything she had eaten after that. Sage was worried about her but was leaving her to the care of Shary and Rene for the night while he and the guys went out for his bachelor's party. 

Shary and Rene had thought about giving a Party to Kasu for the night before, but decided against it when they saw what a wreck she was turning into.

Shary sighed and with some struggling to get up, went over and gave her friend a gentle, yet firm shake of the shoulders. She was worried for her and knew that this wasn't healthy for her. Not to mention Sage was getting nervous about her. So she decided to try and help her out some.

"Kasu-san please relax. I know that this is your big night and all but this should make you happy. Not sick in the stomach. C'mere." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders she lead her to the couch and sat her between herself and Rene. She squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled warmly at her.

"Now take it from two used-to-be brides. We know exactly what you're going through since we went through it once. But all this worrying... it isn't healthy. Every time you eat something you end up throwing it back up. We want to help you in any way we can. Please. Tell us what we can do to relieve some of the stress or anxiety."

Kasu's voice was a little raspy from all the acid stripping her vocal chords, but she had managed to get some honey tea down to help that along. "I am just so scared that something is going to go wrong." She looked at Rene, then to Shary. "Shary, you know what my dreams were for my wedding day. I just want it to be perfect." She sighed and looked a little green before she regained control over herself and managed to keep it down this time.

"I know Kasu. I know." Squeezed her hand and soothingly rubbed her back. "We know where you're coming from. Right Rene?" She smiled at her friend, smiling some. She remembered that on the day of their wedding there seemed to be so much chaos in trying to get everything set up and ready for the wedding and reception afterwards. Everyone was on pins and needles but in the end all went splendidly.

Rene smiled comfortingly. Over the months of planning with the Date women and with each other about the wedding Rene got to know Shary's high school friend and came to like her well. "Kara, if nothing else you have Sage, and after tomorrow he will be officially off the market." She chuckled at the dirty look Karasu gave her.

"Oh I know that he was off the market the night you two got together. But most of the women around town that knew Sage didn't and quite a few of them were taken by surprise when they called him and he told them that he was engaged." She grinned almost wickedly as she remembered the talks she and Sage had over that little subject.

It seemed that the women of Sage's past were trying harder than ever to win his affections away from the woman who had claimed his heart and soul. Those women were soundly rebuffed when he continually turned each of them down firmly telling them that he was an engaged man and that he was not going to hurt his beloved by cheating on her.

Rene, Cye and Sage all protected Karasu from their forms of retribution in their own ways and they knew that Sage was glad of their help in the matter since he couldn't bring himself to tell her about the women's advances.

Cye had talked to her about it and she knew about the situation and she was relieved that Sage was faithful to her since she knew that some of the women Cye had told her about were rather beautiful in ways she would not be. She had lost her heart and soul to Sage and she felt her own feelings for him swell even greater when she found out that the same was true for Sage.

"So you know Sage is more loyal to you than a hound dog and that nothing is ever going to come between the two of you. And rest assured that with all of us behind you there is nothing that could go wrong tomorrow. So... unless you have another worry you should relax and calm down. And maybe keep something in your stomach this time. Can't have the blushing bride faint from hunger halfway down the aisle." Shary softly joked.

Kasu chuckled as she thought about feinting. It wasn't a pleasant thought and it had crossed her mind a few times. But she knew all the tricks on how to avoid feinting so that was one less worry to think about.

"I've been having dreams again." She finally admitted softly. Rene looked quizzically at Shary, as she did not know about her newest friends dreams. Most of the ones she remembered were prophetic and Rene hadn't been told yet about them.

Kara's eyes were looking at the ground and had turned dark with worry as she thought about the dreams she had been having. She did not know if these were her prophesy dreams or if they were dreams of a troubled mind about the wedding, but they scared her.

That caused her to grow quite serious. But she knew she had to explain it to Rene first. "You mean like those visions again? Kasu, tell us everything you can about them." She tried to not sound worried but this was scaring her also. They had to figure this out and soon.

Kasu closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she started to recall the dreams that left her shaking at night and she usually woke Sage up with her reactions. 

"It is the day of the wedding and everything is just beautiful when the clouds darken. They are black and as the lightning struck, it was focused at the wedding. Sage got hit and he couldn't call on the power of his armor to help him. An invisible force was restraining me as I felt his life force get sucked away. By the time I was able to break through the shield, He was dead and the clouds were gone.

I couldn't save him and I wasn't wearing my armor cuffs. There was nothing I could do to save him. No one else was hurt, but my beloved was dead in my arms as I caught him as he fell."

Her almost black eyes turned fearfully to Shary. "Is it just my worried mind coming up with this or is this for real. I could feel the evil but I couldn't tell who it was. Oh Shary, Rene, I hate to dump on you like this, but I am so scared." Kasu curled up as she sat on the couch and stared out into the living room that had been furnished well since she and Sage had moved in.

Both girls wrapped their arms around their friend in a protective embrace. No wonder she was so worried. She was afraid of losing Sage. Her soul mate, heart mate, her life bonded. Maybe it was just all the stress getting to her but maybe it wasn't.

"Kasu-san if you think it'll help any we can ask Kayura to use her staff and maybe use the armors to protect everyone, you and Sage included during the wedding. And about Balance." She lifted her hands up to reveal the bands that were still on. "Trust them. Believe that they will protect you AND Sage. Am I helping at all?" she asked softly.

Karasu sighed as she was reassured and nodded. Maybe talking to Kayura wouldn't hurt; it would sure make her feel more at ease about everything that was going on. She hadn't taken the Silver bands that held the halves of the armor of balance off since she received them except for when she was in the shower.

She had planned on taking the bands off for the wedding since it was a day that she should not need them. But with the way her mind was churning lately, she wasn't so sure that she should take them off.

"Thank you guys. This has not been easy for me to endure and I thought I was going to crack from those dreams." Her mind calmed down a bit but she was still in hyper mode and it was evident in her shaking hands. She asked in a small voice. "Do you think we could talk to Kayura now?"

She still did not know the warlords and Kayura too well and she did not know if it would be ok to disturb the last ancient this late. The Warlords were out with Sage and the others but Kayura had elected to stay in the Dynasty for the night. Now Kara looked to her friends for guidance.

"I don't see why not. In fact, I think now is a good time as any. What do you think Rene?" she asked the other girl. She always wanted to ask the opinions of everyone connected with the situation.

"If it gets hyper-bot here to settle down some then I say we do it and get her calmed down. She needs to eat and with the state she is in, she won't even get a peanut down let alone the meal she needs." Rene was blunt, but as always in situations like these, correct about the state Kara was in.

"Thought so. Well Kasu, try to call her through the bands since you're the only one here with armor." She smiled some. "Just ask if she can come here to your apartment."

Kara looked a little nervous but tried to collect her focus for a link through the armor to the last ancient. It was a weak link at best since her concentration was scattered but it was there. Kayura-san, could you come to my apartment please?

No worded message was sent but a feeling of surprise and then of agreement. As Kasu released the link a soft light appeared in the middle of the room and soon it took the form of a young woman.

"Lady Kayura. We need your help." Shary said softly.

"I can see. What can I do to help?"

Kasu took over as she shook all over. "Lady Kayura, I know this is a rather selfish reason for asking this, but, could you please use the staff tomorrow to protect the ceremony?" She shook even harder as the memory of her dreams came flooding back full force at her again. She was finally shaking so hard that she couldn't continue with the explanations of what she had seen.

Shary wrapped her arms around her and comfortingly rubbed her back. She nodded to Rene to continue.

"Kasu told us that she had a bad dream that's been keeping her on edge this whole time." she said in simple terms.

"I understand. Kasu I will use the staff and make sure the ceremony is well protected with the staff and the armors' powers. No evil will get through without one of us knowing it ahead of time. Will that help ease your mind?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Her shaking eased a little as she nodded. When she was finally able to speak again she whispered. "I am just so scared that I am going to lose him."

"We know Kasu. He's the other half of your soul. But don't worry. You're not going to lose him." Shary smiled at her as she hugged her shoulder. "Promise."

Kasu's color started to improve again as she was reassured by the three women in the room. "I never thought that I would feel this way about anyone. Then Sage walked into my life and everything got a new meaning. Including love. I have learned so much about it in the last few months that at times it is frightening that I could have fallen for anyone that fast. But you're right about one thing Shar. He is the other half of me and I know that I would never be as happy with anyone else."

Her eyes warmed as she started to talk about Sage and how she felt. She was scared but that was because all of this was new territory for her, and this was something that she and Sage had to explore on their own. Each day Sage showed her is some small way how he felt about her and she did the same for him.

She had integrated into the Dojo classes quickly and as she taught the students that weren't responding to the more traditional teaching mannerisms, she found that she was learning more and more about the traditions and the forms of Bushido and Kendo.

Sage had taught her the basic forms and the stances so that she could help the slower students in the class learn them properly when she wasn't taking students out back of the school into the bamboo forest to learn the art of meditation. She would always start with the traditional forms of Bushido meditation, but as the students either progressed to the higher levels, or made no progress, she would help them to focus their young minds with her own forms of meditation.

Sage usually took on the adults of the classes for meditation since they were already able to focus some. It was easier for him to teach them and it was a small fault he had that he was not as patient with the younger students. It was one of her strengths though and as they worked together Sage's grandfather remarked on one occasion that they balanced each other well, their individual strengths supporting the other's weaknesses.

They had been to one tournament in the time that they had been together and as they entered the sparring competition as a couple he knew that she still had much to learn in the empty handed styles, but her agility, speed and her own specialized skill with the sword made them unbeatable in tag team combat.

The women smiled at her story. Clearly this was a very good match between her and Sage. They were meant for each other. Kayura departed saying that she was going to get everything ready for the protection spell she would place over the ceremony tomorrow.

"I think Kayura has the right idea. Eat and rest up for the big day. C'mon Kasu. You're finally keeping something in your stomach." She smiled and struggled a bit to get to her feet because of her swollen belly.

"Shary Faun. How many times to I have to tell you that we can help you up so that you don't start something early. You know as well as we do that you are close to your due date." Rene scolded her mildly as she smiled at Kasu.

"Yes, Heaven forbid you go into labor tomorrow. That would be stealing my spot light." Kara smiled at her friends and headed for the kitchen that looked almost like two different worlds meshed there.

Sage's more traditional cooking had its utensils and Kasu's herbs and preparations had their spot in the kitchen. Looking at one of her preparations she winced then smiled as she remembered the massive case of rug burn she had to deal with the next morning after she and Sage signed the lease on the place. 

Looking in the fridge she grabbed some bread and some cheese as well as a bottle of lemon soda. Looking at her friends she smiled. "Cheese sandwich? It's about as neutral as I can get in here considering both Sage and I like spicy foods."

She grinned as she remembered the night they each cooked their favorite foods for each other and discovered the tendency. It was fun as she found out that she usually cooked spicier than Sage did. But once he learned her tolerances, he grew to like her cooking and they remembered to tame it down a little when they had company over.

"Sounds good to me. Oh I forgot how tiring it was just sitting and then getting up." Bracing her back with one hand, rubbing her neck with her other hand before sliding it down to caress her swollen stomach.

"When's the doc got you pegged for hitting the hospital Shar?" Kasu smiled softly as she made a few sandwiches and handed them out.

"Oh another week or so. Kento bee's hovering around me like everywhere, waiting for the bomb to drop." She took a sandwich and began to nibble at it. "But the baby will probably decided to come early or late. Who knows?"

Rene and Kasu giggled at Shary's description of Kento. He did hover and as a first time father they all should have expected that reaction, as it were, they didn't and it was amusing to the women of the circle to watch him fuss over her.

"Just remember that I want details hon about this. I would like to have a small clue as to what to expect should Sage and I decide to have little ones of our own." Kasu was starting to relax now that the focus wasn't her or the big day.

She teased Shary only mildly knowing that some day Sage would probably get her into the same position. Smiling softly at that thought she looked at her friends as her eyes lightened from the near black color to a light grey.

"Oh that's easy. He pampers you, does everything for you, obeys your every whim and then hovers near you fretting about whether or not it's time to go to the hospital or not." Shary laughed and leaned against the counter. She still found it hard to believe that she was carrying a miracle of life inside her.

Rene chuckled. "Is the Catering to the whims before or after he learns about the evil temper?" Rene had been regaled about Shary's less pleasant moments after Cye had gotten off the phone with Kento when he called for advice on the woman he loved driving him out with her lightning fast temper changes.

The situation was finally resolved when Rene called Shary and told her to start meditating for the sanity of everyone involved. Kasu smiled as she heard all of this later and wondered what Rene would be like or herself for that matter.

Shary laughed softly and shook her head some. "Oh around the middle. As first it was okay but he was smothering me. I couldn't even sneeze without him being there to wipe my nose for me. I know he means well but a girl can take so much."

They all smiled at the reaction and nodded. Finally Kasu looked at them. "Well if you both are going to be as decent as I am supposed to be in the morning. I think we should all at least TRY to get some sleep." She smiled, as she knew that she wouldn't get much, but just resting would help them all.

Rene piped up. "Yeah, probably a good Idea that we told the boys to stay at Ryo's place or something tonight. I can just about imagine the reaction they would get from us if they came in drunk and loud." She laughed at the vision of Cye getting drunk and then taking a bath. Last time it happened it was just too funny.

Shary laughed also. When Kento was drunk he was a lot hungrier than usually. One time he literally cleaned out the fridge and half the freezer. "True true. Okay ladies. Bedtime. Funny. I still feel weird sleeping on my back."

"Still can't get used to not sleeping using Kento as a Body Pillow?" Rene teased her friend, as they all got ready for bed. Kasu started turning out the lights and left the one over the stove on so that the other two could find their way around. She chuckled and then waved good night as she and the others went to bed.

In the middle of the night long after they all called it a night Kara woke up screaming out Sage's name as she shot up in her bed reaching out to him. Rene was in her room in an instant with the lights turned on and Shary wasn't too far behind her.

"Kasu! What happened? Are you okay?" She sat next to her, rubbing her back soothingly as she watched with greatly concerned eyes.

Karasu's eyes started to focus into the here and now and as her wild look of terror started to recede she looked at her friends that were at her bedside watching her as she came out of the nightmare. "It, It was that dream again. Only so clear I swore it was real. I couldn't tell the difference." She started shaking again knowing now that she would be on her guard at the ceremony later that day. But she would not tell Sage about the dream. This was her fight to deal with.

"Hey it's okay. We're here and nothing is gonna happen." hey both hugged her tightly in a double embrace like before. Friends to the end they would help her all they could.

"Sage, Where is he….." she trailed off as she searched for the familiar mind that had always been there since they joined for the first time. She heaved a sigh of relief as she felt him there. Very drunk and passed out, but still there.

A single tear fell as she finally gave release to the fear that had been holding her, not knowing that it was that same fear and release that woke Sage every night to comfort her wordlessly.

The girls knew she must've reached for him and found him safe and sound. They gently laid her back on the bed but didn't leave her. Wordlessly they piled in the bed and all slept together like that.

As the sun came up Kara was up and meditating in front of the large east window long before the other girls were up. It had been a restless night of sleep and she figured that the only way she would be able to get any rest for the day was when she forced herself into it.

So crawling out of bed she set up for meditation and was pleasantly surprised to find Sage, a little worse for the wear, on the astral plane as well. "Oh love, today is the day."

"Oh yes. I can't wait for the wedding to start." he smiled at her, careful not to make any sudden movements. He slowly walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "I love you Kasu. So very much."

"And I you my love." In his embrace she started to cast her healing spells and wove them around him to help him handle what the guys had done to him the night before. As she cast she chuckled slightly. "Cale really pulled a number on you didn't he."

"Yes. Oh I'm going to make him pay. Later." he sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder. Her touch soothed away the hangover effects very well but he was still weak in the knees. "Now I need something to settle my upset stomach."

"I think you are focused enough to draw on Halo for this." She got an evil grin and looked at her love. "You know what the ultimate payback would be my love?" 

"Oh please tell me my darling." He smiled, looking down at her.

Kasu chuckled as she started to tell him. "Be up, Cheerful and Hangoverless before the others. Do all the annoying things cheerful people do in the morning. Whistle, cook breakfast, and leave them with their aching heads and upset stomachs for a few hours at least as you wake them up…" she trailed off letting him get the picture.

Sage smiled and nodded his head but groaned and stopped. "It'll be hard but I'll do it. Serves them right too." he smiled at the reactions he'd probably get from them.

"Heal yourself Sage. I do not want a formerly drunk fiancée at the alter. I want my loving soon-to-be husband there so that I can be a very happy bride." She smiled as she chided him lovingly. She had started his healing and all he had to do was finish it. There were going to be some unhappy armor bearers this morning and the thought of their various reactions made her giggle.

"Okay. I have to go. Someone's stirring." He kissed her lovingly, taking his time in doing so and smiled at her. "See you at the alter."

As she and Sage faded out of the astral plane she felt much better about the day and set about making breakfast for the three of them. It wasn't anything big because she had a case of the nerves, but it was enough to feed them all so that they could get through the day.

Once finished with the meals the two girls began to get the bride ready. The dress and make up were already laid out and such. They did her hair and make up first, taking their time and making sure that they had done everything well. In about an hour and a half Shary and Rene stepped back. Kasu looked just stunning in her wedding gown. Sage was going to fall in love all over again.

Kasu stepped in front of the mirror and smiled. "You guys are miracle workers. It looks terrific!" Her black hair with its stripes accented the dress as it was pulled up into a variety of braids and held in place by the headpiece and veil.

She couldn't wait to see Sage, the thought of him and today put the butterflies back into her stomach as she looked around and sighed contentedly. Her eyes were a crystal blue and that was accented by the makeup that her friends had cleverly applied.

The girls smiled at her. "Sage will fall in love with you all over again." Shary said honestly and Rene nodded in agreement. "Now let's get ourselves ready and then head to the group."

The group hurried and prepared and a while later there was a knock on Kasu's Door. Rene got up and answered it while Shary kept Kara back in the bedroom. Rene's cry of surprise brought Shary to the living room, and there in the middle stood Dais, Rowen, Cale and Sekhmet. Rowen smiled at Shary and explained the unannounced visit.

"Hope you don't mind, but Sage mentioned that Karasu was a little nervous about things and so the guys and I decided that we would be present as an honor guard of sorts. We are to escort her to the ceremony and make sure that nothing happens." He smiled to one side as the glint in his eyes told the two women in the living room that they had done this for Kara.

"That has to be the most wonderful thing I've heard." She smiled at them. They did care about her and this was going to be great. Nothing would get by them.

"Forgive me for asking who will be walking Miss Kasu-san down the aisle?" Dais asked. That was a good question.

"Grandfather Date is going to. He said it would be a great honor if he did so," Rene stated. The she smiled. "He already thinks of her as close family."

"The groom is waiting and jumpy as all get out. Shall we gather up the Bride and get this show on the road?" Cale smiled as Dais slugged him in the arm, Hard.

"Sage would not be nearly as jumpy if you hadn't decided to try to scare him with doubts. Now you and Sekhmet are going to behave for this or I will let Karasu beat you both senseless." Dais had his hair pulled back into a neat ponytail for the occasion and so was able to glare quite effectively at both of his comrades.

Rowen stared just over Dais' shoulder with his jaw almost to the floor at the beauty that stood in the entry to the living room. Dais and the others turned to look and were equally stunned at the sight they beheld.

Karasu stepped regally into the living room and smiled at the Warlords and Rowen before looking at Shary and Rene with questions in her eyes. "I know I heard my name, why are you all here?"

Shary went to her friend and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Kasu-san, meet you honor guard for the wedding." She wished she had a camera right now for the guys' reaction and pictured what Sage would look like when he saw her.

Kasu smiled softly and bowed to them. "Well then. I can hardly deny the honor." She tilted her head to one side. She wasn't sure how Sekhmet got roped into the duty, but she did know that over the months that they had time to get to know each other, Sekhmet's antipathy towards her eased somewhat and they were on the uneasy start of a friendship.

She wasn't going to question things right now because if they didn't get going, they were going to be late, and Sage would flip his wig if that happened.

"Okay people let's get going!" Rene declared and they all piled into the limo outside. It was something the guys pitched in for the wedding, making it a type of present. They got in and were soon driving to the place of the ceremony.

Karasu took a deep breath as they got underway and let it out only to feel Cale's hand on her shoulder. Looking at him and Dais who were next to her and Sekhmet who was flanked by her friends she was finding herself reassured by their presence.

Cale did care and though he was uncertain of how to deal with the women warriors when they weren't busy kicking his butt in sparring practice, he was trying to help her settle down so that things would go easier for them all when they got to the mansion.

Shary looked out the window softly humming 'Going to the Chapel' as the scenery went by quickly. All too soon they arrived at Mia's mansion where the wedding and reception would be taking place. The guys got off first, making sure Sage was nowhere around and the girls took Kasu up to the den so she would be ready when it was time.

Everything was set up and all of the families were there as well. There were some hired servants around making sure everything was in order and Kayura was there with the staff watching over everything. She had double-checked everything, making sure the protective barrier was still up and connected to all the armors.

As soon as she stepped onto the land Karasu could feel that Kayura had been good on her word. There were wards and shields up all over the place defending Mansion and grounds for the wedding. Relaxing a little more her mind turned to other things. Like how scared she was about this wedding. Grandfather Date had reassured her many times in their confidential talks that she would be fine and that there would not be anything that she would not be able to handle.

Sighing slightly she trusted him as he had taken her under the Date family wing so to speak and started teaching her some of the family legends while Sage's mother started to train her in the ways of the Date matron. They were important steps as Sage was set to inherit the Dojo from his grandfather when the time came. But Kara would be the one that ran it. It was the way things had been done for many generations and Sage's mother was going to make sure that everything was done properly.

Kasu's respect for the old ways and her own quiet ways put her in good stead with the older Dates and as she learned she started to mature more and everyone could see that she was going to be a calm and authoritive figure when the Dojo was passed on.

Thinking about all of this she was startled when there was a knock on the door. Rene checked on who it was and opened the door enough to let the Elder Date Matron in. Kara looked at her and smiled. "Thank you for coming."

"It is an honor to see Sage so happy and soon to be married to one that is so obviously the match for him." She paused and then continued. "Lin-san is down stairs and seated and it is almost time. Grandfather will be up shortly to walk you down, are you ready?"

Kasu had her fears but her eyes were steady as she nodded. "I am as ready as I can be for this. I can only hope that all goes well."

"You are considered one of our family already. There is nothing that will change that Kasu. Relax and enjoy your day with Sage." Sage's mother bowed slightly and exited the room as Grandfather walked in.

Looking at her he smiled gently. "It is time Granddaughter. We will let your friends get seated and then we will go down to start. My grandson is waiting for you and is quite nervous. I will say this. I am proud of you both."

Rene had already lead Shary out of the room so those words were said in private. Karasu smiled softly and nodded. "Arigato Grandfather." They waited a few more moments and headed down to the back of the aisle.

Once everyone was seated the music began to play and everyone looked at the matron of honor and best man, Mia and Ryo, came down the aisle followed by the bridesmaids and their escorts. They were all smiling and were lined neatly along the altar. Then the ring bearer came down. He looked uncomfortable in his little tux but held the pillow that carried both rings. Soon he reached the altar where the groom stood. Next was the flower girl, Sage's youngest sister. She happily threw the petals down and stood in front of Mia. Then the moment of truth came.

As the music changed into the march everyone stood up and watched as Sensei Date came in with Kasu on his arm. People gasped at how pretty she looked and Sage looked... dumbfounded.

The fact that Sensei Date did not object to he Honor guard following in behind them in formation spoke volumes to her. She smiled softly under the veil as She stepped down the aisle quietly. She was still uneasy about something but at this moment she refused to let it spoil her moment. As she looked at Sage she couldn't help but smile, as he was absolutely stunning in his tuxedo.

They made it to the front of the gathering and as the honor guard split off to their positions everything was ready for the ceremony to commence.

Everything was perfect. The ceremony was proceeding well and Kasu was starting to relax when a warning spiked her. Moving instantly she shouted out "NO! Look out!"

Everyone wondered what was wrong when she forcibly shoved Sage out of the way. Everyone was absolutely shocked at her sudden actions but less than a split second later understood why she had reacted. A large bolt of lightning struck where Sage had been standing less than a moment before.

As everyone watched the lightning Karasu was already in her armor and running out of the clearing in the back and up to the top of the house to find the source of the lightning.

It was her nightmare turned reality as she watched the black clouds come in low and seem to pass right through Kayura's shields. "Ronin's To Arms! I am not about to let this completely ruin my Day!" Karasu was pissed now. She had managed to save Sage, but her wedding was all but ruined by this interloper's attempt to spoil her happiness.

As she felt about for the source of the energy she found that it was coming from within the shields. One of the hired help was now glowing practically on a visible scale a black and brown deformed aura. Drawing her sword she cornered the woman and questioned her.

"Why?" She hissed out. "Why are you trying to ruin my day of happiness?"

"Why?" she smirked. "Because Sage was mine. You walked in and stole him. You are not the only caster in this place and I am here to make sure that if I can't have him, then no one will ever have him!" The woman's rage manifested into another set of lightning strikes but this time Kayura was there to protect Sage. This was lightning that even the armor of Halo could not protect him against.

In an instant all the Ronins and Warlords were in full armor. All the people were quickly led inside since it was the safest place to be right now. The Warlords and Kayura continued to protect Sage from the lightning, making sure he was not stuck down. The Ronins joined Kasu in fighting their new enemy.

"Well Halo, I always knew an ex-girlfriend would come back and get you," Cale said sarcastically and then regretted it when everyone glared at him. "Gomen."

Lisa had donned her casters armor and as she threw the other ronins back she glared lethally at Kasu. "Karasu Lin, First Caster of the Lin Clan. I, Lisa Alma, First Caster of the Alma Clan, challenge you to a fight of our abilities. Damn she who yields."

Kara was trapped. There was no way she could back out of the fight now. Her friends couldn't help her, as this was an exclusive battle of Casters. Everything she had learned and knew up to this point would be put to the test. She felt her mother's support and strength flood into her as she reinforced the shields that would keep Lisa from delving into her mind as they fought.

"One of us will die Lisa. What is it about Sage that means so much to you that you are willing to die for?" Kara was desperately trying to find a way out but she had already gotten a good look into the other woman's eyes and had seen that there was no way out but through her.

"Do you think I care about that? I will be back in my next life. And You. Well let's just say that I have much uglier plans for you little caster. Your Caster armor will not protect you from where you are going Karasu Lin, and I will see to it that the last thing you see in this world is Sage walking away with me."

"Liar!" The Rage had taken her mind and it was her darkest secret. There were times in her life when the darkest emotions would engulf her mind and she would be given over to that thing known as the Rage.

Karasu exploded into action, and as she made her way to Lisa, her steps were unslowed and determined as she walked through Lisa's castings. The woman that was in her sights now was using her most powerful spells and they were barely slowing Kara's steps as she kept moving determinedly towards the woman that threatened her life and happiness.

Out side of the Shields that were put up for this fight the guys looked in and were all scared to a man at the look in Kara's eyes. There was nothing remotely human about them anymore as they took on a more demonic look as she had already judged the woman she was advancing on. What scared them even more was that the armor of Balance was changing shape with Karasu. Her form grew larger and more draconic. The scales of the skin that showed were blacker than the night and her white streaks in her hair changed to matching streaks down the long sinuous neck of the Dragon that now took up most of the casters circle. As she spoke, her voice was that dual tone that was strangely melodic as she pronounced sentence on the dark caster.

"For you who wishes to take a life and refuses to see love for what it is. That you can not learn to live and let live…" the pause was taken up by Lisa's scream of terror as she was picked up by a large clawed foot and brought close to the Dragon's face.

"You who wishes to take life for no better reason than you were scorned by a man…" she rumbled as she stood on her hind legs and spreading her wings bellowed. As she finished the eerie yet deafening call a black gate opened. "GATES OF THE DAMNED, TAKE THIS WOMAN AND KNOW THAT SHE IS WORTH YOUR TIME."

As she opened up the gates of hell she pronounced her sentence. "You who take life, I now sever your ties to this world and to the circle that binds you to it. If you ever regain your humanity and your soul is again clean. You will be reunited with that which binds us all together. TEMPERENCE, SEVERENCE, DANMATSUMA!"

As she threw the Lisa towards the Gate, the demon spawn that lived in the gates itself grabbed her and dragged her screaming unendingly into the realms of hell. When the gate closed and the sky cleared Karasu dropped back down to her four feet and then started the painful change back to her human form.

Once there, the shields dropped and she collapsed in her armor to the ground.

"KASU!" Sage broke through everyone and ran directly to his future wife. Dropping to his knees he threw his helmet off and gently pulled her own off. "Kasu..." his voice choked with tears he held her in his arms. "Please... open your eyes..." Kayura was at his side in an instant, the staff still in her hands as well.

Sage's Grandfather calmly pushed through the press of people around Sage and Kasu. Fearing the worst he laid his hand gently on the girl's forehead and after a moment nodded. "Take her inside Sage. She is weak but still alive."

What he didn't say was that he had felt her expend her energy to a dangerous level. If she did not come around soon she would be in danger of losing her life. After Sage picked Karasu's limp and unresponsive form up and took her inside he looked at Kayura.

"Miss, set a ward around my Grandson and Granddaughter. They need to do this together if she is to make it." His tone brooked no argument and his face was more serious than even his daughter had seen in a very long time.

Kayura nodded and went inside to do so. She was worried, about the both of them.

With the same authority everyone helped put everything back together and then relaxed some. Luckily no one was hurt but they were all very shaken up. Some of the people there were amazed at the armors and such. Shary went up to Kento and squeezed his hand as Cye went over to Rene and hugs her tightly.

"That was way too close," Rowen said softly. "Way too close."

Ryo and Mia who were standing close to Rowen over heard him and nodded. "What was that thing she turned into? I was more afraid of it than I was of Talpa when we were fighting him off." Ryo was a little confused at this latest turn of events.

Kara had not needed her caster abilities during the months between finding the armor of Balance and the wedding and so no one else other than Sage knew about her shifting abilities. Those that had not seen Kara's change it was probably for the best, whereas the Ronins and Warlords were all in shock as to what had just happened out there.

None of them had ever seen her that upset before, and the fact that she broke just about every tenant she believed in to sever the woman's ties to the circle shocked every one of them to their very roots.

"The armor." Everyone looked at Shary. "I did some research and one of the guardians of the armor is a dragon. That and Kasu, when pushed too far has been known to slip into something she called the Rage."

"Will she be alright though?" Mia asked worriedly.

"I don't know. But I hope so." For Sage's sake as well as ours.

Lin-san came up to the warriors and nodded to them. "Shary-san is right. My Karasu slipped into what she calls the Rage. After she loses herself to the Rage there is nothing to be done but to stay out of her way. The only sense she has in that state is that of justice. And goddess help whoever has pushed her over the edge.

Shary and Sage were on Sage's old room upstairs from the days when he and the others stayed at Mia's. Kayura had warded the room and left them alone to do what they needed to do. As she came down stairs she looked questioningly at the elder Date and Lin-san, but held her peace.

"Kayura, how are they?" Mia asked with concern. Ryo slipped his hand into her own and squeezed it tightly.

Kayura looked at them all and shook her head. "I won't lie to you. The fact that she made it this far amazes me. Sage will find out very soon that he has a very hard task ahead of him to bring her back from the edge." Her eyes were troubled as she looked at Lin-san.

"Please, what happens to her after she slips into the Rage Lin-san."

Kara's mother shook her head as she pondered the question. "I am not entirely sure. She has only done this once before, but it was never to this severe a degree when it happened. But when the darkness claims her mind, I am no longer able to touch her being.

The Last time, she did not even change shape, but she left a boy comatose in the hospital after she found out that he raped an innocent girl that was one of her classmates. To this day I know that he has not come out of that coma yet for fear that he would run into the Demon that seared his mind as badly as she did. 

Kasu's already wired emotional state about the wedding, and her Dreams may have lent itself to the change and severity of the Rage. All I know is that she is on the edge of death, teetering in a precarious balance. I pray that Sage can bring her back."

"He will. I have faith in my grandson," Sensei Date said with firmness.

Sage was in the Astral Plane, searching for his love or the raven or anything that dealt with her. "Kasu! Raven! Please hear me! It's Sage!"

As Sage looked around, there were feathers. Inky, black, tattered feathers. As Sage examined one of them it started to glow faintly and then the glow died out. They lead in a direction and as Sage followed them, it began to get darker until he could not see in front of him.

There was a pulse in the air around him like a heartbeat and soon he came upon the twin armors. They had separated and they only glanced at him before returning to their guard position over a battered and broken raven.

"Kasu!" he rushed to her but the armors stopped him. "Please! I need to help her!"

"We are the guardians of the bearer and none may go near her," the black armor spoke.

"But I love her! She's my future wife and I need to help her!" His eyes grew soft as he looked at her form. "Please. I can't lose her now that I've found her. She means so much to me." A silent tear crept down a pale cheek.

The white armor looked at him and seemed to cry himself. He beckoned him in and took a step back. Sage slowly knelt next to the raven and slowly cried. "Kasu... my love..." He gently laid his hands on her form and called on all the power of Halo. Please, he sent a silent plea. Help me.

It wasn't Halo's power that responded but the Armors of Heaven and Hell. As they flanked him they each touched a shoulder and gave him their strength and balance. "She is the Child of balance and in need of the man she loves." The White armor spoke.

"She hears you, but can not call to you. She battled the Rage back and it left her like this." And the Black armor gestured to the Raven.

"Call her back, Sage of the Halo." They chimed together as they worked together to hold back the darkness and shine a light into the area they were all in. Sage would see every broken feather, and every shattered bone clearly. Her mind wished for death to stop the pain she was in. But her heart held her back waiting as long as it could for the one that would come for her.

Sage focused everything he had in calling her back. Halo's power surged through her body, bringing bones together, healed torn flesh. He poured his heart, body, mind and soul into it.

Kasu... my love...

As he entered her mind, it was almost as dark as the realm outside of her body. The only light was a small spark of hope that refused to go out, no matter how much pain she was in. He soon found her mental self curled up in a corner of her mind, scared and singed from the Rage that had torn her mind to shreds in the moments that she had changed.

Her mental self was barely breathing but was alive and as Sage looked down at her face, her eyes were wide open in shock and terror over what she had done and stared into the nothing.

"Oh Kasu..." He knelt down before her and gently touched her face with gentle fingers. He caressed her skin, stroked her hair, and did everything to try to get her to open up to him. When her eyes finally focused on him he smiled softly and leaned down to softly kiss her. His arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace, afraid of letting go of her.

Kasu was very weak, but she still tried to speak. "You…hate me? For what I have become?" She finally rasped out. She looked at him; her eyes still black and unnerving, as if she were still fighting back the Rage that had consumed her mind.

"No! Never! I love you so much." He smiled at her and continued to hold her, stroking her hair some more. "Kasu-san... if I didn't care about you I wouldn't have come here. As for what you've become, I was scared yes but also amazed that you stood up for me. Now I really know that you love me. And I love you. Nothing will ever come between us." He linked hands with her, squeezing them. "You are my soul mate. Now and forever."

"What of Grandfather, and the others. Can they live with the monster? I may bear the armor of Balance, but can they handle it if I am pushed over the edge in the future? Would they hesitate to do what needed to be done if I lost to the Rage?"

She coughed, weakly as her body tried to fight back and regain it's strength. Her voice was very soft as she spoke with Sage. Her fears plagued her and she knew that if she lost to the Rage. It would be her destruction. She won her battle this time, but it was by far narrower a margin than anyone would ever know.

"Grandfather has accepted you and once he has it'll take more than that to distrust you. And the others, you were challenged into the casting. It was a duel of honor. They understand." He tightened his arms around her. "But if they didn't I wouldn't care. I love you."

Her fears started to subside as she looked into his eyes with her own tear filled ones. "Oh Sage…" was all she could whisper before her mind became active again and brought them both to the astral plane where the Twin Armors stood watch.

Sage held the Raven close and as she began to waken she looked up at him and with a great amount of effort shifted to her human form. "Sage…" She whispered Tears falling from her eyes.

"No need to cry anymore, my love. I'm here and I'm never letting you go." he gently brushed the tears away while still holding her in his arms. He looked up at the armors and nodded to them. "Domo arigato." he said softly.

"Thank you. Because of you, the Child of Balance will remain as such. Keep her safe." The armors merged and merged with Kasu again. With their return she felt stronger almost immediately. She was still weak, but she was at least able to control herself better and could leave the astral plane again.

As she remembered what was out there in the real world she started crying again. Shortly after her tears started she disappeared back to the mortal realm. As Sage followed her he found her curled up on his bed in her sub-armor sobs wracking her body.

"My love, don't cry." He sat next to her and held her body in his arms. Soothingly he ran his hands up and down her back and stroked her hair soothingly. He kept telling her how much she meant to him as he waited for the tears to stop. He would wait as long at it took. She meant that much to him.

She gulped back a sob as she tried to get herself back under control. "Sage, We were to be married today, it was supposed to be a perfect wedding. But now because of the fight and my shift, my dress is no longer a dress, but shreds of cloth and all I have now is my armor."

Sag was about to open his mouth when the door was knocked on and then all the women: Mrs. Date and his sisters, Shary, Rene, Mia and Kayura came in and merrily chased him out the room. Shary and Mrs. Date sat on either side of Kasu and helped her relax some.

"We don't have a lot of time Kasu so let's hurry." Kayura held her staff over her and whispered some words. Soon she found herself in her wedding dress, all in one piece and the subarmor reverted back to her armbands.

"Kasu-san, today is suppose to be the happiest day of your life." Mrs. Date said as she dabbed the tears away. "So let's see you smile some."

"We know that you must feel bad, but that girl had what was coming to her. She was too blind to see that you and Sage have a powerful bond," Mia said as she picked a brush up and began to do her hair.

"Besides, everyone is just glad she's gone. She was a party pooper. Go like this." Shary applied some lipstick to her lips and then added some blush. "They're all anxious to start the wedding."

"And there's someone else who would like to talk to you." Mrs. Date got up and opened the door. In stepped in Sensei Date as the boys tried to get Sage ready once more.

Kasu looked a little worriedly at the elder Date but as the finishing touches were straitened out again the women left the room to touch up on themselves quickly before the ceremony could start again. She didn't know what to say now as she looked at the man she respected deeply.

Sensei Date slowly sat down on the chair next to the bed and looked at her for a long time. He cleared his throat and spoke in a low, soothing voice. "Are you alright?"

Karasu closed her eyes and with a large amount of effort restrained the tears that threatened to fall again. "I am not certain, this morning I was happy and nervous. Now I feel down right terrified."

He reached over and held her hand in his own, squeezing it some. It was the first time he showed emotions before to her. "Tell me, what are you frightened of? The threat is gone and everyone cannot wait for the wedding to begin again."

"I fear the future. Or rather, what could happen. Not everyone has a son, or daughter that bears an armor bent on saving the world. And far fewer would be able to understand who I am and what it is that I can do. I revealed myself to the wrong people before and had to go into hiding. I do not want to submit Sage or our children in the future to that sort of life." She sighed and sat down on the bed next to the elder Date.

"Have you even known that kind of terror? That completely seizes your mind into circles and you aren't certain of anything anymore?"

"Yes. I have at one point. But you must not let it control you." He gently tilted her face up to look at him. "The future is what we make of it. My grandson, Sage, has told me how you acquired your armor and what he knows about it. Understand that he will never betray you or allow such a being to try to bring harm to you and the family, he will do his best and use everything to make it right again."

He brushed some of her hair from her eyes and gave her a small smile. "You know that if you ever have a problem and you need someone to talk to I will be there for you. You are part of the Date Clan... my granddaughter."

The reaffirmation of her place in her fiancée's world eased her mind and she smiled softly at him. "Domo-Arigato Grandfather." She spoke softly.

There was a sharp rap on the door and Rene poked her head in and was reassured to see Kasu smiling. "The Guests are seated again and the Honor guard are waiting for you to make your entrance." She ducked back out of the room and she could be heard clattering back down the stairs to get seated again as Kasu looked over at Date-san.

"It is time." She stood and as Date Sensei led her down the stairs, his mask of impassivity fell back into place. Just before they could be seen again he adjusted her veil and nodded. "This is your day. Make it into something spectacular."

Rowen, Dais, Cale and Sekhmet fell in behind them as she walked down the aisle a second time. She relaxed and her mind was at ease with nothing to mar the occasion further. Looking at the front of the Aisle she smiled as she saw Sage again looking absolutely splendid, as the guys had worked a minor miracle with getting his tuxedo straitened about again.

As she walked down the aisle on Grandfather's arm she positively glowed and it was commented on that she looked more radiant than ever as she made her way to the front.

Sage smiled and couldn't help but wonder how lucky he was to have met and now marry Kasu. They were meant to be together and he would do everything in his power to make sure she was happy. Sensei Date gave her up to his grandson, nodding to them and went to his seat. As the bride and groom faced the priest everyone sat down.

There were a few people weeping at the beauty of it all, including Sage's oldest sister and mother. Hard to believe that he was finally settling down but they were glad. Some say the best is saved for last. They completely agreed.

Kasu could not have been happier as things got underway. They said their vows and exchanged the rings. As the Priest pronounced them man and wife Sage got an extra sparkle in his eye as he kissed his wife, long and passionately to the point where he had the priest blushing.

The Ronins all hooted and everyone else cheered. Karasu looked at the now very red priest and whispered with a smile on her face. "You did say kiss the bride."

He just nodded and everyone cheered. It was now official. As the new couple went down the aisle the others followed them. This was a splendid wedding and everyone was happy for them.

Everyone pitched in at the party, taking turns watching the food and talking to the happily involved couple. Sage and Karasu had eyes only for each other for most of the night. Dances were had and Toasts and stories were shared, much to the embarrassment of all gathered.

As the late evening started to wind down Karasu stood up. "Ok ladies. You all helped me with my wedding, Time to see who takes the plunge next!" Laughing, the single women of the party grouped together and watched as Kara turned her back.

Looking back at them she had to laugh to herself as some of them looked ready to spring for the bouquet. She smiled, as she knew where it was going to land. She and Sage had agreed on this before hand as justice for the Ronin's kindness.

As she tossed the flowers over her shoulder she gave it a little nudge and just as Rowen had extended his hand to make a point, the Flowers landed smack in to his palm. Listening to the laughter at Rowen's shocked look she turned around to look and started laughing too, and wished she had a camera for the stunned look on his face.

"Yeah Rowen! Now you can ask Rachel to marry you!" At the sound of her name Rowen's lady freind blushed as did Rowen. Everyone once more laughed and teased him.

"Well done." Sage whispered to his wife, kissing her cheek. he never felt so happy.

Karasu smiled and turned into the kiss so that they were soon engrossed with each other again. The hoots began again and the teasing was in fun, but they didn't care. Sage had Karasu and there was nothing that was going to change that now.

Karasu had a place in this world that was unshakable now and she smiled at her mother. Her mother was proud of her and was glad that Sage was unshakable in his devotion to her.

Sage and Kasu ran the gauntlet out to the car and as they pulled away for their honeymoon at a hot springs not to far north of there Sage's Grandfather smiled again. This time it was because he was the only one who knew where the happy couple was really going and it would be over his dead body that they would get the information to disturb the pair. It was clear that they weren't going to do much but pamper each other.


	8. Part 08 New Lives

**Partners in Hentai: Part Eight - New Lives**

by Beloved Shadow Dragon Dagger

All their friends cheered at each other and wished them a great honeymoon. Sage and Kasu waved back to everyone and got in the car. They drove away, the people still waving and cheering. Shary braced her hands on her back again and patted her swollen stomach some. She was getting breathless fast and felt some slight pain but she chalked it up to all the excitement for today. She smiled at her friend who finally achieved true happiness.

Rene glanced over at her old college chum and gasped at how pale she looked. Turning to Cye she whispered into his ear and he focused his abilities on her. Nodding to his wife she went over to Shary. "Shary, Hon? You ok? You don't look so good and Kento Bee is no where around?" She made it a question and Cye took that as his cue to go find his friend.

"I'm fine. Just... Just I think I'd better sit down." She took a deep breath and bit the inside of her cheek as she felt a sharp kick. "Maybe... all the excitement... got to me." She softly laughed and the groaned. She didn't feel so good.

"Into the Car chica, Excitement got to you alright. Hate to break it to ya, but Cye told me you broke your water. Time to go." Cye threw her coat to her and as he chivied Kento out to them he grabbed the keys to get the car.

Kento was a bee gone crazy as he came up to Shary. "Are you alright, it's time?" He quizzed her as Cye came up. Rene Chivvied them into the back seat and against Kento's protests Cye stayed in the driver's seat. Cye turned and pegged his friend with a look.

"Kento, Let me ask you something as I get us out of here and into town. With this excitement, just how the hell do you expect to be able to drive with out getting into an accident while worrying over Shary back there?" He pulled out of Mia's driveway and picked up the pace to get into town to Toyema General. Rene pulled out her Cell phone and Called Mia, knowing that she would get the news to the right people.

Shary began to breathe heavily as she gripped Kento's hand tightly. She knew that it was almost time but tried to hold it off a bit more. She began to count as the contractions began. They were a good five minutes apart from what she could tell so they had a little bit of time left.

"Y-You know. This was supposed to be Kasu's big day. Soon she'll be sharing it." She laughed softly and hunched over as she felt another contraction.

"Step on it love. And don't stop for the cops." Cye nodded at the order and pushed it as fast as he could safely drive. Rene in the mean time grabbed a bold pen from her purse and a sheet of paper fro the notebooks that were scattered along the floor. Writing a note she noted that two police patrollers were behind them flashing lights at them. Waving them up even with her window she held up the note for the officer to read.

The officer was female fortunately and she radioed back to the car behind her and they sandwiched Cye's car and made a path for them straight to Toyama Gen.

"Nice thinking Rene!" Kento smiled and then winced as Shary squeezed his hand tighter. "How much longer until we reach it?"

"At current speed, we are looking at arrival in t-3 minutes." She clocked it and nodded. She figured that she would be able to get a little help, or at least the police to leave them alone if she held up the sign for imminent birth, and their destination. She was glad however that they were helping them as from the sounds of things; Shary was not going to have a lot of time left.

Shary whimpered softly as she felt another pain. There was not much time left and they all knew it as well. "Guys-please hurry!"

"Look! There it is right now!" Cye pointed to the entrance of the hospital.

Rene breathed a sigh of relief as she hopped out and grabbed the waiting nurse and pointed her in the direction of the car. She nodded in understanding as the Police cars had radioed a head about the situation and every one was ready to get her to a birthing room.

Rene went up with Shary and Cye stayed behind with Kento so that they could get the paperwork filled out. Rene was a little excited but as the calmest one of the bunch Cye thought it was best that she went up with Shary and get her settled and greet the Doctor when he showed up.

Shary had dilated quite a ways already and it was indicative that she could not have been doing too well for most of the day. Rene shook her head at Shary's stoicism to support Kasu. Taking Her hand in a strong grip she took over the breathing practices.

"Breath deep Shary, calm the mind and it will lessen the pain. Remember what Sage said about deep breathing helping the endorphins into your system. Breathe count. You know what to do." She encouraged her friend and endured the crushing grip her friend had her in. The doctor was there and as he worked with the nurses he looked at Rene.

"You are doing well in the coaching. Keep going until Mr. Faun can get here. I heard on my way in that he would be a few minutes with the paperwork. Keeping Shary here calm is important." He went back down to watch Shary dilate and measure the contractions while Rene continued to coach Shary in Sage's breathing techniques.

She listened and obeying, cleared her mind and did the breathing exercises. The pain did lessen some but she was still feeling it. She knew she couldn't last very much longer but continued to hold. "R-Rene... remind me... to kill Kento later..." she said and gritted her teeth together. As she tightened her grip on her hand her other hand clenched at the sheets tightly.

Rene chuckled softly at her friend's threat. "I'll do that. Just remember that you aren't going to able to have sex for a while after this yet. So you at least have that." She watched the muscles ripple under her friend's abdomen and squeezed her hand. Deep breath and breathe out hard. Breath short, breath in bog and out slow." Not much longer luv." She patted her friend's hand as Kento showed up with Cye muttering about administrative garbage. Going to Shary's other side Cye came up with an idea.

"Doctor, How much time does Shary have?"

"Not long, I'd say another hour at most. Why do you ask?" The doctor was puzzled at Cye's question until he saw the look on the thoughtful young man's face and recognized him from some of the vet articles he read. "Cye Mouri, Friend to Ryo Sanada Veterinary Doctor. You have been assisting him with his water wildlife return research haven't you?

Cye nodded. "I have been assisting with underwater births and there is nothing that says it shouldn't work for humans. The water will buoy her and help support her stressed muscles. I can catch and get the babe to the surface into for first breath. But we have to go now so Shary here can get accustomed to the water."

The doctor looked at Shary. By all rights and indications the woman should have been able to push the babe out by now. Since it wasn't happening he nodded. Lets go. There is a small pool on this floor. Looking at the nurses he gestured for them to get her to the pool.

"Mouri-san, What are you going to wear into the pool. It is not going to be a clean birthing process you know." Cye nodded and looked at Rene who spoke up.

I have his gear down in the car. He has a special suit that he wears when he assists with the deliveries of the underwater calves in the wild. It should work just as well for the pool conditions." Cye and Rene booked out of the room and Cye ran down the hall and into the men's room and the next floor down.

A few minutes later he came back out in his subarmor and went back upstairs. Rene met him at the door and looked inside. "She really needs your help love. It is not an easy birth and I think you were right about the water being able to help her."

Cye nodded and hugged her close. "Wish us love." And he walked in.

Shary looked up at Cye and as she took in his sub-armor she nervously asked. "What's going on?"

The doctor stepped forward and started to explain. "Mrs. Fuan, Your birthing is not going as easy as we had expected. Mr. Mouri here suggested a possible water birth to ease it a long."

As the Doctor spoke Cye got into the water and noted that it was a little cool, so using his armors abilities he made things a little more comfortable for Shary as he smiled at her and spoke. "Hello Shary, I am Dr. Cye, How are you doing? A little less stress on your system?"

Rene walked into the room with her swimsuit and wetsuit and hopped into the water with Cye and Shary. Kento wasn't around just yet and there was no way she was going to let Shary do this with just Cye.

As Cye went underwater to check on Shary, Rene looked at her friend and smiled. "Just relax, If Cye asks you a question, it is for a reason, just answer him and stay cool." Rene had just taken Shary's hand and squeezed it when Cye's hand shot out of the water and fingers blinking three.

Rene smiled and looked at the doctor. "Cye just said that She is relaxing much better with the water supporting her. Her expected time is about 30 minutes as long as Shary here does what we tell her to do."

Shary focused on her breathing and trying to relax so she wasn't pushing when they weren't ready. Cye came up for air and nodded to the doctor. "I can see the head but it is almost like there is no effort on the child's part." Cye gently caressed Shary's swollen abdomen getting a feel for where the baby was positioned and suddenly ducked back underwater clapping his hand on the water with a resounding smack.

Rene wasn't prepared for the signal to be given so soon so the baby must have moved. "Shary, Take a deep breath and push as hart as you can with everything you've got!"

As Shary followed the orders she pushed as hard as she could and screamed as she felt the baby pass. It was painful for her, but Rene suspected that the water and Cye had cushioned some of that pain.

Cye shot out of the water with the baby and turning it upside down he thumped it soundly. As the baby choked and spluttered to clear it's nose and lungs it gave a deafening wail.

Cye handed the baby to Rene to tie off and hand to the doctors as Cye went back underwater to deliver the afterbirth. Almost five minutes after that was done, they pulled Shary out of the water. As Cye wanted a wash after that he was escorted to the locker rooms by an intern for questions and directions.

Kento had come into the room at a dead run when Shary screamed but when Rene pinned him with a look that plainly said to not interrupt, he waited at the door. But once Shary was out of the water he was up with her. "Congratulations, May I present, your son."

Kento kissed Shary deeply and as Shary kissed him back wearily she reached for her son and as she held him she watched his big dark blue eyes open at her. He looked exactly like Kento only much, much smaller.

Rene looked at the couple as she stripped out of her wetsuit and smiled. "Congratulations. What will you name him?"

Kento looked at Shary and smiled. "I don't know, but I am willing to go with anything Shary comes up with."

Shary smiled at her son, "Shu, Little Shu Fuan."

Cye had come in looking harried and closed the door quietly behind him. Smiling at the couple and the newborn they were interrupted by the nurse as she came up to Shary. "I'm sorry Ma'am, but we need to take Shu here for some tests and measurements. He will be back in his bassinet in about an hour ok?"

Shary sleepily kissed her son and murmured, "Bye bye baby" As she gave him up and the nurse left she said. "I miss him already."

Cye looked at Rene and then to the couple across from them. "Why don't you guys get some sleep. Rene and I will come back sometime tomorrow and that way we can swing by Mia's and pick up your car Ken so you guys can get home on your own alright?"

Kento looked down at the sleepy Shary and nodded. "Sounds great. See you guys tomorrow." With that he Picked up Shary and headed for the bed and curled up with her. "I love you" he whispered to her before he too closed his eyes and was soon sound asleep.

As Rene and Cye went back out to the car he knew that he needed to talk to Rene about what ever it was that had been bothering her for the last few months. She had been mildly depressed and he knew that she was thinking about something. Usually he would leave her alone about it until she was ready to come to him with the problem, but this time she hadn't broached it once and not he needed to know what it was to help her out.

As they got into the car he spoke softly as he started it up and got them out of the hospital. "We need to have a talk don't we."

Rene's voice was equally soft as she answered. "Yes," she looked out of the window at the passing buildings before she continued. "Can we wait until we get home with this?"

Cye nodded and as they made their way back to their house Cye wondered what was bothering Rene so much.

When they got home and Cye helped her out of the car he asked her. "You sure you are alright?"

As Rene got into the house she shed her things and answered. "Truth of the matter is, I am not ok." And she sat down on the couch and started crying.

Cye immediately went to her and held her as close as possible and comforting her. "My love, What's wrong? It has been a great day for our friends and we were able to see two of them attain another level of happiness. We should be happy for them."

Rene simply cried until she was able to pull herself together to answer. "I am happy for our friends. I got to see Sage settle down, and with the perfect match for him. And Shary and Kento have their first-born son, but if I know those two, it won't be their last. Our lives are busy and good, but somehow, it's not enough anymore."

Cye wondered where this was leading up to and as he encouraged her to continue she sniffled. "Our friends are all starting to finally settle down into good loving relationships and Shary and Kento have a Family now. I want one too." The last was a plaintive cry as she shed more tears.

Cye held her close and rocked her as he spoke. "Rene, you know that this is something that I have wanted as well. And we have been stable enough for long enough that we can look forward to having children of our own. We've been ready for a while now."

"But that's the point." She interrupted. The fact of the matter is, I can't bear children." The tears started to fall more freely now as she tried to explain. "I went to the doctor's office about a week before we went to Shary and Kento's the weekend they announced that they were expecting. And I knew since then that I would not be able to have children. The doctor said that there was a defect in my uterus and because of that I can't even conceive." As she finished she buried her face into Cye's shoulder and cried her broken heart out.

Cye held her close and as he let her cry herself out he wondered. He was saddened of course but for her to know that she would not be able to know everything Shary went through and be able to tell her view of it later.

"Hey now, It is going to be alright. We can find a way to have a family and if nothing else, we could talk to the doctor about our options tomorrow when we go see our friends in the hospital, sound good?"

As Rene Cried she hurt so badly deep inside as she knew that her friend would know what it was like to have families when she might not have that opportunity. It broke her heart to know that she would never know the pain and everything Shary went through tonight on her own personal level. But it absolutely shattered her heart when she heard the small amount of hurt that had crept into Cye's voice over the matter. But she agreed that she would talk to the doctor with him tomorrow.

"Rene, I love you so much but don't worry. We'll figure something out." He held her tightly and kissed her softly. "I promise you, we will have a family of our own soon."

Rene was an emotional wreck now and as she listened to Cye's low tones through his chest she snuggled up to him and let her weary body take over and shut her down for the night.

Cye watched as she slept and continued to hold her close. Pulling a blanket around them he settled in for the night also. He hated to see the love of his life like this and wish there was something he could do. If only he knew what to say but all he could do now was pray for the doctor would give them some good news. Soon his eyes slipped close and he went to sleep.

-

Rowen sat down wearily on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "That was some wedding today, wasn't it Rachel?" He smiled at her and patted the seat next to him.

Rachel moved over to Rowen and smiled. "Your friends have an interesting sense of humor." She smiled as she remembered the comment Ryo had thrown at them when the bouquet had fallen into his hand. She did not know how it happened, but she suspected that Rowen and most of his closer friends weren't exactly what they seemed

"Yeah. But they're a great bunch." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close. "I bet right now... Sage and Kasu are having the night of their life."

"They looked like such a loving couple. Passionate about each other and life. What happened today after the lightning struck? I looked right at it so I was blind for a little bit. All I know is that I hear this awful bellowing and then a scream and then Sage calling her name." By the time Rachel was able to see again, Mia was entertaining the people in the library and inner rooms of the house while she waited for the all clear from the guys.

"Yeah. Those two are really something else. But I think they suit each other very well." He smiled down at her. "I'm really glad you met my friends. They like you."

Rachel smiled and cuddled up against Rowen. He was so intelligent and kind and when he wasn't in a book or the gym he was always finding some new way to surprise her. He could be as thick as most men, but he really did try his hardest to keep her happy, especially when he had to be away on business. "I'm glad they like me, I like them too, even your stranger friends."

She was referring to Cale Sekhmet and Dais. All three had treated her well enough but something about them just screamed 'Different'

"Yeah well, they're not exactly from around here so they're still trying to adjust." he said. It wasn't really a lie since they really weren't from around here. In this time era. He hugged her close and smiled down at her. "So what would you like to do now?"

"Well," she thought about it for a moment. "Did you have any good videos to watch? It has been a rather stressful day for most of us ne?" 

He pulled out a box of videos for her to look at.

As Rachel looked through she found "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon" and pulled it out. "Should we watch this? Or are you into something else tonight?"

"That one sounds good to me. Why don't you put it in and I'll pop some corn?" he smiled at her and went to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

"No hogging the bowl this time" she called out to him, teasing from the living room. This was a huge step for her as Rachel for most of her life had been a shy girl. She had a wicked sense of humor but her overbearing shyness covered it unless she was comfortable with the people she was with. Her shy ways were only made worse back in high school when she found herself in an abusive relationship.

He mocked her and bruised her, but no one really knew about it because he was always careful to keep a proper face on when around her parents. She wore a t-shirt to school one morning though and her best friend Krissy caught sight of the bruises on her friend's body and about went on a man hunt to kill the creep.

The relationship ended when Krissy ratted him out to Rach's parents after Rachel ended up in the hospital with Anorexia Nervosa and a severe bout of depression with suicidal tendencies.

By the time Rachel got out of the hospital and was back on easy terms with Krissy again, she was mentally a stronger woman though she was even shyer than before and was completely uneasy around men unless Kris was there to defend her. It took her forever to trust Rowen and though he never mistreated her, she always wondered what it was that he was hiding from her.

Rowen had been either trying to go out with the woman or had been dating the woman for a year now, and only recently did he find Rachel more open to being alone with him. He liked that and he found that as Rachel trusted him more, she started to relax a lot more around him when he would catch her off guard with something like Flowers or a surprise visit when she thought he was going to be in the lab.

Now she was up to teasing Rowen a little and she was pleasantly surprised when he teased her back, but gently. They were still feeling out the boundaries but they found that there were almost no boundaries when it came to Rowen and food.

Pop corn ready, cola cold and movie in the VCR they curled up on the couch together and watched the movie. Rowen kept an arm around Rachel's shoulders enjoying her company very much. She was unlike any girl he met before and he really cared about her. Ryo's words came running back and he smiled. There was a thought, but not yet. They had a long way to go.

Rachel had seen the movie before but she loved it so much that she could watch it over and over again and not get tired of it. But as she found a comfortable spot in Rowen's muscular body she found herself drifting off to sleep at times only to wake up in the same position a few minutes later in the movie. The last time she drifted off though, she had stayed asleep.

She had mentioned to Rowen earlier that night that she would need to go home when they got through with the gathering since she needed to do some studying for some classes she had been taking out at the local community college. But as she drifted off there was a slight smile on her face as she snuggled up to Rowen before the movie concluded.

Rowen looked down at her and smiled. The poor girl wore herself out with studying and then the exciting wedding that he didn't blame her. He knew she had to study but she need to rest first and he could always help her if she wanted. He let the video run until the end and pulled a spare blanket over them. Still holding her he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep also.

-

Back at the Mansion Ryo opted to stay with Mia and help her to clean up the house from the guests. The lawns had been cleaned and picked up by friends and family of the bride and groom, but the house was left for Mia and the main level had a lot of picking up to be done.

As Mia was sweeping out the kitchen she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips brush across the back of her neck. Her hair had been pulled up and out of the way for the wedding and party and it now had provided Ryo with an excellent target with which to distract Mia, and as she loosened her hold on the broom and leaned back against him, he could tell that he was being very distracting in deed.

"You work too hard you know that?" Ryo said. He liked the way her hair smelled and felt as he rubbed his face against it. "Why don't you take a break for a little bit?"

Mia chuckled at the suggestion. "What is this? All work and no play makes Ryo a dull boy?" She laughed as he growled in response to that. He may have been called many things in his lifetime, but dull was never one of them.

"And just what would you propose we do for this 'break' as you called it." Mia turned and looked him in the eye, his Tiger-eyes mesmerized by her own haunting eyes.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe we could just sit around or something." he smiled at her. "Any suggestions?"

"No suggestions really, except rest after we get this place cleaned up. Karasu's unexpected fight ended up tracking more guests through here than we expected." Mia grabbed her broom again only to have it taken away from her by Ryo. As she looked into his eyes again she noticed the flames that danced dangerously behind the cool blue.

"Take a break, I can guarantee that you will feel better for it." His voice lowered and grew more passionate as he pulled Mia to him. Her movements tantalized him and as he reached up to caress her face his other hand reached around her neck and firmly started rubbing out the unnoticed muscles there.

Mia moaned softly in delight and melted against him. Ryo held her tightly and lowered his lips to her, kissing her softly at first before deepening it.

Mia opened up to him and was surprised when he picked her up while still kissing her passionately and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. His soft but sure touches ignited the passion in Mia and as she opened her eyes again, they were in her room and on her bed with Ryo caressing her body through her clothes lightly.

Mia Shuddered occasionally as he would occasionally run his fingers across some nerves that were already on fire. As Mia turned to him, her eyes had adjusted to the low light of the room and she could see that he was watching her.

She gently ran her fingers across the belt line of his slacks and then unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands across his smooth chest. He was so strong and full of energy, but yet at the same time, he was calm and as gentle as a lamb with her.

Ryo paused for a moment, liking the feel of her hands on him before continuing. With slow fingers he began to slowly undress her, softly kissing every piece of skin he uncovered. Her body felt so warm and soft, he loved everything he found about her.

Mia sighed and shuddered as his softly caressed her bare skin and tasted every inch of it. As she looked at him she found that he was doing everything with her with the same focus and concentration that he had when he was fighting. It was all or nothing with him and for Mia that was one of his more endearing traits.

Ryo had been waiting for Mia to make the first move towards these events for some time now, but he couldn't wait any longer. He was gentle but the burning passion in his eyes was very quickly threatening to fuel itself out of control with his feelings for her.

"Mia," He whispered, his voice growing husky with desire and passion. "I can't help it, I have wanted you for so long and I have been waiting for you to make the first move. Tonight, I feel like I can't wait anymore."

"You don't have to," she whispered back, her voice sounded rough like sandpaper. Wordlessly she opened her legs for him and moaned softly in pleasure.

(Lemon was edited out. Sorry but be expecting to see this several more times before the fic is finished.)

Mia looked up at Ryo and reached up and kissed him "Oh Ryo that was wonderful, it was fantastic." Mia pulled him down to her and smiled, "I love you so much Ryo." She murmured

"I love you with all my heart," he said against her lips. He moved so that they lay on their sides and kept his arms around her. He found his own soul mate, like Sage and the others. Now he had to let her know in his own time. Tenderly he stroked her hair, sighing softly in pleasure.

As they drifted off into a night of well earned slumber Mia couldn't help but think about how lucky she was to have found a companion so close to her own heart.

-

Sage watched as his beloved wife slept in his arms. She looked like a beautiful angel that Heaven sent down. He couldn't help but smile and kiss her softly, wrapping his arms around her without waking her up.

He looked around their new bedroom, all the furniture had been moved in and they added their own touch. In a heap in the room laid they're wedding clothes. 

His smile grew as he settled back in bed with his soul mate and closed his eyes.

Kasu snuggled closer to him in her sleep and murmured softly. "love you Sage" before shifting once more and falling into a deeper slumber in her love's arms. It had been a long night the night before and there was a message on the machine already, but no one in that place was going to get it for quite a while now that Kara and Sage had the week to themselves.

"Love you also Kasu." he whispered softly to her. Wrapping his body around her he stroked her hair soothingly. He briefly wondered who had called but let it go as sleep decided to take him. He let himself go and fell in blissful slumber with his angel in his arms.


	9. Part 09 The Next Day

**Partners in Hentai: Part Nine - The Next Day**

by Beloved Shadow Dragon Dagger

As the morning sun started to peek through the living room window a sliver of it shone in the eyes of Rachel. As she rubbed her eyes and stretched she was made aware of a cramp in her neck, which made her remember the night before. Sitting up suddenly in shock she found Rowen next to her still and they were both under a blanket that apparently Rowen had covered them with the night before.

She muttered under her breath and lightly shook Rowen. "Rowen. Wake up I have got to get home."

Rowen groaned a bit and didn't move for a long time. Rachel was afraid he had fallen sleep again when he cracked open a midnight blue eye. "Rachel... what time is it?"

"Seven in the morning. You were supposed to take me home last night so that I could study. Remember?" Rachel's brown eyes stared at Rowen as she grilled him in the early morning.

"Hey you fell asleep," he explained as he smiled at her and brushed some hair from her eyes. "You looked so peaceful, I couldn't wake ya up."

"Be that as it may Rowen Hashiba. I need to pass these classes if I am to get into a better school to complete my degree work. You promised me that I would be home last night so that I could study. That was why I agreed to get out of the apartment in the first place." Rachel was a little upset and it was starting to show, as her eyes grew stormy. She was touched by Rowen's thoughtfulness. But at the same time she was upset that he had let her sleep instead of waking her up and getting her home so that she could finish her homework.

"Calm down I'll help ya out." he said, noticing that she was getting upset. "I'll help ya study and then you'll pass the test with an A. C'mon." Rowen got up and stretched some. "I'll take ya home now."

The storm died down some and as she gathered her things she looked at him. "Rowen, thanks for the offer to help study. But the only class I am really having problems with is the advanced astronomical studies classes. If I pass this course and the others that I am taking this semester then I can head out to Tokyo University and finish my advanced degree in Aerospace Engineering and Applications to Deep space travel."

His eyes brightened as he heard the class. "No way! Rachel I can help you! I took that class." He grabbed their coats and his keys, opening the door for her. "I don't mean to boast or anything but with my help you'll be enrolling in Tokyo U. before you know it. I know this means a lot to you and want to help you all I can."

Rachel smiled shyly at Rowen when he offered to help. "Thank you. Just remember that I have to actually learn this on my own." She reached up and touched to taller man's cheek as she walked out the door to the car ahead of him.

He covered her hand with his own, squeezing it. "I know. But I can still quiz ya and stuff. Besides, you really smart so I'm sure you'll pass it." Smiling he opened the door for her and then climbed in himself. Soon thy were both heading back to Rachel's place.

-

As the hospital began its day Shary woke up to find herself entangled in Kento's limbs, but as she looked over to her side she saw the basinet with Shu in it. He was starting to awaken and get fussy but there were all manner of supplies for them to start from while they stayed in the Hospital.

"Kento... my love wake up." She shook him some to try and wake him up. He just groaned in his sleep and still slept. Making a small face she pinched his nose shut. It took a few minutes but he soon woke up and looked at her groggily.

"What's up?" he yawned and detangled himself from her.

"Baby's hungry." Shary reached over and pulled the basinet closer, carefully picked her son up and pulled her hospital gown up some and smiled as he began to breast feed. He was so small in her arms that she couldn't help but smiled proudly at him. Looking up at her husband she smiled. "Our first born."

Kento grinned as he looked at his wife and son. He couldn't help but be the happiest man alive right now. Well maybe not the happiest. As he thought about Sage and Karasu and the excitement from the night before.

"Shu my little man. You are going to be strong as your old man here." Smiling he gently rubbed his son's head and kissed Shary.

Shu still continued to suckle happily, feeling his parents' warmth all around him and letting his big blue eyes close.

Shary softly kissed him back. When they broke away she leaned against him, holding her son close. "You know, I'm wondering how the new love birds are doing."

Kento chuckled as he thought about those two at the celebration after the wedding. "Well, they are either going to get too little sleep and then end up exhausting themselves, or they are going to do nothing and be just as hot as ever when they come back. Something tells me that Sage and Karasu are more than the perfect match for each other."

"I know what you mean. They're happy and that's all that counts." Shu had finished his feeding and so she pulled her gown back up. Lovingly she rocked him in her arms, laying him to rest on her shoulder.

Shu surprised both parents and the nurse that had just walked in with a huge belch for such a small body.

The nurse jumped and then smiled at the Parents as Kento looked at Shary and commented. "Well, no doubt about it. That one is definitely my son." He smiled. 

Both ladies laughed and Shu just looked around curiously. "Time for more tests?" Shary asked the nurse as she patted her son's back soothingly.

"Nope. Just daily weights and measurements. He'll be back in about 15 minutes" the nurse smiled at the couple and held her arms out for Shu. "He is by far the largest baby in the nursery. Now we know why you had such problems with giving birth to him."

Shary blushed a little and then smiled at her husband. "Certainly takes after you in ever aspect." Kissing her baby softly she gives him to the nurse and waves bye as she takes him out. Sighing she leaned against Kento once more. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

About that moment Rene and Cye came in the door and grinned at the scene before them. "Heya Kento, How's the family?" Cye greeted them as Rene came in behind him quietly and pulled a couple of chairs over to the bed. She was a wreck and it looked like she hadn't slept a wink all night long even though she slept the sleep of an exhausted woman.

"Pretty well. Man you should've heard Shu just a minute ago!" He laughed as he told him what happened.

Shary looked at her friends and grew worried. "Rene... what's the matter?"

Rene shrugged. "Cye and I have some issues that we need to take care of today. Don't worry, we're not splitting up, just that there are some things that I am not ready to talk about yet and we need some time to work through the problems."

She smiled at Cye as he sat down next to her and cuddled her and then changed the subject. "So what is he like? Shown much of a personality yet other than Kento's tendencies?" She smiled at the couple.

"Other than his appetite and way to show he's full, not much. He's such a sweet little thing and wonderful. I can't wait to have more." Shary smiled at them happily. "I just hope they aren't so big as Shu."

"At least we know how to handle the difficult births like that one." Cye commented and smiled before he continued. "I just hope you two are thinking about waiting a little bit before taking on another one." He softly kissed Rene and his manner with her was subtly different from before. It sent alarm bells off in both Kento and Shary.

They looked at each other and then at their friends. Something was very wrong and they wanted to help them in any way that they could.

"Guys. You two sure you're all right? I mean... you know you can talk to us about anything," Kento said softly, making sure the door was closed so no one would hear.

Cye looked at Rene but when she shook her head and leaned against his shoulder he looked at his closest friend. "Sorry, This is something that we are going to have to work through on our own. Until then if we need to talk, we will. But we aren't ready right now."

Cye's eyes carried a deep hurt and as he looked at his friends he hoped that they would understand that this was an intensely private matter and Rene was going to have to be the one to decide when they would be ready to talk about it. Until then they were very happy for Shary and Kento's good fortune and they sincerely wished the new family all the best in the world.

"Sure thing." The look didn't go unnoticed by the two as they settled back in each other's arms. Something had happened and they both felt so bad. They hoped that things would go well in the end. For a few minutes no one knew what to say and they began talking again about the wedding yesterday and such.

Cye and Rene chuckled as they remembered the evening. "I do not think I have seen a couple more involved with each other than those two. Sarenbo could have come back and I don't think those two would have noticed until he threatened Sage" Cye laughed at Rene's comment remembering the results of what happened to the last person to threaten Sage's life.

"You're right Rene, I don't think Sarenbo would have stood up for five seconds if managed to interrupt them. Karasu would have sent him packing."

"Oh yeah! Hell imagines if Talpa came up!" Kento laughed and as everyone pictured it.

"Oh he would be begging for his life! But at least everyone knows not to mess with Sage unless they want to endure Kasu's wrath." Shary added also.

Rene giggled. "You know, I would almost feel sorry for him if Sage ever got captured again. I don't think his castle would be standing more than five minutes of she ever got in."

Cye nodded as he was laughing. "Battle? What battle, Kasu would have him running to us for protection." He laughed even harder as he pictured Talpa begging the Ronins to protect him from Kara's brand of hell on earth.

"More like the entire Dynasty! I mean with her Rage that place would be no more!" Kento and Shary laughed and they had to lean against each other for support. "Now that's what I call love."

Everyone agreed to that and Cye looked at his watch. "Love, we have an appointment to get to." He looked at his friends. "We'll be back as soon as we take care of some business ok?"

Rene nodded to Cye and her eyes darkened with worry again as they stood up to leave. "We will be back, we have yet to see our God Child."

"Can't wait." They hugged each other bye and watched as they left them alone once more. "Kento, I'm worried about them."

"I know Shary. Me too but you heard what Cye said." He rubbed her back soothingly, resting his chin on her head. "They have to solve the problems themselves. But at least they know we're there for them."

"True. I hope everything works out in the end for them."

As the serious couple walked out of Shary's room they looked at each other and nodded and headed to the OB/GYN office to have a talk with the doctor there.

The clerk looked up as they entered and smiled politely. "May I help you both?"

-

In another part of town Ryo was just waking up to find Mia looked at him lovingly. "Morning sleepy" She murmured to him smiling softly.

"Morning." He smiled sleepily at her, reaching up to softly touch her face. "How did you sleep?" he asked

"Well enough." She smiled wickedly, "You were right. I do feel better for having taken a break." She kissed Ryo on the nose as she got up and made to leave the bed.

"Hey wait." he grabbed her hand and sat up in bed. "Where ya going?"

"Well there is a shower to take and breakfast to eat. And then there is the rest of this house to clean from last night since someone decided to distract me so well." She smiled at him as she slipped out of his grasp and headed to the bathroom.

Ryo smiled some and ran a hand through his hair. She did have a point and he decided to make it up to her. Getting out of bed he pulled on an old shirt and some sweat pants and then headed downstairs. While Mia was in the shower he began to pick up where she left off. He wasn't sure if he would finish before she was done but he would try.

Ryo worked fast as Mia took longer in the shower than usual. She was making sure she had a clean start for the day before she had to go back down stairs to finish cleaning.

Little did she know that as she stepped out of the shower, Ryo was taking the last bag of trash out to the dumpster that they had rented for the purpose of cleaning up all of the garbage after the party. He came back in as Mia came down stairs and as she looked around, her eyes got very large indeed. "Ryo, you did all this?"

He looked around and then faced her, smiling softly. "Yeah. I wanted to make up for distracting you yesterday." He actually felt really good about himself. He walked up to her and held her hand. "I want to make you happy anyway I can."

Mia took Ryo's hand and placed it along her cheek. "You don't have to try very hard to make me happy. You never did have to try hard at all." She smiled up at Ryo who had only grown taller since those battles with Talpa and he now almost towered over her. As she held his hand captive.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly. He loved her so much he would do all he could to see her happy from now to the end of time.

Mia wrapped her arms around him and as they kissed she could only think of how happy she was right now. Once Shary pushed Ryo into admitting who he had designs on there wasn't a day that went by that they weren't together for some small thing.

As he held her close he relived the feeling of her soft body and silky hair. Everything about her was beautiful and perfect. He also admired her mind and spirit. Slowly the kiss broke naturally but his arms still stayed around her. "You mind if I cook you breakfast today? I promise not to make it too spicy." Over the years he developed a taste for spicy foods. His friends all joked that it had to do with Wildfire.

Mia grinned as she looked up at Ryo. "Sure. You know, you should go over to Kara and Sage's sometime. Kara cooks even spicier than you do." She grinned as Ryo lit up. Every time he and the others had been invited to dinner at Sage and Kara's in the last few months, something would come up at the veterinary hospital and he would have to back out.

"Of course that is after they decide to rejoin the rest of the world. IF they ever decide to." Ryo chuckled at his friend's happiness. A year ago Sage would have been called one of the coldest people on earth by anyone that didn't know him. When Kasu walked into his life and into his heart and soul most of that changed. And it was all for the better.

"There's an idea but we'd have to wait after the honeymoon. You know Sensei Date doesn't want anyone to disturb the love birds." Laughing softly he lead her to the dinning room and headed into the kitchen. Looking at the machine he saw the light was blinking and hit it. The machine rewound and said it had one new message. As he rummaged in the cabinet for the pans he needed he smacked his head hard when he heard Kento's excited voice.

"Ow!" He got out of the cupboards was rubbing his head when the message hit him. Shary had her baby! Mia was already hugging him as she had heard the message too.

"Ryo, we really should send them some balloons or something. I am really glad Shary got through that alright." She glowed with happiness for her friend and his wife. They were the first family; she could only wonder who was next.

He hugged her one-armed as he rubbed the bump that was forming with the other. "You're right. Tell ya what we can buy some gifts and take them over to 'em after breakfast. And while we're there the docs can see if I cracked my skull." He winced when he touched it. Already it was sensitive.

Mia laughed "Oh Ryo, You know that the only one of you guys with a harder head than you is Kento." She moved over to the freezer and prepared an Ice pack for him as Ryo moved about the kitchen and started making breakfast.

He thanked her as she applied the ice pack and turned the stove on. "Now you just go sit and food will be ready in a minute. Or do you want anything in particular?" he smiled at her. The ice felt good if too cold for him.

Mia smiled as she went and sat at the kitchen table. "Surprise me man of all things."

"Deal." He decided to make an omelet and some other things. He took out some eggs and such and mixed them all in a large bowl. Once the pan was hot enough he poured it all in. Letting it cook some he added some margarine to another pan and added some of the lean sausages he knew she liked and ham there as well. Setting the toaster for light he added the bread in and flipped the omelet on to the other side.

Mia sat patiently and looked up as Ryo came in with a large tray of food. There was omelets, toast, ham, sausage, even some biscuits he had heated up faster than usual using Wildfire. Among that were coffee, milk and juice.

"Did I surprise you?" he asked with a grin as he set her plate before her.

Mia smiled and stood up to kiss Ryo. "Yes you did. Now lets eat before this gets cold. It looks so good!"

They sat and proceed to eat the large breakfast. It was indeed good and Mia kept thanking Ryo who said he was just as surprised that it came out this good. Once most of the food was gone and they claimed to be full Ryo took the empty dishes in to soak in the sink and proceed to put the left overs in the fridge for later.

"Hey Mia, lemme just take a quick shower, change and we can head to the hospital. Glad you enjoyed breakfast." He gave her a sweet kiss and headed upstairs.

Mia smiled and called ahead to the hospital gift shop to have a balloon bouquet ready for when they got there. Once she had that done she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and waited for Ryo.

Once he got out of the shower and was dressed he and Mia got into her jeep and headed back into town to visit their friends.

No a few minutes they both arrived at the hospital. First they asked the front desk where Shary Fuan was and then the gift shop was located. After getting the number and directions they head to the shop and purchased the balloon bouquet that had them saying 'Congratulations' and 'its A Boy' and such. It was all tied to a cute teddy bear wearing a pale blue outfit and included some gifts for the baby.

With the present in hand they walked to the room. Knocking they came in when they heard the Okays and smiled. Shary was holding the little baby in her arms and Kento was sitting at her side. They had surprised and happy looks on their faces as they saw who it was.

"Ryo! Mia! You came!"

Ryo scoffed. "Of course! You didn't think we wouldn't visit you all here did you?" 

Mia put the balloons down on the table by the window and smiled at Shary. "Congratulations. Kento sounded pretty wired over the phone when the answering machine picked up."

"I was trying to fill out all the damn paper work. Some of those questions I don't see why they need to know!" He grew exasperated. "Man you guys won't believe how scared I was! Cye and Rene had to help Shary will little Shu here.

"But we all survived in the end. Look sweetheart. It's your aunt and uncle." Shary showed them the bundle. He looked up at them with a serious look on his face like he did with everyone else.

Mia held her arms out to hold Shu. As she was allowed to something about her seemed to change. It was so subtle but everyone noticed. And had a grin on their faces. As Mia looked up at them she smiled back. "What, You haven't seen a woman around a baby before?" She chuckled as she and Ryo looked down at the child.

"So, is he Kento's or yours Shary?" Ryo had a teasing smile on his face as he could see that Shu looked almost exactly like Kento. They would have to watch him as he grew to see what his personality would be like.

As he started fussing Mia handed him back to his mother and sat down. "Has any one else been in to see him yet?"

"Well we really thought when you two knocked that it was Rene and Cye. They have an appointment I think they said." Shary smiled at her son and gently began to tickle him some. He laughed some, waving his little limbs in reflex. He was her pride and joy.

"Oh that's right! I gotta tell ya guys what happened! Or rather what the doc said." he told them all the details of the labor process and what the doctor said.

Mia nodded and Ryo looked a little worried for a while. "At least Cye was able to use what he learned and what he knew about water births on you Shary. From what I know about the birthing process. Human or animal, you could have died if the Water birth hadn't worked and they couldn't get you into C-Section." Ryo was glad that it didn't happen and that his friends were well.

"What did Cye have to say about the birth? He usually has an extra sense about things in the water. Babies especially." Ryo looked at Kento and smiled. If Cye had a weakness it would have to have been Rene and babies. New borns especially.

"Nothing really I don't think. He just said it was this or have a C-section," Shary said honestly. She really didn't remember a lot since she was so drained afterwards. "But the nurse said that Shu was by far the baby that weighted the most."

Ryo nodded and smiled. If there was nothing to be said then that meant that it was a normal birth, if a little difficult. Mia looked at Ryo and smiled. "I wonder what the Newlyweds are doing right now?" She asked in general but had a few answers of her own.

"Oh I can think of one thing," Kento said with a smirk. He made a face when Shary pinched him. "Looks like we'll have to wait and ask them when they get back."

"Well I do know one thing." Mia started. "My e-mail box was full of questions about Kasu at the ceremony yesterday. I am not quite certain about how to answer them with out giving you all away, but I think I will manage."

Mia smiled as she remembered the reaction. She had made several mental notes to get a list of Sage's ex-flames and get notice to them so that even a minor reaction could be avoided. Kasu trusted them all and it was a good thing too since that trust would keep the women of this group protected by her as well.

"I almost feel sorry for that girl, but she did attack first and Kara was defending someone. Hard to believe that there is a form of light out there that could hurt Sage. Trust Kasu to be able to know what it is and keep him safe." She grinned. She did feel sorry for the girl, but she also knew that when a Ronin went into defense mode, no matter the form, it was usually a good Idea to stay out of the way.

Shary nodded. "Those two are a perfect match. You know... it's amazing how we're all a perfect match for our spouse." She smiled at them happily.

Ryo nodded and then grinned. "Yeah, you're the only one I've seen that could keep Kento in line other than Mia." Mia elbowed him sharply in the ribs and as he rubbed the bruising skin Mia smiled.

"Right, I think that there is someone for each of us. Including our warlord friends. I feel that it is just a matter of time before they all find someone for them and get settled." Mia nodded and smiled sweetly at Ryo who had side stepped away from her and she started laughing.

"I can't wait to see what kinda ladies those three get and what kinda man Kayura catches!" Kento laughed.

"You guys are impossible at times." Shary laughed and then talked to her baby. "Isn't that right Shu sweetie?"

Young Shu blinked at the words he did not yet understand. Mia and Ryo stood up to leave as Rowen walked in. "Hey guys. Congratulations."

"Hey Ro! Finally made it huh." Kento got up and clapped him on his back.

"Hi Rowen. Something wrong?" Shary asked. He didn't seem like his usual happy self.

Oh nothin' much. Just got chewed out by Rachel after studying with her for not keepin' my word about getting her home last night. She fell asleep during the video we were watchin' and I didn't have the heart to wake 'er, so we fell asleep on the couch. She got me up at 7am and made me take her home. I helped her study but she really let me have it afterwards. Man I feel really low about now.

"Oh don't feel so bad. Maybe later she call up and apologize for biting your head off," Mia said with sympathy. She knew Rowen always kept his word unless he had a good reason.

"She's had a rough past. Getting 'er to trust me this far has been an uphill battle for me. I didn't mean to hurt her like that but she really needed the rest." Rowen walked over to Shary's side and looked down at Shu. "So this is what all the fuss is about." He smiled slightly as he looked down at the baby and he found himself smiling more openly at how much it looked like Kento.

"Sure is. Shu, meet your uncle Rowen." She smiled at Shu, looked up at Rowen and then back down. "He's getting used to all the new faces."

Everyone looked as Kento's stomach gave a growl. "Heh. I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry enough to eat the food here. Anyone care to join me?" he asked.

"Now we all know why you can't lose Kento in the City. You can hear his stomach, or him a mile away." Rowen teased everyone laughed as Ryo and Rowen offered to go down with Kento. "To make sure he didn't clean out the lunch room" was Ryo's excuse. Mia opted to stay behind and keep Shary company.

"Just be careful and if you guys get food poisoning... at least it's in the hospital." Mia said with a smile.

"Maybe that's why the food's so bad," Rowen joked and the guys headed out.

Mia looked at Shary and gave her "the look" "Shary, there was something you weren't telling us when the guys were here. Will you talk now or is this something you need to keep to your self?"

"It's Rene and Cye. Something is wrong with them but they wouldn't say what. I'm worried about them." She admitted and looked up at the older girl.

"Oh no. If they aren't ready to tell Kento then it is something that must have shocked them pretty hard. I guess all I can say is give them some time to get what ever it is worked out enough that they can talk to us about it. Until then the know that they have our support and can talk to us at anytime." Mia started to worry though.

Cye trusted his friends with more than his life on many occasions. What was it this time that would keep him from getting help from the people who had been almost as close as family to both him and Rene. "I must admit that I am worried too. But we have to Trust Cye to come to us should he need our help." She indicated both Ronins and the Women alike in that circle of friends.

"I know and you're right. And that won't stop me from worrying." She sighed and softly patted her son's back. Rene was like a sister to her and so was Kasu. She valued them as much as she valued Kento and now their baby.

"I know. I will worry too. But I know that Cye is strong and that he and Rene can get through what ever has changed them together. And I know that Cye will ask for help if he needs it. That much of him will never change." Mia was fond of her memories of the Ronin Warriors. Even through the times of Darkness she knew for certain that she probably knew more about those five men than any one else on the planet.

The women that were entering their lives were starting to catch up with her on the personal knowledge, but nothing would take away the good times she had with them and she knew that she would always be barely one step ahead of them all on learning about their armors.

"Yeah. So tell me... did you and Ryo have a good time last night?" she smiled at her. Getting Ryo and Mia together was a very good idea. They had a bond that was rapidly building.

"Yeah, we both had a good time last night. Clean up was not to fun but the party was great." Mia deliberately misinterpreted the question and smiled softly as she answered. "One thing I have to say is, I didn't know Ryo knew how to dance like he did." The DJ at the party had put on an old swing tune and Ryo burned up the dance floor with Mia in an exhibition of twists, slides, throws and lifts that left the rest of the crowd on the sidelines watching in awe. Even Sage and Kara had been impressed at their friend's showmanship.

"Sorry I missed it. But that's good though. It's amazing on what secrets the guys spill when you think you've known them for a while." Shary smiled as she remembered a tender moment with Kento. On the surface he was alike a mountain. Rugged and tough. But on the inside was a soft and caring heart. Like the time they were watching E.T. and they were both crying at the part where they thought the boy and ET were dying.

Mia Smiled. "Yeah. I just wonder what kind of secrets Sage is going to spill to Kasu once they get comfortable with the till death do us part. I Know Kasu had a few secrets she with held from Sage. From all of us in fact. The fact that you know her well enough kept me from thinking that she had lost her sense of right and wrong and gone evil on us."

"That's Kasu for you." Shary smiled and pulled her gown down again as Shu was starting to get hungry again. She and Mia chatted about whatever came to mind, passing the time away as Shu feed happily. 

The guys came back in from their meal complaining about the food and reviving old High school Cafeteria jokes. As Ryo and Kento went to their significant others, Rowen pulled in another chair and sat down on the other side from Mia and Ryo. Ryo only made a comment to Mia about never again challenging those two to an eating contest. True to form they almost did clear out the cafeteria.

Mia softly laughed and leaned against him. Shary sighed but smiled at them. At times they acting just like little kids. Shu yawned after feeding and sleepily blinked his eyes.

As Shary patted him softly over her shoulder he again burped loud enough to get a reaction from the room. Most of the group agreed to Rowen's general summary. "I know that's Kento's kid for sure, I just hope I am not in the area when that kid gets old enough to get into burping contests with his dad."

Mia and Ryo laughed but had to agree that that neighborhood was not going to be safe from father and son.

"You all are mean," but she was smiling as well. Shu yawned and closed his big eyes. Soon he was fast sleep, gently being rocked in his mother's arms.

There was a knock at the door and as Rowen went to answer it there was Cye and Rene at the door. Walking in they were a little surprised to see most of their friends there, but figured that they should have expected it. "How's it going? I see that the little man of the hour is here now for us to see."

Rene smiled softly as she went over to Shary to look at her nephew and God Child. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep and she smiled at Shary. "He is so beautiful Shar." And she gave Shary a quick squeeze before Cye rolled in two more chairs for them.

"Such a little miracle. Sweet little Shu." she smiled and leaned against the pillows.

"So you two, how'd you're appointment go?" Kento asked.

"It went almost as expected, Thanks for asking Kento." Cye's eyes darkened as he heard his wife's tone.

"She hasn't been well lately. I think it would be best if I took her home to get some rest." Cye gave his compliments on Shu and said goodbye to the others as he herded Rene out of the room and to the car to get her home. It had been a long day for her so he was going to cook her something special tonight while she rested in the bedroom.

"I guess they aren't ready to tell us," Kento said softly. Shary reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Just give them some time." Mia said softly as the guys nodded.

As the guys continued to talk and compare stories of the married life versus the unmarried life not to far away the Newly wed couple finally crawled out of bed and were making breakfast. Or trying to make breakfast as they kept getting distracted with caressing or kissing each other as they passed in the kitchen.

Kasu had never felt so happy in her life and she now knew what it was to be in love with someone, and have that love returned unconditionally. Snagging Sage by the back belt loop on the jeans he was wearing for once she hauled him back to her surprising him yet again with her own natural strength. As she kissed him it was deep and sweet for her and she knew that it was for Sage too. "I love you dearest."

"And I love you angel." He softly caressed her face with his hands and his hands roamed her lithe form. Kissing her once more he placed her on the counter and caressed her skin with his hands.

"So what does this make me? The Sacrifice for the insatiable Sage?" She teased lightly knowing that he would play the game with her as she kissed him fully.

Sage just smiled and continued to kiss her deeply. He spread her legs apart and wrapped them around his waist. Quickly he unzipped his jeans and pulled himself out.

(Lemon edited out yet again.)

You of all people should know that when I am with you, I can not be anything but alright. She resorted to their bond as she gasped for breath and slowly calmed as Sage's touches calmed her mind and body again. Kissing him deeply she could only again wonder at how Shary had known that they would be a match.

He smiled and stroked her hair. Slowly he sat up and looked down at her. "Why don't you wait here and I'll bring you breakfast in bed. Deal?"

She smiled up at him as she snuggled under the covers again. "Is that so that you can actually prepare something in the kitchen with out getting distracted love?" She gave him a pseudo-wicked grin

"You bet. You just rest some more while I pamper you." He smiled and kissed her again softly then headed to the kitchen.

Kasu sat up in the bed and listened to the sounds of Sage working in the kitchen. It wasn't going to be a major breakfast. But it was going to be substantial enough that they would be able to let their bodies recharge from their earlier efforts. He took such good care of her and she knew that she would always take care of him. They were inseparable.

In took only a few minutes but soon he came in with food for both on a tray. He placed it next to her and moved to sit on her other side on the bed. "Enjoy my angel," he told her softly and kissed her. Once more he considered himself lucky to have found this lovely woman. He would do anything to see her happy.

Kasu tried a few bites of everything and found it all good so she ate it all. "You are a good Cook, you know that Sage." She kissed him on the nose and giggled as he wrinkled it in reaction. "Your cute when you do that." And laughed again as he looked at her in surprise at her choice of words to describe him.

"No one ever told me I was cute before," he said seriously then smiled a little. "But I like it when you say that. So what should we do today, my beloved wife?

As they finished eating Kasu put the tray of empty plates and glasses on the floor and then snuggled up to he husband. Looking up at him and gently caressing his face, she couldn't get enough of him. He completed her in a way she never thought possible and she felt stronger than ever as she felt her spirit finally feel like it found it's place in the circle and settled. Right next to Sage.

She sat up and got out of bed to take the tray to the kitchen and smiled at Sage as he reached for her. "I promise I will be right back my love. I am just going to take these to the kitchen before we get so involved with each other that we forget that they are there."

Smiling still she went out to the kitchen and Sage waited. He had heard the plates get put into the sink and the glasses on the counter. But he was waiting for several more minutes before something impinged on his senses that this whole situation felt wrong.

Something doesn't feel right, he thought to himself. Getting up from bed he headed to the kitchen first. No sight. Something told him to worry as he search the entire apartment and still no sign. He didn't know to do or think. Where was his angel?

In a Darkness there was nothing to keep Kara prisoner except that she could not move any part of her. It was as if her mind was shut down and yet she was still awake. It was a disorienting feeling as she realized that it was because she could no longer hear or feel Sage. SAGE! She screamed out at the top of mind and voice. Someone else was in the room as she faintly heard him chuckle. "Sage Date can not and will not hear you Karasu of the Balance. You are safe for now. But I make no guarantees about your husband should he try to find you."

Karasu flared in anger but found that it too was quickly and ruthlessly suppressed. "I don't think so. For you to slide into the Rage would be unfortunate. So you will not be allowed to do that, or much else until we have had a chance to find out what we can about your wonderfully powerful armors. Nap time sweet heart." And she felt a pressure and all was dark again.

Sage impatiently drummed his fingers along the counter as the phone rang. Kasu was missing and not just from the apartment but also his mind. He tried looking for her in the Astral Planes but nothing. Not even a feather. Something was blocking the bond that connected the two and he did not like it one bit. Finally the phone picked up by his grandfather.

Calmly he told him that Kasu was missing and he couldn't find her. He told all he did in looking for her and even said that he couldn't feel her anymore. He was positive she was not dead but someone or thing had blocked the bond. "Grandfather we must find her."

"You are correct. Call Lin-san, She would have another sort of bond with your wife Maybe, she could help. I will meet you and her at your apartment." Sage's Grandfather hung up and turned to leave, there was much to do and little time. Kasu was his Granddaughter, there was no way that this slight to the Date family honor would go unavenged.


	10. Part 10 Adventure Again

**Partners in Hentai: Part Ten - Adventure Again**

by Beloved Shadow Dragon Dagger

Back in the darkness Kasu woke up again. She could still feel that she was suppressed and thought to herself. -When Sage finds you, you are going to wish that I had taken you with the Rage.- She heard a chuckle again

"You merely think that Sage will be able to defeat me. Tell me. What is it that inspires so much faith in him?" His tone mocked her love and trust in Sage and the way he spoke Sage's name it seemed almost as if he didn't know about Sage's family secret

"My faith in Sage stems from my love for him. That will never change no matter what you put between us." She let her anger color her voice but found that once again the anger she held was suppressed then dispersed so that she was calm again. In the darkest corner of her mind she was infuriated that this person dared to manipulate her in such a fashion.

"Well Karasu Date. All I can say is that Sage is not worthy of such a woman. You defend him to the last but what does he do for you? Love is such a fickle thing and even though your souls are bonded, that can be so easily remedied." His voice became more sibilant as he spoke the darkness hid his features but she could tell that he was smiling as he spoke. His assurance and wording gave him away.

"And what are you going to do to Sage!" She worried about him. There were so many evils out there that he and the others didn't know about.

"Sage will of course die. Thus severing the tie between you and him." He paused and then continued. "He will die quickly and painfully, but you must remember this. Once Sage is dead. You will eventually get over your grief. And soon, come to love me and the people that I rule.

With your abilities and your armor of balance you would make an excellent queen and we would reign with absolute authority over everyone."

Kasu couldn't believe what she was hearing. Queen? Her? She loved Sage and she knew that she always would. Now he threatened his life and her own way of life with changing everything and taking her as a ruler of a people that she didn't even know. It scared her and everything in her denied the offer to become his queen.

"Never. You would deny me the only man I could ever love, and you think that I would learn to love you? Someone I would most likely never know, and then make me queen of a People I have never met? You are clear out of your mind if you think that all of these offers you are making me will make killing the man I love. A man who has more honor, Charm, skill, and power over my heart than you could ever hope to achieve. Ok in my eyes. No, the balance is not even!"

Her eyes glowed softly before she was shut down again. "She will not bend to my will so easily and is a spirited woman. She will make an excellent queen when I destroy Sage."

-

Sage paced the room, too wound up to meditate. He had called up Lin-san and with much willpower told her all the happened. She was worried as well and told him she would do her best and that she should arrive shortly. That was just ten minutes ago and with every passing second he wanted to just armor up and look for his wife. But he also knew that it was wrong to go looking for her blindly. If only Halo...

He stopped and smacked his forehead. "Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?" He pulled out his armor orb and concentrated very hard. It lasted too long for his taste but soon the faint outline of his armor stood before him. Behind the faceplate pulsed the power that it held. "Armor of Halo. I need your help. Can you tell me where my soul mate, Kasu Date, the bearer of the armor of balance is?" he silently prayed that he would give him an answer that he so wanted to hear.

-Your missing lover is in a dark area that even my light cannot penetrate. I can only feel the armor of Balance as she has been shut away from everything that connects her to us.- The reply echoed in Sage's mind as the Armor seemed to bow it's head in sympathy to it's bearer's anxiety.

Lin-san heard that her daughter was taken and she immediately started looking for that bright spark that was her daughter. If Karasu had been taken against her will, it would only be a matter of time before she found a way free.

As she drove quickly over to her Son-in-law she met up with Sensei Date going up to the apartment. She bowed slightly to him but her troubled eyes already told him that she too had been unable to locate her missing daughter.

"Damit," Sage cursed softly. As least he knew that she was alive or the armors would have disappeared. He was about to ask another question when he heard knocking on the door. As he answered he sighed with some relief to see that is was his grandfather and Lin-san. He led them in to where the armor continued to stand.

"Halo told me that she's in a dark place that even he can't shine light into. Everything has been blocked except for the link of the Armors she wears." he told them simply, hoping that that would help them in getting her back.

Sensei Date thought about it for a while and then looked at Lin-san who had cone completely white and was shaking. Seeing this he gently took her hand and lead her over to the couch. Seating her he asked her, "Lin-san, What is it about this that troubles you?"

Lin-san continued to shake as her mind leapt to a horrific conclusion. As it took that leap it scared her to her roots. "No, Not my baby." She whispered.

Sage grew worried and knelt at her other side. He took her other hand and rubbed it between his own. "Please tell us what's wrong? Is it Kasu?" he asked calmly but on the inside he was getting anxious.

Lin-san closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She started very softly into her story. "Many years ago, before you were born Sage. I had married a fine man and we were as in love with each other as you and my Kasu are. However I was unable to conceive a child and we so wanted to have a child of our own. The doctors did not have the medical knowledge of today and they could not really tell me why I could not conceive." 

She paused, as she was about to reveal her past that no one, not even her daughter knew. "Using my knowledge of the family secrets and the arcane arts, I contacted the spirit realm and asked a boon. In a formal pact of honor they allowed me to conceive one child. That child is Karasu." She was shaking harder now until a cup of tea was placed into her hands.

She looked up and saw the kindly yet stern face of Sensei Date. Turning the cup in her hands she sipped the drink letting its warmth and aroma calm her nerves some while Sage fidgeted slightly. "I would not have made that deal had I known that they would take their repayment like this, or this soon."

"You meet they took Kasu, as the payment?" Sage asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. And he was disgusted by the thought of his beloved being used to pay off just for being born. "There must be something we can do to get her back. I will not rest until she back here with all of us." Sage said fiercely but in a calm tone.

"It will not be that easy my son-in-law, Kasu wasn't the payment. Her services after she found her soul mate are what made her valuable. Her powers and abilities as the Spell caster First of our clan, Came from our family. Her strength however, came from the darkest recesses of that realm. Finding her soul mate was the key to unlocking that tremendous power and now that she has been awakened to her true abilities, she is to be their queen for an eternity. After they kill you."

Lin-san's eyes were dark with worry and the graveness of the situation. It frightened her that she would possibly never see her daughter again. Her own husband had been taken by the creatures, as one of them, and he was lost to her forever. She had moved on and had hoped that it would be a generation or two before the shadow realm came to reclaim her daughter or any one of their line.

"I don't care. I have waited this long looking for someone to share my life and now that I found her I will not lose her. Kasu's more than just my beloved wife. She is my soul mate and I will not give up so easily. Even if they do kill me I will never give up." he stood up and faced his armor once more. "Armor of Halo. Can you take me where the armors of Balance and my angel are at?" He was going to get her back not just for him, but his entire family.

-I can not.- The armor glowed and disappeared forming around his body as his subarmor. -But the Armor of Shadows might be able to. This world of darkness is not a world that I can go to.- As Sage listened to his armor he suddenly felt a tingling sensation. Turning around he saw Lin-san in her Caster armor and weaving spells, as a few of the shadows in the room seemed to come to life. As they reached for the Blond Warrior they were halted, but only temporarily by Lin-san's protection spells.

As she was casting she was also protecting the elder Date and the effort told in how very black her eyes were as she wrestled with the shadow beings. "Get out of here Sage. Find your friends and Find my Daughter." She yelled at him as she concentrated. She knew that she would defend one person for a very long time. But Sage was wearing an armor of a different kind of magic, it didn't conflict with hers but it made protecting him from the shadows that much harder.

As Lin-san battled the shadow beings a voice came out of the darkness to Karasu. "The fools. Your mother seeks to go back on her word. By protecting your husband and fighting my guard, She seeks to break the contract she signed with us!"

Though she couldn't see, or be seen in the darkness, she still narrowed her eyes on the direction the voice was coming from. -My mother would never sign a contract with such foul creatures.-

"Oh, but she has. But the story is not mine to tell. You truly must ask her about your origins. IF you ever see her alive again." His laughter was a distraction as her Rage fueled faster than ever and shot out like a beacon before she could be suppressed.

-You touch my mother or any part of my family and I will see to it that you do not live to enjoy what you have done.- She hissed at him as she fought to free her mind and body from the bonds that held her fast. As she was shut down yet again she breathed deeply and completely relaxed.

This time she did not shut down all the way and the small amount of control she had kept over her mind by seeming to cave to the mental subversion was enough to start her mind into relaxing into the meditative trance. Outwardly and mentally she seemed to be in a deep sleep of the shut out. Her spirit however took to the skies of the astral plain on the wings of her Raven form and took off like a shot for Sage.

Looking all over she realized that he was not searching here for her. As she looked for Sage's spirit she found it and brushed the corner of his mind where she had before on their journey to get the armor of balance. She could only hope that he would feel her and stop long enough to tell him how to find her.

Sage looked up sharply. He felt an all too familiar presence but he had to leave. Wishing Lin-san and his grandfather luck he ran out of the apartment and ran. His mind held onto her tightly, trying to find a well light area where there were no shadows.

He finally ran into a park and sat in the middle of a large meadow bathed in the sun's light. He immediately dropped into meditation and was soon in the astral pane as the samurai known as Korin. Once he saw the raven he was so happy.

-Kasu! Thank god we finally found each other! I have been so worried-

The raven looked around quickly and then spoke. -My love, I do not have much time before they try to shut me down far enough that I can not do this. The Shadow realm must be penetrated. Get Cale, He should know of this and how to get here. It is black and I cannot physically see.- She sighed -Thank goodness they can't suppress the spirit because that is the only part of me that can move. I have been treated well, but your life is in danger.-

Kasu was starting to panic as she remembered everything she had been told since she was taken to the shadow realm. -They even have a way of suppressing the Rage. I can't fight them until I am free to use my armor. I need you here, I am Scared and I have no Idea what this guy means when he said that Mother made a deal with them. He is going to try to kill her too now- She hopped back and forth nervous and scared out of her feathers.

-Sshhh relax.- he soothed her as he gently cradled her in his arms, stroking the black feathers down. -I know everything Karu. About the deal made just so you could live. The last I saw she is safe along with Grandfather.- As he spoke softly to her; his armor reached out for it's other half. He felt Cale start at the sudden intrusion.

-And Kasu I don't care about my welfare. You and I are one and nothing will come between us. Not even death. I will protect you with my mind, my heart, and my soul. I will get you back. I swear this as a Samurai and a Ronin Warrior.-

-But I do care about your welfare. I love you, don't be reckless please? I want to have a Husband to come home to.- She slowly pulled her energy together and slowly, so as to not alert her captors, transformed on the astral plain into the woman Sage had married.

-Once my bonds are cut get out of there. I know you will come for me, But If I sideslip to the rage, you have to leave that realm for as angry as I truly am, beloved, I will destroy it so that these deceitful creatures may threaten no one again. They are hard to fight, please watch your mind; they are strong in that area. They can suppress mind body and emotion, but I am not sure if they know about how to suppress the spirit. Use this to your advantage beloved.- She reached up to caress his face and kissed him softly.

He kissed her back tightly and held her in his arms, afraid to let go should he lose her again. He cared so much for her that he silently prayed to ever deity that he heard, even the Goddess to keep her safe.

Kasu gasped suddenly and immediately started to fade. -He comes, I must return to keep up the façade I will always love you. Keep safe my love, I believe in you.- and she was gone. Kasu almost cried as she left him, she wanted so much to just stay in Sage's arms forever. But it looked like it wasn't going to happen just yet. She had to first believe in Sage to come for her.

She knew that it was a fact now that he was coming. Then she had to get free and help take out the evil that pervaded this realm. No way was she going to be their Queen if this was how they gained their royalty. She was not going to use her Armor and abilities for something as dark and twisted as this place. Even if she could make it better, she couldn't do it with out Sage by her side.

Sage took a long time before he went back to his body. But once his beloved was gone he stood there for a moment before dropping to his knees. He couldn't hold it back anymore and cried out all his anger/anguish/hatred and every other negative emotion that he felt. Whoever had taken Kasu; his angel was going to suffer dearly. And he would see his vow through to the very end. Even in death that would not stop him until she was back where she rightfully belonged. Where she was truly loved.

As he wearily opened his eyes someone was standing before him in blacks and dark browns. Cale wordlessly helped him up and said nothing but he saw the anguish in his eyes and knew why he had called him. "I don't know if I'll be of any help," he said honestly. "And any day before this I would have enjoyed seeing you like this. Hurt in every aspect but now... I sympathize with you." He reached out and rested his hand on his former enemy's shoulder. "Let's get her back."

Sage nodded, as his eyes hardened he shut his mind away from emotions save for those that would help them to save his beloved angel. He quietly got into his armor and when he indicated he was ready he knew that it was only a matter of time now before the ones that had done this to them, would pay in full.

Kasu woke up again and glared at the leader. -You have a lot of nerve doing this. What is it that you want now? To torment me more? Maybe try to shatter my mind, or at least my faith in Sage-

"Now, now my dear, Do you really think so low of me as to try to alter your spirited beauty in any way?" His oily voice slid through the room and like that offensive substance reached into her knowing that it would be rejected.

-Monster! Sage will come and together we will go back home where I belong.- Kasu strained against her bonds, but found that there was still no give to them. She was held fast as he came close to her and started to caress her face and lower over her bodily curves.

"Monster I may be, but you will still be my queen." He laughed as she struggled to get away from his touch knowing that she would not be able to.

Cale was in armor as well and kept his hand on his shoulder. Sensing the link of the new armor Kasu wore he was able to take them into the dark realm. It reminded him of when he and the others worked under Talpa's rule. He hated it. -All right Sage of Halo- he talked to him in the armor's link. -As much as you hate darkness we must stay in the darkest shadows to avoid being seen. Lead us to where Kasu is and we'll get her out.-

At this point Sage didn't care. Kasu was nearby and that thought was all the light he needed to endure the shadows of the world. As he closed his eyes he thought about the armor of balance and asked it one more time to aid him. -Armor of Balance, help me to find you and Karasu. We are here to get you both out.-

In a small corner of his mind he saw a small patch of grey in the unending darkness of the land and he nodded. -Thank you.-

-Cale, Let's go.-

Together they both moved into the realm, always staying in the shadows. Cale used armor to draw its strength from the darkness all around until he could enshroud them both. With that safely on them they were able to run to the menacing castle and no one could stop them. The gates were securely locked but that wasn't going to stop them. Cale pulled his sword out and concentrated some added darkness to the attack. He kept the 'cloak' over them, still hiding them from enemy's eyes.

"BLACK LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Bolts of black lightning suddenly appeared and the gates exploded open on impact. They ran in, watching as the soldiers ran right by them and looked at the destroyed gate stupidly. -Which way now- he asked his partner.

Sage took a moment to ask the Armor of Balance but was surprised when a shot of Rage flashed through them both. It was silent almost as fast as it flared up, but it was like a beacon to them. Sage grinned savagely to himself as he realized just what those poor fools would get when her bonds were finally cut. Pointing out the direction they ran quietly into the castle.

Once there it was even darker and to their dismay, the guards had better shadow sight. They were almost seen once until Cale brought up the shadows even deeper than even Sage had thought he could handle.

-Don't lose it now! Kasu needs you- He grabbed his hand and they ran faster. He could feel where Balance was also thanks to Halo. It seemed to long for even his taste but they arrived at a large set of doors. He slashed at the lock, it crept open and it was so dark that Cale had a hard time looking through it as well.

-She's here. Cale she's here! I know she is- Sage said as he tried to look around.

"So, you did come for her after all. Either you are braver than most men, or more stupid. And you brought a friend. How nice, Karasu Darling, Please introduce me to your friend." His slick voice oozed over them as the room lightened just enough for Cale to see Kasu strapped securely to the wall in a dress that was a negative of the dress she had worn to Her wedding with Sage.

Sage was not able to see much but he could feel his beloved in the room and so he readied his sword. "Let her go!"

Cale held him back as he threw off the cloak. No use for it now that they were found out. He nudged for his partner to try and shed some light in the room. "Alright so you can see us why not show yourself? Or are you too yellow? You are no warrior. Only a fool would kidnap a woman against her will and force her to do something against her will despite what deal you made," Cale retorted.

As Cale talked Sage focused all of his abilities into a flash of light and as it brightened the room the Shadow was made known to the three. Kasu narrowed her eyes at the disfigured shadow spirit but was immediately calmed her head bowed as she was suppressed under again. But this time her armbands started glowing in response to the other two armors in the room. They couldn't activate but the armor knew that Sage and Cale were there.

Sage had to hold himself back from trying to outright kill the Shadow leader in a suicide attempt. He was going to get his angel back, but he realized that this time Cale was on his side and he wanted to make the most of that.

"Just as I thought. You're nothing." Cale hefted his sword up and talked to Sage. -Your call. Do you want to take him on or free Kasu? Your call.-

"Wrong Warlord of Darkness." Everyone snapped their heads up at the new voice. It was a woman wearing what looked like the robes of a priestess. The hooded cloak was silver gray. On the inside was a pair of black, tight, breeches and a white, poet blouse. In her hand was a large staff with a golden set of scales with a large pointed diamond at top. She pushed the hood back to reveal her face painted. Over her right eye was the white half of the yin-yang and the left eye had the black segment painted over it. Her eyes were a diamond blue. "You two shall free the Child of Balance. Your armors... are needed to bring the full extent of it. Go now!" she levels the staff at the shadow and beams of light struck at him from the gemstone.

Sage grinned as the shadow king screamed in agony from the beam that hit him. "I will not be defeated so easily!" He ranted back as he brought his minions to the room.

Sage and Cale moved swiftly to Karasu and with their swords they cut her down. Sage caught her and kissed her deeply before releasing her. Her eyes were black with the time of suppressed rage flares and Sage backed away from her as she nodded to Cale. She stepped towards the shadow king and as he tried to suppress her again she threw off he attempts as she cried out. "ARMOR OF BALANCE, HEAVEN AND HELL. TAO KINSEI!" As her armor formed and her weapons came to her again she leveled a look of pure malice at her captor. "You will not live to see another deal Shadow fiend." Her voice was darker than the shadows that had held them all and the promise of his demise was certain in the flash of white fire in her eyes.

The woman looked at Kasu and then yelled for the Warlord and Ronin to get out. "She'll return I promise!"

Sage was suddenly reminded of what Kasu had told him and grabbed Cale's arm. He looked at her one final time and they left. -Kasu. Come back to me.-

The woman helped teleport them to their home and concentrated all her power in the gem stone. The scales began to glow. "You have over balanced the scales of balance and... You will meet your punishment." A light surrounded her and she was in the form of a white tigress with gold stripes. She roared and power began to build. -Karasu! Unleash the Rage I will protect us-

Kasu's eyes flared and as she stepped towards the shrieking shadow her form again began to change. The Armor expanded to fit her as she again grew into the dragon that had been displayed at her wedding. Her eyes glowed an eerie light as she looked down at the shadow she now pinned to the ground. As she spoke she voice, now more powerful from the build up of power that had occurred over the past day, shook the castle to its foundation. "You have tipped the balance against you in trying to take the lives of my husband and mother. To only take me would have saved you from what I am going to do to you now. But there is no salvation for one such as you and for that you will never see this realm again."

As she paused she looked down at the tigress and cocked her head to one side as if asking permission to use her most powerful bindings to completely destroy the realm and seal it away from the circle forever. She was barely in control and the power of the Rage gripped her screaming for the righting of the balance. She was uncertain however if this time her sentence was going to over balance the scales.

She nodded. She knew the first extent on how strong the Rage was deep inside her. -I will protect the Mortal Realm from the excess power should it seep through and ourselves.- Her form kept glowing an intense white and radiated protection. Her body was enveloped in a warm light of protection spell. She felt no sympathy for people who followed a man who would try to break a bonding as deep and powerful as the one between Kasu and Sage.

Karasu was no longer human as she let the Rage take full control of her mind and body. As her size increased she felt the power swelling in her and grabbed the shadow king as the castle came crashing down around them all.

"You who would tip the balance of power and time. Know that you and your world are to be severed from the circle that holds all sacred for your evil ways." She stretched her long neck out and her full-throated bellow was a death knell that was heard all through the realm. A ring of white-hot light appeared above the castle area as Kara started to call and focus her destructive powers. "Lord and Lady of the great circle, Know that this realm has been judged unbalanced from the cauldron of life. Your Children had been tricked and harmed by these creatures and I now use my power to sever them from your circle. Let them not be returned to the circle you both embrace but let them know the full extent of the fury that you possess towards such things!"

That having been said she looked down at the shrieking shadow king and smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile as she held him up to the burning light. Her black scales reflected the light like a prism over the land and many more of the light rings appeared. "For you who would have destroyed everything I have known to be good and kind and true. Know the depths of the eternal torment that awaits you!"

As the Gate opened she called forth the demons that lived there. "Demons of the realm of light. Know that this being of the shadow is worth your deepest pits and your harshest trials. He has tried the anti-balance and those who guard the balance have seen him dead and into your hellish care, TEMPERENCE, SEVERENCE, DANMATSUMA!"

As she pierced him with the sword she carried the pain of the light shot through him was nothing compared to the pain of the claws on the demons that grabbed him to take him back to the Gate of light. Screaming in pain his mind was blank as the kiss of pain stole his reason.

All over the realm, the Gates of light opened and the demons from that realm of light claimed everything for their own and destroyed the realm in flash of pure light. In that flash the Rage consumed her mind and she again collapsed as it slowly burned itself out. Taking with it all but a very small amount of energy that was saved by the one that was guarding her, thus keeping her barely alive. 

The tigress stepped over her, curling her body around her tightly. The spell increased to accept her as well as the world around them literally fell apart. She knew she couldn't hold this forever and pulling the young woman on her back, she ran. All around them the demon king's kin were screaming in pain, begging for mercy although their fate had been sealed once they sided with their now dead lord.

Unfortunately the children, had to endure the pain of their parents' mistakes. Such as all the first borns when Moses freed his people from the pharaoh in Egypt. The tigress closed her eyes and ran faster, harder. The stripes around her form glowed brightly and with a final leap they both disappeared out of the shadow realm and into the mortal realm.

She landed in the middle of a lush clearing surrounded by great trees of beauty and strength. She lay down, panting softly and curled herself around Kasu. Purring softly she rubbed Karasu's head against her own. The threat was gone forever and they were all safe. She knew Sage would be coming soon and once he did, she would have to leave. But for now she would watch over the young woman. She briefly licked her paw bearing a small silver ring with a small symbol in the middle.

Kasu's breathing was shallow, but calm as the tigress settled around her. Soon enough though Sage, Cale, Sensei Date and Lin-san ran into the clearing. Sage saw the Tigress and remembered that she had promised to bring his beloved angel back safely. All of the ronins and warlords had felt the shockwave of the destroyed world pass through the mortal realm and Sage and Cale know that Kasu was the cause of that wave.

Sage walked up to the Tigress and nodded. "Thank you, with out your help I don't think she would have come back to me." He knelt down by the exhausted body of his wife and as he touched her, her armor disappeared and revealed the dress she had been put in. The armor of balance knew that she was safe again and turned her over to the care of her soul mate.

She merely nodded and stood up. Nodding to everyone she began to walk away when one of them called to her. She looked over her shoulder at Cale. 

"Just who are you anyway?" he asked, frowning a bit. She seemed familiar but he wasn't sure how.

-A friend. I must go.- She faced forward one more and ran. A couple of yards away the ring began to glow and with a final leap she disappeared.

At the hospital Shary slowly opened her eyes, awaking from the nap she had just taken. She looked over at the bassinet and held her son in her arms. As she fed him she softly hummed to him, stroking his baby fine hair. On both ring fingers she bore a gold wedding band on the left and yet on the right she wore a silver band with a symbol of balance on it. It seemed to glow as a shaft of light hit it and then died down. Baby Shu smiled and waved his little fists as he fed happily.

Kasu heard the voices around her first muted and she couldn't comprehend what they were saying. As she fought her way out of the darkness in her mind, she found that the darkness in her mind felt light compared to the darkness she had been in for the last day or so.

With out the sun to mark the passage of time, she wasn't certain how long she had been away from Sage and her mother. The thought of those two and the brief flash of Sage in his armor as he rescued her gave her more strength to fight her way forward.

A small moan from her lips caused all motion and sound to stop in the area. She panicked as she thought she was back in the shadow realm again and that the voices that had sounded so familiar were her dreams again. But by this time she could feel that she was being held. The arms that held her were strong but gentle as they pressed her close to a body she knew almost as intimately as her own.

She was still fighting her way out of the darkness and couldn't yet open her eyes, but she managed to find the strength to whisper his name. "Sage"

"I'm here Kasu, I'm here." he told her softly and held her tighter. Gently he rested her on his chest and rubbed her back soothingly. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. He looked up when his grandfather touched his shoulder.

"I believe we should get you both home now. This has been a long day for all of us."

Sage nodded as the weariness of mind and body made itself known to him as he picked Kasu up. "We are going home my love." The hardness in Sage's eyes started to melt and he again became the man that everyone was starting to get to know all over again.

Lin-san looked at Sage and smiled. "Well done Son-in-law, you are a credit to your family and more worthy of my daughter's love than ever." She gestured to the car and offered to give them a ride back to the apartment. The Tigress had brought them back to the forest behind the Date house and so they were a ways away from their own apartment.

Nodding silently he accepted the ride knowing that he would put Kasu to bed and join her soon after.

Very soon they were all at the apartment and helped the tired couple up to their apartment. Lin-san helped her daughter from the dress and into a warm nightgown. Sage undressed and pulled on his own sleeping clothes. Once Kasu and Sage were in bed they wrapped their arms around each other and were fast asleep. A small light was left on, a safety measure.

Sensei Date sighed softly as she rubbed the back of his neck. His grandson and daughter were both safe and well. He had yet to tell them the news of their friends but knew it could wait for later. "Come. Let's us leave the two of them to sleep the rest of the day away."

Lin-san nodded and Cale bowed to the elders. "I will take my leave here and return home. Journey well." And with that he walked into the nearest shadow and disappeared.

Lin-san looked at Sensei Date and bowed. "Arigato for your support. My daughter is the most important thing in my life. Losing her would have torn me irreparably."

"I know the feeling." he said with honest sympathy. "Would you mind if I escorted you home? The threat is gone but we still must be careful." he bowed to her and held his arm out for her.

Lin-san smiled and nodded to him. "You are kind to me. Thank you." As they walked out of the door and shut it they heard the lock click into place. Lin-san looked at the elder Date quizzically but her question was answered as Cale popped out of the nearest shadow. "I was not about to leave until I knew things were safe for them inside. Sensei Date, Lin-san. Dais has chosen to wait inside the apartment as a guard until one or both of your children wake up. Once they are able to get about on their own, he will return to the Dynasty and leave them in peace."

Cale nodded to them and backed into the shadows again, leaving the two to make their own way home.


	11. Part 11 One Year Later

**Partners in Hentai: Part Eleven - One Year Later**

by Beloved Shadow

It was a year later and everyone had settled into their new lives with a little more or less fervor than before. Cye and Rene were still working out what ever was going on between them and Sage and Kasu were a year married and just as involved with each other as they had been on their wedding night.

The Dojo was flourishing and even Sensei Date was brought back into the teaching circle to take on the advanced students as Kasu took on the very young and the beginning students and Sage taught the middle levels. The prestige of the school was formidable and at tournaments Sage and Kasu were a popular team as they now restricted themselves to demonstration bouts and small classes about bushido and it's history.

Rowen and Rachel had long since gotten over their disagreement over him not getting her home and now that she was enrolled in Tokyo University they were communicating back and forth via e-mail everyday and Rowen would go out there once a month to see her and help her study for anything she was struggling with. It was accepted on the campus that Rowen was an upstanding young man and having had an academic record at the university himself, he was able to talk the administration into setting aside a small room in the dorms for him when he would come for his monthly visits.

Ryo and Mia were only heating up with each other, as they would mock fight just to make up. If they were in public they would scare the people around them with their arguments, as they would think that it would break out into physical violence. Occasionally Mia would make it look good with a slap. But Ryo never struck back his eyes only dancing, as he would retort at her with the promise of divine retribution later.

Kento and Shary were doing well as well. Shu was a lively little boy who tried to match his family in his eating but then burned it off but running around the house and his parents chasing him. He was curious as a cat but was loved by his family. He could speak few words but when around strangers he refused to say a word. Both parents were waiting for a while longer until Shu was introduced to a little brother or sister.

The Warlords still continued to live in the Dynasty although they came to visit the Ronins and families from day to day. Sage and Cale grew closer to become friends ever since that incident. All in all things were going very well for everyone.

Cye was curled up around Rene one evening as they were thinking again about the solution to the problem that they had come up with. The doctor had not been told about this and with good reason. If they had told the OB/GYN and the specialist about their friends they would have been laughed out of the office.

"Hon, do you honestly think that Sage and Kayura would be able to help us?" Rene had doubts but she knew that she could trust her friends and her husband to do every thing they could to help them out. It had been a year of not speaking about having children in front of the others and the stress was finally starting to show as Rene and Cye wanted to have a family of their own.

Cye nodded and kissed her reassuringly. "If they can't help us then we will try it with science. But as it stands, I trust those two more than I trust the doctors with your well being. I am sure that Kayura and Sage would be able to at least point us in the right direction."

They started to get ready for bed and as they undressed each other Cye started kissing her bare skin as he uncovered it. Kissing lightly down her shoulder he smiled as she started to react to his tacit request for a lover's night. As they made love to each other through the night the air in the Mouri house started to calm again.

On the other side of town Kasu and Sage were engaged in their favorite activity of pleasing each other late into the night, each caress and touch was as gentle, and feverish as those on their honeymoon. As they fell asleep in each other's arms again Kasu had to wonder what was wrong with her.

In Tokyo Rowen was on his monthly visit to see Rachel and the women's dorm teased her occasionally about the monthly visitor taking on a double meaning with her. She would blush and look down at her books but she knew that they meant well and that they all liked Rowen. Tonight she had gone to his dorm room to study and now that they were done, they were watching a movie. She did not have class the next day, as Rowen was kind enough to schedule most of his visits over the days when she did not have class.

After tucking their energetic son in bed Kento and Shary retired to their own room. Once they shed their clothes they were in bed, softly kissing each other and caressing their bodies. It never got to far because Shu always managed to sneak into their room and sleep between them. No sooner were they about to fall asleep did they're door creped open.

A pair of curios blue eyes quietly came in and was soon picked up and placed in bed with his parents. He smiled happily and nestled down between them. Wrapping themselves around each other they were all soon asleep.

The next morning Cye got up early and called the restaurant and told them that he was going to be late coming in. His other chef was already there and assured him that he could handle the morning rush. As he gently shook his wife awake he concentrated on the armor link to the Armor of Cruelty and requested Kayura's presence.

Once that was done, Rene was awake and headed for the coffee maker. Shaking his head gently at that habit that he hadn't been able to break her of he just smiled and quit trying. The next call was going to be a little easier. Sage would be up but not at the Dojo yet so this would be an ideal time to call them.

Putting the call through he didn't reveal much to Sage but in the end his friend agreed to come over and have his Grandfather take the early class. Rene had finished her first cup of coffee and was looking a little more awake as she looked at Cye nervously.

Knocking was heard and when Cye opened the door he found it to be Kayura. She explained that she had used the staff to teleport herself at his doorstep but not inside since to her it would de considered rude. She was let inside and politely turned down the cup of coffee. Minutes later Sage arrived. They both waited patiently for their friends to explain to them why they had called them here so early.

Cye and Rene had them both sit in the living room and as they all got seated and were ready Cye started. "We called you both here because we have a little problem…"

About a half hour of explanations later they looked at Sage and Kayura for the verdict as to whether or not they could help.

Sage thought long and hard about what could be done. It sounded difficult and there was a 50-50 chance that they could help. But he wanted to be positive. "So tell me again what the options the doctor gave you both?" he asked them. He wanted to be very sure. The situation was very delicate and was to be handled with the utmost care.

"Well for my condition there aren't many options. The Only Viable one that we have right now is find a surrogate mother and using my eggs and Cye's sperm, make several viable embryos and transplant them into that person and have them carry to term. I know that you all are really good friends, But this is something that I would not ask my own mother to do." Rene looked down at her hands in her lap and watched as Cye took one of them in his own to try to comfort her as she still struggled with the situation.

"So what you would like to do is carry the child yourself," Kayura said. She understood what was going on then. "I believe... we might be able to help you."

"I agree. Don't get your hopes up too high though because I believe we have a 50-50 chance of this working," Sage said honestly as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "We'll try everything in our power to make this successful though. You have our word on that." Kayura nodded, showing that she agreed completely with the Ronin of Light.

Cye looked at Rene who started to look relieved. "Thank you both. We will do everything we can from our end to make this successful as well." Cye made the promise as Rene's eyes finally started to sparkle with the first light of hope any one had seen in almost a year.

"What do we do first?" Rene wanted to know. Smiling softly at Cye she gripped his hand and Cuddled up against him while he wrapped he other arm around her.

"Well, I guess the first thing first is if you'll let me, examine you with the Staff, Rene." Across Kayura's knees was the staff that was almost never gone from her side. "Maybe just for this day or longer I could enable your body to accept Cye the next time you two make love."

"I'll be helping her since I know the human anatomy better than she does and use Halo to help out," Sage added in. "With some luck, patience and blessing we can all make this work. Cye, you need to stay with Rene while we examine her. It's going to feel strange and we rather have you here to keep Rene calm and relaxed." he explained.

Cye nodded and stayed by Rene who nodded to Kayura and agreed to try this. She would try almost anything to help have the family they both wanted so very much. "Thank you both for trying to help. We really appreciate this from the bottoms of our hearts." Cye looked at his friends from the days in the Dynasty and then to his Wife who looked nervous but as determined as she could ever look.

Kayura moved over to her side and held the head of the staff over Rene's body. Softly she was chanting and motioned Sage over. He rested a hand on Rene's stomach and looked at her using Halo's 'eyes'. He and the lady talked back and forth for a while.

It took aproximately15 to 20 minutes before they finally pulled away carefully. Sage closed his eyes and sat back, rubbing his eyes wearily. Kayura lifted the staff up and nodded to them, indicating that they had finished. "I believe it should work."

"What did you two do?" Cye asked as he hugged Rene tightly. She looked all right if a bit relieved that it was over.

"We created a false Uterine lining so that for sure the Embryo will attach." Sage said as he slowly opened his eyes. It was the first time he had ever done that and his eyes felt a bit strange. "Now the only problem we have is to make sure it doesn't fade too soon."

Kayura nodded. "Rene, if you feel a tingling sensation, such as... something falling apart inside your body, contact me or Sage immediately. One of us will also be stopping by every month to make sure that the embryo is still attached. I hope that this works. We've done all we could."

Rene smiled softly at Cye and then to Kayura and Sage. "I believe in you two. Thank you." Cye hugged her gently and nodded to the two.

"I can just about imagine the doctor's face if this works, I am already seen as a miracle worker with Shary's Birth." Cye chuckled as he watched the two prepared to leave.

Kayura nodded with a smile and faded away with the help of her staff. Sage smiled at them and bowed. "I really hope this works you two. And I know you'll both make great parents." he waved bye to them and left them alone. Getting in his car he drove to the dojo. He wanted to tell Kasu but decided to keep quiet. It was his friends' choice if they wanted to tell the rest of them or not.

Cye got a wicked grin on his face as he picked Rene up. "You, my little snack. Are coming with me!" Rene shrieked as Cye toted her off to the bedroom upstairs over his shoulder and for the rest of the day had his way with her, something thy both quite enjoyed.

Once in the bed room the two of them took each other's clothes off and were soon caught up in a very heated kiss. Cye gently pushed Rene on her back on the bed and kissed a trail down the side of her throat. He pinned her hands down and slowly moved them to her hips where he kneaded her softly rosy flesh.

Rene smiled down at him and as he moved about her nether regions she squirmed as he touches were softer, and kisses were more stimulating than they ever had before.

He nudged her legs part and softly licked at her clit and inner thighs. He could feel her begin to get wet and sat up some. Lifting her hips up he slid in completely and began to thrust in deeply. Leaning down he took a nipple into his mouth and suckled on it a bit roughly, feeling it harden in his mouth.

Rene moaned louder as she felt Cye slide into her. He was being so gentle as he touched her again and again. She loved him so much and he was trying so hard to make this so special for her as she arched up against him as he caressed her skin.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close. He continued to slow, deep thrusts. He moaned softly as he kissed her neck, feeling her breasts rub up against his chest.

"Ohhhhh" Rene moaned as she moved against him trying to get him to plunge deeper into her as she felt her body start to react to him.

"Oh yes..." he held her ass in his hands and thrust in hard, faster. He was already so aroused that just a little more and he would cum deep inside. 

Rene tightened around Cye as she came hard from the gentle lovemaking. "CYEE!" She gripped the skin across his back, as she had not been stimulated like this in a long time.

He hissed some and thrust in deeply once more and climaxed with a cry. Sated he panted heavily as she lay on top of her, still holding her tightly.

Rene rolled them both to their sides so they could hold each other and as they looked at each other Rene smiled. "I think that should get the ball rolling, don't you think my love?" Kissing him she smiled softly as she hoped that she did conceive.

"Oh I think so," he smiled at her. "You will make a wonderful mother. I know it."

"And you a marvelous Father, my love." She kissed him again and curled up against him for the rest of the day.

As Sage was at the Dojo he wondered about his wife, she had not been feeling very well lately and there was a difference in their lovemaking. He wondered if she was working too hard at the Dojo. If she was, he was going to have her back off the schedule slightly until her health was 100 again. He was not about to get her sick unnecessarily.

She had reassured him that she would be in for the afternoon classes after she got back from the doctor's office. She was going to have some blood tests run to see what the cause of her symptoms of being run down and over all uneasiness was. Once she knew, then she and Sage could take over and get her the herbs that she needed to throw off what ever it was that was invading her system.

-

As Kasu stepped into the doctor's office she wondered why she was even here. She could have had Sage check her out, but she had already made a promise to herself that she would only use her husband's abilities in an emergency. This wasn't one of them.

The nurse came out and lead her back to the exam room and asked her some standard questions about her symptoms and then asked a few more in-depth ones. Tilting her head to one side she nodded and left stating that the doctor would be in to see her shortly.

As Kasu waited she was nervous. What if she was seriously ill or something was wrong with her. She pushed all of that out of her mind and hoped for the best when the door opened again.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Date," the doctor greeted her with a smile. "I understand that you have been feeling sick these past few days. Would you please tell me what your symptoms are so we can make sure? I believe I know what may be the matter but I would like to be sure."

Kasu nodded and started listing her symptoms and the days she had them. Her memory was quite good and as she listed what had been happening for the past week she wondered what was happening. As she finished her listing she cocked her head to one side at the doctor. "Will there be any tests?"

Karasu never liked tests of any sort when it came to the medical profession, she was always scared that they would find something unusual that would make the doctors feel like keeping her to poked and prodded at.

"Just a few more. So far there is nothing that you should be afraid of but all that's left are a blood and urine test." he smiled at her comfortingly, hoping to help her ease the tension. He called the nurse to bring him some items. A few minutes later she came in with a tray with a needle and cup. He handed her the cup and pointed her to the restroom. "I believe you know what I need you to do. Please return and we'll draw some blood for a quick test. Alright?"

Kara nodded and left quickly. She was fortunately in need of the restroom and as she did what she needed to do she returned with the sample and nodded to the nurse who was still waiting. There was an air of patient expectancy about the woman as she moved about preparing the needle and the tubes for the poke.

When she finished drawing the blood, after having to poke both arms to find the vein the Nurse nodded as she gave Kasu the cotton wads to hold to the spots. Kara was sore but relieved that it was over. "What next?"

"I'll take these to the testing room which will be a while. You can rest here in the room if you're tired and I can wake you when the results came back," the nurse said kindly as she loaded everything onto the tray.

"A-Arigato" Kasu was nervous again, but a short nap sounded really good about now. She couldn't understand why she was tired when she had slept rather soundly the night before. The nurse left and Kasu pulled the extra length of the examination table out and laid down on it. She hoped that she wasn't in any trouble as she slipped into a quiet nap.

Almost half an hour later the nurse came in and gently shook Kasu awake. "Mrs. Date, the test results are back and the doctor wishes to speak with you." She helped her to sit up and look at her with some concern. "Would you like anything to drink?"

The concern on the Nurse's face put Karasu on the alert as she shook the sleep fog from her mind. "Some water would wake me up well enough." She carefully erected the shields about her mind to keep Sage from feeling anything other than she was well and alive. If there was something wrong, she wanted to break it to him personally.

Nurse nodded and left to get some water. The doctor came in with the test results and sat down. He waited until the nurse came back with the water for her and then left, closing the door. "Mrs. Date I have some good and not so good news for you. Which would you prefer I tell you?" he asked.

"I have always had the bad news first." She sipped her water. "I think I will keep it that way. Bad news, fire away."

"Alright. We discovered that your blood seems to have a disorder to it. Some of your levels are down and it looks rare. I would just recommend that you eat some more foods that I will suggest for you but no medication. The problem does not look too serious. As for the good news..." he paused for a moment. "From what the nurse asked you earlier and you haven't been taken any birth control pills you are pregnant. I congratulate you but I want you to be careful. Hopefully this disease in your blood stream will not affect the child growing inside you."

Kasu sat in shocked silence. Her eyes were wide and her breathing shallow. She had known that her blood wasn't normal after she had talked to her mother about her own birth. It would never be normal because she was part of those shadow creatures she destroyed over a year ago.

But now she was Pregnant. Then it hit her. She really was going to have a baby. Sage was going to be a father and she was going to be a mother. She all but bounced out of her seat as she hugged the doctor. Sage was going to be in for a shock. She was really glad she had put up her shields for this.

The doctor saw that she was happy and hoped that this unusual blood would not affect the baby. "I would like for you to make an appointment for you to have another check-up in a couple of months," he told her as he put her test results in her file and they headed to the front desk. "It's still easy but everything looks alright. Here's the list of foods I would like for you to try and eat more of and any questions just call me. Good luck Mrs. Date." he shook her hand and then went to the back to put the file away.

"Yes, went would be the best time for your next appointment?" the clerk of the front desk asked her.

As Kasu made the appointment, she was practically bouncing off the walls. Grandfather was going to be pleased, as would the rest of her family. Her mother would want this first child at least to know the ways of the family. But Kara wanted to wait to see if her abilities would claim this child or if the Halo Armor would mark the child as the next bearer.

But that was so far into the future. Right now she was more worried about the men in her life trying to cosset her. She smiled as she sped off to the dojo and carefully schooled her expression to one that was serious. She was going to have the Date family hear this little announcement all at once. Once she calmed herself to an appropriately somber tone she brought her shields down and hid her secret until it was time.

Walking into the Dojo she called out to Sage as she took her shoes off to prepare for her classes in the afternoon.

Sage came in as he finished dressing. He smiled at her and gave her a hug and kiss that seemed so natural to him. "So how was your day and the trip to the doctor?" he asked as he tied his belt around his waist.

Kasu returned the hug and kiss but seemed a little distant this time. "Well, I found out what is wrong. Could we gather the family? I would like for them to know about this as soon as possible. I think that Grandfather would especially be interested in what I have to tell you all." She finished dressing into her do-gi and only a corner of her mouth quirked up into a fraction of her normal smile.

"Sure. We'll meet in the living room." He left to gather everyone, glad that today everyone had decided to stay home. When they asked him what was wrong he just said that Kasu had something to tell them all.

As the family gathered she went through the news very quietly in her mind. This was going to be hard to hold the façade with Grandfather around. She took her place in the living room and nodded to everyone. "I went to the doctor's office today. The news he gave me, though surprising, should not have been as unexpected as I found it to be."

She glanced at Sage who was starting to look concerned. Then Sensei Date spoke quietly. "What is it that you have to tell us Granddaughter? This must be important if you gathered us all here to hear your news."

Kasu nodded. "The news is very important indeed as it will change our lives forever." She almost caved as she felt the worry raise another notch from her love. She turned to Sage and looked him deep into the loving eyes that searched hers for news of what was going on. "Sage, Are you ready for the duties that Fatherhood will place on you?"

As concern gave way to silence and shock on her husband's eyes, she grinned and nodded. "Yes" she whispered. "I am pregnant with your child Sage." And she kissed him lightly to help bring him out of his shocked state.

Sage blinked a couple of times before embracing her tightly. "Well it's too late now but I believe we're both ready."

"Congratulations to you both!" Mrs. Date said happily as she hugged them both. The entire family was happy and it showed as they smiled and added their own congratulations. Even Sensei Date looked very pleased.

Karasu finally released her mind and she positively glowed as she received the reactions from this part of her family. Now all that was left was to tell her mother and father and all would soon be in readiness. She loved Sage dearly and she was surprised that they had not run into this sooner. With as loving and attentive as Sage had been to her for the last year she could only smile, as she was very glad that they had the time to get settled into their own lives before this had happened.

Now she had to take it easy from now on. Yeah right. her own mind told her. And that little voice was right. She was married to Sage and addicted to her work at the Dojo. With a little working around, she would be allowed to attend the competitions still but only as a coach and instructor when they were asked to run demonstrations.

She would have to take slow forms to continue to stay in shape once her balance was sufficiently affected by her pregnancy. But that was a worry for another time. She and Sage could talk about things tonight when they got home. This was a big step for them, but Sage was right, they were as ready and as stable as they would ever be.

Mr. Date looked at his watch and then at his family. "As good as the news is it's almost time for the classes to start."

"Alright. We can celebrate afterwards." Sage nodded to his family and stood up, helping Kasu up.

Kara nodded, Smiled and headed for the Dojo. This was going to be interesting. Fortunately it was meditation tonight for the younger class, the practice was going to be good for her now more than ever. She kept her link to Sage open at all times, this was going to be an interesting 6+ Months as she waited for her child to make it's entrance into the world.

At the Fauns Shary was playing with Shu as he ran some back and forth to her and the wall. He was an energetic little boy who was always smiling and laughing. She caught him once more and hugged him. Then began to tickle him. Kento was still working and neither could wait for him to come home.

Kento and Cye had been at his office that day looking over data with Rene about the undersea quakes and how to best make use of current and rapidly developing technology to help lessen the damage cause by the yearly tsunamis. Predictions were getting better even without the Hardrock armor as things progressed and Cye was learning more and more about the behavior of his sea bound friends to use the variations in their behavior to help tell when thing were about to take a turn for the worse.

Cye and Rene seemed more relaxed and open then they had a while back and the playful nature of the couple had returned. The worry had left Cye's eyes completely except for those few moments every day that she had to deal with the mounting pressure from the committees about her research.

She could not give them half the details of her research, but the fact that she was getting demonstrable research had placated them thus far. She was hoping that soon enough Technology would be able to replace the innate senses of the Hard Rock's abilities and she would be able to disclose the full report with some minor modifications.

The stress was getting to her, and it showed at times when her normally calm temperament flared at Cye or Kento. Today was one of those days and she had been almost out of her mind with fear from the committees that she had snapped at Kento twice already. It was to the point that she had not apologized yet. But Cye knew that her own way of honor would not permit her to leave her work partner until she had made amends for her fiery ways.

He was stressed that day too; the Health inspector had to go to the restaurant and this was the one that would ok him to open another. He was calmer still as he watched Kento worriedly looking for signs that he was going to crack under the stress Rene was putting on him.

Kento sighed and rubbed his eyes. He wished Shary was here but there was no one at home to watch Shu. Even their baby-sitter was out. Maybe now it was time to enroll him in pre-kindergarten or day care. He looked at the screen once more and wrote some more numbers down. Just another hour and they could all go home. 

Cye had watched Rene flare up one too many times now as the last flare up surprised even him as she had lost her cool over something rather trivial this time. Walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her protesting from the consol. He quickly silenced her with a light kiss at the nape of her neck. "You really need to take a break and relax a little bit. Now are you going to calm down or am I going to have to make you quit early so that poor Kento over there doesn't go home a Flambéed mess?"

Rene sighed and drooped in his arms. He was right and she knew that Kento had been a saint all day to put up with her temper as it was. Her scientific mind had been taken over by a monster of huge proportions when it came to her nerves getting fried by those meetings she had been a part of that day.

It would still be another month or so of waiting before they would find out if the funding of their project would continue. That was what was making her nervous. This had come up before and it would have been routine, but something was definitely changing in the wind as the phone rang. She checked her watch and she had been in Cye's comforting embrace for almost 15 minutes of relaxation.

"Hello, Rene here, how may I help you?"

As she listened her eyes got wide and a huge grin plastered her face. Looking at her husband and research partner she gestured to them and motioned for them to listen as she turned on the speakerphone for them to listen too. "Say that again Sage?"

"Kasu is pregnant, I'm going to be a father!"

You couldn't miss the exultant tone in his voice as he relayed the information to the three in the room.

Kento was the first to congratulate him, a wide grin on his face. "Hey man great! I'm really happy for you and Kasu!"

"This is great Sage," Cye spoke up after he found his tongue. "Are we the first ones to know aside from your family?"

"Yeah. Kasu is here now. We tried to get a hold of Rowen, but turns out that this is his week at Tokyo U to help Rachel. Ryo is next after you guys so we figure that he is probably at Mia's. Kento? You can let Shary know. I am sure that she will appreciate the news." Sage was a little scattered as he was running through the list of things that had to be done, including all of the people that would still have to be contacted and the plans that needed to be made.

Kasu took over the phone and as she smiled it could be heard almost over the phone. "Hi guys. Didn't think I would Rattle Sage like that when I told him and his family about this. He has been bouncing off the walls since the classes let out." She chuckled softly as an indignant denial could be heard over the speakerphone in the background.

"Well this is certainly a first," Cye said. They had never heard their silent friend act like this before and they could imagine how he would look if they were there in person.

"Hey Kasu, just to warn ya when Shary finds out she's going to calling you and will want the details," Kento chuckled. "Since you two have some things to do we'll let you go. Hey congrats you guys. You two will be great parents."

"Thanks Kento. We'll be in touch." With that she hung up and Rene hung up the phone. Grinning she started to chuckle. Cye looked at her worriedly wondering if the stress had gotten to her. She waved him off, "I'm fine Cye. I just didn't think anything could ruffle Sage other than you guys getting snagged by the Dynasty."

Cye chuckled in return as he thought about the scene that must have played out at the Date household. "You are right about that. Go figure that it would take the news that he was going to be a father to shake his calm. What do you think Kento?"

"I think it's good for him." he smiled some and turned thoughtful. "I mean lets face it, before he ever meet Kasu he was always considered cold and a snob except to us. But even with us around he was always calm, quiet and acted perfect. Now having found his soul mate and a kid on the way it's doing him a world of good. He's opening up more and is actually starting to act more like a normal person. What do you two think?"

Rene hadn't known Sage that long but she knew enough of him that she was included in the small circle of friends that knew what Sage was really like. An intensely passionate man that gave his all when it came down to the brass tacks.

"I don't know about that. This is stretching his boundaries. You do need to remember that he acted the way he did around you guys because of his training. He may have loosened up due to Kasu's influence. But he would not have been able to come this far if it wasn't in him to begin with."

"I have seen him practice in private. He didn't know I was watching. There was such a fire and light as he moves with the grace and speed he had been trained into. But he was also happy. You could see it in his eyes and the way he moved. He really loosened up in that practice." Rene smiled. Sage had indeed come a long way. The child was in for some long training, but she knew that Karasu would keep the balance between the child's life in the home, Dojo and in social once it was old enough to make friends.

Cye nodded. "You know that he could cut loose like the rest of us. But Sensei Date is a powerful influence in his life and greatly respected. I can't see either one of them being as stiff as they are all the time. They wouldn't have survived this long if they were. Sage especially when it came to all of us in high school and the girls." Smiling Cye reminisced back to their High school days when the four of them could get dates just on the off chance that they would introduce the girls to Sage.

He was popular all right, but as clear-sighted as he was, Sage knew that it was not going to work out until he found someone that would look past his outer self. In looking for that one girl, he had earned the nickname of "Flirt King of Han'a High" something that had irritated him to no end in the past.

"Yeah I know but this is good for him. For both of them. And I'm glad is happening." He laughed some and rubbed the back of his neck. "Man. This has been a long day and that was the only bit of good news in a long while. What more do we need to do before we head home?"

Rene looked at her checklist. "Looks like all we need to do is print the reports for the day and then look over the equipment and shut the lab down for the night. Tomorrow is going to be another long day. But I can almost guarantee that it will not be nearly as stressful as today was." She smiled slightly and looked over at her lab partner.

"Sorry 'bout my temperament Kento. We did good work today, and you did exceptional work doing your part and putting up with me. Sorry I let the stress get to me." She walked over to him and gave him a quick hug and then a quick back scratch that one of her sure fire energy busters that would get the blood flowing into the cramped muscles he had from being hunched over the computers and stats all day.

He leaned back into her hand, smiling. "Hey so right. Remember I had to deal with Shary's tempers when she was with Shu." he laughed as he remembered all too well. "Ooh right there. Oh I hate working at these cramped desks."

Rene smiled as she was forgiven. "That's right. Big boys need big spaces right?" She chuckled as she focused on the area that Kento had told her to stop at.

"Funny." He looked at her and reached over at the computers once more. He hit the print button and soon the printer was printing their work out. He got up and stretched himself, yawning a bit as he did so. "Oh I can't wait to get home. You guys want to come over and see the family?" he asked, popping his knuckles

Rene smiled softly and looked over at Cye. He smiled back and nodded to Kento. "Gotta see our god child. You know that. Besides, Rene and Shary need to have a girl talk once in a while and it has been a while since we all got together for dinner and the like."

"You know love. Kento and Shary haven't had much "them" time. Maybe we could baby sit Shu for the night and let them have the night to themselves for once. We could do dinner and then after we leave for the evening, we could take young Shu with us." Rene looked down at Kento who was in the chair still. "What to you think Papa bear?"

"Hey that sounds real good." he smiled at them, folding his hands behind his head as he leaned back. "But after dinner you may think twice. Shu's a very active child. Loves to get into everything and anything."

"I think we can handle it. Probably a good thing that we had started putting the fragiles away or up." Cye was confidant. Rene shot him a look but she calmed as he looked at her reminding her that they were going to have to start doing that if they were going to have little active children about the house. Their own or someone else's.

"You say so." He went to the printer and took the papers out. He scanned them before putting them away. "Well the reports are done so let's do a double check with the equipment and shut down for the day."

Rene nodded and did the machinery checks and started shutting them down one by one. This was a good night for them all. And getting to look after Shu would be a capper that would be equally good. Finishing off the checklist she looked at Kento and Cye and smiled. The stress starting to leave her face now that she was well on her way to headed out of the lab.

Cye and Kento followed her out, locking the door behind them as they headed to their cars. Kento headed out first, letting Cye and Rene follow him to his home.

About fifteen minutes later they all arrived at Kento's place. Parking the cars in the driveway the minute Kento opened the door a little boy latched onto his leg tightly. He smiled up at him happily, his muted blue eyes reflecting how happy he was. Shary came to greet them as well, looking a bit tired but smiling none the less. She led everyone into the living room and Shu was watching his godparents curiously. He didn't remember them very well.

Rene smiled reassuringly at Shu and looked at Shary. "Long time no see. How's motherhood treating you lately?"

Cye looked at Shu and grinned. He loved his energetic nephew and as he ruffled the smaller head slightly he talked to Shu. "Hey, How's m'man?" He always enjoyed the visits, and this one more so now that Rene had relaxed again.

It made everything easier to do now and he was thinking of taking her on a get away as a sort of a honeymoon. It wouldn't be for a while yet, but he was going to get her out of town and they would have at least a weekend with no one bothering them.

"Tiring but I wouldn't change it for anything," she smiled and sat down. Every time she thought she would be able to sit Shu would demand that he play with her. Even with him napping she needed to make sure the place was picked up.

The one year old smiled and moved from his dad to sit in his godfather's lap. He smiled at them and spoke in a soft voice. "Good." Not much of a talker but you could always tell what he was feeling when you looked into his eyes. They always reflected how he was at that moment.

Kento sat down next to his wife, squeezing her hand in his own. "Cye and Rene offered to watch Shu tonight so we could spend some time together. What do you say?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

"I have no objections." She looked at her son and asked him if he wanted to stay with his godparents tonight. He nodded some. "Don't worry hon, think of this like a sleep-over." She smiled at him warmly.

Rene spoke in a soft tone that she usually used when she wasn't at work. "Is there anything that we need to know about for when he comes over? Night terrors or habits that we should be prepared for?"

Cye was quietly teaching Shu a finger and hand game but Rene saw it for what it was. It was a dexterity game. If Shu played the game enough his manual dexterity would be better than most toddlers.

Smiling softly she knew that Cye would make an excellent father. He was so patient and careful with not over extending the young ones, he also knew what would be fun for them as well as helping them to learn things before they realized that they were learning.

He could have been a teacher, but he knew that his calling would be his restaurant and the sea. Rene left it at that knowing that with their own child Cye would have plenty to teach.

"Just that he really did inherit my stomach." Kento chuckled softly. "Sometimes he'll wake up in the middle of the night and wake one of us, most likely me, to get something to eat. He's happy if he gets to eat one of his rice cakes." He continued to smile as he watched his first born playing with Cye. He wasn't afraid to try anything new and was all around a good boy. But he was as curios as a basketful of kittens about everything.

"When it's time to sleep he's pretty good at going to bed when the time comes," Shary spoke up. "Just don't be surprised if he manages to find his way into you bed sometime during the night." She remembered one night when that happened. Both her and Kento were surprised to find him curled up between them and decided to let him stay with them for the night. "Oh! I don't think this will happen but Shu has a thing about storms. He's afraid of them."

Rene nodded. "I think we can handle all of that. Don't worry Shar. We'll take good care of him. I just hope we get a favorable reaction in the morning when we drop him off back with you guys." She smiled softly looking at Shu and thinking about Cye and her attempts to have a child that were now underway.

They smiled and continued to sit and chat for a bit about work and such. Shu was feeling a bit more comfortable with his godparents and wondered what new things he would find at their home. Shary went to check on dinner and pronounced it ready. Together they sat at the table and Shu in his high chair. Shary helped him eat some of his food but he did an okay job in getting most of his food into his mouth on his own. The dinner was of steamed rice and fresh vegetables with strips of meat cooked in a light sauce.

Rene was so hungry from the stresses from the day she ate almost as much as Kento did. Smiling at him she mock fought him for the last bit and laughed as Cye stepped in and split it. "Cye, I can't imagine why the guys always went to you with the fights." She grinned at her husband.

"I guess since I was the only one who seemed to make both sides happy," he answered with a smile. He and Kento offered to pick the table up after dinner was done so that left Rene and Shary to talk some.

Shu made a face as his mom cleaned him face and took him to the bathroom so he could rinse his mouth out with some water. He sat in her lap and rested his head on her chest as she and Rene began to talk. He was getting sleepy but he didn't want to go to bed yet.

"So Rene, how've you been?" Shary asked as she stroked her son's hair. "Anything new going on?"

Rene smiled softly. "Well, Things seem to be falling into place a little better now than they were almost a year ago. With that stress off I have had to look at a whole new set of stresses. Mostly the stresses of making sure that the funding for the research can continue with out giving the guys away. What have you been up to other than chasing the munchkin around?"

She smiled and as she was in a rocker type chair she held her hands out towards Shu to see if he would go to her. She could see the signs of fatigue in him and knew that with the right spot, he would fall right to sleep.

Shary waited until a sleepy Shu went to her friend and curled up in Rene's lap. He looked so cute that she couldn't help but smile. "Nothing much. I really want to start working with you guys and was thinking that maybe Shu should start going to a day care. What do you think?" She propped her chin her hand. She had already talked to Kento about it and he thought it was a good idea and they could look into what day cares were available near by.

"He is old enough to start going." She started rocking lightly as she spoke and continued. "And I would definitely be able to use the help in that lab. With Kento and Me and Cye once in a while when he is needed for his part in the studies, it just gets too much with too few people."

"Okay then. Grandfather Fuan offered to watch little Shu while we're all at work and I guess during our lunch break we can call and see what day cares are available. Tomorrow I'll start working with you all again. The four Musketeers." She smiled at her friend.

Shu yawned once more, as his eyes grew too heavy to keep open any more. He was sleeping peacefully, liking this very much as he was being rocked back and forth.

Rene smiled down at Shu in a look that had almost never been seen on her face before. Her mothering instincts came to the fore and she was coping with Shu as if she had been with children all her life. Looking back up at Shary she grinned. "Out like a light. I can't believe that old trick still works."

"That and a full belly will put anyone to sleep. I can tell you already that he's going to be fine." She moved closer and smiled warmly. "Being a woman suits you wonderfully Rene. I hope you and Cye have kids. And I hope labor will be easier on you than it was on me."

Rene could only agree as Kento and Cye came out from the kitchen. They had done the dishes and rearranged a few things to give the girls more time to talk. Cye looked at the two and saw Rene with Shu fast asleep curled up against her in her lap and thought he hadn't seen anything more beautiful. Being around children brought out another facet of her beauty that he had never seen before and it took his breath away.

Sitting in the chair next to her he smiled at Kento and Shary. "So what are you guys planning for the night?" His smile was mildly teasing as he had a pretty good idea that it would be one of two things.

Shary replied she was going to soak in a hot tub. Kento said he just wanted to unwind. But they both agreed it would be a while before they would go to sleep. They just wanted to savor the feeling of being just the two of them all night.

"I can identify with that to a degree. Maybe not the need for just the two of us. But the need to unwind." Rene was still rocking gently as she looked over at her friends who were cuddled up together on the couch.

"Maybe we should call it a night and let you two get on with your evening. If Shu wakes up I think we can handle it. We just need his bag and something for him to sleep in and we should be set to go."

"I'll get it." Shary got up and went to retrieve the small bag. She placed Shu's pajamas, a set of clothes for tomorrow and his favorite sleeping buddy. She knew that he would be coming home tomorrow but she was still going to miss him so much. Kento helped them tot he car, kissing his son on his sleepy brow and telling his friend's he was glad they came. Shary came back down and set the bag in the back. She also kissed his little son and then hugged her friends, telling them to drive safely and such.

"You guys have any trouble just call up. Everything should go okay though." Kento said as they stepped back and watched them get into the car.

Cye grabbed Shu's Car seat from the Fuan car and set it up in the backseat of their own vehicle. Promising that they would be safe and look after Shu well, they took off and headed home for the night. On the ride home, Shu fell asleep again in his seat and Cye took his wife's hand and squeezed it gently. Only a few more weeks and they would find out if Sage and Kayura's efforts to help them out had been successful.

Rene smiled softly at Cye and kissed him on the cheek as they drove home. This would be a good test night for them both. Plans had been made and changed and now they had little Shu to look after.

How could she not help her friends out, they had been there for her and Cye all this time even though they never talked about what was going on in the Mouri household, Rene felt that this was the least she could do to repay them for the friendship and kindness.

Back at the Fuans Kento lead Shary back inside and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Miss the little guy already," he whispered to her softly, stroking her back soothingly.

"Me too," she whispered back and rested her head on his shoulder. She knew their friends would watch over him and sighed some. Rene seemed to be another person when she was gently rocking Shu to sleep. It suited her very well and she hoped that in the future they would have children of their own. "Love, I'm going to take a nice bath. You should relax some." She kissed him and left his arms to head tot he bathroom and ran the water.

Kento got a small smile on his face as he swiftly followed his wife to the bath. Coming up behind her quietly he started to help her get undressed, kissing the base of her neck. "What better way to relax than to share a bath with the woman of my life. Ne?"

Shary just smiled at him and let her clothes drop to the floor. She turned around and began to undress him as well, taking her time as she traced the lines of his muscles. "Almost forgot how strong and handsome you are," she said softly, leaning up to softly kiss his lips."

"I could never forget how beautiful you are." Kissing her back, he wrapped his strong arms around her as he picked her up and took her off towards the tub and dropped her in gently.

Shary hissed some at the hot water but slowly her body became used to it. Already the water was helping her relax and she looked up at Kento as he slipped in behind her after undressing. She hugged his arms tightly around his waist and leaned back against his broad chest. "You are too good to me," she told him softly as she removed her hair from her ponytail.

"Well, if I wasn't I would be a very dead Ronin. Most likely by the hands of your college sister. She's got a temper that I am sure not even Ryo would want to challenge. Even if it was under better control." Kento chuckled softly as he started to gently massage his wife's shoulders and back in the hot water, releasing the stresses he felt there from chasing their son around all day.

"Don't forget Kasu as well," she laughed softly. She sighed in pleasure/relief as her back muscles began to untie. She reached down under the water and ran her hands up and down his muscular thighs. "I still can't believe what good friends I have. I mean I don't deserve you guys."

Kento hugged Shary from behind and murmured into her hair. "Yes you do. You are worthy of us." He smiled slightly and started to kiss her down her neck and across her shoulders as he caressed her arms and stomach lightly. "I am very glad that Cye and Rene took Shu out for the night. I love him like the son he is to me, but I was getting really twitchy for some time with you again." He whispered to her as he kept kissing her while he laved her with the soap.

"He's a sweet little boy but I guess he's too young to understand mommy and daddy need some time to themselves." She leaned her head back on his shoulder. Everywhere he touched, her body was slowly relaxing. She took the bar of soap and began the same thing to his arms, tracing his muscles with soapy fingers.

"Well there are plenty of aunts and uncles to send him to when we need some time. Mia wouldn't be a bad start. Look at all the time she put in keeping Yulie out of trouble. I am sure that Yulie wouldn't be averse to making a few dollars watching Shu as well. I am certain that Yulie remembers what it was like for us to try to keep up with him when he was 8." He wrapped his arms around her in a loving yet tight embrace before letting her go.

"Now no more talk of Shu, He couldn't be safer than where he is right now unless he was here. Tonight is just for us." He turned her in his lap and kissed her deeply as his hands roamed over her body.

(I forgot to edit this chapter out and I better do it now before someone reports me. Go to to read the full version.)

Kento stayed wrapped around his wife as he slowly kissed her. He loved her so much and loved being with her like this. "I love you Shary." He whispered softly as he ran his fingers lightly up and down her back as she lay on top of him.

She smiled down at him, her eyes soft like velvet as she caressed his face. "I love you Kento. Mind." Softly kissed his forehead. "Heart." His chest, above his heart. "Soul." Then she kissed him sweetly, taking her time as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Pulling back she curled up on him, sighing in content. "I'm never going to let you go."

"Nor will I ever let you go." Kissing her softly he looked into the eyes that never failed to capture him. He could feel weariness pull at his mind and knew that Shary would be tired too. Turning to their sides, Kento curled up around her as he pulled the blankets over them. He loved her so much, and the feelings seemed to have only grown since the day he married her.

Sleepily her eyes blinked as she struggled to stay awake for just a few more minutes. With a last moment of strength she linked hands with him, squeezing it as her eyes slipped close. She peacefully fell into blissful slumber in the arms of her one true love, still joined intimately.


	12. Part 12 More Surprises

**Partners in Hentai: Part Twelve - More Surprises**

by Beloved Shadow Dragon Dagger

Across town a very weary couple crawled into bed after finally getting Shu to calm down. He had become frightened at being in the new surroundings after waking up in them and it took Cye's nurturing side and Rene's sudden arrival of her mothering instincts to calm the boy back into peaceful slumber.

By that time the harried couple were exhausted and just went strait to bed. Not long after they settled down Rene heard the door open. A light sleeper by nature she turned over and picked Shu up and pulled him between her and Cye. Cye started at the sudden extra weight in the bed but as he saw the eyes of his wife and the sleepy expression of Shu, he calmed immediately and all three drifted into a blissful slumber.

The next day Shu woke up a bit early for him and looked at his godparents. They reminded him so much like his parents that he couldn't help but smile just a little bit. True he was scared and felt ready to cry when he first woke up but they helped him go back to sleep. Closing his eyes he curled up between them some more, sleeping for a little bit longer. He felt safe and secure with these two grown-ups with him.

A few hours later, Cye was cooking in the kitchen for breakfast and Rene was playing with Shu as they all waited for things to finish so they could eat. In the meantime they were playing the finger fame Cye had taught Shu the day before and it was clear that even though she was playing and smiling, Rene wasn't feeling the greatest that morning.

As they dropped Shu off at Shary and Kento's the slightly tired couple headed to their jobs. Cye to his restaurant and Rene to her own job working with Kento since the Data collected overnight was bound to be in and they would be pouring over it all day.

Kento finished his own hearty breakfast soon and kissed both his son and wife good-bye. He headed over to the office as well, knowing that Rene was probably there already, having all the computers up and running by then.

Shary had already made some appointments earlier to visit some day cares and schools for Shu and dressed in a comfortable, yet conservative outfit. She helped Shu dress as well and soon they were out the door as well. She was delighted to hear that he had fun and wanted to go again.

Just as Rene predicted, it was a long day but the stress level had dropped dramatically since she did not have to go to any meetings that day. It was a research day and the only frustration for the two researchers stemmed from the times that the numbers or the data didn't add up.

The evening came and Cye picked Rene up from the center and she looked beat. Looking over at Kento he leveled a look at him that asked what they did to frazzle her so much.

"A lot of stuff didn't add up today," he said simply and got up himself. He was sore and all he wanted to do was just go home and sleep. Everything had been shut down and he nodded to them. Rene looked bad and he hoped that she was all right. He groaned as he pulled himself into his van and drove home.

Rene smiled softly to her husband as they got into the car and headed home. Things usually worked themselves out with this kind of research. It just took time. Until then Rene wasn't feeling good and it was possibly time to see Sage and Kayura about that.

Cye voiced the question of whether she wanted to see their friends today. He was worried about her and hoped that she was okay.

"Well I think that it would be best to check with Sage and/or Kayura to make certain that nothing is wrong. I don't want to lose our chance to have a small one of our own." Her voice was soft as she remembered playing gently with Shu and the hopes that she too would have a young one of her own to help care for with Cye.

"I know what you mean. When we get home you can call Sage while I call Kayura. He hugged her close as they began to drive home. He loved her very much and would do anything to make her happy.

When they pulled in Rene had already dialed Sage's number on the Cell Phone and as she walked into the house he picked up the phone out of breath. "Date Residence."

"Sage. Did I interrupt anything, this is Rene." Rene was worried that she had interrupted their private time with her call when she was reassured.

"No, Just got in to the place and had to move to find the phone and get to it before you hung up. What's going on?" Sage was a little worried because if Rene was calling then Cye knew that she was calling and possibly why.

"Well I haven't been feeling so hot for the last couple of days, and today it was so bad after taking care of Shu over night and then working on the research at the lab that I am worn to the nubbins." She explained as she sat down on the couch and stretched out to take up the supportive cushions.

"Cye and you want me to take a look and see if it is something serious? You contacting Kayura then?"

"Yeah, Cye is contacting her as we speak. Since I didn't have a way to talk to her I was voted for calling you." Rene had her eyes closed and let her mind drift a little as her body tried to relax.

"I will be over shortly. I just need to make certain that Karasu doesn't need anything and then I will be out the door ok?" Sage ticked over the list of things he would need to check when he got to Rene in his mind as he bid Rene goodbye and headed over to Kasu to make certain she didn't need anything before he left.

Once she was comfortable, he was out the door and on his way to Cye and Rene's hoping the Kayura would beat him there.

Cye had just finished talking to Kayura about at the same moment as Rene hung up with Sage. He sat next to her, rubbing her shoulders and back soothing to help her relax some more. He looked in the middle of the room as a light appeared. The last of the Ancients appeared in her robes. She bowed to them and walked to them.

"Rene, I understand you have not being feeling very well?" She was concerned for her welfare as well and it showed in her young face.

"As run down as I feel right now I feel like I could sleep the week through and then take a nap for another three days." Rene smiled slightly as the descriptive was accurate at least.

"Hmm. Have you called Halo yet?" She looked at the both of them for the answer. She wanted to see what the matter was but wanted the healer here so that he could help her. She still did not understand the human body very well.

"He should be on his way," Cye answered. He still massaged his beloved wife's back with gentle hands.

It was a few minutes later when the doorbell rang and Cye opened it to allow Sage to enter. Rene was no longer as enervated as before but she was still a little pale and very tired. She sat up to greet Sage, but couldn't stand, as she wanted to. Frustrated in that endeavor she sat back again and looked from her husband to a trusted friend, to last ancient.

Kayura noted this and motioned for halo to come over. After a brief hello she told him what they told her. "I have been waiting so we could examine her together. Are you ready to start?"

Cye made his way back to Rene's side and linked hands with her.

Rene indicated that she was ready and looked at the two again apprehensively hoping that there was nothing seriously wrong with her. Cye sat behind her and held her close. He knew that as much as she knew about the ronins and the ancient, she was going to be apprehensive for a while.

Sage nodded and knelt before them. He slowly extended his hand and as before it glowed and he looked at her through Halo. Kayura lifted her staff over Rene and it glowed as well. Together they gently searched her body for the cause of illness. Cye held Rene's hand, rubbing her shoulder and talking to her to sooth her some more.

Rene felt nothing except a reassuring warmth and tingle from the staff and the Halo abilities as her body was searched. Once they were done Sage was smiling slightly and Kayura was looking like the cat that had swallowed the canary.

"Well? What is it that has you two so pleased?" Cye looked at them with a look of they had better tell.

"Well we have some good news and some surprising news," Sage said as he stood up. He couldn't believe what he saw but Kayura saw it as well and so it had to be true.

Rene looked at Cye who was looking tense and then to her friends who were smiling and yet looked surprised at the same time. "What is it?"

"You are indeed pregnant Rene. If worked and what you're feeling is the beginning stages of morning sickness." Sage said. Then he looked to Kayura.

"You will not be having one child but four." she couldn't help but smile at their reactions.

Rene stopped shock still and promptly feinted in Cye's lap. Cye wasn't looking too much better as the shock tried to pass through his system. He was holding his wife but he was also still trying to assimilate that he was going to be a father. 4 times over in one go.

He tried to wake his wife up and finally decided that it would probably be best if she rested. She had been through a lot lately, and now she had the added shock value of having Quadruplets on the way. "Uhh, I am not quite certain what to say. But I do have to ask one question. Is she going to be ok to carry the kids?"

"We think so but to be sure we would like to check up on both of you and the children monthly, Kayura said as Sage made sure Rene was okay. He stepped back saying that the rest would do her some good.

"She's right. And if she feels any discomfort, pain, anything not agreeing with her aside from the morning sickness contact us immediately." Sage reached over and patted him on the shoulder. "Congratulations Cye. You two will have your hands full but you'll do great."

Cye was still in shock as Kayura and Sage agreed to let the couple tell the families first and then the others. The healers left the house long before the now sleeping Rene and Cye decided to move from their positions.

Night passed into morning and as the sun started to rise one phone after another started to ring across Toyama. The first number called was Ryo and a slyly grinning Cye disguised his voice to get Ryo out of bed and to the phone since the answering machine picked up.

The bearer of Wildfire reached for the phone. "Hello? Who is this?" he didn't recognize the voice and rubbed his eyes to wake up some more.

"Sorry about that old friend, but I wasn't about to tell your answering machine this little news flash." Cye was grinning fiendishly and Rene was trying to hold back her giggles as she was listening over the speakerphone.

"News flash? Okay now I'm awake. What's the flash?" He sat next to the chair, running a hand through his jet-black hair a few times.

Rene giggled as she started to tell him. "Ryo honey. You are an uncle. Again, and again, and again, and again." She fell back into the couch, as she couldn't contain her laughter any longer.

The fact that she was having Quadruplets had hit and it was amazingly funny to her. Cye couldn't do anything but chuckle at his wife's antics as he waited for Ryo to respond to the news.

It took him a moment to realize just what she meant and he dropped the phone. The noise broke him from the thought and he scrambled to pick it up. "Hello? You guys are having four kids! That, That's unbelievable!"

Cye chuckled. "Trust me, Poor Rene over there feinted when she found out. I was almost as bad. Do me a favor and don't tell anyone else. I want Rene to have as much fun with this as she can." His smile could be heard over the phone as he talked to his long time friend.

Rene by that time had recovered herself and her decorum and only occasionally bursting into small fits of giggles she reassured Ryo that she was fine and that she would be allowed to carry as long as she was able to.

"Okay. Man this is something else! Listen, you two be really careful. And... Congratulations! The others are going to flip when they hear this." 

As they hung up he continued to sit there for a little bit longer. Rene was going to have four kids. Then he winced. He hoped her labor would go a lot better than Shary's.

Rene started giggling again as they hung up. This was turning out to be more fun than she had anticipated. The next number they had to call was Kento and Shary's. Those two were going to completely freak out when they found out.

Cye dialed this time and they found out that the Fuan residence was still asleep. Rene shook her head. They were going to wake those sleepy heads up, one way and another. Cye dialed again and waited for the answer.

A hand crept out of the blankets and pulled the phone under the covers. When Shary answered she yawned into her hand. Last night was still affecting her system. Kento was still snoring away and Shu slept in his own bed all night. "...'Ello..." she mumbled out. Whoever called had better had a good reason for calling this early.

Rene grinned and gestured for Cye to take over. Cye bowed slightly as he spoke. "Good morning Shary. Would you be so kind as to wake that lazy lug of a husband up so that you both may hear this?" Cye chuckled softly as he knew that they were still readjusting to Shu being back in their place again.

"Cye? Okay hold up..." pulling back she poked at her sleeping mountain. All she got was a few grumbles and him rolling over. So she finally pinched him hard.

"I'm up I'm up..." he slowly sat up; yawning and stretching like a giant bear. He looked around with half lidded eyes until it focused on the phone held before him. "Who?"

"Cye... news..." she pulled the blankets over her head and took a deep breath.

"Ken honey, Make sure that Shary can hear this. She's gonna be pissed if she doesn't hear it with you." Rene gently spoke to her friend hoping that he would wake up enough to realize that this was important.

" 'Kay..." he pulled his wife up so that now she was leaning against him. They were both half-awake and held the phone so they could both hear. "What's up? Besides us."

Cye and Shary chorused at the same time. "Hello Aunt Shary and Uncle Kento." Rene continued. "Again, and again, and again, and again." And fell over laughing again. For that hour of the morning, Cye and Rene were in very high spirits.

It took the two of them a little bit longer to realize just what they meant but their eyes widen in surprise and both tried talking into the phone at the same time.

"You're pregnant! Four times over! Oh my god, Rene! Cye! Aye chi wa wa." That was the only thing her brain could come up with.

Kento took over and was congratulating them. "This is something else! Four kids... man! You two better be careful now."

"We know it. Rene here is going to have a flat stomach after this if she keeps up laughing like this. She fell over on the couch when we told Ryo and he went into shock." Cye told them as he moved over and kissed Rene softly.

"Did we succeed in waking you up?" Rene asked through a fit of the giggles.

"Oh definitely." Shary said with a weak laugh. Four at once, that was going to be some birthing. "I wish you two the best of luck."

"Yeah same here. So who else knows about this surprise?" Kento asked, rubbing his wife's back.

"Ryo, Sage and Kayura all know. We are getting set up to tell Rowen as he just got home from the University last night." Cye told them as he headed to the kitchen to make a light breakfast for Rene.

"I hope you have better luck telling him then we first did." Kento remembered when he called how Rowen hung up on them only to call a split second later. They still thought it was funny after all this time.

Rene giggled at the memory as she was with them all when the call was made and received. "I hope so too. This is some major news. And at this early in the morning this should be sufficient to wake his skinny butt up." Rene was still the tease and enjoyed teasing Rowen about the fact that he never seemed to gain any weight with everything he ate.

"Well I am going to get going. I have little boy blue to wake up with this and it is going to be difficult. Ok?" Cye prepped to hang up the phone as he served breakfast.

"Sure thing. See you all later." They hung up and just lay back in bed, holding each other tightly. This was definitely some very big news and they were already planning on having a party thrown for them, or something similar. They thought they would be too excited to sleep but once their eyes closed they were asleep again.

Cye and Rene smiled at each other but as they ate, Cye noted that his love was getting a little green around the gills so it were and called a halt to breakfast and dialed the number for Rowen's place and waited for the Blue haired Ronin to pick up the phone.

Like before the phone hit the floor and then was picked up. Rowen had his head leaning over the edge of the bed, looking at the wall upside down. "Better be important..." he mumbled, letting his eyes close as he took a deep breath.

Rene chuckled and took over knowing that usually she was the best one to get him up and partially coherent. "Rowen. We have some news for you, I need for you to wake up so we can get it through the first time 'round k?"

"Hey Rene... I'm awake..." he opened his eyes and slowly rolled onto his stomach. Right side up the movement woke him up some more.

"You sure." She waited a moment before letting Cye tell him. "Congrats uncle Rowen. Four times over all at once, hope you like seeing kids." Cye sat back and waited for the eruption.

"Kids? Hold up." mentally does some counting and sits up abruptly. Unfortunately the rush gave him a headache and he lay back down. "Guys... don't tell me you're going to quadruplets."

Rene laughed with Cye and was the first to recover. "So we won't, but that still doesn't change the facts." She managed to giggle out to their friend.

"Holy cow... four kids? Are you sure you can handle that many?" he rubbed his temple, trying to picture them with four little ones running around.

"We will manage somehow. My job is going great and the research is going well enough that we have grants for another few years. And you know that Cye's restaurant is going to expand to West Toyama next year. Supporting them won't be the problem. Raising them on the other hand is going to be the challenge." Rene told him. She was worried a little bit about getting things pulled together, but hoped that the others would be able to help them in their times of need.

"Sounds like you all have it planned out. And you know we'll be there to help you guys out. Hey I'm happy for you two. You'll make great parents." The smile could be heard through the line. They were great people who would make equally great parents.

Rene was grateful that things had gone over well with their friends. Now they could let Karasu know what was going on if Sage hadn't told her already. Still looking green she dialed up the Date residence and asked for Kasu.

"Just a moment." Mrs. Date set the phone down and went to get her daughter-in-law. "Kasu, there's a phone call for you."

Karasu knew that the only people that knew that she would be at the Date compound this early in the morning were her friends and the other Ronin. So she went to take the call and asked what was going on.

Rene looked at Cye and smiled. "Kasu? This is Rene. We have some news for you."

Kara had no idea what was going on and from the look on her husbands face it was going to be good. No doubt they were in cahoots on something, but she was completely unprepared for what they had to tell her.

"Rene is Pregnant, and you and Sage are going to be aunt and uncle, four times over." Cye called out to the speakerphone. 

Kara stumbled backwards to be caught by Sage as he gently lifted her up she asked. "What!"

You heard me Kara. Rene is pregnant and we are making the calls this morning to tell everyone. Ask Sage what happened. But for now we have to go. There is a porcelain goddess to worship and like now."

They hung up the phone in time for Rene to empty her guts into the toilet Cye there to support her, as her muscles were too weak for her to support herself with. She wasn't going into work today, that was a certainty. Cye hoped that Kento could handle the research on his own for a day.

Sage hung up the phone and led his wife to sit down. She had taken the news remarkably well and could only smile. No doubt the others had similar reactions if not the same. She held her hand tightly, waiting until she turned to ask him just how he knew.

Mrs. Date went to get a cooler cloth for Kasu's head while Sage sat her down. The news had been shocking, yes. But this was an unusual occurrence. How did Sage know?

"How did you know that they were having Quads Sage?"

"Cye asked me and another friend to come over since Rene was very sick. She didn't want to go to the hospital and I looked at her body with Halo's eyes. It was then that we relived she was pregnant with four children. Her body was going through the symptoms faster than normal. It might have to do with the four she's carrying," he explained quietly.

"Ite, I thought it was bad carrying one. But she has four. Sage, No matter what happens, please let us have a home birth. After what happened with Shary I am not to thrilled with the doctors or the hospital. That and well…" she trailed off. "Our baby is going to definitely have some of my traits. I don't want the doctors to see that if the baby comes out different."

The look on her face was nervous as she remembered what she had been told in the past and by her mother recently. It wasn't easy but now she knew that she was carrying a doubly precious load and hoped that it would come into the world all right.

"Anything for you," he smiled at her, holding her in his arms. He didn't blame her and wanted to reassure her that everything would be okay. He held her tighter, softly kisses her in reassurance. "I won't anything happen to you or the baby. And we'll have a home birth. Just the family and friends. Feel better?"

Kasu smiled slightly. "You, me, Cye and mom, both of them. I would include Rene, but I am not going to put her through that stress when her own due date may be around mine. She needs all the time she can muster." She thought about things and was glad that Sage was so good to her. She looked back to the party that they met at and looked at everything that happened since then. The meetings in the astral plane. The search for the armor of balance, to the fight with Sekhmet to prove that she could indeed carry her own weight in a fight.

The wedding and everything that happened after that. It was one wild ride for all. Especially the man that held her now. Sensei Date was worried during the shadow world incident, but was equally glad when she was returned to the family.

Now there was going to be much to prepare for the home birth and Sage and Cye were the best pair for the job with their affinities.

Sage softly ran his fingers through her hair, holding her close as he did so. There had been so much but they did it together. He wouldn't have traded a moment for anything in the world. He kissed her softly and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too" She returned the kiss wondering, Not for the first time, how she ever got so lucky to have found love in this man. She went limp in his arms as they were sitting down and for the first time in several months, a black feather floated through Sage's mind to tell him where she went.

He smiled and held her closer. Making sure their bodies were comfortable he closed his eyes and slipped into the deep meditation. Soon he was in the Astral Plane as the ever-present Korin, the samurai.

The raven flew in and landed before Korin and bowed slightly. With out a word she spread her wings to their fullest reach and a shield surrounded them. Completely opaque to the outsiders, they were still able to see within it to each other. It was when this shield stabilized that the Raven changed, stretching higher until the form of Kasu in her full armor stood before her love. This too changed as she called the armor away to be found in her kimono.

Walking up to Sage she laid her head on his chest as she leaned against him, holding him close. She loved him so much and their times in the astral plane were special to them as no one disturbed them then. -I have missed this my love.-

Sage had powered down into a stylish gi and held her close. He ran fingers through her hair, rubbing her back as well. -I missed this as well, my beloved.- He treasured moments like this no matter what.

She reached up and gently brushing the errant lock of hair that obscured his eyes out of the way, she called forth a small pin to hold it back as she kissed him gently. -I will love you always.- She reaffirmed her vows to him as she looked at him deeply into his lavender eyes her own dark eyes warm with the flames of love that had not dimmed, but only grew in the time they had known each other.

-'Till my dying day and beyond I will cherish our love and time together.- With one hand gently cupping her face he leaned forward and softly kissed her. His other hands gently caressed her stomach before wrapping around her and hold her close.

Lightly caressing his face she returned his gentle kiss she held him close and placed her cheek against his, just staying close to him and letting herself merge on another level with his mind. Soon she was a part of him, unexpectedly in this manner she was looking through his eyes and felt him in every way she had never been able to feel him before. -Sage- She whispered almost fearfully.

-It's okay love. It's all right. Let yourself adjust.- He continued to hold her and stroked her hair. It was making him nervous but he told himself to stay calm and to relax.

Karasu made the effort to relax as she thought about where she was at. She knew that she was merged with Sage on another level; this also had to mean that Sage was merged with her. They were separate but one entity and as she looked through Sage's eyes she noticed that her own body was starting to fade and then meld with Sage.

This scared her even more but it also made her curious as to what they would be able to accomplish together merged like this in mind and spirit. -I'm scared Sage.- She didn't have to say it as she knew that he would be able to feel it too. But she had to say it to reassure herself that she was still her even though she was also Sage now too.

-Sshhh. It's okay. I'm here for you.- he gently soothed her, holding her close and projecting calmness. Sure he was scared as her but he knew they could do it. Together.

Sage's confidence in themselves gave her the courage to try something while her spirit was merged with Sage's. Focusing on them both she called her armor forth and was shocked when a mixture of the halo armor and the armor of balance appeared on his body. She was now doubly glad for the shield being up. For Kasu to have disappeared and then her armor merging with the Halo armor was almost too much for the woman as she struggled to maintain her composure.

Sage helped to support her. He was amazed at what she said but smiled. He felt proud and it showed through their bond. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as close as he could.

-Sage, does this mean we could do this in the real world- She asked as she released the armor unable to sustain the effort even with the help of Sage for very long.

-I'm not sure. but I think we should wait a while longer.- He smiled more and softly kisses her. -Don't want you to stress yourself too much.-

As she relaxed and imaged the split of the merge she found herself correct in the assumption that they would be able to regain their split forms on the astral plane. She was very weak and could tell that Sage was affected by the power change as well. They were both going to be a little hard to work with today thanks to that little unexpected jaunt into soul merging.

Looking about she was back into her Raven form and Sage was back into Korin. It made sense and now that she did not have so much to worry about her logical side stepped forward. Their first forms were the ones that conserved the most energy. She hopped up onto Sage's shoulder and nuzzled him softly. -I may be like this when I come back. I will have to go back to the apartment if I am. There will be something I will have to do there.-

The samurai reached up to softly pet the sleek black feathers. -All right. Sometimes I wish I could appear as Korin when we return to the real world. But it's okay if I don't.- He gave her a soft smile as they prepared to return. -I love you, Kasu. My raven.-

-I love you too my fine warrior. You may not be Korin on the outside when you return, but you are all that on the inside, and it is beautiful.- She took off and flew for a bit before disappearing for the physical plane and as she had wondered about. She was indeed in her raven form and perched on Sage's shoulder when they both were firmly settled back in their bodies.

It was at this moment that Sensei date entered the room and saw Sage and the Raven, but his granddaughter-in-law was missing. "Sage, Where is Karasu?"

Sage opened his eyes and thought of an answer for his grandfather. He glanced at the bird on his shoulder and asked softly-should we tell him the truth-

-He knows I can shape shift. I am sorry for leaving you to him. But I must go now.- The urgency in her tone could not be denied and the Raven gave a cry before hop-gliding across the room to the open window to take off in the direction of the Date apartment.

Sensei Date watched all of this and looked at Sage waiting for an answer.

The youth took a deep breath and gestures for his grandfather to have a seat. He thought for a moment on how to choose his words and settles for being simple and to the point. Seems Rene's attitude was rubbing off on her.

"Kasu is the raven, grandfather. We were talking on the Astral Planes, where we assume different forms. We went there and something happened that we merged souls. We're both okay but both drained and Kasu had to shift to her Raven form. She said she'd be back later."

Sensei Date nodded and gestured for Sage to get ready for his classes for the day. He was concerned about his granddaughter's health but she would know what to do better than him when she was shape shifting. He would take over her classes until she returned.

Back in the apartment Karasu was doing something she never though she would ever be doing. She had hopped to the nursery room where they had planned on for the baby's room and as she looked about she swiftly made her decision. Moving over to the changing table she hopped up to it and sat down.

There was nothing Sage could do to help her and this was going to be a rather unusual birth of their first-born. But her mother had told her that the female casters of the clan always had the failing that they were unable to control their shifting as well as they were able to when they weren't pregnant.

Her form was that of the Raven, and now she was going to have to stay here for a long while and so she resigned herself to the fact. A squawk of pain and a large amount of effort later, she was breathing heavily but settling comfortably on the egg that would hatch into their child.

The fact that she was nesting instead of gestating meant that their child would be born in a shifter's form as well. This would make her the First Caster of the Date family and heir to all of Karasu's abilities. -Sage? I don't think I will be leaving the apartment for a while Love.- She called out to her husband as her sleepy mind started to drift, reminding her that she needed to tell Sage so he wouldn't be as surprised.

Sage sent a message not in words but feelings. He understood a little and sent for her to be careful. Later in the evening he would see how she was doing. something was up and he wondered what it was.

Kasu slipped into sleep as she readjusted herself for better comfort and then let her mind slip away into the dream realm. This was going to be a long wait.

Sensei Date knew that Kasu's family was an old family. Older than the Date clan that he was a part of. The only reason that it was not as well known was it was a peaceful clan, choosing not to fight in the bloody battles of Japan's past, but go into hiding to keep their ways alive for the future generations.

Even if they were not as well known as any of the other clans that Sage was close with, it was as rich in history and legend as any he had the chance to get to know. This was what allowed for him to get to know Karasu's mother better and that was where he learned more of the rich culture of the clan.

The classes for the day were uneventful and as the dojo closed for the day the Elder Date nodded for Sage to go home and check on his wife.

He bowed to his grandfather and after changing went home. Once in the door he softly called out for his wife, hanging his keys up, locking the door and laying his coat down. He went towards the bedrooms, still calling out softly for her.

Kasu woke up at the sound of her voice nearby and burbled softly to let him know she was in the nursery. She was glad that birds were built the way they were since she was going to be in one area for a while. But most of the bird food was going to get old in a hurry.

Sage came in and went to her. Stroking her softly he asked how she was and if there was anything she needed. She looked different for some reason and no matter how hard he tried to place his finger on it, he couldn't. So he asked if this was the surprise she mentioned earlier.

-Part of it love. I am going to be stuck as a raven for a little over a month and a half.- She cocked her head towards him nibbling his finger gently. -I am sitting on our child now.-

Of course he was taken back and looked at her with surprised eyes. but then it slowly melted into a smile and he caressed the feathers. -I'm so proud of you. Do you need anything right now-

Kasu shifted a little uncomfortably and looked at Sage. -Other than I wish I had human vocal chords to talk with I could use a pillow to put the egg on. This changing mat isn't the best thing I have slept on. Since you can't change to Raven to take a turn at nesting our little one I am going to be stuck here for a while. Just be ready to have a blanket around should I need to leave for a few minutes.

-All right. Let me get them now.- He gave her a final stroke and went tot he bedroom to take one o the large pillows and a spare blanket in the closet. When he came back he helped her set the egg carefully on the pillow and put the blanket in the cabinet of the changing table. He stood there and went back to caressing her feathers. -I wish I could help you more, love.-

A chuckle rolled through his mind. -Love, I don't think you want to be the one sitting on this egg. However there is a book that I was reading and Raven eyes don't transfer data like that properly to my mind. I can't read the book and I really want to know what happened. we can set up a schedule of some sort then I can have my read time.-

-Of course. I can read it to you when we have the time to spend together. We'll work something out. Are you hungry or anything-

-Unfortunately I am famished.- The smile traveled as she shook her head slightly -Equally unfortunately I am going to have to really be careful what I eat. But a crunchy peanut butter sandwich is something I can have. That and some water.-

-Sure thing. Um, one question. The water can you drink from a glass- He wanted to make sure as he through to cut the sandwich up in small pieces so it would be easier for her to eat like this.

-Actually we have some shallow bowls. That should work well enough. And don't worry about the size of the sandwich bites. Just cut the thing up into quarters and I will be able to manage. Bird care 101.- She chuckled in his mind and burbled out loud.

Sage softly chuckled and went to get her food and water. he poured the water and made the sandwich for his love. He also made himself a sandwich so he could spend time with her. Done he took the plates into the nursery and set the sandwich before her along with the water.

-Thank you.- As they ate in silence small doubts began to form in her mind about how they were going to deal with each other with her stuck in Raven form for almost 6 weeks. This was going to be one stress on their marriage that they didn't anticipate.

Sage reached over and softly stroked he head. -Kasu. I know this is hard but we'll manage. I love you for who you are and I'll help you all I can. promise.-

-I know you will. But still. There is going to be a lot of stress now that everything is going to be left up to you. Grandfather will have to take over my classes for the time and I won't be able to hold you.- She sighed. -Oh well, I guess I can always find you in the astral plane. We can always meet there at least.-

-That's true. don't worry, I still love you.-

-I love you too Korin. Can you do one more thing for me- A wave of loving care washed over Sage's mind as she asked for the favor.

-Anything.- Fingers glided over the sleek feathers lovingly.

-I love hearing your voice. And I can understand speech, would you please speak to me out loud when we talk- She lovingly nibbled his fingers as she looked at him completely in love with him all over again as she felt him truly understand her needs again.

His smile grew more and he nodded. "Like I said, for you, anything. I love you and always will. I can't wait until the egg hatches."

She had finished eating and was calmer now to the point where Sage's light caresses were relaxing her back into sleep. -I love you- she whispered as she drifted off again.

Sage smiled and pulled a chair closer to the table. He waited to stay with his love and decided to meditate as she rested. Leaning back and relaxing he began to slip into a light meditation just in case Kasu needed something.

In the six weeks, the only major problem occurred when Kasu got bored. She was used to moving around and teaching, but now she was stuck on home rest and it was starting to get to her. It was the middle of the day and Sage was in class when she felt the twitch.

She sat shock still and wondered if it was time, and was reassured that it was when another twitch happened under her. Overjoyed she shot off a loving message to Sage not caring that she was interrupting his class. -Sage, Get Grandfather to cover your class and come home. Our baby is being born-

Sage paused in the middle of a demonstration and it took everything he learned to not rush out of his class and head home. He told the students he would be right back and went over to where his grandfather was teaching his class. Once aside he told he Kasu just called him and he had to go home right away. He understood and agreed to take over h is class. Sage didn't bother to change as he grabbed his jacket, shoes and quickly headed home. He bounded up the stairs and ran into the bedroom.

"Kasu! It's time?" he asked with wide eyes.

Kasu was hopping about the egg helping it crack in certain places before hopping backwards to let the hatchling fight it's own way out. -Sage, I am going to need the shades drawn for a few hours, and a sandwich to feed.-

Sage did what she wanted. He quickly pulled the curtains down and rushed into the kitchen to make the peanut butter sandwich and refilled the water in the bowl. he came back and watched with Kasu as the egg split open.

The Chick tumbled out and started cheeping as it started to dry off. Looking at Sage Kasu took a bite of the sandwich and started to feed the chick. -Give it a few hours. When she dries off you will have a first look at the human form of our daughter my love.-

"I can't wait." He gently petted the both of them and smiled as his wife feed their first baby.

The baby soon dried and true to Kasu's word, she changed into a beautiful dark haired, lavender eyed baby girl, and Kasu changed back to her human form and stretched before she handed their daughter over to Sage for the first holding.

He was so careful it was as if he was holding spun glass. To him she was the most beautiful thing in the world. He wrapped a soft blanket around her and softly kisses her brow. he turned to his wife and hugged her with one arm.

"I am the happiest person alive. So proud of you."

"I love you too. Now we need to take special care of her. She is almost like a premature baby. We will have to take special care of her until she gets a little bigger." She kissed him soundly relishing the feel of his lips on hers.

Sage smiled and agreed. He was going take even extra care of their little girl. "So what should we name her?"

"How about Chuushin?" She whispered as the girl in Sage's arms snuggled up to him and her eyes slipped closed in the sleep of an exhausted infant.

"Chuushin... it's cute. And... how about Seiji as her middle name?" he smiled and gently rocked the little girl in his arms. "Chuushin Seiji Date.. welcome to the world,"

"Yes, Welcome to the world, my beautiful daughter." She gently kissed their daughter on the forehead and in taking her from Sage gently placed her in the bassinet and grabbed Sage. "She needs to sleep and I need some attention Sage Date." Her seductive smile telling him clearly what kind of attention she was looking for.

He just smiled and pulled her close. He rubbed his hands along her back and leaned close. "Then what are we waiting for Kasu Date." Smiling he kissed her deeply.

(No lemon here.)

Kasu adjusted her position slightly on what she felt and was pleased with the pleasure that shot though her husband's system. -I love you too dearest- She kissed him playfully.

Sage chuckled softly and whispered back-We'll never be apart, beloved.- He ground their hips together, moving their hips in rhythm and knew that he would come too soon for his taste.

The night passed in passion when they weren't looking after their daughter. Fortunately the young Date inherited the unusual calm of both of her parents and so was able to be calmed faster.

In the Mouri Household it was a different scene as the early morning hours saw Rene trying to keep her breakfast down long enough to go to work. Part of it was her inner ear as her balance was being affected. Fortunately that was something Cye could help with and using what small knowledge he knew of human anatomy he helped to balance the fluids in that spot to help with her vertigo.

Rene wanted to go to work and be productive but Cye was worried about her and wanted her to stay home. She was having none of that and so she made a deal with Cye. Since she was going to be with Kento all day she knew that if something were to happen or she were to get sick again, she would go home. With the agreement made, Cye took her to work and took himself off to the site of the new restaurant to make certain plans were being followed.

Shary was well back into the swing of things after taking young Shu to day care. On the way to the office she wanted to turn around and stay home with him but kept telling herself no. She greeted best friend and husband happily and soon they were all settled into working synchronized with each other in their jobs.

Sage was already awake and was watching his newborn daughter with a loving gaze. She was as beautiful as her mother and like before he would do all in his power to keep them both safe from any and every danger that he could. leaning down quietly he kissed her softly, trailing his fingertips along her soft cheek.

A quietly padding Kasu looked on as she watched Sage gently caress their daughter. "Is she worth it?" Noting the slightly puzzled look in his eyes she clarified. "All the pain in your past and the paths taken to get to this point? Is she worth it?"


	13. Part 13 Nightmares and Meetings

**Partners in Hentai: Part Thirteen - Nightmares and Meetings**

by Beloved Shadow Dragon Dagger

"Yes. That... and more." He softly smiled at her, going over and embracing her tightly. "You are worth it as well. You both are my life and I will never let anything happen to my girls."

Kasu let herself be embraced as she heard him reaffirm his promise to protect them all knowing that she would protect them all as well. She didn't know what to say, so she merely held him in return as they looked over their daughter.

-

Ryo stretched out as much as he could before curling up around Mia again. Both of them had agreed that an informal arrangement suited them best for the moment and even though they both knew that he loved her very much, they also knew that he wouldn't be able to commit completely as long as he was the bearer of the Wildfire armor. He didn't want to hurt the ones he loved if evil should show up again to terrorize the world and if it meant not committing then that was what was going to happen.

Mia understood, even though it hurt a little bit, she knew that he still had dreams of their terror with Talpa and with that came his sense of duty. They were still together and to her that counted for more than anything at the moment as they lay on the bed curled up together.

-

Shary was enjoying her lunch break like everyone else when she thought of Kasu. She had missed her friend and needed to talk to her. It was like something was telling her to seek the other girl out. Leaning back in her chair she reached for the phone and dialed the number. 'I hope I don't catch her at a bad time," she said to herself quietly, leaning further back and not worrying if she would fall back or not.

Kasu was sleeping the moment the call came in. She knew that Chuushin was still asleep and reached over and picked up the phone. " 'ello" she murmured sleepily.

"Hi Kasu, sorry for waking ya up but... something was telling me to come see, er talk to ya." she weakly laughed and leaned her head back. "I was wondering since we hadn't seen each other for a while we could do something together. Maybe talk about our motherhoods."

"Mmm" Kasu mumbled as she struggled to wake up enough to make an intelligent answer. Last night had taken a lot out of her and she was still recovering. However she did need to talk to Shary and so nodded to herself. "When?" She mumbled as she padded out to the kitchen. She could feel Sage's disapproval at her being up already since he knew that she would most likely have slept the day away had she been allowed to.

She headed for the coffee maker and smiled slightly to herself as she noticed that Sage had already filled it for her and had it ready to brew her tea. Hitting the button she went to check on Chuushin as she walked around with the phone.

"Lemme think... um whenever you have free I guess." She closed her eyes, leaning even further back when the fax when off. She was used to it at a point but caught her completely off caught and the chair fell to the ground... with her still sitting on it. She just lay there, still in her chair and was blinking up at the ceiling, wondering just what happened to her.

Kara was starring wonderingly at her daughter as she slept. It was obvious that she had inherited some of her abilities, but she wondered how many of the abilities were compounded with Sage's abilities and she also had to wonder how many of Sage's abilities she had inherited.

Gently stroking the soft cheek of her little girl she shot off the feeling of calm, peaceful contentment to her husband and smiled as she received back the feelings of warmth and love for the both of them.

She heard the tea finish and softly let her daughter to continue sleeping for as long as she would be able to and went to go get her wake up cup of tea. Sipping at it, the warmth and the stimulation finally started to roust her from her sleepy stupor and clear up her speech some.

"Well" She though out loud for a bit. "I wouldn't recommend coming for a few days. Sage and I have yet to get used to a new schedule and it's playing hell with the both of us right about now. How about this weekend? Then we could invite everyone over for a picnic and claim the back yard of the building as baby shower territory for that night."

"Sound to me. Speaking of which how is your little bundle of joy?" she smiled and tried to get up. Grumbling to herself she rolled out of her chair and pushed it up. But she decided it was safer to stay sitting by the phone, leaning against the desk.

"You know too much, you know that right?" Kara asked playfully. "She's absolutely adorable. I can tell by the look on Sage's face that she's going to get spoiled." Kasu's soft voice carried clearly that she was probably going to spoil the girl as well. But she was also going to get the caster training her family members always got in case the girl did turn out to be the next caster of her line.

Closing her eyes slightly she had to move again as the young girl started fussing in the bassinet. Moving swiftly down the hall with the phone trapped between her ear and her shoulder she picked up the little one and smiled softly as she started to settle. "Meet Chuushin Sage Date." Her soft calm voice further settled her daughter as she prepared to feed her.

Shary smiled and could just imagine just how the little one looked. No doubt they would spoil her but not too much. "Hey little one," she said softly and let her eyes open. "Can't wait to see her, Kasu. I'm happy for you and Sage. A lot."

Kasu smiled as she looked down at Chuushin and Chuckled softly. "If she's anything like me she's going to be a holy terror when she gets a little older. I wonder what Sage was like?"

" Beats me. You should ask him that but knowing his grandfather, very prim and proper." She sighed softly and rubbed her temple a bit. Should she tell her about the weird dreams she was having or not?

"Even the prim and proper have a streak in them." She paused listening to her friend and raised her eyebrow. "What's up? You sound like you have something on your mind…"

"Guess you can say that... Kasu... I've been having these really weird dreams lately. I talk to Kento about it but he just thought that what they were, dreams." she looked around to make sure she was alone before continuing in a low voice. "It even gets to the point where it scares me at night. Kasu I don't know what happening to me."

"You want me to 'walk' tonight?" She wasn't certain that she was up to a dream walk yet, but she wanted to help her friend and if it came down to it, she could always use Sage as her anchor.

"You sure? I mean I don't want you to get hurt because I was afraid o my dreams." she absently began to play with the phone cord and her hair, getting them tangled up together.

"You never mention your dreams unless they are bothering you. I just want to help figure out what's going on." Kasu started to settle into the business of preparing for the evening and it affected the smiling temperament of Chuushin.

Calming her back into a smile again she shielded the room with a short shielding and then left to the living room to talk more. "What happens in the dreams? I don't want to go in unprepared if at all possible."

Shary took a deep breath and closed her eyes in remembrance. "I'm not sure where I am... it's like a really old stone building, kinda like a temple or something like that... I walk in and suddenly appear before a small altar... on top is a gleaming stone; I guess tiger-eye or something similar... I touch and it and suddenly I find my body changing... sometimes I wake up when it happens and other times I'm changing and suddenly something is attacking me... it's like I have to protect something with my life..." She sighed once more and opened her eyes. "That help any?"

"Hmmmm" As she thought about it she tried to picture what she had been told and found the results rather interesting. "I will be walking tonight. Don't look for me, simply dream." Was all she said before she changed the subject.

"How is Shu doing? I haven't heard about him yet and usually you are bouncing all over the place as to what his latest accomplishment is."

The young woman couldn't help but smile and for the time being pushed back. "He's actually doing pretty good. He's made some friends at day care and found out how much fun playing with play-dough can be." She remembered when he brought home a little thing that looked like a flat turtle. But she was very proud of him and had it settle on the bookcase so everyone could admire it. "I think he likes the idea of learning as well."

"Great! You worried about that day didn't you?" She smiled knowing full well that she would have to let her little girl go to school on her own. But something that she and Sage both agreed on was the fact that she would have sufficient training to defend herself knowing that little kids picked on those that were different.

"What now? You are working with Rene and Kento I assume?"

"Yep. Since lunchtime is almost over they should be coming back soon. Listen, thank for listening to me ramble on. I really appreciate this."

Karasu chuckled. "You know I'll listen. And you don't ramble when you have problems. You take care now and I will see you later k?"

As the two said their goodbyes Kara could only wonder what was going on to trigger these strange dreams that were bothering her friend so often now.

Shary continued to sit there for a while longer before pulling herself into her seat. She began to type up a report when her fellow co-workers came in. They both had eaten what they could manage and then some and were all soon busy at their computers. But even in work the dreams kept pestering her. She leaned back for a moment to rub her eyes with the heel of her hand.

Rene was plagued with reports and work but she was not so much that she didn't notice her friend's discomfort. "What's up Shar. I know you well enough to know that usually you don't distract this easy."

"Just this dumb dream. Can't forget about it right now." She sighed irritably, brushing her hair back.

"Those dreams you've been having for all week?" Kento looked over at her worriedly. "They're still at it?"

Rene was waddling about now and almost hovered over by Cye unless she was with the Faun pair. Now She moved over to her friend and massaged her shoulders. "Talk to me girl. I know that you have dreams from time to time. But if you don't want to talk then I can understand that."

She let her offer to listen stand as she started reading over another missive from the foundation that was funding her research. They were starting to get a little impatient about answers. She would have to talk them around. She always did and those were meetings everyone dreaded as she was more and more emotionally strained with the passing weeks.

Smiling she reached up and patted her hands. "Thank Rene, and I mean it. But I can tell ya after work. Don't want to give you more worrying than necessary." She looked at her and gently patted her belly. "We have enough worries here."

"You're telling me." He smiled and went over to the girls, hugging them each in turn. "Can't have my gals having worrying about too many things at once. Especially you mom."

Rene laughed. The peal of laughter felt good as she let the stress out of her system with that long shaking burble that kept her smiling. "Kento you are awful." She grinned. "I can and will worry. You wouldn't be my friends if I didn't."

Smiling she turned back to her reports wondering just how she was going to explain this run. Her last meeting had Kento pulling her out and putting himself in her place as she collapsed into her chair from fatigue. His announcement of her condition shut them all up and made them all back off for a few weeks. Now they wanted the same answers and again she was preparing for the word game.

Kento and Shary shared a look and the larger man went to help her in her seat. Out of them all she was getting the most hassle and even with pregnancy that didn't give her much rest. How could they be treating her like this? This was an important person on hits team and they knew it.

"And like friends we're here for you also," Shary said as she rolled her chair over to her and took her hand in her own, rubbing it. "We'll be there for you also."

"Thanks guys. But you know that as the admin for the project I have to take a lot of heat. Question and answer sessions just mean a word dance that I know the both of you don't have the patience for. Cye would go for me but he doesn't know enough at this time to go to the meetings. That and he has construction to monitor when he isn't at the restaurant. He spoils me rotten when I get home at night though so that is my secret to staying this long. That and I am too stubborn to quit when we have trial runs of the new technology coming up in a few weeks."

She smiled softly as she sighed and stretched herself out a bit in the chair before moving her hands towards the keyboard getting ready to start on the research report she was going to have to present in a few days.

"Thatta girl." he squeezed her shoulders and rolled his wife back to their own computer. For the next hour or so they typed out reports and checked statistics.

The afternoon passed and soon enough the printers were running the hardcopies of everything they did that day for back ups and then the lab shut down for the day. Cye was there as always to pick Rene up and everyone agreed that sometime soon they were all going to have to have dinner together and this time they would all go somewhere that wasn't a house or completely familiar territory where they could be called into the back and help.

Cye rubbed Rene's shoulders for a few minutes before leaving the complex knowing by how still she was that she was preparing for another colossal meeting with the big wigs of the company. "Why don't you tell them that you are going on maternity leave for a few months. You have earned it and I know that Kento can take on the duties for a while with Shary there to help him out."

Rene smiled wearily as she looked over at her husband and sighed. "If only I could. Cye you know that the dance I play with the execs on this project is the only think keeping us in research funds. Now all we have to do is get some more tests down and with in the next few years I hope to have a working model of technology that would work the same way as the Hardrock armor in helping to ease the quakes so that he doesn't have to."

They knew that she was right and that she was the only one qualified, especially after being trained by Mia in that area, to take on the company big wigs. Cye already had dinner ready for when they got home so she headed to the table and started eating noting that he had made all her favorite foods that night. "Thank you love."

"I noticed that you are eating more so I thought that you might like this little feast." He smiled kissing her lightly before sitting across from her and starting to eat his own meal. "If I didn't know better I would almost think that you would now easily out eat Kento."

Rene laughed and started to relax into the evening and they enjoyed each other's company for the night knowing that they would not be disturbed.

At the Faun home Shu was telling his parents how much he had fun at school. He was making some friends and he discovered that he did like girls as one kissed him. Shary said she was a girl and he replied, "You no girl. You mommy!" They laughed and settled down for dinner. After wards they spent some quality time together before getting their little one for bed. Kento read to him as Shary picked up some and set the dishes to soak.

After Shu had taken the dream express, his parents decide to spend some time themselves. They watched some TV before changing and settling in bed. Like their son they were fast asleep as well with arms wrapped around the other tightly. Kento slept through the night peacefully, dreaming of food, his family and having a good time. Shary, however, had the same dream again. And yet it still made no sense to her.

Kasu was walking that night and saw the dream for herself. It troubled her greatly. What she had seen was that scene of a guardian trying to come to the fore. The thing was, she recognized the guardian temple somehow. It was familiar and the symbol that was on one of the walls was very familiar in the way that it looked like her dark Dragon form and the Tiger that had saved them all in the shadow realm.

Waking troubled she felt Sage's strong arms around her as she realized that her troubled mind had woke him up and he was worried about her, as she had not responded to his queries mentally or physically. He merely held her as she regained all of the senses that she had used in the dreamscape.

Shary frowned some in her sleep and held Kento tighter. It was happening all over again. She was running this time through the stone temple, pushing the doors open and seemed to soar over the pit. Again she came to the large stone the pulse with energy. She grabbed it and whirled to face whatever was chasing her. It wanted the stone. And would kill all who stood in her way.

"No! You can't have her! You'll never get either of the girls!" She held the stone tighter only to have it meld into her body. Like before her body was changing only it hurt and it was going to fast. She suddenly screamed, as the demon/shadow/monster seemed to pounce at her. At the Faun home Shary sat up in bed and clamped her hands over her mouth as she muffled the scream. Her body was covered in a light sweat but her eyes were wild, as the dream had become a nightmare.

Kasu slid out of her bed and changed with out going to the plane first. It was painful but necessary if she was going to get to Shary in time. Something had happened and her link with her oldest friend screamed that she was scared almost out of her mind.

Looking about she hopped out of the window linking back to Sage to reassure him that she was fine. -I will return. Shary is in a little trouble and I am needed. Please make sure that Chuushin is all right before I come back. I fear that the fear Shary shot out over the city with that dream may have bothered our daughter.-

Sage merely nodded puzzled by the cryptic and unusual antics of his wife before sliding out of bed to check on his little girl. He wasn't about to admit it to anyone, but he was not about to let any one mess with her or Kasu. The day someone hurt his daughter was the day hell was going to break loose.

Karasu flew swiftly to the window of the bedroom of her close friends and rapped on the glass with her beak. It was a sharp and urgent sound as she heard them startle inside. She hopped over to the other side to let them open the window and hoped that they would let her in.

Kento looked up at the sound and saw the raven. He hesitantly let go of his wife and opened the window to let the bird in. Closing the window back he sat back next to Shary. She was withdrawn and her eyes were still wild. They didn't know what to focus on and/or what to do. So she sat there, hands clenching the sheets tightly in fists.

The raven hopped up to the bed and that was when Kasu realized that she was only slightly larger than a standard raven. This was going to be painful for her but she was going to have to change back to do her friend any good.

Hopping back to the floor she was grateful that she was able to keep her clothes with her this time around in the change. As she regained her human form she was dressed in a silk nightgown that Sage had given her on the day after their wedding. Moving swiftly to Shary she looked into her friend's eyes and then after clapping loudly near her ears she had Shary's eyes locked with her as she tried to help calm her down.

"Come on Shary. Calm down and come back so I can help you with this mess."

She didn't say anything and her lips moved but no sound came out. At least they were focusing but they still looked past her. She was lost and was scared.

Kento grew very worried and looked to Kasu. "What can I do to help? We have to get her back."

Kasu looked at Kento and smiled sadly. "What I need for you to do is to not stop me." With that she move with the speed of a striking snake and sharply slapped her friend across the face. Watching things carefully she slapped her one more time and watched as the focus returned slowly.

"She was in shock and was about to go into a hysterical shock. She would have brought the house down screaming had she reached that point." Turning back to Shary she gently tipped her friend's chin up so their eyes would meet. "Ok hon. We're here. What's going on?"

She rubbed her face, looking a bit dazed but sane once more. "I... I don't know... I'm running down a hallway but before I was walking at my own pace. I reach the end and just as I touch the stone I usually wake up. But not tonight..."

Kento gently rubbed her arms, letting her know that he was still here for her. "What was so different this time?"

"Something was calling me to protect it... A dark evil is wanting the jewel and the armor... but why I don't know. Kasu... Kento... Why? Why am I having these dreams?"

"Shh shhh shhhh, It's ok hon. I don't have any definite answers, I was watching the dream unfold and not interfering, the theory I have is that you are somehow a guardian. In being called to protect the gem you are somehow linked to it and are being called to a guardianship status. Mind you it is only a theory, but it is the best thing I have right now."

Kasu's thoughts raced ahead of her as she worked to describe what she felt from the dream. If Shary was being called to protect a gem and armor then she would be able to protect it. She would have the ability. She just had yet to unlock it.

"But still why me? I'm not a fighter like you guys; I don't have special abilities or anything of the sort. And that shadow scared the life outta me!" she sighed and absently rubbed her hands together.

"You are special. To us." Smiling he hugged her tightly, showing that he meant every word.

Kasu had gone downstairs and prepared a tea for Shary to help sooth her jangled nerves and when she came back up the stairs to the master bedroom she moved quietly and served the tea. "Shary, you need to realize that everyone is special. We all have our unique abilities and you do to. It is just a matter of unlocking what those abilities are so that you can see them clearly."

Her calm warm voice was backed up by a soft tenor voice behind her that almost scared the life out of Kasu. "She's right. If she saw something in you from that dream she walked in, then there is more than meets the eye in this picture."

Kasu whirled about to meet Sage's steady gaze. Looking about him she notice that he had Chuushin's car seat with him and that the little one was still sleeping. In a whisper that was almost a hiss she smiled as she warned him off yet again. "Don't ever scare me like that Sage Date." Kissing him she turned back to Shary. "Now that my opinion has been validated. What do you intend on doing Shary?"

She silently sipped at her tea, thinking about what she would do next. "Well, I still want to figure out what these dreams mean an just what this power is. I want to try learn about it and control is just in case."

"And we'll help all we can." Kento looked at the other two and gave a short nod. They were all a family and would always be there for each other.

Sage nodded as he held his wife close and gently caressed Chuushin as she was now being held by her mother. "I guess you get an early introduction to the next generation of the Date Family." Smiling slightly they moved together over to Shary and Kento to let them meet the little one.

Kento smiled at the tiny bundle and smiled at his friends. "Now you get to go through the wonderful world of parenthood. This little one couldn't ask for better parents." he was happy for them, very. If anyone deserved to have kids it was Kasu and Sage.

Shary smiled softly and carefully reached out to gently stroke her little face. Her heart melted as she looked at the tiny bundle, remembering the way she felt when Shu was placed in her arms for the first time. "She's a beautiful little girl."

"She is also a little unusual. She will be aware of it and both Sage and I will also make certain that she is well able to protect herself in school." The almost predatory look on Karasu's face showed that she was clearly thinking about her own troubles in school. It was obvious that she was not going to let the same thing happen to her daughter. She was going to get a full measure of training and all the help she needed, but nothing more. This little one was going to be a beauty and everyone in the room could tell that it would be trouble for her in school.

As Chuushin yawned she stretched and tried to rub at her eyes a bit as she woke up. The warm and obviously caring environment encouraged her to wake up a little bit and explore her surroundings. Looking up she saw the two she felt were the closest to her and then she turned her head over and saw two more.

They felt warm and safe too so she relaxed and blinked her violet eyes. Fussing a little as she realized that she was a little uncomfortable in the lower regions. That was soon taken care of and warm, safe and dry now she was lulled back to sleep by the environment knowing that the one with the black hair known as mommy and the one with the blond hair known as daddy would never let her come to harm.

Shary just smiled more and leaned back against her husband, letting his warm strength envelope her from behind. This was such a peaceful moment that the fear of the nightmare was fading away. It was still there but now it wasn't as painful or scary as before.

A very tiny voice spoke up from the doorway. Shu looked nervous but he quietly went up to his parents and climbed in bed with them. He was a bit sleepy but when he saw the Date family he couldn't help but turn shy once more. "Hi."

"Hey champ. Up kinda late now." Grinning Kento reached out and ruffled his hair some. "Shu, these are Sage and Kasu, your uncle and aunt. And that's they're little girl. Your first cousin."

Kasu knelt down so that Shu could see the little girl in her arms. Casting a quick cantrip she shielded the room and filled it was a comfortable feeling. There was no need for anyone to be nervous and she didn't work her cantrips on anyone that it wasn't needed. But coloring the atmosphere helped calm the lad down a bit.

"Hello Shu. What are you doing up so late?" Sage knelt down at eye level a corner of his mouth quirked up in a lopsided smile.

He shrugged his little shoulders, playing with his parents' hands in his little own. "I heard something. My dream woke me up."

Shary frowned a bit but hid it behind a smile as she stroked her son's hair. "Oh? What was your dream hon?"

"Dunno. I have a pretty kitty with me. Soft and warm, and black. He tell me he gonna protect me. Then a big kitty like in my picture book is sleeping next to me. Really pretty with white and gold hair."

Sage's eyebrows shot strait up into his hairline as he heard the description of the cats. -Oh Kami-sama, Sounds like Black Blaze and that Priestess of the Balance that Changed into the Tiger to protect you back in the shadow world.- It was quietly spoken but the 'oh shit' tone was there in full force as she spoke to the other three.

Kasu stayed quiet and put an interested look on her face. "Can you tell me more about the black kitty Shu? He sounds really nice."

"Um..." He looked up at the ceiling, his way of thinking. "Reminds me of daddy. We play in mud!" he smiled proudly at this, remembering how much he was having with the kitty.

Kento looked at Sage and silently asked him-Something's up, I mean he never told us of this before.-

-As long as Black Blaze is not harming him but is in protectorate mode, I am not all that worried about it. But if it isn't Black Blaze, then we could be looking at another black tiger or something else.-

Kasu had one corner of her mind on the conversation going on between the two Ronin and most of her attention on Shu. "He reminds you of daddy huh? How is the Black kitty like daddy?"

Kasu was merely trying to draw out the young boy and she knew that he was excited about his black kitty friend. Asking about him and the comparison to Daddy was the next step to go.

"Big and strong. Like dirt." He looked up at his mother when she brushed his hair back. She softly asked him something, to which he nodded and scooted off the bed and headed back to his room. He came back a moment late with a thick coloring book full of animal pictures. Settled back in his parents' arms he slowly turned the pages. Some were colored in but in the most interesting colors. A wolf was green, a whale back and blue, an eagle dark blue, and pack of lion. The male was orange, the female a mixture of purple and gold. But the little cub was black. Proudly he pointed him out.

"That him! He plays with me!" As he tried to hold the book up to show them a torn picture of a large cat, a cougar by the name on the page but while the back ground was colored in green and brown the cat was white with yellow stripes. Shary slowly picked it up and asked who that was. "That the other kitty. She lets me play in mud but then says we have to take a bath." He took some of his crayons and began to color in some blank pages, letting the adults look at the torn picture.

Kasu's eyes fell to the picture and a shudder went through her frame. She had thought that she was dreaming, but now it seemed that things were coming into focus again. One of her family legends was about to come about and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

-Does Mia know anything more about the Armor of Balance and the guardian- She asked the others as she looked at the cats.

The Ronins looked at each but Sage was the one to answer her. -Not very sure. We can ask her tomorrow when she's wide awake. Something wrong- He reached out and rubbed her back soothingly, still keeping the calm face as Kento watched heir son color and his wife softly talking to him.

-Nothing now. But Shary may have something very real to fear.- She cut off her comment as another unexplained shudder ran through her body. She felt so tired, and weak. Sustaining the spells and the pain of the double transformations had taken a lot out of her and as she fell backwards she lost all consciousness.

-We better head home. We can continue this later.- He gently supported her and voiced out that they had better head home.

"You sure you can drive? I mean the Spare bedroom may not be the best but it's the best we can offer." Kento said. Shary voiced that maybe they could take the spare room while their friends could take their bed.

"No. I think that if you could get Kasu to the spare room, I will take Chuushin here and get her settled. Thank you for the offer of your hospitality. I will at least be able to get up with Chuushin when she wakes up hungry." Sage carefully took his newly awakened daughter out of Kasu's arms and quieted her softly. A few minutes later the small one was again asleep safe in her daddy's arms as they moved down the hall to the spare room.

"Anytime. Looks like little champ is getting sleepy also." Kento smiled as he saw Shu yawned and was blinking tiredly at his coloring book. Carefully picking him up and said good night to his wife and Kasu, Shary giving him a hug and kiss as he went to tuck him in his own little bed.

Sage came and got Kasu and got her to the spare room and tucked in to her sleeper pose to make certain that her muscles didn't lock up while she slept. After he left he didn't hear Shary's worried comment to her self. -I hope this power can be controlled. For the sake of my loved ones... and my self.-

The house quieted for the night again and the only sound that disturbed the night was that of Sage getting up to care for Chuushin. When the next day came he was easily found in the rocker downstairs asleep with his daughter nestled safely in his arms.

Shu opened his eyes and for a few minutes got up from bed and went carefully made his way down the stairs and looked at the tall man with eh yellow hair from the foot of the stairs. He looked familiar but wasn't sure. Last night it was dark. Quietly he climbed up on the sofa next to the rocking chair and just looked at him. The baby he was holding was so tiny and cute. He was very silent as he waited for one of them to wake up.

Sage was gently brought about into consciousness by the feeling that he was being watched. It wasn't a dark feeling so he relaxed a bit and tried to go back to sleep. No good. He was being watched and whoever was watching him was going to be very quiet and very patient.

Remembering that he had Chuushin in his arms still he cracked open he eye that could be seen and looked about. There. On the couch sat a small boy, Watching him and Chuushin he woke up enough to recognize Shu. Yawning he looked at Shu again and mumbled sleepily. "Daylight already?" His tenor voice closer to the bass range with the disuse over night.

The little boy just nodded and shifted his gaze to look at the little girl. He slowly moved closer and tilted his head some to look at her from a better angle. "She's so tiny." He couldn't help but smile.

"Yes she is. Smaller than you. But that means that you would protect her right?" He spoke softly making certain not to wake the others as he looked from his daughter to Shu. He could only wonder how much of the honor code Kento had managed to teach the boy at this young of an age.

Smiling slightly he turned her around so that Shu could get a better look at her features. It was obvious already that she was going to have her fathers long slender features as she grew but her mother's beauty as she reached maturity. "Shu, this is Chuushin. Who knows maybe she will wake up soon?"

"Momma and daddy said that I have to look out for everyone smaller than me. And said I should protect the girls more. Can I hold her?" he sat up some, looking up at his uncle with a surprisingly serious look on his young face. His remembered what his parents said and was just doing that. There was a bully at school that always picked on the younger kids when the teacher wasn't looking.

He was taught not to fight if h could help it and instead just looked at him with a serious face. Most of the time the bully would leave the kids alone until the next day and others the teacher would come back. Maybe that was why all the kids liked him.

Sage smiled and nodded. "Your momma and daddy were right. Protecting people smaller than you and weaker than you is a good thing. He stood in a fluid movement and looked about. "Sit down and be gentle, she was born almost too early. So she isn't too big." After Shu got settled Sage handed his daughter over. But not with out a pang of anxiety.

Shu sat very still and held his arms out like he was holding one of the dolls at the day care when he played with some of the girls. He thought she was small before but now she looked even tinier than the dolls. He was very careful as he held her in his arms and smiled. "She's really pretty."

Sage could only smile as he almost glowed with paternal pride in his daughter. She had been awakened by the shift in arms holding her but she didn't fuss. She looked up at Sage, then over to the boy that held her. The look she gave him as her face puckered up a bit with a curious look.

"Hi Chuu, I'm your cousin Shu." he smiled at her. She looked so cute when she made faces. "I'm always gonna protect you."

Sage had to ruthlessly stifle a chuckle as he felt his daughter's mind turn that thought over in her and rejected it. He was going to have to see if the stubborn independence came from her mother's side of the family. Smiling slightly instead he sat on the couch beside the young lad. At 2 years the boy was definitely developing Kento's sense of justice. He was going to play school now; he could only wonder how he was fairing there.

Shu smiled and very softly was humming. It was a lullaby he remembered his mom always singing to him and sometimes his dad joined in as well. It always made him feel so relaxed and safe he thought that maybe Chuu would like it as much as he did.

Chuushin started to relax but didn't go to sleep; instead she looked in the direction of the humming and then looked up with her violet eyes at Sage with another face on. Sage smiled reassuringly at her and got up. "Take care of her for a few minutes. I need to go make some more bottles for her. I am trusting you with this important task." Sage smiled slightly trying to figure out how best to get across that he wasn't about to let anything happen to his little girl, but at the same time the fact that he trusted Shu enough to hold her.

"I'll take care of her," Shu said quietly as he looked up at him briefly. He still sat very still and continued to quietly hum to her. In his mind he saw the black kitten looking at little Chuu as well and purring softly. He liked her and would help protect her as well.

Nodding Sage quickly moved to clean out and make the bottles in the kitchen. He could hear his daughter's mental frustration, but he calmed her with the feeling of patience and warmth over her. It took several minutes to wash out the bottles and then dry them properly so he waited in the kitchen nervously as he waited from them to be dry enough for him to use.

Once they were done he made one of the bottles and set it out and then made the rest and put them in the fridge. Taking the bottle and a towel out he walked up to Shu and sat back down on the couch. "I need to feed her, you can hold her again later but now she needs her bottle so she can get bigger."

"Okay. I have to get ready today." with such gentle care he let his uncle take Chuu back. He watched them a bit longer before heading back upstairs to his room so he could change.

Sage chuckled lightly to himself and settled to the task of feeding his daughter. -Yes, you will be an independent little one won't you. I will have to make certain that your mother teaches you how to fend for yourself when dealing with boys.- He thought to himself.

Kasu was going to be soundly asleep for a few more hours as she had severely drained herself in helping her friend. Looking about he grabbed the towel and putting it over his shoulder he finished the feeding process and noticed that full, warm and cozy she was again asleep after wearing herself out trying to figure out whether or not to trust the boy that had held her before daddy took over again.

As Shu changed into his clothes for today Shary was beginning to wake up and slowly sat up in bed, stretch her arms over head. Silently she slipped outta bed and headed to the shower for a quick wash.

Sage heard the sounds from the upstairs and smiled. Knowing that it was ok he spread the blanket he had brought down to keep Chuushin wrapped in while she slept on the floor and put her down. Knowing that she would be fine, as she couldn't roll over just yet he headed for the kitchen and started cooking breakfast for everyone.

Shary stepped out in some slacks and a blouse, putting her hair in a braid as she walked out of the room and meet Shu, who dressed him self in pants and his shirt backwards. She helped him straighten his shirt and together they headed downstairs and greeted Sage.

"'Morning. Breakfast?" He finished flipping some omelets and then pulled some more traditional breakfast items out for the table. Setting it was easy from years of practice and soon the table was ready for the food. Sage found it unusual that Kento hadn't woke up yet at the smell of the food permeating the house.

"Sure thing, thanks." Shary sat down and helped Shu into his booster seat so he could reach the plate better. Almost instantly Kento was coming downstairs in his robe. He murmured a good morning to everyone and sat down, rubbing some more sleep from his eyes.

"I thought you had lost your sense of smell Kento. You never miss breakfast." Sage smiled as he teased his long time friend good-naturedly.

Sitting down Sage started eating breakfast quickly so that he could go back into the living room to get Chuushin from her shielded spot on the floor. Grinning he was hoping that he wasn't going to have to find a babysitter for this adventure. That was going to get expensive.

"Har har," but Kento grinned and began to shovel food in like no tomorrow. Shu kept looking back where Chuu was at and was eating silently and wondering what they would do at school today. Shary had left the dream/nightmare in the back of her mind and was quietly talking with the men, asking how their days would be today.

"Well I don't know how focused Kasu is going to be so I am going to have grandpa take care of Chuushin so she can focus completely on the meditation classes she has today. Otherwise I think that things should be pretty quiet about the Dojo." Sage smiled over at Chuushin who was settled on the floor and trying to reach out to grab a toy that was in front of her and getting frustrated because she wasn't quite succeeding

"That's good. Kento and I along with Rene still have a lot of work for us today," Shary sat and became silent when Shu got off his chair carefully and made his way to where Chuu was. He slowly pushed the toy closer just so she could get it herself. Then he just sat back and watched her.

"Quiet little guy. Sure didn't get it from me!" Kento chuckled softly. Shary lightly pinched him and just looked at her son proudly.

"That's obvious with in five minutes of meeting you Kento." Sage laughed softly as he eyed the young Faun scion as he watched his daughter. "He is very gentle with those that are smaller than he is. I take it you have been teaching him the code as you go?" He eyed his old friend carefully as he smiled knowing what the answer was going to be. There was no way Kento was going to let his son turn into a mini-terrorist, not with Kento's sense of right and wrong.

"Better believe it. When we first got a call from school about his first fight we were wondering what happening. Later at home we realized that he was protecting a little girl that an older boy was picking on. So we told him he wasn't allowed to hit anyone. Even if they're the bully." Kento was explaining and he was serious about it as well. Shu wasn't hurt except his shirt got torn but the other kid had a small bruise on the arm when their son hit him.

"Shu is a fast learner. He inherited Kento's strength and strong sense of justice. But he's soft spoken, loves to learn and good boy. He's a strong child and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world," Shary said quietly as she continued to watch her son. She meant it, he and Kento were her life and without them or her friends what else did she have?

"Well I started training as soon as I was able to walk. If you want I will talk grandfather into letting Shu into one of Kasu's classes since she helps the little ones learn faster than I do. That and she will make certain that they are not pushed too hard. That way he can learn how to fight back with out hurting any one."

Sage paused looking at the two on the rug and then the couple at the table. "Does that sound like a plan to you?"

They looked at each other and then at Sage. Their answer was clear on their face but if Shu wanted to learn they would support him all the way. "I think you should ask him, Sage. Just to be sure with this," Shary said as she nodded to Shu.

Sage nodded and called over to the boy. "Shu? I have a question for you." He waited until he had the lad's attention and that he had moved back over to the table before looking at him appraisingly and then nodded. "Would you like to learn how to protect the little kids better with out getting hurt, or in as much trouble?"

Shu looked at him for a long time, a little puppy now joined his 'friend' but his fur was a very pale green. He was another 'friend' and he liked him. "Yes please, uncle Sage." he smiled some, showing a cute dimple he was starting to get in his left cheek.

Sage smiled and nodded. "Good. Your aunt Karasu will be teaching you so please listen to her ok? I think you will do best to start at the beginning of next week." Sage looked up at Shary and Kento for their ok on this before dismissing the youth back to what ever he was doing with Chuushin.

The little boy nodded and watched the little girl with a silent yet careful eye.

"Thanks Sage. I think this is what he needs." Kento patted him on the back and resumed eating his fill.

Sage nodded silently as he watched the boy. There was something about the way he was watching Chuushin that almost unnerved him. It was a careful and watchful eye that he would have attributed to an older brother than he would to a little boy meeting his cousin for the first time. A noise to his left startled him out of his reverie and he could only smile as he saw Karasu make her way down the stairs towards the kitchen for her tea.

Moving to her he hugged and kissed her good morning and then handed her the cup that he had kept warm for her. "Good morning love."

" 'Morning" She mumbled back She was still tired after last night's escapades but she knew that she was at least ready for classes that day.

"Man Kasu you almost as bad as Rowen," Kento smirked and had just looked at her with a grin. "Sleep well though?"

Kara smiled slightly and flicked a spare eraser by the phone pad at Kento smacking him square in the forehead. "Unlike Rowen at this hour of the morning I am still a deadly aim with whatever is around. Yes, I slept quite well thank you." Chuckling she started to wake up more and sat down in Sage's lap as he pulled her there.

"You look better than last night. Hey Kasu, thanks for helping me again. Just wish the slapping wasn't included." she chuckled softly. It didn't hurt now but it did sting just a bit.

Kasu smiled slightly. "I know what you are like hysterical. I didn't want you bringing the place down about us with your screaming. Physical contact of an unexpected nature is usually the best way to bring a person out of shock if they look about ready to go into hysterics, like yourself."

"I know I know." She leaned back in her seat and looked at her watch. They still had some time before heading to work and such. but first... "Ken, don't you think you should take a shower and get ready for work?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah!" The large man rushed upstairs to changed outta his boxers and robe and headed for a quick shower.

Kasu chuckled as she watched the muscular member of the Ronins dash to get ready. "I suppose that we too should get ready for classes this morning. I know you already talked to grandfather, so that I will not have to worry about my classes." Sage gave her a look of surprise since he had thought that she had been soundly asleep when he made the call or even mentioned it.

"You can't hide things from me dear." She smiled. "Besides I know that both my mother and your grandfather have been waiting for a chance to spoiled Chuushin rotten for days now."

"And here it comes," Shary said as she picked the plates up. "If it isn't the uncle or aunts it the grand parents. Never fails." She smiled and took Shu to make sure he brushed his teeth. He did so, stepping on a little stool so he could get to the sink and made faces in the mirror.

Sage raised his eyebrow at the comment. "I was never spoiled by my grandfather. And come to think of it. Neither were my sisters. Why do you think that Chuushin will be any different?"

"Who knows. But give him a chance." Hugging Shu as he came to show her that he brushed his teeth and she asked him to go see if daddy was ready yet.

The young boy scrambled for the stairs to go check on Kento and the Date couple in the living room started to pack Chuushin's things. Fussing quite a bit now that she had been taken from her toy Kasu went to comfort her daughter as Sage packed the diaper bag and the car seat.

Looking about for anything he might have missed he went back to the fridge for the bottles and packed them carefully so that they wouldn't spill. Nodding to Kasu that everything was packed they looked to Shary. "We have got to get going. Grandfather is going to be upset enough as it is with the fact that we are late. Better that we be able to save explanations for after class.

"Okay. I'll see you three later then and have a good day." Walking them to the door she hugs them one by one and watches as they drive off. She loved them all so much and went to clean the kitchen.

Ryo and Mia finally got up for the day as the alarm had gone off finally telling the pair that Ryo had to get ready for work at the zoo as he was consulting with them about the possibility of their building a habitat ring around the zoo for some of the wildlife found in the Himalayas.

Mia on the other hand had a high level meeting with the chancellor of the university about her research and why she hadn't filed any reports recently on her work. Needless to say she was nervous and up late the night before trying to figure out how to best present that she was stuck in her research because her constant requests to one of the libraries for materials to study were just as constantly being turned away.

Ryo had woken up in the middle of the night to hear her mumbling at her desk in the room with the desk lamp on. Getting up he moved over to her quietly and wrapping is strong warm arms around her lovingly he kissed the back of her neck as she tried to turn and face him. "Why are you still up, when you should be sleeping?" He asked.

She sighed and leaned into his warm embrace. "Stressing too much I guess. I have a big meeting and I don't know what to tell the chancellor. He's being impatient with lack of reports lately."

Ryo pulled her chair back and then pulled her out of the chair. Looking down into her eyes he smiled and held her close. "You know more than they do on the subject. Perhaps it is time you turned this into a private research project?" Kissing her softly he nuzzled her softly before nibbling gently on her ear playfully.

Mia giggled softly and hugged him tightly. "Maybe you're right. He can take it or leave it." She smiled up at him, "Thanks Ryo. Now I don't feel as stressed."

"Any time love. Now do me one favor please?" He turned big blue puppy eyes on her as he spoke. "Come to bed so I'm not so lonely." He couldn't hold the look any longer and cracked into a large grin as he waited for her reply.

She laughed softly and looked at him with a soft look. She went back to bed with him and settled against him side, holding him close. "Better love?" she smiled at him, wrapping the blanket around them.

"Mmhmm" He rumbled as he wrapped himself around her. There were still times that he couldn't believe everything that had lead up to all of this. The wars with Talpa, the weddings of three of his friends and then Mia's acceptance of him as he was. He loved her as much and he wanted to do nothing more than protect her as much as possible.

Smiling he nuzzled the back of her neck, pushing her hair out of the way with his nose so he could kiss the bare skin there. "Mine" me murmured with a smile knowing that Mia would understand that he was playing with her again. He could never be possessive of her; instead he was fiercely protective of her and everyone he cared about.

Mia just smiled, pressing into him and sharing his body warmth. She loved him so much, just as before but now it had grown. Everyone was pairing off with their soul mate and soon they could all raise the family they had been wishing for. Maybe one day she would have a family her own. She linked one of her hands with Ryo's, holding them between their bodies as she held him tighter and lets her eyes slip close. -Aches and achers and it's all mine.- she giggled to herself. How true it was.

Ryo snuggled with her briefly before they both fell asleep into a blissful slumber that was to be all to short for them.

Rowen had just returned home from yet another trip to see Rachel and he was in high spirits. She was almost done for the semester and that meant that he semester off from classes was coming up and that meant that he would get to see her back to Toyama. He was awake still even though he had driven all night and it didn't bother him for once. He was getting used to the drive that he made once a month to Tokyo to help her and he knew that he was on consideration for a staff position there as he had already proven that he knew what he was about in several areas of the science department.

Looking around his apartment he quickly cleaned up what little there was left on the floor and ran the broom over it before yawning. It was now time to go to sleep and hope that he wasn't going to catch hell for showing up to work the next day looking a little bedraggled from changing his sleep schedule around again.

Rachel sighed and prepared herself to get some sleep as she thought about the few days left until she was done with her classes. She couldn't have done it without Rowen's help and smiled in thought. He was a great guy, Patient with her and very intelligent. Maybe that's why she liked him so much. Maybe when the semester was over, and she got to know Rowen some more, just maybe she would go out with him.

-But then my friends will be pestering more. I think I could live with it though- she smiled to herself as she got into her bed and laid back. She laid there in the dark, just relaxing and letting her mind think about all that Rowen had done for her. He was a wonderful person and helped her as much as he could and even more. Things were definitely looking up for her. Smiling she settled in for the night and drifted to dreamland.


	14. Part 14 Secrets Revealed

**Partners in Hentai: Part Fourteen - Secrets Revealed**

by Beloved Shadow Dragon Dagger

Finals were over, Classes were out, and Rene was navigating her huge self through the mall to get some shopping done. She had been told by Cye and just about everyone else not to. But she couldn't help it. She was being restricted to deskwork at the lab and the meetings had been postponed until after she had returned from maternity leave. She was under orders to keep her stress down, but she need to exercise a little.

Walking was non stressful to her system and the mall was a perfect place to do it in. There were security guards around and most of the people were there to get their summer things and then go on vacation. She was there just to find something more comfortable than pants. She thought that the Muumuus she had seen in one of the store windows was attractive and so went in to try it on. It fit and the deep emerald colors and the dark sapphire colors that the dresses came in settled with her just right.

Having done that she knew that it was time to eat and headed towards the café court of the place. She was a little bit in her own little world when she was bowled over by a young man who was running.

She remembered her training and knew that if she wanted to protect her kids she was going to have to try to curl up and fall backwards so that her spine and bony parts would take the stress of the fall.

She was barely successful and as the young man paused to check on her she snaked out and grabbed him by the ankle in an iron grip. He had a purse on him and she could now hear the pounding feet of his pursuers.

He wasn't about to kick her, as he knew that she was too far along and he would cause more harm that what he had done already. That and locked in that grip around his ankle he would have gone sprawling across the floor had he even tried to make a break for it.

Looking about he noticed that the mall security were on them and as Rene was still partially curled up on the floor with her hand on his ankle they took the boy into custody and took Rene to the main office. Inquiring as to who her doctor was she informed them that he was at the Date Dojo at the moment and that he was in class. They called Sage anyway and informed him of the situation. He promised to see her as soon as he was able to.

"Ma'am, Are you ok?" One of the security personnel asked her.

She looked at them with an incredulous look on her face and nodded. "I'm fine. But I need to eat or I am not going to be in such hot shape. That and if you would please call my husband, Cye Mouri, I would like to let him know what happened and that I am ok."

The officer nodded and turned to the phone to call the number she gave him.

Cye picked up the phone and leaned back from the paper work he was doing. He was glad for the interruption but not the reason why or who called. "What? ... But my wife is all right? ... Okay. Thank you I'll be right down there. Good bye." as he hung up he was already out of his chair and grabbed his keys. He left word with the assistant manager that he had to pick up his wife and headed out. He knew this wasn't a good idea. He and the others agreed she shouldn't have gone out but she wanted to and who were they to stop her?

Rene was eating a rather large meal courtesy of the security folks as Cye charged into the security offices in the mall. Looking at her eating calmly was a reassurance in itself. But he wanted to know exactly what happened.

Explanations ensued and Rene was worried that Cye was going to blow his top at her. She rarely saw him angry, and it was never at her no matter what the reason. But this time around she took one look at his eyes and thought that he was going to tear the place down around them with his bare hands.

"Cye, I'm fine. Please let's just go home. I stopped a purse-snatcher who wasn't looking where he was going and I knew how to drop and roll on my back so that the babies wouldn't get hurt. She reached out to him worriedly as the security officer that was still in the office with them was starting to back away from the couple with an anxious look on his face.

It looked like the words didn't register until the words penetrated the haze that wrapped around his mind. She was safe, the babies were safe, and the purse robber was in custody. But what if something did happen and he wasn't here to protect her. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and counted to ten before letting it out slowly. When he opened his eyes again he was calmer and he nodded to his wife.

"You're right, Home sounds very good right now." He took her arm, nodding his thanks tot he officers and escorted her to the car. He had never felt so angry or worried like that before that it almost scared him.

As they drove home Rene gently massaged Cye's neck from her place in the passenger seat. "What can you do love. You can't be there all the time to defend me and I can't go around all the time with White Blaze. Even if Ryo would let him off Mia's property that big kitty would scare everyone and you know I can't do that. I still need to exercise a little. I do not want to end up fat as a cow after this pregnancy Cye Mouri."

"I know how you feel. And I also know you can care of yourself. But I'm just like any other husband/father-to-be, I want to be there with you always." He smiled at her and reached over to gently caress her large belly. "But even after the kids are born I'm still going to worry. I love you, Rene."

"I know you do love." They had just gotten home and as she tried to get out of the car she fell back in. "OOF!" She gasped as she found that getting out of the car was now almost impossible. "Love, I may have to start walking everywhere unless there is someone to help me up all the time." She chuckled lightly.

Cye chuckled along with her and moved to the passenger side of the car to help her out. Closing the doors he helped her inside. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

She looked at him a little sheepishly and then smiled. "More food? I'm starving!" She could only laugh at the look on his face, as she knew he had seen the immense meal she had just consumed. That she was still hungry made them both think of Kento during the wars.

"Okay. Just make yourself comfortable and I'll see what we have in the kitchen." Giving her a soft kiss he went to the kitchen and searched to see just what they did have available for her.

Comfortable being the operative word she took up her normal spot across the couch as it was the only spot in the living room that she could get comfortable on. She was fortunately able to finally get over her bouts of morning sickness and was on to the bigger task of being patient for another three months. As big as she was already she only wondered if she was going to get slapped with a bed rest notice when Sage came over to run inspection.

Cye managed to heat some food and was loading it on a tray when he heard the doorbell. He yelled it was open and when he came in to bring Rene the tray he was mildly surprised to see Sage. "I wasn't expecting you here," he said honestly as he set the tray on the little table.

"I got a call and they told me that you had already taken Rene home so I came here," Sage explained simply.

Rene looked at Cye and smiled. "It's ok. The security guards wanted me to get checked over as soon as possible for possible complications from my spill and so I told them to call Sage.

Turning to their friend she smiled. "Come in, sit down and converse for a little bit. I hardly see you any more other than our monthly visits to make sure that the kids are all right. How is Karasu doing? How is Chuushin doing as well? I like to hear about these things you know."

Sage shook his head lightly and sat down. He waited until Cye sat right next to Rene and told them what was going on. "Both my girls are doing just fine. Shu is going to be enrolled in Kasu's class soon and has already taken a liking to his cousin. But the way he looks at her is like he's her big brother instead of his little cousin."

The couple smiled at each other. "I take it Shu has inherited his father's virtue?" Rene asked smiling at Sage softly. He looked a little tired and worn, but she also had a feeling that both Cye and herself would look worse with four to look after.

Cye smiled as he realized something. "You know. We haven't had a chance to see Chuushin at all, not even a picture. Here I thought you would at least show her off to your friends Sage." Raising his eyebrow at his friend, Cye let him know that it was ok, but he really did want to see his niece.

"We decided that this weekend we want to have a group picnic so we can all see how we're doing. Not to mention explain about a little problem that seems to be rising. I think Shu inherited more than Kento's virtue."

Rene raised her eyebrow at this and then looked over at Cye. He nodded to her and then looked at Sage. "You might want to read this Sage." And Cye helped Rene off the couch so that she could go to find the book she kept hidden but Cye knew about.

It was a very old and leather bound tome that had been beautifully preserved over what seemed like an age. With troubled eyes Rene handed the aged tome over to Sage and then passed her hand over what seemed like a simple locking mechanism that held the book together. As the shadow of her hand passed the clasp fell away and Sage was able to open the book to see that it was a tome that held an ancient wisdom and what seemed to be a family tree. Near the top Sage noticed that a script had started to write itself into the branches of the tree His name next to Karasu's and then above their names, Chuushin's name and the year was scripted by an invisible hand.

Sage could look at it in utter surprise. It had to magic if their names just appeared like that and he looked up at his friend/family with surprised eye. "Where... What exactly is this book?" he asked them.

Rene sighed knowing that she was going to be in for some explanations. She settled in a little more as she called up an image to Sage's mind's eye. Almost no energy shifted as she called the image and yet it was there. A picture of a very ancient time in Japan, close to the times when the Kami roamed freely and wed the humans.

"It was in this time Sage that a race of humans known as casters were born. Completely human but able to manipulate the magics that forged our world. There were several siblings at the start and it was agreed on that they would spread throughout the world.

As they spread and had families a quirk of the gift was shown. Families with many children did not show a weakening of the magic, instead one child, usually female but occasionally male would take on the gift. The chosen child of each generation in each family would take on an extreme form of training to allow full control over their gifts and potential. Also each of the other children were blessed with minor gifts, healing and the like that would support their sibling in a time of great need.

The ancients knew of these families and their magics and a pact was made with each of these families that the magics would never be used to harm another. All of them had agreed that this was too great a gift to use mercilessly. And to ensure that the families would hold to the pact between them and the Kami, a Watcher from the clan of the Ancients was sent to each family to watch, record, and remember each line's history to ensure that nothing was forgotten.

In this manner I am of the clan of the Ancient's though the relationship is almost name only. The watchers also had families and it was the most trusted child of each family that the secrets bound in the tomes were passed to. There are other watchers out there and there were two watchers at your wedding Sage. Myself, and the watcher for the girl's clan.

Duels like the one you witnessed on that day have all but wiped out the clans as they took to fighting amongst themselves and eventually fractioning into the generalized terms of good, evil and Neutral.

As you may have already guessed, I am Kasu's watcher. I have known her longer than any of you could ever know, even though I played innocent when we met at the party I now believe that with the acceptance of you and the Armor of Balance, she has factioned along her family's line of neutral until she is backed into a corner."

As she wound up her story the image disappeared with out a whisper of the power that was used to conjure it and a weary looking woman sat before them both. Cye had known about all of this, but had been sworn to secrecy about the whole deal. There was nothing to do now, but wait and see what would transpire in the next few minutes.

For a long moment Halo just sat back, absorbing it all and sorting it in his own way. It was clear about what she had said and even seemed to fill in some mental cracks he couldn't fill up. He looked at the book before slowly closing it and watching as the lock locked over. Then he looked up at Cye and Rene, smiling a little. "Seems like all the ladies are very special in more ways than one."

"Other than anything that directly involves me, there is nothing I can do but watch. Especially if it involves your wife Sage. I'm sorry." Rene had an aura of sadness about her as she lifted her hands and the book slowly moved to her off of Sage's lap. Resting her hands on it she wondered if anyone knew her secrets or not.

"It's alright Rene." He smiled and nodded tot hem. They were all lucky to have the women in their life and was proud of it.

Exerting a little more energy she muttered a quick cant and the book disappeared. "Sage, I love you like a brother, and it is in that love that I have to ask you. Are you truly prepared to lose her, or any one of us?" Rene's eyes were serious, as she had to have an answer to her question. As it was, she had been prepared these last few years to lose all that were dear to her. There was no way she was going to let the others not be prepared, just in case anything should ever happen.

Sage frowned as he thought good and long about the question. At one time maybe he was but now... now he life was just beginning. He had a wonderful family that he would give everything to protect. Was he ready to lose it all so soon? And the others. He had known them longer so did could he bear to lose any of them? He lightly shook his head as he tried to clear his mind.

"I... No. Not yet, maybe not ever but I can't see that. That's the only answer I can give you now."

Rene merely smiled softly at the answer and nodded her head. "Completely understandable. And completely right." She replied as she struggled to sit up again. "No one is ever ready. But you guys have gone into all of your battles giving it your all because you thought it was going to be your last and you were going to take the threat out with you in a blaze of glory right?" She looked lovingly at Cye as she reminded them both that she was one of the captured victims in both invasions.

"Live each day like that. Like you will never see tomorrow or anyone else and yet rejoice when there is another sunrise to sleep in on." Rene finally got herself standing again and held her hand out to Sage for him to take. "I wish you well on your way home Sage. And I will see you and the Ladies of the House Date on the weekend alright?"

He nodded to her and took her hand in his own, standing up on his own and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you for everything. And I wish you the best of luck on your children." He nodded to them in thanks again and went to the door. He felt good and would keep doing what he had been doing the entire time.

Rene was exhausted far more than she had let on in any way and she nodded to Cye in acknowledgement to his silent question. She was going to bed and she was staying home from work the next day. She still had several weeks to go yet, but there was no way she was chancing anything right now. Grateful for the supporting arm of her husband she allowed herself to be helped up the stairs and then to bed where Cye turned her over and snuggled her back into the curve of his frame as they both fell into a quiet slumber of the exhausted.

That weekend was an enjoyable one indeed. Everyone decided to meet at the mansion because they could talk freely and not worry about anyone eavesdropping. Not to mention Shu wanted to see his tiger friend that his uncle Ryo told him about. Not to mention they could meet the newest member of the Date family. Mia smiled as she answered the door and invited their friends inside.

The last to arrive were the Mouri's. Rene wasn't moving so fast the latter part of the week and with as large as she was it was easy to see why after everyone was told about the incident at the mall. It took some doing but a deal was finally struck between everyone that when Rene needed to go for a walk, someone would find a way to be with her at all times until it came time for her to go into labor.

The agreement about her not going to the hospital still held and Kayura had agreed to be there for the birthing as well as Sage, Cye and Kasu. Looking about she noticed that her shadow for the day was White Blaze.

Riding the big cat was Shu. The tiger was moving slow enough to keep Shu from falling off and yet fast enough to keep an eye on his charge. She didn't mind him and in fact seemed able to calm down more when she saw him still watching her but giving her some space so that she wouldn't get so jumpy. "Thanks Blaze" she whispered as they walked around the house and the grounds eventually headed down to the lake.

The little boy was having fun as he looked around. It was almost like the park his parents would take him to but this was better. His 'friend' liked the big kitty and all the other animals he kept 'seeing'. He asked why his godmother looked different and was happy to know he would have some play friends. Thinking of family he thought about Chuu and grew thoughtful.

Mia smiled and went back to the group with a tray of drinks. She saw the tiger still with Rene and was sure he would protect her. She set the tray on the little table and sat back next to Ryo.

Sage and Kasu both were enjoying the company of their friends and Chuushin was a little nervous and scared with all of the new faces at first but when Shu had made his presence known to the house that he and Kento and Shary were there she calmed considerably and let the faces wanted in and out of her field of vision.

Sage was a little worried about his daughter but Karasu seemed to be the paragon of calm as she smiled and watched their friends handle their daughter. "Relax love. I know that she's your daughter but there isn't a one of the guys here that would do anything to her other than love her for who she is. Their niece."

Sage nodded and smiled as Rowen held the small bundle for the first time and he looked up with a little bit of fear in his eyes as he held her. "I feel like she's gonna shatter here or something."

Fortunately Rachel was there as well as it had generally been accepted that Rachel was Rowen's match. She had gained some confidence in herself and she gently took Chuushin and with a previously unseen confidence showed Rowen the finer points of holding a newborn.

Shary and Kento sat back and watched everyone as they snacked and watched Shu toddle off to find White Blaze out back and play with him.

Ryo smiled at everyone. This was a very good idea, seeing how everyone was enjoying themselves and were doing very well. Chuu was a very lovely girl and daddy looked so overprotective. He couldn't blame him though. Cye was still worried about Rene but they all were and then Shu surprised him the most. He was so quiet and observant, and already taken a strong liking to the tiger.

Shary and Kento talked to Ryo and Mia about that when Ryo commented about the affinity with the cat. Granted, the tiger had been there with him for most of the major points in his life, but this was going to be rather interesting if Blaze found his paws full with another charge. It was the next generation, and White Blaze seemed to take the child's inspection in stride as he lay there on the grass in the sunlight ears twitching as the small hands brushed against the ear tufts.

Ryo had changed this as he walked up to Shu and dropped the kid lightly onto his friend's back. Blaze stood up and started walking towards the lake as Rene had started to get out of his line of sight and took Shu with him as they walked.

Rene sat at the dock on the lake and felt the tiger's foot falls on the planks as she looked out over the water as she had managed to sit down to dangle her feet in the water. "Hello Shu, Hello White Blaze." She reached out and scratched behind the cat's ears gently as she sat there looking out over the water.

"Hi god mommy." Shu said quietly. As Blaze slowly sat then laid back down he slide off and sat on her other side. He looked at the water as well. He watched the clear water with silent wonder, still wondering how the fishes in his book could live underwater without breathing.

Rene hugged Shu to her side then released him as she let the cold lake water sooth her aching feet. She was huge and she could feel that it had to be almost time. She would be almost a month early, but she was carrying four. "How are you doing Shu?"

"Okay. Aunt Kasu gonna teach me to fight." He leaned against her, watching the tiny waves as the wind stirred the water peered some over the edge of the dock. Then he looked at her. "Water cold?"

"The water is very cold Shu. So don't fall in ok?" She smiled and thought about things in the back of her mind quietly. If Kasu and Sage were already going to be teaching him the ways of Bushido then he had already been in a fight at school.

Thinking hard she remembered hearing about the fight and that Shu had really done nothing except defend some of the girls from one of the class bullies. He had gotten sent home but was allowed to return to the school when the stories were heard and matched.

"Aunt Kasu and uncle Sage are going to teach you about Bushido and how to defend yourself and others huh? Well then I know that you will be defending everyone then right?" She smiled looking at the little man before her and how serious he was before he smiled at her interest in what he had to say.

Normally the adults listened to him but they didn't really pay attention. Rene, Shary and Karasu all noticed that in this tight knit group that everyone took the little ones seriously and yet at the same time knew when to joke with them too.

"Yes. I help my friends who no fight." He continued to smile at her, even thinking that he wanted to help her if he could. He knew he was small but daddy always said size didn't matter, but the size of your heart. He didn't understand that. Looking back at the water he asked how she was.

"I am doing ok. I am big, I can't wait for this to be over." She chuckled as she felt several kicks that almost managed to double her over despite her size. "Oh my, I don't think your cousins liked that comment" Smiling the mussed Shu's hair some.

He looked at her large belly and gently reached out to softly touch her belly. He smiled up at her. "Feel warm." He moved closer and leaned against her, feeling very happy now.

It was then that Ryo hollered that it was time for the main meal. Rene could only roll her eyes as she pulled her feet back out of the water and into the sandals she had brought along. Looking over at the tiger she smiled apologetically. "Help me up would ya Blaze? I am little unbalanced."

She made a face as she almost fell into the water before the larger cat was able to counterbalance her. But once she was up under Shu's watchful eye they headed up to the mansion meeting up with Sage and Karasu as they came out of the woods from the direction of Sage's meditation rock.

Noting that Chuushin wasn't with them they looked about and found that Mia was watching over the little one as everyone gravitated back to the table for the meal.

Luckily the table was large enough to hold everyone with White Blaze laying along side the wall, out of the way from dangling feet and such. As they ate they were talking as well, saying how life was treating them and even what the future held for them. It was then that Shary was beginning to get a slight pain at her temples.

Karasu noticed that Shary was rubbing at her temples and looked at her queryingly. "What's up Shar? Migraine?"

"Guess so. Don't know how it started though," she spoke softly. Pushing the plate away she used both her hands to rub at her temples. It was a dull pain but was getting sharper.

As Kasu got up to help Shary focus her energies Rene had a troubled look on her face as she continued to eat. Something was off key. She wasn't certain as to what it was but she couldn't help but continue eating if it had something to do with Kasu and Shary. Looking at Cye she nodded and he passed the message to Sage that they may be needed soon.

Shu grew worried as he looked at his mommy. He never saw her like this and he didn't like it. Shary closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to find her way around the pain. It kind of felt like something was trying to thrust out impatiently.

"Come here hon." Rene reached out for Shu. "Mommy will be all right. She just needs to get better and readjust to some stresses ok?"

He just nodded and moved closer to her. He wrapped his small arms around her as much as he could.

Shary felt something stirring as she rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms. It was almost unnerving because as she opened her eyes something happened and she found herself looking at another sight. She was standing before a large stone altar like the one in her dreams except it looked so new. Lit torches were aligned on the walls that were decorated with pictures carved into the walls with a larger than life-size one right behind the altar. It was of the armor of balance. Whirling she faced the sound of footsteps and nodded to the figure who came in.

"My lady, are you sure you wish to go through with this?" she asked, her voice soft and carried all around the room. The light threw shadows around her white skinned cloak with gold stripes. The head of the animal was her hood, hiding the markings on her face, and in her hand was a large staff with a large diamond at the tip. The golden scales clinked lightly at the movement but never wavered. "Even though the armor is bonded to you our enemy will still try to take it."

Everyone at the table worried as Shary went limp in her chair. Kasu knew something of a power was stirring with in the woman who was her oldest friend and gestured to Kento. "Take her to the room upstairs and get her settled into a bed. I will be up shortly to watch. Change is coming and she is part of it."

Her calm voice and instructions left most of the Ronins cold but Rachel was nervous. She had no idea what was going on and as far as she knew, they were taking Shary's illness far to lightly.

Looking at Rowen she almost shuddered as she noted the look on his face was that same look she found when he fought off the thugs that jumped them on the campus. It had been a short fight but Rowen had changed from the sweet and caring gentleman that had been walking with her into a hardened fighter that she was certain would be able to kill.

Such a thought frightened her until she saw the look mirrored on all but Rene's face. Rene had a kinder look about her as she took care of Shu in his parent's absence. The nervousness was there but it was still a calm that seemed eerie as she looked up and saw the look on Rachel's face.

"Rowen, Rachel. Please come with me into the study?" Then she turned to her husband and put Shu into his care as she got up carefully and navigated her way to the study near the back of the house.

Rowen silently got up and softly touched Rachel's shoulder, leading her to the study. He could tell that Rachel was getting uneasy at what just happened but something was up. Looking at her he waited until she looked back and the cold stare softened some. He gave her a soft smile, squeezing her hand reassuringly before letting her and Rene into the study first.

Kento did what was told of him and carefully laid his wife on the bed in one of the many spare rooms. Shary was still out like a light and physically she looked all right. But it was deeper than that. Taking her hand in his own he brought it to his lips, hoping she was okay.

The scene shifted to where the figure was standing on a hill, looking down at the temple. The battle was about to begin and she had to set the traps. The armor had been divided into two so retrieving them would be very hard unless they were the right child. She sighed and let the hood fall back to reveal hair gone completely gray with age and her own magics as a priestess. In the blink of an eye she was in the deepest part of the temple and knelt before the altar. As she prayed the torches cast shadows over the piece of tiger-eye that lay there in a velvet pillow. At the sake of her life she had to keep this stone safe. In it laid her powers of that as a priestess but should they're enemy capture it all would be lost.

"Lord and Lady of all Creation, please watch over us all. May I be born again and continue my duties as the priestess for the Armor in which you have created. I thank you." As she closed the prayer a loud explosion was heard. The enemy had arrived!

Taking her staff she ran out of the room. Behind her the heavy marble doors shut and locked. They would only open to the priestess when the need for her had risen and everything faded to black.

Kasu watched silently the things that were happening with the spiritual level of her friend. She couldn't see what was going on, but she knew that a change was happening and it was going for a reason.

In the study Rene sat the pair down and then looked at Rowen and softly asked. "Have you told her yet?"

There was no stress in her voice and no anger to the room. Just a peaceful calm that helped Rachel stay as calm as possible under these unusual circumstances.

He slowly shook his head. "No, not yet. I take it now's the time?" He was hoping not to get Rachel involved with the armors but he couldn't hide it forever. Slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather large looking, glass marble that seemed to glow. If you looked close enough a kanji flitted in the center, a dark blue color.

Rachel looked at the marble, then to Rowen and finally to the still calm woman who had seated herself on the couch. As Rene reached over to take Rachel's hand she smiled reassuringly. "Rachel, What Rowen is about to tell you is important. I don't want you to be scared or to think that he is a freak while he is telling you this and a lot of it will sound too fantastic to believe. However. All I and Ro-chan here ask is for you to listen with an open mind ok?"

Rachel nodded her stomach knotting up further as she realized that these two were being completely serious about all of this. Looking over at Rowen she asked, "Rowen, what is this all about?"

The archer took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He decided to be brief and told her about the strange happenings a few years ago right here in Toyama. He explained about a demon lord from another dimension was trying to take over their world. He and his friends were given the marbles but with special 'gifts' as well.

"I think it might be easier if I showed you," he said and stood up. Moving to the far end of the room he held the marble tightly in hand and was soon enveloped in a blue light. When it died down he was dressed in a lightweight, flexible of dark blue and white. He slowly walked back over to them and asked, "This is only what the bottom armor looks like. What do you think?"

Rachel looked scared out of her mind but as she looked over to Rene, she found that the woman was taking it in stride. "My husband, Cye, Has one too. His is the Armor of Torrent, a Water elemental if you will. Rowen here has the armor of Strata, an Air Elemental. Karasu, Ryo, Sage, and Kento all have these armors. I know that you have met Sekhmet, Dais, Kayura and Cale. They have the other four armors.

Nine of them have been defending the world from evil since the days of Talpa. As for Karasu, Her armor wasn't reawakened until just over a year or so ago." Rene explained in some of the more mystic but easily understood terms.

Rachel had taken Rowen's outstretched hand and looked over the armor as she walked around him. She had not known of mystic armor before now, but she was certain that this was not something you could hide very easily. "How is it that you and the others met up? I mean these seem to be rather rare to me…" She wasn't certain how to phrase the question, but she did know that she was trying to find out how the armor had chosen him of all people and then how he and the others managed to find each other at the beginning of the wars.

"Honestly we all knew each other a little before this since he all attended the same high school. It wasn't until we relieved the armors that we all became very close, like brothers. The armors also follow a kanji that the person must have before we can wear them. Mine happens to be Life." At the mention of the symbol it began to shine on his forehead, barely noticeable with his tuff of hair between his eyes.

Rene nodded and gently squeezed the other woman's hand. "Relax hon. You aren't alone. Mia has known about the guys for a while now, since the beginning. Those of us that are paired off for life with our life mates were told about this before we made the decision to stay together for life.

With knowledge comes responsibility. Something is coming and it is affecting two people in our family. My friends, Shary and Karasu, are about to deal with an event and they will need the guys soon. We trust you. Rowen here loves you and I feel that you should know about this before something happens because every time they are called to protect, there is always the chance that they won't come back. And I wanted you to know what was going on before Rowen left you with out any answers should the unthinkable happen." Rene had taken on the roll of an older sister/mother figure in the room as she looked at Rowen.

Rowen had blushed when Rene pointed out his own feelings. He couldn't deny them, but he was still at the stage where he couldn't admit them so openly as his friends. He knew that he and Rachel cared for each other dearly, and Rene was right. She had to know.

Rachel looked up at the taller form of Rowen, the fear evident in her eyes. "You will come back right?" For the moment she was willing to accept things for now. But she wasn't about let him go with out some form of a promise that he would come back to her.

Rene knew her time here was done and quietly shifted herself out of the room to give the two a few moments before Rowen would have to return to the team to prepare to take on what ever was coming.

"I promise to come back to you, Rachel." He told her softly, slowly reaching out and enveloping her in a warm, yet tight hug. That was one promise he would keep no matter what. He would come back to Rachel because... "I love you."

Rachel melted into his arms as she heard him say the words. Not "I care about you" or "I like you a lot". But "I love you" The warmth and strength in his arms and the words of his promise to her gave her the strength and courage to say what she had been feeling about him for a long time now. "I love you too Rowen."

Rowen smiled as he softly stroked her hair, hearing the words echo in his mind over and over. She loved him, and he loved her. Slowly pulling back he lovingly touched her cheek with his armored hand, smiling he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers.

It was a simple kiss, nothing more. But it changed Rachel in a way she never thought possible. All of the time spent alone watching Krissy move through her life with out her as they moved apart she swore after him that there would never be another.

Her fear of abuse and of men kept her from getting close to Rowen until she trusted him that little bit and found that he would completely honor her wishes on anything relationship related.

She saw and felt the armored hand touch her face and she flinched and froze, completely uncertain as to what was going to happen but then she felt his lips brush hers in a gentle kiss and it was as if all of her past fears about him were washed to the side for that one moment.

As she returned the kiss she knew that he might never return, but she was happy to know that if he didn't. He loved her and that he would have done everything in his power to come back for her. In looking up into those midnight colored eyes she saw the warmth that radiated from them and she found herself reaching up with one hand and lightly caressing his cheek as she looked at him with a new sight.

For a long time they just stood there, holding each other as they lived in the moment of the warmth between them. Rowen closed his eyes for a moment; the armor melting back into his clothes and the marble appeared back in his hand. He smiled at Rachel, liking the feel of her body in her arms like this. "I will do all I can to protect you Rachel. Now and forever."

Rachel nodded understanding and released him. "Your friends will need you?" She said, half asking half telling him that she had a feeling that they would.

She had seen how they were around each other. They were a tight family and she was lucky to be close. She didn't want him to go, but it was something she knew couldn't be helped. If something affected one, it affected them all. She saw that easily and she could only hope that she would be able to find the strength and courage necessary to let him go when he needed to do so.

Rowen nodded his head sadly. "Yeah. We have to find out what's going on and stop it before it becomes a threat. It's our duty to protect this world and our loved ones." He gave her a soft smile. "Everything should be alright though. Before you know it I'll be right back here with you."

Rachel moved away from Rowen and let him go. "I love you. Now go before I am unable to let you go." Moving swiftly from the room she sought out Rene, and Mia. The two that weren't going to go out on this adventure.

Sage and Cye moved quietly into the room to comfort their friend and get him back to the point where he would be able to help them all get out of this trial alive.

Said girls looked up as they heard footsteps and saw Rachel had accepted what Rowen was. Leading her to the sofa they all began talking. Shu still close to his godmother, softly petting the tiger as he wondered how his mother was.

Upstairs Shary took a deep breath and slowly let her eyes drift open. For a moment her vision was blurred but she squeezed Kento's hand once she felt his warm grip. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

Kasu looked at Shary from across the room and shook her head at what she had seen. "Shary-san. Do you remember what you learned about the Tiger and the Dragon?"

Her voice held a deeper meaning than the legend of the two that fought eternally. Looking about the room she nodded to the shot that Kento should probably leave the room for a bit and join the others. There were things to prepare for as a group that only the guys could do in their time to practice in their armor together again.

As for the women that weren't as involved with this. They had their hands full with Rachel as she had started asking questions that were to be best answered by the ones that knew the guys the best. So they tried their best to keep her calm as the thought that never seeing Rowen again scared her to no end.

It was a case of finally having the light pointed out to her when it was there all the time. The girls had tried to point it out to her at the college but they had failed. Rene had enough authority within her being that it sat and made her think as to what would happen in their future now.

She wasn't ready for marriage or even much more than what they had now. She still had to complete her schooling and then was going to get a job and who knew where that would take her. With her studies it could be anywhere.

Shary waited until Kento had left and sat up, staring at her lap for a long time, thinking of just what to say. "They... were guardians. Like yin and yang... the dragon was the fighter, enhancing it's chosen in every aspect. The tiger... was the fighter also but not in wars. They worked in union in everything they did." She blinked slowly and looked up at Kasu, wondering if she knew what was wrong with her.

"Kind of like you and me?" She hinted on as she smiled slightly. She could feel Rachel's discomfort downstairs, but she also knew that the girl was in good hands.

"Yeah... you can say that." she gave her a weak smile, running a hand through her hair. "There are still a lot of pieces missing. But I know that if I find that stone in my visions... it might answer them."

Mia slowly reached over and laid her hand on Rachel's shoulders. She was concerned about her just like with everyone else. "Is there anything we can help you with? You're a part of this family, as much as White Blaze even. If you'll let us... we'll help you all we can, Rachel."

Rachel looked at Mia in amazement. "Just like that you guys would accept me?" Her quiet voice incredulous.

Upstairs Kasu nodded. "Likely. But we have to be really careful about this. You aren't coming out easy in your guardianship and somehow Shu can tell that this isn't right."

Mia nodded to her, smiling just enough to show her she meant it. "More so. We've all accepted the fact that when danger is lurking that the guys will rush out to stop it with all their might. The best we can afford for them is to help them in finding out as much as the enemy as we can and to pray for their safety."

This took her by surprise. She didn't realize her son could tell this wasn't going easy for her and took a moment to look down at her ring. The dim light reflected off the tiny symbol, giving her food for though. They would have to think through this with great care.

"You picked well for a godmother. Shu seems genuinely attached to Cye and Rene. It should help to keep him calm when you and the rest of us have to go and find out what is going on." Kasu smiled slightly as she thought back to the day she met Sage.

Love at first sight was such a rare reaction. She knew that she would protect everyone in her family. She didn't have anyone in mind when Chuushin was born. She just wanted them all to be there for her in her rough times and her good times. That was her will and as she discussed it with Sage they both agreed that with the whole group pairing off now it was probably best that they let their little girl choose who she would be happiest with in the event that they both left this plane of existence

Looking back at her friend she could see that Shary was troubled. "Shary. I taught you all you ever needed to know about the magics and their ways. You just gotta know how to apply it, and that is something I can't teach you."

"I understand. I just hope it can make the right decisions." She sighed and rubbed her eyes some. She thought about her son and for a moment felt relaxed. He was her pride and joy, and if there was a new evil lurking about she would do all she could to make sure he was protected. Of course Rene and Cye would do all they could. He seemed to act older than he was, but he was a sweet child who loved life.

"Come now. You have the energy to stand. Now you will go downstairs and get something to eat and reassure Kento and Shu that you are alright and that nothing is wrong." -Yet- was the unspoken ending tacked on in both of their minds.

She just nodded and made her way back down to the others. Something was still lurking but she wasn't sure what yet.

Shu looked up when his mother came down and smiled. She looked a little better and carefully getting down from his godparents' lap he went to her and hugged her leg tightly. She softly stroked his hair, picking him up. "Momma okay now." he looked at her with serious eyes before hugging her tightly.

Kasu smiled and nodded to the other three women that she was indeed ok and that things were going to be fine.

The guys were outside doing what they did best when stress was getting to them all and there was nothing they could do to directly affect the outcome. They suited up into their sub-armor and were sparring with all the ferocity of being in real combat knowing that by the end they would all be tired and hungry but feeling better for the release.

Knowing the result the ladies set some more food on the table for them and sat in the living room, just talking about hat was going on and such. Shu sat next to the tiger once more, carefully petting him and kept looking over at his cousin.

Kasu was quite aware of her nephew's interest in her daughter and wondered what he connection was that seemed to bind him to her like nothing else.

For the time being she was content to let him watch over her and deal with White Blaze. Looking about again she wondered what was coming. She couldn't pin it down, but she knew that it would involve her directly and her friend's indirectly in a way.

As her glance fell outside she smiled softly to herself as she told the guys quietly that if they wanted food before Kento got to the table they would have to come in now in turns and get it.


	15. Part 15 Return to the Past

**Partners in Hentai: Part Fifteen - Return to the Past**

by Beloved Shadow Dragon Dagger

The years moved on from that point and everyone had started to move on from the strange events that had them all on guard for several years. Shu had started classes with Sage and Karasu and was now looking after those in the school that needed him.

Chuushin was in school as well and behind her friend by only a year and determined to catch up. Her competitive spirit was high and Sage and Kasu encourage and spoiled her every chance they had. Her classes were helped along in some areas by Rowen.

Rowen and Rachel were happily married now and things were moving along much better as the years passed and the understanding that had truly started the day he revealed to her who he was helped things along much better. Rachel was a contracted official with the government in the space program. Her knowledge of space and its properties made the space launch program one of the most successful in the world second only to the united States.

They both helped all of the children and as they worked together Rowen finally settled into teaching at the high school level. The kids were challenged in his classes just above where they were and as they strove to meet the standard set the helped the school out as well.

Ryo and Mia still held to their informal arrangement and it seemed to be working out rather well for them. They all knew that neither would see anyone else so it was as good as being married to them. Neither couples had children as they both said that Rene had enough for all of them.

The quads were in Chuushin's classes and as they worked together the three boys were also fiercely protective of their sister. All four of them were taking training from their father in the ways of the bo and the other staved weapons. Their hand-to-hand combat skills were formidable and even though Taisen, Yomato, Kanna and Ichiro all had the same skills Kanna was resigned to the fact that her brothers would always try to protect her.

They were a tight group of friends on the playground and they tried to include everyone as they played but they also had absolutely no tolerance for bullying and all the kids knew it. If bullies were caught they were subdued and taken to the teacher. Usually three of the boys would deal with the bully while Chuushin and Kanna dealt with the person that was being bullied.

Gangs were never formed as a result of their vigilance and as the teachers all knew about their parents' martial arts skills they trusted the children to know when to stop.

One of those days however a small group of boys managed to catch Chuushin away from the others. Her tiny build and calm mannerisms targeted her as a weakling as they thought that she relied on the others for protection.

Her shout of anger was answered by five pairs of feet pounding across the playground to answer the call of their friend. By the time they got there however Chuushin had acted in defense and four out of the five boys were laid out on the ground moaning in pain.

Bruises were already forming and it didn't take much to ignite Shu's temper. Grabbing the last boy the kid was frightened already as the boy shook him. Kanna checked on her friend as Chuushin intervened on the shaken boy's behalf.

"I can take care of myself Shu Faun." Were her only words as she headed off the playground to the school. Recess was over and the rest of the day continued on.

The week passed and Shu, Shary, Kento were asked in a formal invitation to go to the Date dojo on the weekend for a meeting of sorts. The missive was signed by Karasu, Sage and Chuushin and nothing more was said.

The day arrived and the family piled into the van and headed to the dojo. They were dressed in formal outfits with a bit of tradition to them and soon arrived. Kento helped Shary out of the van and Shu hoped out. Making sure they were still dressed nicely they headed inside.

Sage's Grandfather and Karasu answered the door and let the family in. The faces were somber as Kasu looked at Shary and Kento as she spoke to Shu. "Shu. Go get into the Gi you keep here and report to the mats."

Looking at the now confused couple she found she couldn't smile in reassurance. The family life just got a whole lot more interesting with what was about to happen.

"Please have a seat along the mat edges Shary, Kento. You will find out what this is about soon enough." She was in full formal Kimono of special occasion as she led the couple to the Dojo.

Sage was on the mats already with Chuushin. They were both in meditation as they faced each other. Chuushin was in her Gi already and Sage was on his Gi for meditation. As the Fauns entered he looked up and stepped off the mats to the side across from the Fauns. The steady gaze in his eye told them that this was indeed serious.

Chuushin looked up and stepped to the mat side and strapped on her sparring gear. She waited at attention for her opponent.

Shu came out in his Gi and was putting on his own gear as well. He didn't think they were going to spar but who was he to disrespect his sensais. He approached the mat and stood across Chuushin. Taking a deep breath he felt his body relax and bowed to her.

Instead of returning the bow Chuushin eyed him coldly. This was a change in her. No one had seen her spar before though but it was painfully clear that she had taken on her father's tendencies when it came to fighting. Cold and calculated, and if they were right, fast and cat-like in agility as well.

She took a breath and issued the challenge. "Shu Faun, Do you accept a formal challenge to combat. No harm no foul and the only rules are those that are dictated by the battlefield code of honor?"

Karasu even looked shocked. She knew that Chuushin was training under both of them but she had not realized that she had soaked up so much knowledge about the battlefield code as well as the code that was used on the mat.

Shu was a bit taken back and taking another deeper breath. A 'stone mask' fell over his face so that nothing could be read of his emotions, not even in his eyes. He knew what she was talking about and gave her the answer she was looking for. "I accept the challenge." he said in a monotone voice.

Shary grew worried as she looked at her son. But she knew better than to interfere, he practiced very hard and was now going to prove himself. Seeking Kento's hand she squeezed it tightly.

Chuushin bowed in respect to the spirit of the fight and respect for her opponent. As this was done she took a ready stance that was not familiar to those that were watching. Sage had an idea as to what she was up to but couldn't say anything. He could only be ready to intervene if it got out of hand.

Date sensei was shocked to look in and see his great-granddaughter in a pose that he had not seen in many years. He shook his head and knew that this was going to be a quick honor match and all would be right so he merely moved on to the meditation mats and prepared for his daily meditations.

Shu dropped into a stance and held the weapon loosely in his hands so they could be shifted from hand to hand. He wasn't sure what to expect but that was the way martial arts worked. Expect the unexpected. He waited to see what move she would make first.

Chuushin was barehanded this time around as she looked him over. There was a balance there but nothing that was even close to what she had done before.

She slid sideways a little bit to test his reflexes. He was right with her until she ran forward and launched into a kick that would bring her crashing down on his head.

Shu saw it coming but it was still too fast to counter so he raised the staff above his head to guard trusting the wood to hold her weight as she landed.

Her small stature worked to her favor as she landed on the staff shifted and flipped off backwards. She was impressed and wondered on the inside of her mask just what was going to happen in this fight. She was going to wipe the mats with him of that much she knew she had to do. What would happen in the meantime was pure speculation.

The young boy twirled the piece of wood in his hands, decided what he would do as she had made the first move. She was well balanced so he had to try and make her lose it. But it was not going to be easy. He tried a few experimental attacks, watching how she reacted to them and calculated everything in his young mind. His 'friend' was just a silent observer, saying and doing nothing at all.

Chuushin looked over her opponent with a dispassionate gaze. Her fire was there it was merely banked until she knew what Shu was about as she had never been in the same class as the boy.

She felt along the chi lines of the room and then choosing one she started a tumbling run that took her right up to Shu and as she came out of it her attack began. Her fists flew as she used her hands and feet to work around the staff Shu wielded.

The fight had been silent up to this point until Chuushin punched Shu with a Ki yell that almost echoed through out the room as she connected with the boy. She was tired of sparring and now it was time to start dishing out the harder stuff.

Shu was taken back by surprise and took the attack full force. True it did hurt but he continued to back down. So she wanted to do more than spar? Fine then. He began to attack with the staff; being careful not to use full strength least he hurt her. Since he worked with the bo he was expected to strike from a distance, so Chuushin wouldn't expect if he attack up close with it. Maybe that would lose her balance some.

Chuushin was caught off guard a bit as he used the staff up close and personal but she also knew that it was his strength. Smiling slightly she flipped backwards putting some distance between them.

She didn't want to use the boken or even its bamboo counterpart, the feel of something like a blade would only serve as a focus for her supernatural abilities and she wanted to fight and win this fairly.

"Come on Shu. Afraid to hit a girl?" She grinned as she moved up close to him and started moving at a speed that was consistent but still managed to block the strikes he threw at her with the staff.

She was right, he couldn't hit her. But he had to do something as he twirled the staff to block her moves. He twirled it high, watching her dodge and then aimed a kick at her. Like he expected she dodged it but it was a front as he hit her with the end of the staff. He moved back however, watching how she would take it.

"Hmmm wrong again." As she rolled backwards with the force of the blow. When she popped up again she looked at Sage who was smiling at her almost laughing at her for underestimating her opponent.

She sent a glare back to him reminding him of why she was doing this with out a weapon and then took to the air again in a run that when she popped out of it took her high into the air with her light weight and momentum. She gauged it and game back down curled up hoping that she wasn't misjudging this move.

Shu watched this all with a calculating eye, he had one shot and had to make it count. As she came down he shifted the bo so that it was at her ankle with a quiet, strong swing on her ankle so that she began to stumble and shifting the bo he gave it another smack on the back of her knees, the contact causing her legs to buckle in reflex.

Her reaction to her being turned over in the air was to land on her hands with a grunt as she collapsed into a roll that took her well out of his reach. The backs of her ankles and her knees smarted from the connection. There was no way she was going to give up that easy and as she took a very low stance she held perfectly still, her mask in place again and her focus complete.

Launching herself forward she took a hold of the center of the staff and in a quick shift pulled him out of his corner by flipping him over her head as she rolled backwards and she didn't let go. Giving him the option of either letting go and saving his neck, or hanging on and getting a face full of mat.

Shu took it all and now he was trapped. He knew his options but didn't like either of them. He didn't want to lose his bo but he didn't want to go splat on the mat. His mind raced with options as he continued to stay calm. He had several ideas appear and worked them quietly in his mind. Finally he settled on one and out it into action.

He lighten his grip just a bit and let out a deep breath... so that he slipped out from the spot. Tightening his grip on the weapon and turned to face Chuushin. His arms were crossed on the staff and meeting her eyes he gave her a nod and turned her back on him. Then with his strength he pulled the staff overhead so he could pin his cousin with it as she connected with the mat.

The action while unexpected gave her the opening she needed. His back was open and she was in the position to take full advantage of it.

Flipping over quickly she landed on his back with her knees driving him to the ground. Not giving him any time to react she pinched two nerves that her mother had taught her about in his neck and immobilized him.

"You lose Shu Faun." With that she stayed where she was and had to wait for the acknowledgement.

He sighed and just nodded his head. He admitted that was a good move and should've known to cover his back. But that's why Sensei Kasu said it was always best to practice.

Chuushin nodded and quickly released the nerves to let him stand up. Moving off to the side of the mat she winced several times as there were bruises forming on several areas of her arms and legs. Nodding to her father and mother to concede the rest to them she limped off to her room on the Date compound to shower and change.

Shu got to his feet, picking up his staff and bowed to his sensais and his parents. Then he left to change as well and put his staff away. He smiled at the though of his cousin and couldn't be prouder. She was a great fighter but that didn't mean he wasn't going to stop protecting her.

Sage smiled finally at his friends as Karasu came out of the shadows also smiling.

"Shu did well." Kasu looked at the Faun couple and then to her husband as he nodded.

"Basically for explanations Chuushin felt her honor was being slighted by him always trying to protect her at school. I know that he promised that he would protect those smaller than him. But Chuushin was feeling smothered, not to mention insulted that she wasn't allowed to defend herself when things came up."

Sage smiled and shook his head in amazement at how far his little girl was coming along. "I helped her with getting the challenge out and the rest was her work. She wanted to prove to Shu and to herself that she was more than able to take care of herself. If you could help the situation by telling Shu to back off a little and help her when she absolutely needed it, it would be a break for all of us as I don't think either one of us want to be picking those two up from the school because they got into it."

Karasu smiled and nodded her agreement. Shu was an excellent student, but she could see that he still needed to learn a few things about how women who were more than able to defend themselves thought versus the women that expected to be protected. Chuushin was a fiery tempered and willful girl at best. At her worst she was an absolute holy terror to deal with, and she did not wish that on any one in the school system.

"We'll talk to him about it but somehow I think this was good idea." Shary said as she thought about her son. "Chuushin proved it that she could defend herself."

"But like we said, we'll talk too," Kento said as he smiled and squeezed Shary's hand back

"Good, I don't want Holy Terror to erupt in the middle of the school" Karasu chuckled as she snuggled up to her husband and put her arm around his waist. "I can only wonder what his familiar's are going to say to him about this mess." She pondered as she kept her voice down. She then snapped up suddenly and looked towards the door.

"Come in Grandfather. Chuushin proved herself today in defeating Shu."

What was surprising was the old man did walk in from around the corner of the door jam looking at her with a slight smile on his face.

"You always were able to tell when I was around. Not even my Grandson can do that." Smiling serenely he knelt down as Chuushin stepped into the Dojo from her area and smiled as she saw Date Sensei. Bowing to him she walked regally over to her parents as the floating step allowed her to keep from jarring her sore and bruised muscles.

Sage noted that she was sore but too proud to admit it. He smiled at her when she came closer and said, "You did very well Chuushin. I'm proud of you."

Shu came back out, dressed in his clothes and went over to his own parents, bowing to his sensais and let himself be embraced by his mother. "Hey Shu you did great," his father said, smiling as she reached out and ruffled his hair some. He just smiled at him, feeling happy now.

Chuushin smiled but still muttered. "Yeah well it wouldn't have been so long had I taken my boken." No one heard that except Sage and Date sensei. They both arched an eyebrow at the same time knowing it to be the truth but also knowing that she was going to need to be watched for a little bit.

"How about we all go out to dinner at Cye's restaurant. Then we can rehash and brag for Cye and company?" Sage's suggestion was met with agreement from his family and they looked over to Shu and the Faun family and waited for their answer as Sage sent Chuushin off to call the Restaurant to let them know they were coming.

"I don't see why not," Shary smiled at her boys agreed. She knew Shu would love to see them again, including his friends. Plus they all loved Cye's cooking as much as the food at the Faun restaurant when they visited the Fauns.

"Sounds good to me! I'm starved!"

Chuushin stepped back into the room and nodded. "Cye Says that we are all welcome, if Kento doesn't clean out his kitchen larder the way he did the last time."

There was a wicked twinkle to the girl's eyes as she said this and Sage all but dropped to his knees laughing as Kasu started giggling behind her hand and looking at Kento's shocked face.

"I resent that! I didn't clean it out!" he protested.

"You're right love, you only cleaned out half of it." Shary smiled as her husband as he looked embarrassed. There were all in good spirits and would be in even better spirits when they meet up with the Mouri family.

Chuushin giggled as she walked out with both families and as they headed to the cars she was glad that this was over, now she could go back to being friends with Shu.

He smiled at her, losing the mask completely and his eyes shone. He now had a greater respect for girls in general but more so for the girls in his family.

The evening was a party all night long as the story was told beginning with how the challenge was started through the end. By the end, both of the kids had been rewarded for their actions and peace was officially made.

"I know that Chuushin is keeping a bit ahead of her classes. How is Shu doing?" Cye asked as they all sat down around the large party table together. 6 Mouris, 3 Dates and 3 Fauns made for a rather large group and they all wanted to talk after the restaurant was closed.

"Very good," Kento said proudly as Shu went with the others to do something beside listen to the adults talk. "You should've seen him, I mean he was so quiet and patient through it all!"

"Something you never got the hand of," Sage joked and everyone laughed. Kento just huffed but he was smiling. They were all enjoying themselves, enjoying the time they spent together like this and just talking about how life was treating them and about they're families.

Kasu and Chuushin sat back when something twinges on both of their senses. Mother and daughter didn't even look at each other as they dropped into deep meditation.

Two ravens appeared on the astral plane and looked at each other. This wasn't going to be easy but they had to find out where that power came from. Chuushin was still too young to recognize it from her first year, but Karasu remembered it clearly as the power that started bringing out the guardian.

Shary excused herself to go to the restroom and as she was washing her hands she looked up in the mirror and her eyes became distant. It was like a dream again only this time it was no threat. It was centuries later and she was already in the room with the tiger-eye. But this time she was half her normal height and she felt... different. As the torches lit up on her arrival she found it to be a golden striped tigress. She looked at the stone almost sadly, nudging it with her cold nose.

The young woman slowly blinked her eyes but she was still in a type of daze and leaned heavily on her hands. She never noticed that soft white fur began to sprout from her skin as she continued to watch the vision.

-I'm sorry my child... but you must wait a while longer.- the tigress sighed sadly and curled herself around the stone, spending some time before leaving once again. -I swear this to you. You will be born, hand in hand shall the ring of balance be complete. Remember this... I will love you till the end of time. My beloved daughter.- Nuzzling the piece of tiger-eye tenderly she stepped off the altar and left the room. The doors shut and the torches went dead. As Shary was coming back to herself she gasped at her reflection. She looked like something from a movie or book: like a were-tiger.

Sage noticed that his wife and daughter were no longer there with them in this reality and he became worried.

On the Astral plane the Ravens flew towards the light that had sprung forth. Once there they realized that the guardian was awakening again and they dropped into the real world again. Staying in their Raven forms was getting easier for them both as they took off like a shot for the rest room.

Managing to get the door open enough to get them in Kasu and Chuushin walked over to the were-tigress and hopped up to her shoulders. -Do not fear the change.- Karasu whispered to her friend. Chuushin merely burbled and nuzzled her aunt trying to reassure her, as she had not mastered mind speech yet.

She could only swallow some as she did her best to control herself and calmed a bit. The only thing that seemed to resemble her human self were her dark brown eyes. Carefully and with the utmost care she reached up and gently stroked their soft feathers. Her fingers were shorter with the nail longer than usual.

"I don't like this," she said in a slightly hoarse voice, a cross between a growl and her own. "Why am I becoming... becoming this tigress I keep dreaming about?" A tail sprouted and the tip switched back and forth rapidly.

"Calm down first. Let the change happen. If you don't like growling to speak think of what you want to say and I will listen." Chuushin had hopped down to the sink and looked up at her mother and aunt as Kasu looked strait into the eyes of her friend with her own beady black eyes.

"Remember that the guardian is the other half of the Forces that keep the balance? It would only make sense that you can shape shift as I can. The Force that started your senses those years ago came back. Chuushin and I went to the astral plane to find it and we found you instead. It is out there and I think your subconscious knows it."

Kasu hopped up and down the arm irritably as she waited for her friend to calm down enough to think of these things on her own.

Shary nodded to them, letting their words sink in as she closed her eyes tightly. Her fur pointed ears flattened against her skull as she let her mind and body relax as much as she could. Slowly she felt her bones changing as she tried to keep standing. But it wasn't good idea as she suddenly lost her balance and fell to the floor. It took a few more minutes until the transformation was complete and she pulled herself back standing up on her hind legs. Now she felt like giggling. She looked like the time she tried dressing her dog up in clothes and let her loose. Her kimono was still on and her small earrings were barely seen through the fur even on her ears along with the rings on her paws.

Kasu nodded to her daughter and they hit the ground and then slowly began the change back to their human form. "I know where I have seen you before, Sage and Cale would recognize you too. The guardian was out when I was trapped in the Shadow Realm. You protected me as I brought the place down about their ears.

-I think... I remember. I was still in the hospital and was sleeping when I was having a dream except it also felt like I was there.- Shary said honestly in a quiet voice as she sat down and wrapped her tail around herself. It felt weird to be like this and her ear and tail kept flipping back and forth.

"I think you need to talk to White Blaze about being a Cat." Chuushin giggled. Having grown up around the tiger she had no fear of anything and that included large furry animals that could make her lunchmeat.

-It feels strange like this.- She whispered plaintively

"So change back silly." Chuushin had picked up on the irritation and the odd feelings and was not above teasing the newfound shape shifter a little bit.

Ears flatten back once more as she shut her eyes tightly and relaxed her body. But then realization hit when she tried it a few more time. -Guys...- worry tinted her voice as she opened her eyes. -I can't. Something isn't letting me go back. It says I need to learn more about my past.-

"Relax then. We can get you out to Mia's and let you stay there for a while until this passes. It is the best location and you will have company. If we are needed you know that we can get there if needed." Kasu reassured her.

"We should go out to the others. Sage is getting worried and he is not above sending Kanna in here if he is kept with out answers too long."

-Right.- She sulked and slowly lay on the cool tile floor. She shook her head some, trying to scratch her ear but gave up on it. -I can only imagine how everyone else will take this bit of news.-

"If you don't tell them I will. And then they will really be worried."

-I'll tell them. Now is a good time as ever. - With a sigh she stood up and made her way to the door. It would probably be best is she showed them just what happened and then explain as best she could. Luckily the restaurant was all closed and they were the only ones in the place. New smells and sounds entered her mind and was a whole new world for her.

-Yes, it is different through new eyes.- Smiling gently she lead them all out to the main area for all to see and questions to be asked.

Shu looked up sharply when his new friend said to look up and not be scared. He wasn't scared. But he was very worried. Running up to the tigress he hugged her tightly, closing his eyes tightly against the sudden fill of tears and heard her purr softly at him.

"Mom... you're her..." was all he sat, burying his face in her soft, warm fur.

A large paw came about and hugged the boy in an awkward manner. -Yes Shu, it's me.-

Sage looked at his wife and then stood and took her gently into his warm embrace. "What happened." He murmured as the Mouris got up to look Shary over.

Shary let the kids come up and pet her, purring softly at them and continued to nuzzle her son's face. She looked up at the adults as they came closer and her ears pricked forward. She was almost afraid to hear what they were going to say.

-I know you all have questions, and I'll answer them the best I can.- Her tone was soft and quiet but her tail resumed to flip back and forth at a slower pace than before.

A now distinctly shaken looking Kasu sat down and took the glass of water Sage handed her. This was going to get interesting. It was time to listen. "Perhaps we should get Rowen, Rachel, Mia and Ryo here?" She suggested.

"I think... that would be best," Cye spoke up and made his way to the phone, slightly nervous about this.

Shary sighed heavily, wuffing softly as she laid her head on and tried to get comfortable.

Ryo and Mia were the first ones called and they agreed that they would be there shortly with Whiteblaze. Rowen and Rachel were the next call. Rachel picked up the phone and after listening she agreed to get Rowen out of his books and to the restaurant.

While waiting Cye went back to the kitchen and started cooking again. There were going to be some hungry thinkers and the kids would need something to occupy them until they dropped off to sleep. It looked like Kanna and Chuushin were almost ready to drop off as it was.

Shu sat next to his mother, still petting her softly as she closed her eyes and purred. His friend was somewhat confused but assured him that she was okay. He just wanted his mom back as she leaned down and hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms around her neck. Shary let him and continued to lie there.

Ryo and Mia road up on White Blaze and Rachel and an almost sleepy looking Rowen drove up in their car. Cye opened the doors for them and ushered the small group including tiger into the restaurant to see what they needed to discuss.

"So what's the big" Yawn. "Deal?" Rowen rubbed his hands over his eyes, trying to wake up some more.

-Sorry you had to be awakened at this hour, Rowen- a voice entered his mind. Strata looked around but when his sight settled on the new tiger he blinked and was now very alert. Mia was still blinking, trying to understand what was going on. They looked at the others and then back at the tigress, asking the silent question of what happened?

White Blaze went up to Shary, sniffing around her head and was answered with a nudge of her head against his own. He sat next to her and briefly nuzzled Shu as well. He softly stroked his fur as well.

Karasu was still a little shaken as she looked from her friends to her daughter to her husband to Shary and back. She was shaking for a reason unknown to her as she watched her friend try to cope with the wonders of shape shifting.

Kasu had tried to explain the process to her once before, but it was difficult with out her actually being able to experience the sensations. And now she was able to and she was for some reason unable to comfort her.

Sage knew what his wife was going through and tried to be with her and Chuushin who was now talking to Whiteblaze. Ryo and Mia were trying to figure out what happened before the transformation and then Rowen and Rachel looked at each other and sat down to wait out the chaos and get some strait answers.

Shary made herself as comfortable as she could, finally stretching ledge wise but not in anyone's way. In a short story she told them of the dreams she'd been having, ending with the one she had, 'visions of another' and the changing came in place, and the problem with being unable to change back. -I have to find that stone. it must be the key to all of this.- Her sides rose and fell as she sighed heavily, laying her head down and flattening her ears back, earrings itching her tuffs.

Kasu had hoped at one point in her lifetime that her friend would not be dragged into this. But now it was too late and she had a mission to complete. With tears marring her eyes Kasu smiled slightly and spoke quietly. "You know that you have our support and help for anything you need. I am certain that Rene and Mia can research what you have seen and what you have told us to help figure out the riddle of the past?"

Karasu looked over at Rene and Mia and saw them shaking their heads in agreement. Mia already had a search pattern mapped out in her mind about all of this. She was hoping that there would be something in her grandfather's files first and then she was going to have to deal with the long search hours in front of books and old tomes before she would be able to find the answer. But with Rene as a research assistant the search might not take as long.

Sage looked up at the guys and noted that they were ready for almost anything that this adventure would throw at them. As he looked down at his sleeping daughter he wondered what would happen if none of them were to come back from this adventure.

At that moment he made a vow to come back for Kasu and Chuushin. Nothing else would do it anymore. His friends needed him and he would fight as long and as hard as he could. All for his little girl. She was not going to grow up with out her father.

Shu blinked sleepily as he went to his mother again and lay next to her. She wanted to help her and would try to do his best. Softly he said he loved her and closed his eyes, comforted by the warm body and soft purring. Shary gently nuzzled him, looking around before closing her eyes once more.

Cye noted that his own children were all on the verge of sleep and nudged his wife. "We better put the four little ones asleep."

"Cye, Rene. I know that we are imposing on you folks but I know that you have a place upstairs for when the nights get late and you don't want to go home. I was wondering if we could put all the small ones upstairs for a while that way we don't have to worry about them for the time being while we talk."

Rowen and Rachel looked at each other as they had been thinking the same thing; Rachel was just the first to get it out. Rachel smiled slightly and nodded to the others. "If nothing else and you need someone to watch over them I could do it since I really don't have anything useful that I can offer this mission."

Rowen almost bridled at the comment as it sounded like something she would have said a few years back. Rachel noticed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's true love. You and the other Ronin need to help Shary and the other girls have skills that are suited for working around and through mystical mysteries. Me? I am merely an outsourced consultant for the space program and a scientist. Looking after the small ones is the best thing I can offer."

Rowen relented and gently kissed her as he nodded. "You are right as usual. If the others don't mind then you could get some rest too."

The others agreed although and they helped carried them up to the room. Even Shu was put to bed and Shary moved to a corner of the living room, curling up tightly and closed her eyes. Strange new sensations filter through her mind but she sorted them out and her tail slowly flipped back and forth.

Once the little ones were put to bed the adults came down again and began to discuss what and how they were going to get through this. There had to be something.

Rachel sat in the darkness and relaxed. The light always bothered her senses for some reason and when she was working in the Astrological sciences lab in the auditorium building she always did her best work under the stars.

As her senses relaxed she closed her eyes and listened, smelled and felt the air around her and the sounds from below in the main restaurant where her husband and friends were.

As she relaxed she reached a state that she knew she was awake but so relaxed that she seemed asleep. Wondering idly if this was what could be considered meditation she let herself float about and was startled when a hand grabbed around her mouth.

"Shhhh" a distinctly feminine voice whispered. "We are going on a little trip and your friends know about it." Rachel relaxed a bit but the sibilant tones in the woman's voice scared her. Her fear built up and it finally woke up Shu and Chuushin.

They leaped out of the bed only to be restrained and silenced. Rachel bit down on the hand that held her mouth and screamed as all six children and herself disappeared for realms unknown.

The scream was heard loud and clear by everyone and quickly they all took off for the upstairs. The Mouris and tigers were the first to arrive but only to find an empty room. Shary froze where she stood, her eyes wide as her heart seemed to have leaped in her throat. She could even cry but letting loose a wail she ran out the room and then out a window they had left open. Her kimono was torn but she didn't care as she ran as hard and fast she could. The scent in the room, it was familiar somehow but she had to get something. She could wait for them. Not anymore.

It took almost everything for the three fathers and husband in the room to not jump into full armor and search for whoever took their family. The very place they had deemed safe was broken into and their most precious treasure was taken. They had to act and act now.

The storm had broken loose and now the Ronins. As a family, were on the search for the sons and daughters. Rowen was almost horrified that Rachel had been taken. Once the shock had worn out of his system the glow in his eyes had replaced any level of hatred and pain they had ever seen in the man before.

Whomever had taken Rachel let along the kids were going to be in for one hell of a shock as they would soon find out that aside from the already upset Sage, Kasu, Kento and Cye, Rowen was the last person they wanted to piss off.

Always cool and thinking this had hit him harder and deeper than anything they had ever seen and Running on the emotions that forced him to think before Rowen was a deadly opponent.

The others watched as he scoured the room looking for clues and then watched as he went downstairs and scoured the room. He found a note on a napkin on the table that they had been seated at before the scream rang out and reading it his jaw clenched.

Ronins

If you want to see the bitch and the brats again you are going to have to find me in the place that isn't.

Catch me if you can.

Closing his eyes he simply shoved the note at Sage and headed outside to think. He was furious beyond anything he had ever known and it scared him as much as he reveled in it. The power of the emotion was earth shattering and yet he noticed that it did cloud his senses, as he did not notice a slightly calmer Karasu next to him with her hand on his shoulder in sympathy and understanding.

She was the only one other than Sage that would have been close to understanding. They had been torn apart on their honeymoon. Now he knew that he could count on them to get Rachel and the kids back.

Kento was a quiet person that was a sure tell sign he was upset. Whoever this enemy was going to pay for taking his family. He was sure of that and would do anything to get everyone of them back.

Mi and Ryo tried their best to calm their friends some to think clearly, this hurt them as well but not so deep. Already plans were forming in their minds as to how to get them all back.

Meanwhile Shary finally arrived at the temple of her dreams. Without any other thought she ran through it all, doors opening and the chasm seemed to have a hidden bridge she found. She moved farther until she reached a pair of golden doors set with black and white pearls. On contact they swung open and inside was what she remembered to last detail. She went over to the amber colored stone and lightly touched it, closing her eyes. -Please... help me rescue my family. Reveal to me who the enemy is and why she is after us.-

A soft enveloped her and the stone and once again she felt herself changing, a staff forming in hand as fresh memories entered her mind. This time they concerned the priestess and the armor bearer.


	16. Part 16 Return of the Brat

**Partners in Hentai: Part Sixteen - Return of the Brat**

by Beloved Shadow Dragon Dagger

The sun was setting and the new priestess and bearer of the armor of balance had been chosen. Both girls showed they were worthy of their title and stature. It was a hard choice to make but in the end the guardians chose these two. Ironically enough they were the best of friends, close as sisters were they. They would carry on the new responsibilities. Everyone agreed. All except one girl...

Hair red as fire and eyes green as the purest emerald she was angry. She should have been chosen for both the jobs, or at least as the armor bearer. She was envious and demanded they make her the bearer. But no one would listen her so she threw lots of tantrums and pouted like the spoiled brat she was. The day after they were chosen she confronted the girls and demanded they gave her the powers of priestess AND knight.

The bearer of the armor of balance looked at the girl as if she had lost it. "Have you learned nothing in your time of training?" She asked incredulously.

"No human can bear both the powers of the armor and the priestess. Just keeping up with the armor of balance is a hard enough task with out adding the powers of the guardian priestess to the mix."

The armbands flashed in agreement to their bearer's remarks and seemed to pull her away from the fiery girl a bit. The priestess stood there and held out her hand to the girl. "You are more than welcome to journey with us. Perhaps you will find another calling if you were to travel with us?"

She glared at them, sticking her nose in the air as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I already know my calling! And you two will not stop me!" she whirled on her heels and stormed off, leaving the girls alone. Pulling out a blood red stone she rubbed it with her thumb, a grinning skull appearing on it before fading away. Soon she would get what she rightly deserved.

The priestess just sighed and looked at her friend. "We tried." She looked at her staff, still not sued tot eh weight of it. "So how does it feel to be the next Knight of Balance?" she asked, smiling some.

"You know that fighting is not my calling. But I was chosen so I will do my best until the next generation is chosen. What about you? Are you ready to be the Priestess and Guardian?" Smiling at her friend the pair walked out of the temple and headed for the nearest town to start their journey.

I guess so... I really didn't expect to be chosen. But... I think we'll do a okay job as long as we stay together." She nodded to her, using the staff as a kind of walking stick as she willed the stone to be put away for now.

"How did we get separated?" A questioning voice came up behind Shary and put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "I can never remember."

The young girl, realizing she was human again turned and found Kasu there with her. She looked at herself and found herself to be in a simple tunic and breeches of dark gray, and white. Her cloak was the tiger skin she wore and the stone was still glowing. She closed her eyes, trying to remember.

"I'm.. Not so sure. We were young women... still traveling when we got abused... but we got stuck in animal form. They took you away and I tried to fight... but they were too strong... and dark... I really tried Kasu but it was too late." She looked at her friend, holding back tears as she hugged her tightly.

"Shhh" She held her friend tightly. "We are here now we need to find out what is going on. The others can't find this place because it isn't in the normal realm. Sort of a side realm. Now concentrate. We will have tears later, but my Daughter, your son and Rachel and the quads are all counting on us to help them. Who is doing this and what do they want?"

She was right, she was always right. Pushing the tears aside for now she hesitantly walked over to the stone and held it in her hands. It slowly began to pulse, slowly becoming a tall staff with the gemstone at the tip being held in place by a golden tiger claw. Closing her eyes she focused on who and why the enemy was after them. It came as a shock she almost dropped her weapon item.

"Kasu... you ever remember... what happened to that girl that wasn't chosen? The red head?" she looked at the Knight with wide eyes.

Kasu nodded. As calm as she seemed her mind flashed back to her last memory of the woman and wondered as to what happened. "What does she have to do with this?"

"She said she would get her revenge on us... and she has. Kasu she's the one behind this. Ruby is back and she has our family hostage." Eyes widen in recognition and she quickly said what was on her mind. "She's going to be expecting us to go in and get them back. She's going to try and take the power back for herself and rule with an iron fist, killing all who oppose her."

"Remember what the God and Goddess that gave us our abilities and gifts said? There would be a challenge, it would push our limits of tolerance, pain and friendship."

Kasu smiled as she thought a moment. "However they did not say that we would be alone in this. I think they knew that we would meet the others and that they would become a part of this whole thing in the end." Smiling softly as she thought of Sage she also shuddered at the fury that burned so controlled in his eyes. She was pissed beyond all hell too but her love for everyone in the group balanced out her fire.

"We aren't alone."

"I know we aren't. And... I think it's time we tell them." She smiled and squeezed her hand. "Let's go home."

Kasu smiled and grabbed her friend's hand. Muttering a slight incantation she flared with energy for a brief moment and then when the light died they were with the group in the back of the restaurant. "We have some answers." She stated simply as she gestured to Shary's new form.

"Shary! You're human again!" Everyone was glad for the change but also curious about what they knew now. The girls were brief as they told about when they were chosen in the past and about a girl who wasn't. This was they're enemy now and she had they're family.

"She's sided with darkness and so that's the place we should look. But be warned... I think over the centuries she's let the darkness eat at her completely and will do anything to have our power." She warned, telling them the truth they all needed to hear.

"So this woman, Her name is Ruby and she has my daughter?" Sage's eyes had gone ice cold as he looked over Kasu's head and to the other's as they sat in a small circle. He had pulled his wife into his lap as they sat down and wasn't about to let her go now.

"Why was she rejected? And why were only three of you in training?" Cye asked as he sat with Rene his own eyes also cold and Rene almost shivered at the sea ice she could feel forming in his eyes.

"It wasn't just us. All the girls eligible to become the next generation of Knight and Priestess. There are a lot of trials to be set before us by the current Chosen. But in the end the Animals Spirits chose who has the right to be Chosen. Ruby was just a spoil girl who believe she would one day become both. But that would never happen," Shary sighed softly.

"Why is that?" Ryo asked, understanding it little by little.

"That happened once and only once. But only for a short time. Combining the power of both Chosen it like trying to get Heaven and Hell to merge into one force. She was the strongest woman alive but even she couldn't handle it and only after a day of bearing both powers it ate at her until she died and became dust." Everyone grew quiet as the story. It explained why there were two instead of one.

"We were singled out in the very end: Kasu was chosen by Draco, the Dragon Knight who was the warrior of the pair. I was Chosen by Tigris, the Tiger Priestess who dealt with the Magic and peacekeeper. I think... since we were close friends and the two must be able to work together we were chosen out. Ruby was upset and demanded we give her the powers. We refused and she stormed off. We never heard from her until years later."

"She attacked us and took Kasu away. I was left behind and we've been separated ever since. Until now... So that's the story."

"And now she has chosen to take those that we love the most from us?" The dangerously quiet voice came from the back of the group as Rowen stood up in his sub armor and paced almost glowing with the power his rage was giving him.

"DAMNIT Rachel isn't even a warrior. She is a Caregiver and even more so than Mia. Mia was at least prepared somewhat for everything that we would run into. Rachel Was promised that she would be protected and I have failed. Now I am going to get her back!" He hissed in his rage causing Rene, Cye, and Kasu to all back away from him.

Shary looked at him, silently standing up and going over to him. She placed her hand on his chest, meeting his eyes as they began to glow. She knew how upset he was, feeling the rage herself but soothed it, telling the forces they would all get her back no matter what.

She knew that because Rowen was a Ronin he would be in danger and so would she. She still accepted it and that she was taking good care of the little ones. They needed him to uncloud his mind so they could plan. What good would rushing in be if someone got hurt? It worked as if calmed but didn't go away. It was still there but the cloud had been pulled from his 'eyes'. She pulled her hand away and slowly blinkered, eyes going back to normal color. "Save the rage for the fighting because we will need it," she said quietly.

Rowen snorted derisively and turned around. "I am getting her back. That is all I care about is getting her and the kids back. You guys can have This Ruby character, especially since I have a feeling it is going to come down to Shary, Kasu and the psycho chick."

"Without a doubt," she said calmly, moving back to her place on the floor. "Now then. Let's think of what to do."

Sage had always wondered at what it would take to set his logical friend off. Now he was wishing he wasn't around to have found out. Rowen was being a complete demon about this. Looking down at Karasu he noted that she had started to focus on something. Letting her alone he walked over to Rowen.

"Look Rowen. I know what you are going through. But you have to admit that you are better off in one respect because you at least were left a clue as to where your wife and our children are. Sit down and if you must meditate some so that you are able to handle what ever comes up. We need your help to figure out what the clue means ok?"

Sage led his friend over to a table and sat him down and lowered his voice below what the others could hear and continued to talk to Rowen. The rage may have been contained, but it was ready to erupt again and Sage was not about to let it happen. He had seen an upset Rowen and he had seen what he could do with the armor of strata when he was upset. He did not want to see what a hyper powered Rowen in the Armor of Strata could do.

As they talked the others could see them conversing and occasionally their heads move as they agreed on a point or disagreed. Mia was watching Kasu and Kento wondering what was going on there as Cye brought the temperature around him down with the slowly burning fury that lit his eyes. He was still in control now, but next to Rowen those two set loose on Ruby would be disastrous.

Ryo also noticed Kasu's different stance and walked up to her. "Hey, Ah, Karasu? What are you doing?"

Kara looked up at the first person to have talked to her at the party back those years ago and smiled slightly. "The place that is, but isn't. It could only be the astral plane. It is there for those of us who are practiced in planes walking and it is nothing but a myth for those that have never been there. I am going to start there and then find my daughter from there. She knows how to leave a trail in the Astral. That was one of the first things I taught her."

"Smart thinking. I'm going to try and see if I can find some other clues to Ruby." Shary got up to move somewhere more quiet and fell into a kind of meditation as she focused on the piece of tiger's eye. Mia and Rene began to think about what plans they could come up with, including the guys as well for advice and such.

Cye sat back and listened. He was no less intense as the rest but he also had faith that the kids who were well into their individualized training would be more than willing to protect Rachel as much as possible.

Also from what he understood, Chuushin had some budding abilities and her focus weapon was the sword, much like her father. Something about handling the blade triggered her innate abilities and he figured that there would be some hurting individuals if she ever got her hands on a blade or even a practice blade.

He knew that his four were zealously protective of each other and in doing so were also fiercely competitive. Their bond together made them a strong force and he could tell that they all had a bond with the water elements.

Shu was already identified as having some of Shary's innate abilities with the magicks. It would only be a matter of time until they found out if he had his father's ties with the earth.

Rachel was the only one that wouldn't be able to defend herself in this situation. Their children had been trained from the moments they could handle the training with the staffs and the blades and learn the stances for these situation as they knew that their children's lives would be far from ordinary should this mass of insanity continue.

Using his minor abilities in empathy he had developed over time ties to each of the women in the Ronin family. Rachel's was the weakest as she kept mostly to herself, but he felt that she and Rowen were a good match. As he thought about her a shock ran through his system and he almost passed out from the pain.

Ryo noted his friend's sudden uneasiness as did Rene and he frowned some. Something was up. "Hey Cye, you okay?" he asked.

Cye sat still and searched for the source of the pain. Running through his empathic links Rachel's flared out at him again and he narrowed his focus. It helped to ease the pain in his system and to feel for her. -Rachel.- he whispered in his mind.

"Cye Help me! Oh Kami it hurts!" She fairly shrieked as she looked around for her husband's friend. The torture she was being put through sent her reeling into flashback after flash back leaving her weak and drained after each session.

The kids tried to care for her as best they could but there was nothing they could really do with out the tools to do it with. The pain stopped as Rachel finally succumbed to it and passed out.

Cye shook his head to clear the miasma from the pain the feelings that he had felt in opening himself up to Rachel like that. "Rachel is in a lot of pain. Most of it in the form of flashbacks to her abusive relationship."

"Oh no... If Rowen's felt it-" Mia fell silent, looking over where he was still sitting. He looked as if he didn't hear it. "At least we know she's alive."

"And where she's at." Shary came back with hard eyes. "I felt what happened. And I believe I know where they are. But once Kasu's done we'll see if it's the same place. Ruby was never very bright."

Rowen was so deep into his talk with Sage that nothing penetrated the zone that he had been in. This was a good thing for everyone, as they all knew that Rowen was unstable and unpredictable in this situation, as it had never happened before.

It was dark where the kids were and every time aunt Rachel was brought back to them she was in worse condition. Chuushin had control over the emotional aura that she could project, but momma didn't get to the point where she could identify her abilities. All she would do was comfort their abused and terrified aunt to help her sleep and conserve her strength to get out.

The quads seemed to have ears everywhere as they always knew when the guards were coming. This kept them from getting caught as to how they were able to help Rachel through the long nights.

They were barely being fed but it was enough to keep them all alive. Ruby knew that eventually their parents would come for them. Meaning Shary and Karasu would come running for their children, with the Ronin wimps behind them. This also came to the point that they were all starting to get to the point where they were waiting for the nerves to fray or their parents to come.

Ruby smiled to herself. She knew that the Ronins didn't have anything to lose when they were younger. This would make the game more interesting now that they all had families and loved ones that they had for a weakness. "This should prove to be most interesting. How much are you willing to sacrifice guardian this time." She wondered to herself as she watched the extended family sat in the restaurant planning through her magick pool.

Shu did the best he could that their aunt got to eat as much as she could. His own tummy rumbled in hunger but she needed it right now. He didn't like it here and he didn't like the lady with the red hair. She was mean and hurting their aunt. He could barely feel his friend now but he just said that he would be with him always. -Mommy, daddy. Please come soon.- he silently prayed.

Shary stiffened and looked up at the ceiling. She felt the uneasiness of being watched and didn't like it one bit. An icy chill ran up her spine. Frowning she spun the staff in both hands, watching the lights play with the stone.

The voice chuckled out of nowhere. "You honestly think that you would be able to trust that staff to know that I am here. Save the bitch of you can, the brats are next!" The laughter died away as did the feeling of being watched. The feeling of evil in the air did not and the very feeling launched Karasu out of her seated position and into action.

Changing to her Raven form she took off and followed telling the others that they could follow her once she was able to get there and open one side of the portal for Shary to connect to.

The time passed and Cye and Rowen were both pacing with White Blaze watching them the others could do nothing now but wait and almost 15 minutes later the signal came. -Shary, open the gate, hurry or I am going to be knight shish-kabob.-

She just nodded and told everyone to get ready. Settling the staff down it balanced and she made some hand gestures, muttering something in a different language. Finally she shouted something that sounded like 'open' and the stone shot out a beam of light. A portal appeared before them and she yelled them to go in.

"Hurry! I can't hold these open for every long!"

Those that could armor up got into their sub armor and those that couldn't were in the middle of the group as they made the mad dash through the portal to the other side.

The site that greeted them there was an empty gray until what looked like a fog lifted to reveal a beautiful Japanese castle like structure. Again the feminine voice called to hem. "Come in. I know that you want your loved ones back and will invade the sanctity of my home anyway so might as well give you the invitation."

The gates to the castle opened to reveal well-kept grounds and minimal guards and no resistance. Taken off guard they all stepped in expecting a surprise attack at any time.

Shary closed the gate once she was in and tightened her hold on the staff. This was it... Ruby's strong hold. She hoped Kasu was okay as she looked around. This place brought back many memories but she was more concerned about getting her family back in one piece.

Rowen and Sage were at the point Sage to keep the now thoroughly pissed Rowen in check. Sage had called his full armor and had his bow at the ready. "Hey Lady, I'm tired of playing these games with ya. Hand over Rachel and the others and you might get out of this alive." He called out.

Sage had no qualms in backing his friend up on that threat as he called the Halo ken out with out his full armor. "If you've harmed the kids in any way, I'm going to…"

"You're going to what Sage of Halo." The menacing voice hissed out behind him as Ruby appeared. "Kill me? I think not." She scoffed as she lightly hopped out of the way of Sage's strike.

"Find them if you can, I don't think that woman of yours believes that you will come anymore." Laughing she faded out again back into the castle leaving two very pissed Ronins and a group that had to try and get them back in check.

Ryo was rather surprised as he now recognized his own hotheaded traits in his friends as they struggled to get to the castle. Both Rowen and Sage weren't thinking now and were for an all out assault and probably would have had him in the inferno armor a while ago had they stopped to think about it.

"She's hoping to trap us. This is a game to her." The priestess tapped her staff two times on the floor and the stone lit up like a flash light. The light spread out and the dark creatures scuttled away from the light. "I hate to say this... but going in small groups will help."

"I agree but for now let's stay together. Some of us shouldn't part ways yet," Ryo said as she looked at the two enraged men. No telling what they would do if left alone.

"Oh you mean we won't be allowed to rip large gaping holes in this place?" Sage sounded disappointed.

"I was hoping to get to redecorate a little, this place could use it." Rowen continued an evil looking smirk formed on his face.

'Man and you all thought I was bad during the Talpa wars." Ryo shook his head as he looked at the two. The others that had known Ryo then could only nod in sympathy. This was getting bad. If Rowen and Sage didn't let out some of their frustration soon on something worth destroying they were going to be a handful to handle.

"Lets get going." Kasu was nowhere to be seen and so Ryo, Sage and Rowen took point with the girls in the middle and Kento and Cye took up the rear. Cye and Kento were still brewing and even Kento could tell that when Cye cut loose it was going to be best to let him release the frustration of having his kids kidnapped on the one that was going to die for this transgression.

Silently the group moved further in, staying close but also trying to calm their nerves and tempers. Nothing was being thrown at them but that just made them even edgier. Something was going to happen but what it was they had no idea. They finally came to a fork in the courtyard that led in several different directions. And doing the math right two of the group would have to take the tunnel. Four pairs of two. No one liked it.

Sage and Rowen volunteered for the tunnel, and the looks on their faces dared anyone to challenge that claim. That left the others to divide up. Ryo and Mia took one path, Kento and The priestess took another, Cye and Rene took yet another. This was going to prove interesting for all.

As they all split up everyone realized that each pair had a warrior and a historian. If something were to come up the only pair that would have troubles with the historical aspect would be the one pair that was out for blood.

As Ryo and Mia headed down their path, Mia stayed in contact with Ryo the whole time, yet completely ready to back off and give Ryo space to work should they get attacked. The darkness was almost complete save for the soft glow his armor seemed to put off.

Ryo wasn't even hot but somehow he managed to call the power of the wildfire to help them light the way through the tunnel to the end. His nieces and nephews were in danger and then there was Rachel.

He had seen Rowen's eyes. His rage surpassed even Ryo's when Ryo had been all but lost to the world. No doubt about it. If the inferno armor were to be called, Ryo would not be wearing it this time. Somehow he could feel that Rowen would take control and wipe this place out completely.

Mia noted his uneasiness and for a moment hugged him tightly. She knew that before hits mission was over someone would die. She just hoped it wasn't any of their family. No telling how they would be affected if a death occurred. "We'll get them all back. And Soon we'll all be safe at home." she told him quietly, helping to boost his confidence some.

"Home. Man Mia you have no idea how good that sounds right now." Hugging her back shortly he kept looking around. The place gave him the major creepies but there was no way he was going to let his friends do this alone.

"Mia, we're going to get through this. You just watch us. This chick ain't got nothin' on Talpa." The semi-cocky grin was almost reassuring in itself. However Mia knew this was also the truth. Talpa had been the complete bane of the Human existence. This woman just wanted to hurt a few of their own. Her one downfall as she would have to deal with all of them now.

She just nodded and continued to keep an eye out as well. The sooner out of here the better. She also prayed that they could help Rachel when they found her.

Ruby watched them all with an almost insane look. Soon, very soon she would she would have what she wanted. She knew everything about these Ronin and this white armor there wore. But they didn't realize that Balance could be even more powerful than them and those other four armors. With the right spells...

"You'll never get the armor. A guardian has seen to that." A voice whispered out of the shadows. It was Male and sounded almost as insane as she was. The chuckle only faded away as the presence in the room vanished. No one had been seen or felt other than the Ronins and the women so where had that voice come from?

As the children sat in the cell with Rachel; Shu and Chuushin each perked up as they listened carefully on another level. Smiling they reached back and felt the shin guards of an armor not really familiar to them.

"Shhhh, Your parents don't know that I am here and it is best that they didn't. But I am here to let you know that they are all here to come and get you." The voice whispered quietly as he gently silenced Rachel's scream. Keep your aunt Rachel safe I have something for each of you to use too, don't go anywhere but if the lady gets any ideas you will need to protect yourselves and your aunt.

A small twin edged dagger was slipped into Chuushin's hands and Ku-batons into Shu's. The quads each got a short jo-staff. All were easily hidden in corners or shadows, but large enough to do an effective amount of damage should the need arise.

They now had something they could use to protect each other and their aunt. They all made a vow to do that and continued to act as they did earlier. Soon they would all go home to their family.

The soft chuckle faded out of that room as the presence disappeared again. There was no telling when it would reappear.

As they walked down the tunnel Rowen's logic started working again burning a small hole through the rage and frustration that was clouding his mind again. "Sage? Remind me when we get done with this to make certain the Rachel gets some form of self-defense training? She won't like it but even she will see the need of it after this."

"You're on. We'll all help her and I know the girls will help in defending herself mentally as well." Sage reassured his friend. Seeing him calmed enough to talk he began to relax as well. He knew when his was all over they would all see to it that she would get the training so this would never happen again. They never thought that something like this could go so wrong.

Soon enough they came to a dead end. Looking about Rowen thought a moment. "I am not about to let this stop me. He drew an arrow and in rapid fire outlined a section of the wall."

Sage looked at him strangely and asked. "Rowen? What are you doing?"

"Just watch, A little trick I picked up. One door coming up." With that he gathered a sliver of energy at the tip of his drawn arrow and fired.

Instead of exploding on impact the energy spread to the other arrows and the wall merely crumbled instead of shaking the foundations of the castle with the explosion.

Needless to say this impressed Sage. It was a clever move indeed and he told his friend so. "As Kento would say that is one way to make an entrance." Ahead of them lay more darkness. "This is starting to get to me now."

"You did it for Karasu, will you do it for Chuushin?" The voice whispered. Unidentifiable yet strangely familiar.

Rowen didn't hear the voice, as it wasn't meant for him. He was instead looking about and wondering what kind of traps were waiting. He wanted nothing more than to shake this place to the ground, but he wasn't about to do it with Rachel in here.

Sage looked around but could see nothing. But the answer was the same. -I would do anything for my family. They are my world and so much more.-

"Then find the solution to your problem." The voice whispered back and the presence disappeared.

Rowen was waiting for Sage and as they looked at each other, they continued.

Kento and Shary however were on a well light path. Not much had been said between the two yet and Kento knew that they were going to have to have a long discussion when they got back home about all of this and how it would affect them and Shu. Moving a bit a part they knew that if something were to happen, it would have to happen while they were apart from the others.

Shary felt bad about all of this, wishing she wasn't the priestess now but what was done was done. She sighed softly and rested the staff on her shoulder. All she wanted to do was find the kids and Rachel, go home and try to lead a normal life. But with this group nothing was ever normal. She kept looking at the stone from time to time, hoping to see something alive in it but she was never sure.

They continued on and Kento could only wonder where the Knight was. It was strange thinking of one of them as a knight but as he thought about it, it made some sense in an odd way. The Armored warriors from the western civilization were known as knights, and now there were the Samurai. A class of their own that seemed to take the place of the knights in eastern civilization.

As he continued to think on this Cye and Rene were working towards the end of their path. As the Watcher, Rene had a distinct advantage over the others when it came to finding The Caster firsts. Attuned as she was to Karasu this was going to get interesting, as the final fight was growing nearer.

She had faith in her kids that they would be able to adapt and defend themselves and take care of Rachel. As it was she didn't need to call on her small power yet and she hoped that she would never have to.

She was, at best, a distant relation to the clan of the ancients. A grandmother tree of the family and that made any claim to any of the power of the ancients, dubious at best. She was aware of this and she was fairly certain that Cye had figured it out as well.

Cye on the other hand seemed to be totally focused on the Kids. If he were able to find them, they could get out and then bring the place and this pocket dimension down around this woman's ears. No way was she going to survive. "She is beginning to piss me off with all this." He muttered to himself.

It was getting pretty boring just walking and even the most patient were getting tired of this. They didn't have to wait long because a spark of dark magic flew out and even before Shary could move out of the way she was struck. The staff flew to the stone floor with a clang and she dropped to all four legs. She was in full tigress mode but this time held a dark collar around her neck.

Growling and hissing she tried to get it off but no good. In this form there was no way she could use the staff or most of her magic. -No no no! Ruby you spoiled brat- She growled and tried to claw the collar off but only succeed in scratching herself. Sighing heavily she sat down, looking at her staff with frustrated eyes. She couldn't get used to this form.

Kasu felt her friend's distress suddenly cut off as if the link had been severed. But the only way that would happen was if she would die. She would definitely know if Shary had died.

Angry she slipped realms as fast as she could safely and stood in front of White Blaze. "I am going to need your help Blaze-san."

The tiger walked over to her and seemed to question her presence with out the others with his posture and eyes.

"There is no time. You have to trust me to get you to the guys. Shary-san, Priestess has shifted forms and I can not feel her any more." Kasu could sense his reluctance as Ryo had told him to stay there.

"Go with her White Blaze. They will all need your help before this is over." Both looked up to see Kayura there in her Robe's of her clan.

White Blaze growled at this but nodded in understanding. Kasu looked up at Kayura and smiled. "Arigato Kayura-san."

Kayura waved off the thanks. "Go, You will have help, but not as much as you think." She faded away as she headed back to the Nether realm and Kasu and Blaze looked at each other.

Laying her hand on the tiger's broad shoulder she made a larger effort to merely shift realms and stay on the ground. It worked and Kasu looked drained. Looking at White Blaze as he turned to her to see if she was all right she gestured for him to continue on. "Go, Shary needs you."

White Blaze took off in the direction of the troubled friend as Kasu faded to nothingness in the shadows. This was going to be a long and difficult fight.

Kento seemed at a loss and looked up when he heard something. It was very silent. But when Shary didn't change, he seemed alarmed. He relaxed just a bit but his eyes widened in surprise when he saw a large white figure. "White Blaze!" The male tiger went up to them, looking at the Ronin knowingly before going over to the female tiger. Their eyes meet and something passed.

As they looked at each other White Blaze started. -Calm yourself. If you don't, you leave yourself open to that witch.- his calm demeanor hid the fire that was the soul of Black Blaze. -Remember everything Karasu taught you. Use it now.- The larger cat settled in for a long period of working with this shifter that was not used to her abilities.

He knew Karasu was a shifter and that she was used to the extra senses gained when she changed. He could only wonder why this one wasn't able to shift before and get used to this sensation of being on four legs and more powerful.

-... Okay. I'll try.- She closed bright blue eyes, ears flattening back as she took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. Slowly she went through all the lessons she went through taught to her by her oldest friend. Her mind was still vaguely human and she pictured her human self-sitting on the floor, going through the steps.

Her form did not change any, but her mind cleared and her body glowed as the energy points released. Her eyes lost the wild look of the beast and took on the more human intelligence that White Blaze so often carried.

Kento could only wonder what was going on with his wife but as he watched the glow form and the eyes of his wife return he became more relieved. However the black Collar that had been placed about her stayed and she did not return to her human form.

A soft chuckle filled with malevolence filled the air about them and White Blaze was instantly on alert and growling in warning to whomever was there.

"Down boy." And a field instantly caged the tiger shocking him deeply causing him to bellow in pain.

A form slid out of the shadows and Ruby stood before them. "How nice of you to stay here for me." She picked up the staff and then beckoned to Shary who began to stand up. "Come, you are the next piece in my puzzle."

She tried to resist but nothing worked. Her paws felt like heavy weights had been placed on them and she was forced to. She moved slowly, ears still flattened and tail dragging. She bit her tongue as she saw her staff in Ruby's hands. Not good. So very not good at all.

Kento found that he wasn't able to give chase as they phased through the shadows together. "SHARY!" He shouted hoping that she would still be able to respond to him.

As Ruby and Shay left the cage around White Blaze disappeared and the Tiger took off like a shot down the hall. He was not about to miss the meeting point where his friends were going to need him.

The power of the collar forced her along, feeling like some sort of pet rather than a person. She hated it and sulked. She could only pray that her family could find the kids and Rachel. Soon.

-You are not alone. Keep fighting until then.- The thought strayed into her mind. It was White Blaze as he was charging for her he had kept the link open with this woman who was still trying to adjust to her new restraints and new abilities.

She just sent back a silent reply to be careful and reaching out farther touched Hardrock's mind. She told him she loved him and to rescue their son. She would be fine. -I hope.-

Kento took the reassurance as he ran along side the Tiger and growled as his temper ignited. He finally sent along the link that Shary had been taken.

The reply was short but all were ready to fight.

Chuushin looked up sharply in worry then she smiled and yelled. "DADDY!"

All the kids looked up at that and Shu said happily that all their parents were here. They were going to be rescued very soon and no way were they going to le the bad lady go need their aunt Rachel. Even his silent friend was happy.

Down the corridor Sage stopped a moment and grabbed Rowen's shoulder plate to stop him. Rowen looked at Sage funny but desisted when he saw that his friend was listening very carefully.

"Chuushin?" He called out carefully.

Chuushin kept her aura down like she was taught in case of trickery but she got up and bounded over to the door.

"Daddy in here! Auntie Rachel needs your help!"

She banged on the door with pommel of her blade to keep him coming as she could feel the comforting worry of her father's mind.

"Chuushin, Back up sweetie, the door is about to blow up."

"Ok Daddy, We're all in here."

They found the door from the banging and Rowen had already noced an arrow and let it fly. The small explosion blew the door off its hinges and Rowen and Sage were into the room in a flash.

Sage was tackled by a small violet-eyed torpedo and he was glad he was only wearing his sub armor at the time. As he held her close he realized that she was crying softly. "Why are you crying Chuushin?" He asked softly so as not to draw attention to them.

"Da-Daddy, I was so scared. Auntie Rachel hurt so bad and I couldn't help her and I couldn't feel you but a man came and gave us our weapons and left us alone and I didn't like the dark, I had so many nightmares!" She cried out into his shoulder.

Sage tried to comfort her as best he could and finally settled for bringing more light into the room knowing that his daughter would not leave him unless Karasu were there to take her in hand.

He heard the part about the weapons but didn't care at the moment. His little girl was safe, scared but safe. Picking her up he walked over to an enraged Rowen and calmly handed Chuushin over to her uncle, the fear that hadn't left her eyes from the darkness having the immediate effect of making Rowen get in control again so as not to put any more fear into the girl.

Staying near Rachel as Sage worked both Ronins noticed that the kids had done all they could to make certain that she had been well cared for between her torture sessions with Ruby.

Sage pulled the Halo-ken out and using it as the focus he started working on the physical wounds the woman had received. When he had finished she woke up again and was relieved to feel her husband's armored hand around hers.

She started crying and Rowen did not understand why other than relief and fear of what had happened until Sage asked him to leave Chuushin with Rachel to help her calm down while they talked.

"Rowen, there's a problem that you need to know about with Rachel." Sage's stern face told him to expect something bad, but not even he was prepared for what Sage had to say next.

"Rowen. Rachel is going to be blind for the rest of her life. Her optic nerves had been cut and I can't heal those, neither can Kayura. Her life, and yours has just changed." Sympathy was there. Rachel was going to need a lot of work to get her past the darkness of needing to be trained to see with her other senses and deal with the shock that she would not see the light again. That she would only know darkness for the rest of her life.

Strata didn't know what to say or do except hold Rachel even closer, trying hard not to cry as he realized what had been done. This was too far. She had worked so hard to get on with her life and now... Now he would help her move on again. For however long it took.

The kids silently gathered around their uncles and aunt, sad and happy at once. Shu looked so upset bitter tears rolled down his cheeks. This evil lady had hurt their aunt very badly and he was going to make her pay. She was not going to get away with this.

Sage seemed to sense Shu's thoughts. "Don't worry Shu, Your Father and the rest of us are going to make certain that she can't hurt any one again. You need to stay with Aunt Rachel and make certain that she is safe.

Looking over at Rowen he realized that his rage had quieted almost to nothing. Knowing that this was a bad thing he nodded. "Uncle Rowen cut doors out of the walls to get you out. You kids are going to get Aunt Rachel out of here while the adults go and redecorate the castle. Understood?"

Chuushin pulled her small blade out and Set it at the ready as she took Aunt Rachel's hand and Kana took the other hand. The boys took the guard corners and they lead Rachel out of the room.

Sage looked at Rowen and nodded. The kids were safe and Rachel had been rescued. It was time to redecorate the castle Ronin Style.

Shary felt like cheering but also like clawing Ruby's eyes out herself. She heard what happened when the insane girl began to talk to herself, saying how she made sure the Ronins would never forget her.

It was inhumane! But she could only sit there on the cold floor, watching her staff so far away. She had never tried to use it as a tiger before but the past guardians said it never worked with them.

-I used the Ancients staff, and weapons on occasion, why can't you- The calm voice queried. It didn't want an answer; it merely strove to make her think outside of her perceived limitations.

-There's an idea. Just because they couldn't use it doesn't mean I can't.- this gave her thought to chew on but now the question was how to get the staff. She couldn't go to but maybe if it came to her... it was wroth a shot as she planned, ears relaxing a bit.

White Blaze charged on with Kento right behind him. Sage had sent through the link that they had found the kids and Rachel. And that there was a bit of revenge in the works. After that Sage cut them out but kept his own ears open.

Ryo heard this and relayed it to Mia who sighed in relief. "Thank goodness they have been found. I know how rough you guys get when you fight. Best the kids get Rachel out."

Ryo knew something was very wrong but being unable to put his finger on it he was taken by surprise when a voice whispered out of the shadows. "Rachel may end up living with me for a while. Rowen too if necessary."

The figure stepped out of the shadows and looked over at the now adult Ryo instead of down at the teenager he was used to fighting. Mia and Ryo looked back and grinned. "Cale you sly dog, I should have figured that you and the others wouldn't let this party go by with out sticking your fingers into the cake."

"Yes, well considering we all could feel Strata's rage from the Nether realm, it was fitting that we track you all down and find out what was going on. We have been leaving lovely parting gifts for this Ruby card and if I know Sekhmet…" He trailed off as a large explosion rocked the very center of the castle setting off the magical alarms.

"I don't think she's going to like that one bit," the young woman said with a small smile. She wasn't sure what he left but it must've been something big. If Cale was here with them and Sekhmet setting more 'gifts' that could mean Kayura and Dais were somewhere around doing something to aid them all. "I think we better continue this little talk at a later time. We still have a ways to go."

Ruby was less than pleased. That attack upset every trap in the area whether or not they had caught an enemy or not. It was too late to try and set them back up so she had to go with her dark army. Waving her hand a map of the castle formed before her like a three-dimensional map. Little dots indicted her enemy and with a sneer she found her hostages were gone.

"Ah well, the damage is done and once I defeat them all I can come back and continue to spread my suffering." She laughed in an almost insane way, yelling for her dark army to spread out and go through every entranceway there was. "Destroy all you see! I will not stand for failures!" She banished the map and left the room, slamming the door hard enough to have it rattle on its hinges.

The staff continued to stand there, surrounded by a dark force. The same that held its bearer as a slave. It could do nothing but even just the slightest contact and the spell over it would be broken. But the question was how. The stone kept showing tiny images even in the dim, almost dead light. Soon the next generation would come. For now they had to wait for the final battle.

Dais Chuckled softly "I told Sekhmet not to let them get too big." Hanging upside down he seemed to phase through the ceiling and down in front of the guardian cat in his full armor by a web.

"What have we here. Hmm I think that you are someone that shouldn't be here." The smirk on his face was evident through the mask he wore. "Dais, Warlord of Illusion, at your service."

-I don't look that much different do I- a female voice filtered through the air, a feel of dry humor as the tiger looked to be smiling. She flicked one of her ears back and stood up. No effect on the collar. Well it let her do more than she imagined without Ruby around. -So you're the re-enforcement. I'm glad.-

"Kayura couldn't come to the party, so she sent her regrets and took off to look after Rachel and the kids. Now." He trailed off thinking about what was before him. "How to get this," and his hands slid under the collar, "Off" and gripping it and twisting it he handily snapped it, watching it fade, as the power circle was broken. "That should feel better."

Looking around he knew that she would be able to handle what else came at her. And then looking at and feeling the base magics that pervaded the place nodded his eye glinting with the thought of all the mischief he could cause.

In another part of the castle the explosion had hit and Sekhmet grinned as he laughed maniacally. This was almost more fun that beating up on the Ronins. Looking around he faded out again and headed for another part of the castle.

Cale was running with Ryo and Mia directing them till soon enough they caught up with White Blaze and Kento. "Kento!" Mia called out to him.

White Blaze came to a screeching halt and tackled Ryo almost knocking the man over. Growling he let his friend know that they still hadn't seen Karasu yet in any of their encounters.

Shary purred deeply, feeling better as she closed her eyes and quickly morphed back to her human sate. Standing up she nodded to him. "That feels a lot better thanks. And now..." Looking over at her staff she merely pointed her hand to it and it came back to her hand. The familiar weight felt good as she looked at the Warlord. "I'd say it's almost time to go see Ruby and give her a proper greeting. And some payback."

"Hey you two are alright!" Ryo smiled, giving his tiger friend a good scratching behind his ears. "We haven't seen Kasu or the others either."

"Man this is getting no where fast! I feel like a mouse in a maze-" he words were cut off as the ground rumbled. It might have been another of Sekhmet's explosions but this noise kept getting louder and closer. Turning around they came face to face with a portion of Ruby's army. "Oh boy."

"Apt description for the end you are at. A rat in a Dead end." Ruby's arm moved and soon enough the whole top of the castle was lifted off revealing a very large Ruby.

"That's what you think Lady." Ryo shot back pulling his swords he readied himself for battle, as did Kento and Cale.

"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" The blast of the sure kill hit Ruby dead on and threw her back through her castle. As everyone raced to the center to see the effect of the blast they were all shocked to see her stand up and push her hair back to reveal a hideously disfigured face.

"And I thought Talpa was ugly." Sekhmet joked as he dropped down by the party.

"You idiots!" Ruby fairly shrieked. "What have you done to my beautiful face!"

As she looked up to see Rowen and Sage on one side of her with Cye and Rene. Then she looked to the other side to see Ryo, Kento, Mia, Sekhmet, and Cale on the other side. Thus enraged at the warrior of strata shattered her mask she moved to swat him away. "You'll pay for what you've done you wretch."

"Watch it!" Kento knew he could take care of himself but this lady wasn't all right upstairs. He leaped forward, swinging his staff expertly at her. But even the strongest Ronin was hurled to crash into Strata. Her emerald eyes burned with a green fire, an insane look to them as she charged at the group.

The armored fighters brought up weapons, keeping Rene and Mia behind them as they defended and attack at the same time. This was not going to be easy since they didn't know what this lady was capable of in a state like this.

"Hey Ryo. Looks like it is time to form the inferno." Sage shouted across the chasm as they all got hit.

Ryo nodded knowing that he really had no choice in the matter. The others always decided for him whether or not the inferno came out. And now it was about to be used.

Giving into the change he felt the Inferno form about him and then move. His head snapped up as he watched the Armor of inferno forma around Rowen.

His rage had drawn the power of the armor to him and now that he was unleashing the fury that he had held in check so long, the Armor chose him for this battle. Looking around instead of having red trim the white armor had trim the color of the Strata armor.

The warlords gaped at this sudden change and then focused on Ruby. "You're going down Bitch." Rowen growled as he took up the swords and brought their hilts together. Focusing on what he felt the armor tell him he made a twist in the right spot and watched as the Swords changed into a bow more powerful than his own.

"Halt." A new voice entered the battle as they all watched as Rowen made so many changes and stayed the same. They all looked up and saw floating above them Karasu in the armor of balance. Having separated her own swords she looked down at the battle and glared at Ruby.

"Rowen. Your wife lives, leave off total vengeance as you had said yourself that this battle would come down to myself, the guardian and Ruby." Glancing at the now shocked face of Ruby she continued. "I will not let this transgression of humanity continue Ruby, this day you will die by the hand of the balance."

Karasu readied her swords and Challenged. "Fight me."

"So be it. Once I defeat you I will take what was mine and take the guardian's power as my own." She sneered, causing two black swords to appear in her hands. Now her face didn't resemble anything human any more. Her face kept changing into something that her own soldiers looked like. It was not a pretty sight.

Everyone could only watch. The challenge had been issued and accepted. There was nothing they could do now except pray that Kasu would win. She was an excellent fighter, her armor enhancing her natural skills and magical resources. But in all of this where was the guardian?

Shary ran with the speed of her animal, knowing Dais was not far behind. Soldiers sprouted just about everywhere, trying to stop them but she was in no mood for this. The battle had come and now it was time to put this person to rest and leave the past behind them. No more suffering must came from this, the time of healing should begin.

Dais ran up behind Shary and grabbing her around her waist he jumped into the wall, which had turned into a portal. Moments later they were out behind Sage and Rowen in the inferno armor.

Putting her down he noted the look of mild shock on her face before he pointed up to the woman that was the bearer of the Armors of balance.

Fighting, as she was it was obvious that she was outclassed. Sage could only murmur. "Why hasn't the Rage triggered? This woman has caused more pain to Karasu's family and friends than even the Shadow lord and poses more of a threat."

"Because of us. If she lets it loose everything goes... including us." Shary looked at her stone and stepped up. She had to help no matter what. Pointing her staff she yelled for Kasu to move and leveled a blast of amber colored light at her.

Karasu dove out of the way and looked up in time to see the light hit the woman.

Ruby looked up, surprised and went skidding back as it hit her. On contact her clothes melted and began to burn her flesh. She cursed angrily, batting away the light but the damage was done. Her stomach was now a burnt, bloody mess. Her perfect skin was now flawed. "You dare touch me! You will Pay!" she shrieked like an enraged banshee, sending a surge of raw, black power at her.

The priestess twirled her staff so fast that it blurred and formed into a shield large enough to cover herself and even Kasu. She braced her weight as it hit and pushed them back some. She couldn't hold it for very long and whispered for her friend to strike.

Kasu's Rage burned and as she listened this time she reached out to the armor of inferno and with an apology donned it with her own, the power was incredible and almost took her over.

As she fought for her mind and sanity she glared at the woman attacking her family and her friends. "RAGE OF INFERNO TEMPERENCE, SEVERENCE, DANMATSUMA FLARE UP NOW!" The combination of the Inferno attacks and the Armor of Balance attacks overwhelmed Karasu and only the power of the inferno that burned around her was holding her up as the attack burned itself out, destroying it's target before dropping her in freefall to the ground.

Shary dropped the shield once the attack was done and cradled Kasu in her arms. The armor was still hot and stung her some but that was it. She smiled at her friend, softly thanking her and saying they were all safe. She smiled at her friends and then... cried out in pain as she was thrown forward.

Ruby arose, burnt to the bone so she didn't look even human. Or anything except a burnt skeleton with one eye burnt shut and the other almost bulging out. "You... will... PAY!" Shrieking she lunged forward, picking up Kasu by the neck and a ring of black fire surround them. It was even bad enough that when the guys tried to come forward to Rowen had sent them all back; the armor glowing in heat and his face was sprouting a heat blister. Sage tried to push through and so did Cale but their armors began to melt. "We have to save her!" Sage said, eye wide in worry.

An enraged filled growl filled the hallway and Shary came running forward. She had the staff in her mouth and looked everything like her tigress but larger, burning with holy fire and a thin line of spike down her spine. As she leaped forward, she twisted herself so that the staff, now a spear, lunged forward and pierce through her chest.

Ruby screamed in pain as her soul, been sold to the Dark Lord for the power was taken away and her mortal self exploded by the light. Everyone, including Mia, Rene and Whiteblaze were all flung back and crashed into each other. They weren't sure what was happening but they knew that Inferno was gone, the girls safe and sound. Shary was still in tiger, out cold on her side next to Kasu, her staff laid next to her but the amber stone was gone...

Soon enough the spirit forms of a Dragon and a Tiger rose up and looked down at the pained friends. Looking to each other the dragon spoke first.

"Why do you mourn for the chosen?"

Everyone looked at each other, not sure what to say except that they cared for the girls. They were family. Ruby was insane and she had to be stopped before more innocent lives were taken.

The Tiger's voice was not unkindly as it continued to speak for the two. "The chosen, Knight and Guardian Priestess knew the danger of every fight. It was their choice to join and die or hold back and live. You who are warriors have also made this choice at various times in your lives. Why should their choice be any different?"

Sage was on the ground holding Karasu his jaw was visibly clenched in the effort to hold back the tears that threatened to rip him apart. "I love her." He whispered.

"Yet you know that the hero does not always survive the battle no matter what has happened in the past." The Dragon spoke softly. She actually felt sorry for this human. The soul bonding with this one was remarkably complete and she could almost feel the tearing the Blond man's soul was going through at this moment.

Looking down she also noticed Kento with Shary. Sighing she looked over at the Tiger and they conferred for the briefest of moments.

"There may be a way if you love them that much. But there is a price." The tigress spoke severely.

Kento looked up at her at the name of price. He didn't like the sound of that. "What is this 'price'?" he gently pulled the tigress in his arms, almost afraid of letting her go. He would do anything to protect her and his friends.

"One of the evils you have fought in the past will be resurrected as well." The Dragon spoke simply. "That is the price of restoring these two to their lives."

"One of the past evils?" Mia asked quietly. They fought so many people in the past, who could it be?

The Ronins looked at each but the choice was solely up to Sage and Kento. What would they choose?

Sage and Kento looked at each other. This was not going to be an easy choice. The fate of the world or the deaths of their wives and the mothers of their children. "I guess the balance has to be kept some how. Kento I don't know about you, but I would fight Talpa and his goons 1000 times if it meant that Karasu were back in my arms again. I am not ready to let her go yet. I don't think I ever will."

"You read my mind then. I don't think I could see my life without Shary; I need her as much as Shu needs her. As much as the rest of us, and Kasu needs her. When the threat comes... we'll be there to beat them back. So yeah, we'll take them back even with the bad." he smiled at Sage as he remembered their vows. "For better or worse."

"Your hearts are great as your strengths Ronin warriors. We will revive the fallen." The dragon looked to the Tiger and as they began to spiral together a flame appeared that devoured the two spirits and turned them into the visage of the phoenix.

"I have been summoned to revive the fallen. The price was agreed to, I will do as was asked." The phoenix's dual fluting voice spoke even as it's great flaming pinions touched the Tigress and the Knight.

The light flared and when it dissipated the Phoenix was gone and Shary and Karasu still lay on the ground.

Kento looked still at his wife. Did it work? An ear flipped back and sighing heavily, slowly opening her eyes. She blinked slowly, moving her head some and met her husband's concern gaze. -Hi.-

Sage looked down at his wife as she began to stir and smiled. She was back and he was so very glad.

Kissing her softly, just barely catching her lips with his own Sage pulled Karasu close and was relieved as he felt her armor power down to the sub armor and release the armor of inferno's components to their bearers. "I love you." He whispered as he changed positions and picked her up despite her protests that she was fine.

Looking at Kento and Shary he smiled as he looked deep into the eyes of his wife, promising a night that would make her spoiled rotten.

The others looked relieved and the Warlords faded back into obscurity to travel back to the Nether realm. They gathered themselves together and moving back to the entrance of the castle they found Kayura as well as Rachel and the kids together. A soft white cloth tied behind her for the moment covered Rachel's eyes. Relief was in Kayura's features as she took up the staff and opened the portal to take them all home.

Rowen powered down to his sub armor and picked up Rachel. "You and I are going to have to have a talk when we get home." Rowen's voice was full of concern and love as he walked through the portal with her. The children followed and Chuushin stayed back. A troubled look on her features she looked up at Sage and Karasu and then entered the portal. The rest of the team followed quietly; there was much to think about now.


	17. Part 17 Catching A Cold

**Partners in Hentai: Part Seventeen - Catching A Cold**

by Beloved Shadow Dragon Dagger

At home they were all gathered at Mia and Ryo's home, glad to have everyone back and such. Shary was sitting next to Kento, leaning into his as she hugged Shu tightly in her arms. She was human and puzzled about her stone gone but cared about her son now. Sage had his arms tightly around both his girls, not letting them go even for a second should he lose either one again. Rowen was holding Rachel close, linking hands with hers and squeezing from time to time. Cye and Rene were holding two of their children each, glad to have them back. They were all brave and wonderful and glad to be home.

Rowen was worried now though. He had Rachel back, but it wasn't going to be the same any more. They were both going to have to relearn how to live and live around each other so that Rachel could make the adjustment to being blind.

The only problem that they could see right now was the fact that a lot of her work depended on being able to see what was going on around her and out in space. Also explaining to the doctors how she was blinded and how they knew was also going to be a treat.

How do you explain the supernatural to a world that wasn't ready to believe anymore? Rowen wondered this as he held Rachel nuzzling her from time to time and kissing her.

Sage wondered how he got lucky enough that Chuushin knew what to do to help keep Rachel calm and on this side of the sanity line. For all they knew they could have lost her when she lost her sight. He was as determined as Rowen to help her to see as well with her other senses as she had with her sight.

Karasu was all but asleep on Sage's lap and Chuushin was curled up on the couch most of the way asleep as well. Karasu was going to be very tired for the next few days and she knew it so she had warned Sage that she wasn't going to be her best in the classes for a bit.

Ryo and Mia looked over the group and wondered how it was that they got so lucky again to have gotten their friends back. Ryo was ready to fight for his nieces and nephews but he had no idea that parenting had changed his friends so much.

He was more surprised at Rowen and Cye than he was with anyone else this adventure. He knew that Ro had a temper but because the man had let logic rule his life for the better part of it, the rage that he could get into seldom showed.

Cye was the other surprise. His four had been kidnapped and he was one of the calmest of the group but he and Mia could still tell that Cye was ready to let his long fused temper explode when he was unable to reach his kids.

Cye and Rene however had their four and all six of them had taken up the long seat and were blinking sleepily. Rene was the more alert of the pair as the kids had all fallen asleep from having to deal with all of the stress and the excitement of having to deal with their aunt Rachel.

Looking over at Sage she wondered out loud. "I wonder how we are going to explain this to their teachers. All six of them were gone from school for three almost four days, and I am not about to send the quads back this week."

"None of us are going to be sending them back for a while. Not until we know they are truly safe," Shary said softly, she looked down at her son in her arms. He was already in a light sleep with her arms around her neck tightly. Kento had both his arms around them, holding them tightly as he kept saying how glad he was to have them back again.

Cye just nodded and softly stroked their children's hair. He had them all back and safe. But this new evil... he pushed it aside for now.

Rachel was still wearing the cloth over her eyes for the time being and as she cocked her head to one side to hear everything she had a flash of an idea. "If I may?" She spoke up softly still a little uncertain of her place.

Sage looked over at her. "Go on." He encouraged.

"Well If I remember everything correctly, why don't you have Cale and Dais teach me how to see again with my other senses since that is what we were going to have to do anyway. That way they can train me in the arts as well. I would be safe." Her voice softened as she started to run out of courage for the rest of her idea.

Rowen helped her with that by reassuring her that she could speak freely to any of them and they would all listen.

Turning towards Rowen's voice she nodded and then continued. The kids could be a target if they are all kept together, but if Kayura and Sekhmet would be willing while you guys are all at work, then the kids would be watched by capable guardians and I would also be under watch as well…" She trailed off and waited for the reaction.

Everyone looked at each other but they all said this was a very good idea. They all looked at the warlords though, this was their choice but they probably knew the answer. This was their choice and they would respect their choice.

Cale and Dais were a little more than surprised when Rachel suggested that they teach her how to see again, but as they thought about it they could see the logic in the choice. Cale could see in the blackness that his armor created and that would help her to learn to use her other senses to their fullest.

Dais figured he had been chosen as well to help her sort her senses out and then bring them back together in a way that if there was something false she would be able to tell it apart. A way of telling the difference between illusions so to speak.

They voiced their agreement to that part of the plan and everyone looked at Kayura and Sekhmet. Kayura figured that they would need an understanding of their parent's histories and with the Ronin's permission she would teach them about it.

Sekhmet on the other hand didn't know what he could do, except be an extra hand when needed. He knew that the Kids were pretty independent with the way their parent's raised them, and he also knew that they had no fear of him or the way he looked. This made him more at ease with his choice of agreeing to look after the kids. Maybe he would be allowed to watch their practice and keep things cool.

The warlords agreed that it was a good plan and they all knew that watching the kids and teaching Rachel would only happen when the others were at their jobs. When they came home their parents would take over.

They were only hoping now that the evil that came back wouldn't be Talpa.

"So it's all agreed then." Ryo couldn't be happier. This would work out just the way they all wanted it too. They could get going on with their lives and try to be as normal as possible.

Mia smiled slightly and started thinking of all of the evil's that they had fought before and who was the most likely to come back and haunt them yet again. Things were about to get to the stage of normalcy that she remembered being in during the Talpa wars.

Almost nothing fazed her anymore. Scared the living daylights out of her yes, but when all was said and done, it was another day at the office for her. She had probably better fall Yulie at school and inform him to be ready. The boy had just entered college and as tall as the Ronins now as he studied. If she knew Yulie, he was going to take off the first sign of trouble looking for them.

"Perhaps we should all get some rest." She suggested. "You are all welcome to stay here if you like. Just split up the rooms as needed, I cleaned out more of them incase of an emergency." She smiled slightly knowing how she had gotten help for that project and wasn't a bit ashamed of it.

They all agreed and bidding each other good night they all retired to a room each.

Sage took his and Rowen's old room and they pushed the two beds together to make a larger bed and Chuushin slept between them.

The other families did the same, Picking a room and either moving an extra bed in for Cye and Rene's group or just getting ready for bed the single members of the group slept as the Ronins used to, in pairs.

Things were warming up again into the normal weirdness factor and they weren't about to be caught off guard. Ryo and Mia stayed up later than the others in their room and discussed what was happening and what all they were going to have to do to prepare. However, they realized that it was going to be hard to prepare for an evil that they knew was coming but didn't know which one.

Thy turned in and slept the rest of the night away. The next morning they were up early but found that Cye, Rene, and their four were up even earlier and were cooking massive amounts of breakfast for everyone.

Ryo and Mia started to set the table and the quads all started bringing the food out in a little train. Soon the food was ready and they could hear the stirring of people upstairs.

Dais, Cale Kayura and Sekhmet were the first to come downstairs and when they saw the food laid out on the table they nodded to the cooks in appreciation smiling a little as Rene was still nursing her ever present morning cup of coffee.

The Dates were the next group down followed closely by the Fauns as Kento had been wakened by his nose again. Chuckling softly Ryo and Mia joked about that the more things changed the more they stayed the same.

This was really put to the test when about an hour later Rowen came down the stairs with Rachel. He looked more alert than he used to at that hour of the morning but he had an extra incentive this time around to help Rachel out as much as possible and still let her have her freedom.

Everyone knew it was probably going to be a long day as they settled to eat and talk, like it was a normal day for them. They were all is slighter better spirits than yesterday and just glad to be alive again. The kids seemed like their old selves once more, which pleased the parents to a great degree.

Chuushin looked up at Cale at the table and asked, her treble voice almost like a flute this morning. "Uncle Cale, Were we supposed to keep the weapons you gave us when we were in the dungeon?"

Cale looked surprised that he had been identified as the one in the shadows but he smiled and nodded. "Yes, I wouldn't have given them to you all if I wasn't about to let you keep them."

Smiling brightly she looked at her friends and cousins and saw that they were as happy about that as she was. She then looked up at her mother and father and asked. "Daddy where is your practice area? I kinda want to take the blade uncle Cale gave me and get used to it.

Sage smiled at her and said he would show her after they finished with breakfast. Shu just smiled, happy he would be able to keep his very own weapon and take great care with it. The quads were happy as well, planning on training with them so they could become strong like their parents. Shary idly wondered about her staff once again but pushed it aside. She could figure it out later.

As breakfast was cleared from the table Cale and Dais got together and then walked up to Rowen and Rachel to talk to them about the training. They needed to set out some training sets so that they would know what style to train Rachel in. As they all left, Rowen was worried but he did trust them. If Rachel was willing to trust them alone, then it was a step she was taking on her own to her own independence from her nightmares.

Ryo and Mia cleared the table and started in on the dishes while Cye, Kento and Sage each took their kids out to their practice fields that they had used when they were younger. Cye to the lakeside, Kento to the rock field and Sage to the forested area and a certain clearing there.

With all of them out of the way Shary and Rene got together with Kayura and Sekhmet to figure out what they were going to do with the kids while they were in the Care of the former warlords.

"I think this is a wonderful thing you all are doing. We have done everything we know to train them but you four have more experience." Shary nodded to them, feeling better than she did earlier.

"Well that's a very good advantage of living in the Dynasty. You get to live well beyond mortal years," Kayura joked, lightening the mood up some more.

Rene chuckled as she listened to the conversation. She looked at Kayura and Sekhmet and nodded. "Teach them of the past of the Mouri household, train them well but do not tell them about my past. I will teach that myself when it is time." Rene couldn't help that. She knew that one of the quads would inherit the Torrent armor and another would inherit her position as watcher. The other two she had no idea what would happen, but unless something came and drove them apart she knew they would all be inseparable.

Ryo and Mia were up in her study working on her computer searching for parts of the legend of the phoenix and were both glad she had upgraded her system to handle the data influx.

Outside was quiet as the kids were each into their studies of their weapons and making certain that they knew the practice katas of each. Sage however was going one step farther with Chuushin, he couldn't help but feel that this gifted wakashaki blade would be an important part of her life and so he was teaching her how to make it a part of her. An extension of her being so that she was aware of its position at all times.

Sekhmet was silent for the most part as he thought about how best to let the kids train with him wit out them getting hurt. He knew that if one of them got seriously hurt under his tutelage he would be smoked warlord in no time flat.

"You and Cye will figure something out, Rene." She patted her friend's arm, knowing that Shu would more than likely inherit Hardrock when the armor thought he was ready. And no doubt the Seasonal Armors would stay with the Warlords for a very long time. Unless something happened.

Rowen walked back into the room from a portal looking worried but seeming to be feeling better about leaving Rachel with his one-time enemies. He looked up and noticed Kayura and the others were sitting there. "Hi. How goes the planning session?"

"Very well in fact," Kayura answered, nodding to him. "How is Rachel?"

"That she can't tell when it is light and dark probably helped her when we walked into Cale's area of the castle. Her senses went into overdrive trying to make sense of her surroundings and we had a time of it to get her to calm down." Rowen sighed but continued.

"When she did, she was able to place all of us around her and they are working on her hearing right now. Probably teach her a lot today and then let it sink in with repetition. At least that was what they told me they were gonna do."

"That's good. Soon she'll be home and live our lives." Shary smiled and nodded to him. She meant a lot and she knew how he felt.

Rowen knew that some things about the house were going to have to change. As he started planning he also looked up in the local directory a place that would help him understand her limitations and what she could do so that he wouldn't inhibit her any.

Rene, Kayura, Shary and Sekhmet still talked about what could be done for the rest of the day and Mia and Ryo only came down for lunch. The guys and the children came back in the evening looking worn out but the kids seemed satisfied with the results of the day.

Mia and Karasu cooked dinner that night for everyone and when Rachel, Dais, and Sekhmet came back from the dynasty, Rachel seemed a little more assured as she moved around the place with a walking stick that she had been told would double as a jo staff when she started learning how to defend herself.

The walking stick had some carvings on it and as everyone got a good look they discovered that it was each of their symbols. Starting with Life at the top of the stick and going down through Justice, Trust, Wisdom, Virtue, Piety, Obedience, Endurance, and Loyalty.

At the dinner table when it was asked why the Ronin and warlord virtues were carved into the staff Dais explained. "There will be times in her life that Rachel would need to be reminded of those virtues. That and the staff has a small amount of magic allowing it to help her call for any or all of us should she need the help." Cale took over the explanations.

"She knows that there isn't much that she can't do anymore, the only thing that she won't be able to do is a part of her job that requires sight. For that she may have to have her contract with your government altered to either include you Rowen, or find another job where she would be speaking and listening more than she would have to see."

Rowen nodded as Rachel's hand slid from its place in her lap to his where she found his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry. I already have a plan in motion for how I can keep my job. I just need the use of your office in the morning Mia."

Mia looked at Rachel who had her head cocked to one side listening for where she was and smiled. She was trying so hard now. "Of course. I will take you up there in the morning and you can let me know what you need."

Turning to the voice she smiled softly. "Thank you."

The conversation diverged from there into multiple smaller and quieter conversations. As the evening wore on Mia and Ryo took Rachel on a tour of the house so that she could get a sense of where things were in her mind before everyone headed off to sleep. After that the house was quiet and yet those that were adjusting to the night could not help but lie there, wondering what wound come to them next.

It was about two months later and everyone was doing very well. The kids were all getting better in practice. Ever since the incident they all formed a stronger bond then before. They would always be there for each other no matter what. True to word Rachel still keep her job and Rowen took over the part that needed her sight. They were both comfortable though and made a fantastic team at the base. Sage and Kasu were still teaching at the dojo, Cye was very comfortable with the way the restaurants were being handled; Rene, Kento and Shary were also doing their own part at work. Everything was going splendidly! Except...

Shary raised herself up to the table once more. She felt so sick she was almost scared. Most of the day she would lie in bed, not able to sleep except for an hour tops and felt so sore. What would be worse was that sometimes she would see certain parts of her body transforming into the tiger. One night as she was trying to take a bath white h air began to sprout and her tail came out. She almost panicked and in the next five minutes it faded back. -What's going on with me- she asked herself quietly, making herself some herbal tea.

Kento had also noticed the changes in his wife's behavior and started talking to Sage and Karasu about it. Looking at each other they invited themselves over for dinner and smiled at Kento. "Don't worry about a thing Ken honey. Things around there are going to be all right. I know that Shary still isn't used to this whole shape shifter thing so it is probably a sub conscious glitch of some sort." Kasu reassured him over the phone. Sage had her do most of the talking as this dealt with something that she was very familiar with.

When evening arrived Shary took an entire hour trying to calm down and focus her not to get sick or anything. She left her hair loose since even her scalp hurt and dressed in a loose sweater and clean jeans. They felt tighter than usually and she guessed maybe they shrunk or something. As the doorbell rang and Kento answered it she greeted Kasu and Sage. She was happy to see them and Shu decided to spend the night with the kids at Mia and Ryo's place.

As Kasu walked in she chanted something under her breath and a seal showed in her hands before she placed it on her friend's forehead. Smiling softly she explained the action. "This is the seal of change. For tonight you will stay human while we try to figure out what is going on."

Looking about Sage took note of all the changes he sensed in the air and a muted conference was held on the mental level as Kasu and Sage worked on the bond that completed them. As they ate they talked of work and how the kids were doing in their classes and especially of Shu and Chuushin.

"Shary, Kento, we would like to team Shu and Chuushin up in the next competition for the adult team combat portion." Karasu broached the subject.

"They will participate on the children's level for most of the competition but I believe that they will be able to hold their own in the adult arena. But they need both of their parent's permission to join." Sage continued laying out the rules and regulations for children in the adult league.

"I don't see why not. I've seen them practice and I think it would be good for them," Shary smiled and nodded to them. This would certainly be a big moment for both their children.

"Hey I'm for it! Those two work in perfect sync." Kento grinned, liking the idea. He couldn't wait to see the faces on everyone when the two of them entered.

"Great. We have the papers for you both to sign at the dojo. Perhaps you can come over tomorrow to sign them?" Karasu spoke up as she cleared the dishes. Moving into the living room for dessert, the conversation lulled as they ate but picked up again as they started speaking of Shary's condition.

"You both realize that Shary is going to require the seal again when you come to watch the competition?" Sage started off.

"I know. I just wish I knew what was happening to me..." she picked at her dessert some, curling up on the sofa, as she grew deep in thought.

"So when is the competition gonna be then? Soon I hope?"

"One month. I think that will be soon enough for you that I will be able to seal your other self away for the day." Karasu smiled softly as she nodded to Sage.

"I guess you had best know that some of the change factor come for the fact that your body is readjusting to carrying an extra being with in it." Sage smiled as he took another bite of the cake and counted down for the reaction with Kasu. -Three, two, one-

Right on the dot they both froze. Shary totally lost interest in her cake and just started at her tummy. Kento dropped his plate and looked wide-eyed at everyone. It lasted like this for a few moments before Shary broke the silence. "Well... that answers what happened to the stone..." she said in silent wonder.

Kasu snuggled with Sage as she smiled watching the couple adjust to what they had just heard. "So Kento. Father times two. How ya feeling? Sage asked as he kissed Kasu on her forehead while smiling.

"Good... great!" he grinned and hugged Shary close, kissing her softly. "Hey you okay and stuff though?"

"Just fine. Really surprised though." she smiled back as him and leaned in his warmth, feeling happy.

Karasu cleared her throat and when she had their attention she explained in a calm voice. "I only have my experience to go from Shary, but as a shifter with an animal shape you stand a 50-50 change of giving birth to a kitten before it revert to its human form. This is all dependant on what shape you are in when you give birth. If you are human, then you will give birth to a human baby, if you are the tigress then you will give birth to a kitten that when it is dry, and feels safe will change into it's human form much like my daughter did when she hatched."

That was something that the Date parents were very careful to explain to their daughter was the fact that she did indeed hatch from an Egg and that she had a rare ability to change forms. From there they were careful with her training, as they made certain to emphasize the fact that these abilities were not to be used in school.

Shary looked up in thought and figured it made sense. She looked at Kento for his reaction but he didn't seem to mind at all. All she knew was that it was going to be an interesting couple of months.

"Hey Sage, mind on giving me some pointers?" Kento asked the blonde swordsman.

Sage smiled as he pulled Kasu into his lap against her protests and cuddled her as he looked over at his friend and smiled. "Well if she births as a human then you know what to do then. However if she pulls a Karasu here and gives birth in her animal form then you will need to listen to her and do what she says, she will know her animal form best. However if you both want you might want to talk to Ryo about the possibility of having him there to help. He is the vet after all."

"You're' right. I gotta ask him later..." Kento frowned a bit in thought as he made a mental note of it. He held his own wife in his arms also, softly caressing her soft body. Shary protested but soon melted under his talented touch. She all but purred in pleasure.

Karasu chuckled for once sounding very much like her animal counterpart as she burbled at her friend's reaction. She stopped when she caught Sage's look that she was next and smiled sweetly at him.

"We had better go. You two look like you have some things to talk about and we promised Rachel and Rowen that we would pick up Chuushin tonight. So that they could study the plans for some computer that is going up to the space station."

"Oh too bad. Well... thank you so much for everything you guys." helping them up she went with them to the door and hugged them before leaving. Leaning back into Kento's warmth they closed and locked the door. "Can't believe it... we're gonna have another baby."

Karasu had assumed that she and Sage were going to go strait over to their friends' house to get their daughter but found that they were taking the route home. "Sage?"

"I haven't forgotten, but you and I are going to take a little detour tonight while we have some time to ourselves." The smile on his face was so sensual that even in the dark she could feel herself react to it. Smiling softly she let him lead her away from their daily lives for a few hours.

Sage continued to drive until they reached home. Parking the car he climbed out and helped her out, carrying her in his arms. He stopped her protests with a sweet kiss and managed to carry her inside, closing the door behind them and carried her to their room. Tonight was going to be their night.

The kiss was sweet and gentle as he lightly captured Karasu's lips with his own, kissing her repeatedly in a way that was making her blood rise despite the gentleness of the kisses. The hard edge in Sage's eyes softened as he gazed at her and whispered. "I know that I haven't been too attentive lately, but I love you and I am going to make it up to you tonight."

Karasu all but completely melted into him as she heard this. The competition was straining them both and Karasu did not know that Sage had arranged with Rowen and Rachel to keep Chuushin over night to help her with her homework while he made plans to make this a night that Kara would remember.

The swordsman laid her on the bed; softly making love to her mouth ad caressed her body through her clothes. He wanted her to relax so they could share this moment all night long. He was going to show her how much she meant to him and shower on her all his undying attention.

Kasu looked up at him the love in his eyes was undeniable as she melted into him as he kissed her. His lips were so supple and tantalizing that she couldn't help but open up to him. She tasted his tongue and his mouth and threaded her fingers through his blond hair as she felt him move softly about her.

Hands that have helped destroy a demon lord, rough from the years of training of the sword were now so gently and soothing as he ever so slowly began to remove her clothes. He took all the time in the world, softly caressing every bit of skin he saw for a while before continuing the undressing. He began to fall for her over again, loving every part of her body as well as her strong spirit and mind.

Karasu ached to touch Sage's body and mind again and found that her hands had a mind of their own as she found herself finding purchase on Sage's shirt and pulling it off of him with each button that opened more of his body was revealed to her.

Smiling softly in her delight of being able to rediscover the man that was the wildly passionate part of Sage that seldom came to the fore. She wriggled as he touched a sensitive spot thus tickling her and she lightly ran her short yet stylishly trimmed nails across his smooth skin, delighting in the way his muscles rippled to escape her teasing touches.

The blonde swordsman softly kissed her skin, moving his hands to caress/tickle her some more as he tried to evade her own questioning hands. He loved every part of her, wanting to savor this moment for all time. Whispering her name softly he kissed her softly, softly rubbing his body against hers.

The touching, exploring and kissing went on for hours, as the couple loved each other in this special way. Having the chance to rediscover each other was a gift that Kasu cherished as she let her senses intermingle with his as they gently came together at the height of their passion.

Their gentle lovemaking lasted beyond the bounds of anything they previously knew and the wings of passion soared higher than either had ever expected to find in this life.

Sage softly kissed Kasu once more, cupping her cheek in his hand and looked down at her. He moved them some so they could lie side by side with his arms still around her, holding her close and soothingly rubbing her back. Looking in her eyes he told her, "I love you... for all time."

"And I love you… My friend, my lover and soul mate." She whispered back as she cuddled up against his strong form and let her guard down and let herself be held, comforted and protected by the loving arms that held her.

As the night continued on, the couple drifted slowly off to sleep their bond with each other stronger than ever as the stars looked down on them all.

In houses scattered across the city like activities were occurring as the lovers gently held each other in sleep each of the partners feeling safe within the embrace of the other and secure in the thoughts that all was right in the world.

The next day was a peaceful one, as everyone got ready to begin their own duties. Shary stepped from the shower and dried her hair. Kento was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and young Shu was getting dressed.

Rowen and Rachel got up and as Rachel went through her morning routine, Rowen went to get his niece up.

Rowen looked in the spare room to find Chuushin sleeping with a slight smile on her face. Smiling slightly he pelted her with one of the stuffed animals she had brought with her bringing her to consciousness.

"Time to get up. You have school today." He woke her with his teasing voice and watched as she got up and flung the animal back at him with sleepy accuracy. Rowen batted the toy out of the way and turned to finish setting the table. She was up now and he could count on her to be down stairs for breakfast quickly after.

Shu ate his breakfast silently, thinking as his parents talked some and then asked how his day was going to be. He just said he didn't want to take any tests and then smiled at his parents laughed and teased him some. He loved his family very much and wondered how the others were doing today.

Simultaneously three portals opened in three houses as Sekhmet, Kayura, and Dais all stepped through to pick up their charges for the schooldays. Dais came for Rachel and Chuushin as Kayura went for the quads and Sekhmet went for Shu.

Explaining things Kayura made certain that they all knew the rout to school and as each group ported near the facility and then walked there they all met at the front gates. It was Kayura's day to watch the kids while they were in the school so she set up the protective barrier about the school and let the kids take themselves off to the classes for the day.

Dais turned to Rachel, who was getting used to all of the different sounds around her and was sorting them out and gently touched her shoulder indicating that it was time for her own classes as well.

Nodding she waved in the direction she thought she had last heard Sekhmet and Kayura's voice and then followed Dais into the shadows where a portal back to the nether realm sat.

At the other side of town more or less some of the parents were getting into the routine of work. Computers were loading saved files, printers printing out tons of paper and silent chatter was passing between the three of them.

Shary leaned back in her seat as she rubbed he eyes. She rolled her chair to the printer and waited for it to print the report out, thinking about what Sage and Kasu said yesterday. She was indeed pregnant and what's more this child would be as special as Chuushin. Leaning her head back she also leaned the chair farther back and let her eyes close. At least she knew what happened to the stone on her staff. And the memories made sense even more. She just felt so tired maybe she could take a short nap until the printer finished...

Looking about Cye caught Kento's eye and pointed over to the printer area to see a completely asleep Shary in the seat. Rene giggled quietly at the reaction to the stresses her body was going through. "Perhaps it is best if she stayed with Sekhmet during the days? He has a healer's training and can use an update in it?" She asked casually knowing that the idea was more for the woman's safety than Sekhmet's education.

"Sounds good to me. Even if she won't agree to it," Kento said with pure honestly. Silently he moved over to his wife's side and softly kissed her. She smiled some and shifted more in her seat, propping her arm on the armrest and laid her head in her head to support it better. Normally she was a light sleeper but not now.

"Take her home. Talk to Ryo when you get there. I will send him to meet you. But you two love birds are no good to us here with her in that condition we will do some statistical analysis for the rest of the afternoon." Cye ordered his friend home.

The larger man just nodded to him, thanking them both as she gently picked Shary up in his arms. She stirred some but just rested her head on his broad shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Rene opened the door for him, covering her friend with her jacket and told Kento she would call later to see how she was.

Once more Kento thanked them and headed to their car. He set her in her seat, putting the seatbelt on and climbed behind the driver's seat. He turned the engine on and began to dive home, looking over at his sleeping passenger as she continued to doze away, oblivious to everything.

Good on his word Cye got a hold of Ryo and told him to meet Kento and Shary at home and have his vet kit with him. Ryo was a little concerned as to why but Cye merely chuckled and told the man to wait and see with his own eyes.

Ryo hung up the phone and grabbed his travel kit as Mia came down the stairs to inquire as to who called. Ryo explained the call and told her that he would be back as soon as possible.

Jogging out to his car he took off and headed into town. He would have preferred to run into town but there were some things you couldn't do. Like run into town in armor and with a vet kit.

Finally arriving home Kento took Shary in and tucked her into bed. She was still sleeping peacefully, feeling better as she curled under the blankets. He softly kissed her cheek and left the room so she could rest some more. He just came downstairs and about to head into the kitchen when he heard the knocking at the door.

"Hey Ryo, good timing."

"Yeah I guess. Cye told me to bring my vet kit but he didn't tell me why. What's up? Shary in some kind of trouble or something?" The mildly concerned look on Ryo's face seemed nothing out of the ordinary until you considered his formidable background in tiger physiology.

"Well I don't think so. She's upstairs sleeping right now." he explained, stepping back to let him in. He hoped nothing was wrong with his wife and led him upstairs.

Shary yawned as she blinked her eyes open some. She was home but how she got here... she just sighed and rolled onto her back. She was still sleepy she didn't notice that a tail was silently twitching beneath her before it slowly began to shrink back into her body.

Ryo gently rapped on the door and then entered leaving Kento outside. Despite the larger man's protests Ryo believed in patient confidentiality no matter who or what the patient was. If Kento needed to know then Shary could tell him.

"Well Shary, looks like you get a private house call from doctor Ryo." His slight grin and easy bedside manner usually kept the animals he worked with at ease. This was the first shifter he had to work with so he pulled the intelligence level up to the human level and to Blaze's level.

As he looked at the sleepy woman he pulled out one of his sharps and loaded it with a very mild upper so that Shary could wake up a little and cooperate with him on this exam. He eyeballed her and took a guess at her body mass with out the clothes and jabbed her swiftly and deftly to the point where she almost didn't feel the needle prick her.

Shary yawned again and rubbed her eyes, slowly sitting up and blinked her eyes a few more times. "I'm up..." she said softly and finally recognized who as with her. "Oh hi Ryo, what brings you here?"

"Time for a checkup missy. Cye voiced a complaint with me and Kento seems to be rather worried about you. Anything I should know about?" He sat back and took a very relaxed posture leaning against the door while looking at her expectantly.

"Other than feeling sleepy? I mean I got a full night's rest but I still feel like dozing..." She ran a hand through her hair, rubbing her shoulder as she straightened her back some. She just felt a weird sensation and tried to look behind her to se what it was.

"Ummm, I hate to bring this up but did you find something out recently that I don't know about. Cye either doesn't know or isn't talking, and Kento definitely knows what's up. So what is new in your life? Any major changes? Other than the obvious one that you are trying to get under control right now." He smiled as the tail waved idly in the air.

Shary tried to get her tail to stop twitching but stopped when it just kept flipping back and forth. It was like it had a mind of it's own. Taking a deep breath she related a short story about the tiger's eye stone on her staff and that she was pregnant. Then she also told him what Kasu told her about the labor process.

"I guess my body is still adjusting but this is so weird. This won't be easy to hide now." she looked at her tail as it finally lay down but the tip of it continued to twitch some.

"Well I know that with Cats, a tail is a sign of the agitation in their mind or their level of concentration. If you are relaxed it won't twitch so much." Ryo grinned.

"Other than that, congratulations on the pregnancy. I can only assume that because you are a shifter of the animal variety that you will want me to give you a once over to make sure everything is all right. I am more familiar with the animal physiology so if you could just shift to your other form for a while we will get this all underway ok?"

His manner was calm and reassuring as he moved with confidence as he set the area up for an examination.

"Okay okay just... give me a sec." she rubbed her temple briefly and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she concentrated. It went faster than the first time with her clothes intact. Lying on the bed she opened her eyes and flipped her ears forward, feeling a bit more relaxed. -Why is it that I feel more relaxed in this form-

"Quite possibly because Cats have a natural ability to be in a relaxed state until they have to be otherwise. It helps them to conserve their energies as most large cats have to eat a lot to gain the energy it takes for defense of territory or hunting again." Ryo said matter of factly as he moved over to her and checked her ears and then her teeth before moving on to fur and skin.

Satisfied with her overall health he nodded. "You have been eating more lately? More than you did with Shu?"

-Yes, mostly meat especially. I just thought it was part of the pregnancy process.- She sighed softly and rested her head on her paws, relaxing more.

Ryo clicked at her as he shook his head. "You should know what is normal for you Shary. You have already been through this before with Shu. However your dietary needs will change. More red meats will become a requisite, but you will also need to either get the fruits and vegetables that you need or you will have to deal with getting a lot of shots and a lot of vitamins to make up for the lack that is in the current diet."

He spoke calmly as he gently continued the examination with light pressure on the sides and then he expertly rolled her to her side with out even making her grunt to take a look at her undersides.

The training he had matched his natural abilities with the animals well and he was quick and yet gentle with his examinations. "Think your meat eating side can stomach vegetation or am I going to have to come over and turn you into a pin cushion?" He teased lightly, also making certain that she understood the severity of her predicament.

She made a face and growled softly at the mention of needles. She hated them a lot and in this form she hated them even more. -I can force myself to accept to eat some greens.- she sighed heavier and flattened her ears some, closing her eyes but keeping herself alert to what he was saying.

"You don't have a choice, because if you don't get the right vitamins you not only will be putting yourself at risk, but you will be putting your child at risk. If I decide that you need vitamin boosters then I am going to bring Blaze. No one's gotten away from him yet and you might need someone to hold you down if I have to administer."

Ryo was deadly serious as he wrote up a short list of greens, fruits and vegetables that he knew would keep her vitamin count balanced. "Eat some of these everyday or I am going to force you to your tigress form for the remainder of the pregnancy so that I can keep a constant eyeball on you."

She just took the note in a heavy paw and looked up at him before laying her head back down. "Ryo... thanks a lot for your help. I mean it. I will follow this list completely."

"You will have monthly checkups from me and Sage until the last two months, then they will be weekly. Depending on your condition I would say that you have between 9 and 11 months before the young one is born." Scratching behind her ears reassuringly he let her know that she was welcome to make the shift back to her human form.

"So far everything is fine. A little B vitamin deficient but that list should quickly change that. Otherwise I don't see where staying home for this would hurt you. Your inability to control your change is definitely something to consider when you go out as unusual stresses and danger situations may trigger the change to your more lethal form."

She purred softly, leaning her head into his hand before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. It took a long moment but she shifted and was now human with her tail intact. She yawned once more and sat up, smiling at him. "Thanks a lot for you help Ryo. I don't know what I would do without either of you guys."

"Probably take some poor idiot clerk's head off at the mall when you got upset." He joked as he got up and opened the door to let Kento in. Packing his things he looked at the two and bid his goodbye. "I need to go, but take care of her Kento. I gave her a list of things she needs to eat to compliment her dietary changes. Keep me informed as the next checkup is in a month. Until then. Good day."

He disappeared out of the door and took off towards Mia's again letting the pair he just left behind catch up on the information and get ready for the coming months.

Shary told Kento everything and he agreed that it would be best if she stay home as well. They continued to talk for a bit longer until the young man went down to the kitchen to get something to eat for himself and his wife, following the list Ryo left. Shary just changed in her nightgown and crawled back into bed, knowing that Shu would be home soon. She couldn't help but sigh happily and close her eyes again, falling in a light sleep once more.

Ryo got home to find that Mia was back in bed looking feverish. Concerned he looked at her and after taking her temp and making certain that she had enough fluids he told her that one of the nastier cold virus' had attacked her system and that she was going to need a few days bed rest.

She argued the point until he put a flame near her and she didn't even flinch away from the heat. Proven that she was sick and bedridden for a few days Ryo started setting the schedule up around caring for her.

Kasu was up across town caring for a deliriously sick Sage and Chuushin. Explaining to Grandfather that Sage was too sick to teach was not an easy thing considering Sage's healing abilities. But considering he was to sick to even heal himself he was stuck in bed and she bundled Chuushin in with her daddy.

The two were a sharp contrast to each other. Sage flushed to a bright red with his fever and Chuushin very pale to look at with her own high fever. Karasu was the caregiver and so she prepared herself for a long vigil until the fever would break for her family.

At the Mouri household Cye and Rene had their own to look after as it seemed their little ones caught the same bug. Each one had a different symptom but the same reaction. So they managed to move their schedule around so that one of them could be here for the kids in the morning, the other in the afternoon and then the evening together to help their sick ones.

The same thing was happening with Hashiba couple at home where the bearer of Strata was the sick one. He didn't feel so bad but a lot of the times he had to sit down and hold his head because the room seemed to be spinning when he stood and/or walked. He hated feeling like this and did his best so Rachel wouldn't get over burden with her work, training, and taking care of him.

As the people worked together to keep classes covered and work up to date. Cye and Rene communicated over the network with the laptop they borrowed from the lab so that they were up to date and still able to take care of the quads as they worked

Mia stayed home and cancelled her university classes, as she was the only teacher that could cover her classes in ancient Japanese Mythology at the U. Ryo called in for her as she had lost her voice within a few hours.

Kayura soon picked up the classes that were cancelled as all of the children were with their parent's they were not needed to watch over the small ones. The attendance for those classes jumped and Kayura couldn't fathom why.

This virus was unusual but didn't seem that bad. Young Shu seemed to be the only child who hadn't caught it and helped his mom since Kento caught a mild case of it. It made him lose his appetite dramatically down and gave him sleepless nights. He knew about Shary's new feature and was just happy to see she was okay. He just hoped his family got better soon.

Shary was silently humming as she separated the laundry and dumped the white clothing in the washing machine, closing the lid and turning it on. She paused and looked at her tail as it was curled around her waist. It took some time and she knew that it seemed to help her with her balance.

As the evening came the phone calls started and finally Rene started a large conference call of all the Ronin households. "This is bad. How many are down?" She asked quietly as her's complained about noise sensitivity.

"Four adults and five kids so far," Ryo said quietly. Mia was sleeping and he didn't want to disturb her.

"And who knows who else will get sick. This is a really bad bug," Shary sighed. She was glad not to have caught it but felt so worried about Kento. He would barely eat and most of the time she had to force him to eat something.

"Hopefully it will be short lived. I have my two on an herbal tea that is going to help break the fever sooner so that Sage can focus on pulling himself together. He is so delirious he can't even meditate let alone heal himself." Karasu mentioned in a quietly worried voice. She was tired but she was not about to admit fatigue before this got cleared up in her house.

Ryo was rather worried about Mia but he was using his abilities with Fire to help keep her fever under control instead of letting it rage out of control and see her suffer. She was well taken care of as Blaze stayed with her as Ryo had to make the runs to the stores to get prescriptions and supplies to wait this out.

Rene was worried enough as it was as her kids were pretty much constantly under the water as their inherited gifts from their father helped to keep them comfortable even if they did not help speed the path of the disease along.

She and Cye were both worn out from their shifts at work and then their changing shifts in taking care of their children. Many of the kids at school were out with the virus and it was close to killing the elderly with the fevers and the other side effects.

None of the healthy ones had succumbed to the virus yet and it was hoped that they wouldn't for all of their sakes.

"We've faced down an entire world bent on trying to destroy us... only to have about half if not more of our large family to be taken down by a tiny bug," Shary said quietly, meaning it as a light joke but it didn't seem funny now. She sighed and mentally went through her mind a list of supplies she had to buy again. Shu looked up at his mother and leaned against her, feeling her stroke his hair.

"Yeah, but you consider everything that we have been through. It was bound to wear us down at some point in time. It was only a matter of time before nature would invade and take us all down." Rene interjected tiredly.

They all heard a light sawing sound on the line and as they questioned it they heard an odder sound and the phone was picked up again. "You can count one more down with the bug. Karasu-san is sounds asleep with a fever. She won't be waking up any time soon." The voice of Sekhmet told them all as they heard him heft her up and take her to the master bedroom.

"What is this disease that you are all down with? Kayura and I have never seen anything like it."

"Just a tiny bug called the flu. No cure for it so we have to let it run it's course," Cye explained as he rubbed his wife's back. He knew she was feeling the stress even more with just the two of them working and taking care of their four at the same time.

Shary paused and went to go check on her own husband, managing to get him to drink some juice and helping him to the bathroom before he went back to sleep. Kissing him softly she headed back down and came back to the phone, Shu laying his head in her lap. "I guess even our Warlord friends are catching it as well. How do the rest of you all feel? Any sign of the symptoms?"

"No signs here, unless I come down with it. But if it is as bad as Karasu said with Sage, do you think that maybe we should perhaps get some outside help on this?" Ryo asked worriedly as he thought about Shary in her condition.

"We will be taking care of the Date household until one of them is well enough to take care of the others." Sekhmet told them all as he looked over at Cale who was in the kitchen preparing the herbal teas Karasu was calling out in her delirious sleep state.

He knew what the herbs would do and he knew that even as sick as she was she would know the dosages to give her husband and daughter to help them break the fever sooner.

Ryo was again at Mia's side as he used what he knew of the healing arts to bring her fever down out of the danger range. He knew that he others were doing the same at the time so he did not feel so bad about not helping them. This was something that they were going to have to fight on their own battlefields.

Cye and Rene were up and about as the quads called out for them. Each one was either hungry, thirsty, hot and/or cold and wanted their parents. It was thought and although they already had a schedule planned out they hoped to have the fever would break very soon.


	18. Part 18 The First Invasion

**Partners in Hentai: Part Eighteen - The First Invasion**

by Beloved Shadow Dragon Dagger

It took several more days but fevers finally broke and those that had been nursed were regaining their strength slowly and Sage was still on bed rest. Karasu had the worst bout with the flu out of everyone with her already depleted resources her fever raged into delirium and to touch her almost burned those that were not prepared for the intense heat coming off her body.

When she was exhausted into slumber her fever dreams were terrifying to Sage in their ferocity and bloodiness. He had no idea of how much of her draconic ways stayed with her when she was herself. He knew that even as a dragon she was never this bloodthirsty. But her dreams reflected a savagery that could only come from a need.

Try as he might he could not summon the energy to heal any one other than himself and so he was bound in his still exhausted state to rely on the two warlords that had volunteered to help the Date house.

Cye was worried so leaving the recovering children in Rene's care for an afternoon he filled the master bath with water and had Sage help her in so that he could do what he could to help bring the fever down. If only for a few hours.

This was not good and everyone knew about it. But Shary had been pacing back and forth like her animal, at times muttering under her breath as she thought out loud. Everyone had finally broken through the fever except Kasu and Sage. And that was what worried her. Halo should've been able to break the disease's hold on the blonde swordsman before anyone. And Kasu...

Sighing she moved to sit outside on the back porch and made herself comfortable on a floor cushion. Times like this she was glad for the meditation lessons she learned from her friends and let herself fall into it as a comfortable habit. Resting her hands in her lap she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and counted backwards as she fell into deep meditation. Maybe... just maybe... she could find a clue as to what was ailing her loved ones.

Sage's fever had broken that morning completely but the energy that it had taken out of him had left him weakened and vulnerable to relapse. He could barely stand even with the help of his friends and his worry about Kasu even in the care of Cye for the hours that she had been resting in the bathtub cooling took more energy out of him than he was ready for.

Chuushin had recovered quickly and was helping the warlords keep her father in bed and helped with what little she could for her mother. It worried her, she had never seen her parent's so sick and the fact that she couldn't go and stay with her aunts and uncles made this all the more worrisome.

Looking about she started her kata that uncle Sekhmet had taught her. She knew that the slow movements were deliberate for focus, strength and overall not taxing her recovering strength. The blade he had given her was the mate to the one Cale had given her and both were made of a metal that she could feel the magical pong emanating from them. They kept that silent and she had a feeling that these would be hers for a very long time.

Sage was resting in bed once again, wishing he could do something, anything else but was ordered to stay in bed until he got stronger. So he decided to help him relax he would meditate, light enough so if he was needed he would awaken fast.

Karasu was still in the bath, Cye at her side trying everything he knew to bring her fever out of the delirium stages. Once in a while she would recognize him but her moments of lucidity were far too short for any good to be done.

The bath was drawn to help cool her overworked body and Cye's adeptness with the water kept it cool to her touch so that her body would not work itself into the delirium. The herbs that Chuushin recommended were confirmed by Kayura and Sage for their Fever properties and as he steeped them he found that dropping the temp of the water for short periods of time actually helped bring about the periods of lucidity faster so that he could get her to drink the tea.

Tea gone he bundled her up in a towel got her dried off and then bundled her into the guest room under several comforters so that she could sweat out the fever. Her complaints about being cold helped him gauge how many blankets and he left instructions with Sekhmet and Cale to keep a steady intake of fluids going for the woman or she would dehydrate to danger levels.

Mia was recovering nicely now and Ryo was able to burn the virus out of his system within a few hours. As they checked on Rowen and Rachel they found out that they were doing well enough. Rachel had a mild battle with the flu but nothing like the others.

"Glad to see you up and about Mia, Ryo." She said over the phone. Rowen is doing better, but he is sleeping some of the drugs in his system off. The doctor made a house call and shot him up with some boosters and so he is sleeping the side effects off."

"That's Rowen for you," she said with a small smile. "So far everyone is on the path to recovery. I just wish the same could be said for Kasu. This has me worried."

"If Kasu is even half the fighter I remember. She will pull through." Rachel's voice was warm with confidence in Kara's abilities to pull through the situation.

Mia couldn't help but smile. Rachel always knew what to say. "You're right. She's a tough lady and she'll pull through. I just wish it was soon."

"Hey, let me know when you hear from Cye, he went over there to help try to bring the fever down didn't he?"

"Yeah and he's still there. He's doing his best to help Kasu and it's working but just short moments. I wish we could help out. I don't like being helpless."

"Who said anything about being helpless?" Rachel asked indignantly. "Look at what I do and tell me that you can't find some way to help your friends after Ryo lets you out of bed?" Rachel smiled softly at Rowen who was watching her sleepily from the couch.

She couldn't help but smile. Rachel had a very good point and it snapped her out of the mood she dug herself in. "you are absolutely right. I can even do something while I'm in bed also. Thanks you're a great help."

"I live to make you see" She chuckled. "Rowen's up and probably hungry so I better go. Talk to you later."

"Sure thing. Take care now." she slowly hung up the phone and lay back in bed. But even as she relaxed her brain began to think of just how she could help everyone out.

Rachel brought out a light snack to help get his system used to food again after being used to fluids. "How are you feeling love?"

She smiled at the soft snort that blew his hair out of the way only to feel it fall back into place. Her lessons with Dais and Cale had been postponed for the emergency but her ties to Rowen gave her an extra sense where he was concerned.

"Would feel better if our positions weren't so troubling. We don't know when the evil will return and now most of our team is out of action with this nasty little bug."

"I know but that doesn't mean we're still out of the game." She nodded to him, telling him in her own way that neither se nor anyone else were going to just lye back and accept this as a defeat.

"No we won't sit back. But you have to admit that you and the others aren't ready for all of this to blow up right now. Not with the chance that you all would lose everything." Rowen was worried no only for them but was very worried for Rachel as he pulled her unresisting body to him in an embrace

She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "We'll manage love. We always do no matter what the outcome." she lifted her head up some and sweetly kissed his cheek, holding him in her arms also.

As they drifted off to sleep again safe for the moment. Across town Ryo and Mia were also getting ready to rest as they had both used up their limited energy talking to the others.

Things were settling down for the night and at the houses across the city. The worst of the flu that had hit the city was over, now was the time for recoveries. Sage and Kasu were settling in as Kasu's fever had finally dropped out of the delirium and into the "oh Kami it hurts" stage.  
As the clouds parted it revealed a beautiful full moon set up in the middle of the midnight blue sky. But instead of it being a peaceful sight it seemed to send a wave of evil through the sleeping city below. The animals that could feel it just tensed and wondered where this new feeling was coming from.

White Blaze quickly lifted his head up as the evil hit him. It unnerved him greatly and not to mention a somewhat familiar scent. He couldn't help but growl but stopped when he realize he didn't know what was making him so edgy. So he just settled himself more comfortable on the soft grass and laid his head down once more. Maybe it was just something in the wind. He sighed deeply, letting his eyes close before drifting off to slumber as well.

Sage woke briefly as the evil caused his armor to react, looking at Kasu he realized that she had been so worn out with her current battle that she didn't even budge. Sighing in frustration he remembered what the Phoenix had told them. "The evil must have returned." He rolled over and curling around his overly warm wife and returned to sleep.

The two warlords that were stationed at the Date house looked at each other and nodded. They too remembered what had been said and knew that this was a nether world evil. "Looks like we are going to be the heroes this time. The others aren't going to be in much shape for this fight."

It seemed that everyone dealing with the armors awoke briefly only to go right back to sleep. The females mainly just slept through it and they were all sleeping the rest of the night away. Shary was deep in slumber with Kento holding her tightly from behind, his snores muffled some as he rested his face against her back. But her tail twitched, curling and uncurled angrily before slowly going limp. In the dim light her nails were seen to have been growing longer than their nubs she was used to having and her ears were changing also.

The next morning everyone woke up, wondering what the sensation last night was and decided that would have to have a talk. The flu survivors were still recovering so families helped out each other the best they could.

Cye and Rene got together with Ryo and Mia and it was determined that Ryo would go over to the Dates and try to link his armor to Kasu's to help try to burn the virus out of her system a little faster.

Ryo took off with Blaze and as they headed over he could only wonder what was going to happen to his friends. If they couldn't come up 100 to fight the evil that he knew they had all felt the night before.

He knew he was going to have to talk to the Warlords about this. The wounds of the past were healed and with them all aging they were all much older and even thought they were all in the best shape they knew that the only reason they could still fight like they did was the magical properties of their armors. This was one evil that they would at least be able to fight better than in the past as they would already know this one. Just not how strong it would be.

The great tiger looked up at the warrior of Fire. He was thinking and wished he could help in some way. Purring some he nudged him hand with his head, letting him know he was here for him like everyone else.

"I know Blaze. And we may be counting on you more than ever now." He murmured as they took the elevator up to the pent house apartment. He wondered how they would be able to do this with out hurting her, he wasn't even certain that this would work, but Mia and Cye seemed to think it would work.

He just purred more, telling him in his own way that he would be here for them all.

Mia lightly dabbed at Kasu's forehead wit a damp cloth, wiping the sweat away. She was still so very warm but when Ryo arrived the virus would hopefully be burned away. With Cye's help also he could balance the heat so she wouldn't get too hot.

Sage sat to the side looking miserable as he held her hand watching her sleep the troubled sleep of the fevered. She had cried out several times in the night and with her skin so sensitive from being so dehydrated she was almost in constant pain.

Ryo showed up at the door in his sub armor to Dais and nodded. His eyes were no less intense as they had been in his youth, but the fire had been tempered with the wisdom of years as he stood at the height of the warlords. "She is in the room?" he asked quietly.

As he was directed back he noticed that Cye was preparing a bath set of herbs in the water. Nodding in appreciation for what was being done to keep her pain to a minimum he looked in to Mia and Sage and nodded that she was ready. Sage gently picked up the fevered woman and lowered her into the tub and Cye's care as Ryo turned to his full armor for the delicate control that was going to be needed.

In response to what was happening, Kasu's sub armor appeared with out her calling it as the Armor of balanced sensed what was about to happen. This relieved Ryo and Cye to no end as Ryo began the sequence that would allow his armor to merge somewhat with her and begin the process of burning off the fever, hopefully with out killing her.

The armor was reaching out for them, asking for help. Slowly gathering their powers they created a type of funnel for the heat of Wildfire to enter. They would help control and tame it to the degree the hostess needed it to defeat this bug still inside.

As the armors merged Kasu moaned in pain, she tried to endure as a corner of her mind understood what was happening. Cye's cooling waters entered the mix to sooth her skin and keep her from feeling the immediate effects of the flame that now spread through her veins to eradicate the virus.  
It soon became unbearable for her as she stopped fighting but still was in so much pain that there was no comfort for it. For the three armor bearers it seemed like hours when in reality it had been no more than 15 minutes. The fire raged and abated and as the waters cooled and revived her, the Virus was gone, but as all three could feel, Kasu had been weakened to a dangerous point. She would be weeks in recovering.

Balance were glad that it worked and helped to try and ease her in a more peaceful slumber. It would be a while but soon she would be strong and healthy. Satisfied they released their hold on the fire armor and concentrated on helping Kasu relax.

Ryo sat back against the wall weakened from the effort it took for that fine of a control of the flame. Cye worked on cooling her body and restoring the lost fluids to the burn off. He was careful to maintain the balance of nutrients with the herbs used and about en minutes later Kasu was sleeping deeply.

Cye relaxed his abilities and dropped out of his sub armor to let Sage Take her back to bed. The four of them were exhausted and so Sage crawled in with Kasu and were watched by Mia as Dais and Cale helped Cye and Ryo out to the living are where they were content to sleep foot to foot on the long wrap around couch with Blaze watching over them

Mia smiled as she watched the couple sleep. It had worked wonderfully and soon it was just a matter of time until they were all well.

Dais and Cale nodded to each other and then Dais stepped into the room with Mia. "Cale has been here since the beginning, I am sending him back for rest. I will stay however since we all felt what happened last night."

She nodded, knowing what he meant since Ryo told her the strange feeling he felt last night. "That's a good idea. Maybe we can figure out what this all means."

"If it helps, Cale and I agreed that it was from the nether realm. Perhaps another invasion? Be very Careful Mia, there are dangers now and none of you are ready yet." He walked out of the room and got comfortable before Cale shadow walked back to the nether realm.

She just nodded. If an invasion was about to happen the enemy picked a perfect time. The team was still out and the Warlords seemed to be the only ones that could do something. But even so if the enemy tried to do what Ruby did... she pushed the thought aside. She hoped it wouldn't come to that. There was no telling what the group would do with something like that.

Cye went home as he was exhausted and went home to help take care of his own children. Rene wasn't feeling so hot so Cye was going to make her rest for a day or two to give her a better shot against the bug while he helped the others. He had been in so much contact with water as of late that his armor helped him by boosting his systems to keep him healthy.

Ryo and Mia were over the worst of their ordeals and all Ryo needed now was a long rest that was undisturbed. Mia was troubled with all that was happening and told Ryo that she would rest and look up some information on the computer.

Rowen was up and about again, slower in pace but the sleep he had gotten had helped his body speed his recovery. Now all that was left was to start eating to get his strength back.

Kento was almost back to his usual self except for the fact he still tired easily if he did too much at once. With the healthy foods that Shary made sure he ate he would be as healthy as when was before in just a few days.

Kasu slept several days longer only waking long enough to eat a little something and then quietly and with out protest went back to sleep. Days went by and the uneasiness that permeated the night soon transferred to the daylight hours as well until the entire city was moving cautiously in fear of what ever was coming.

No one but those that knew the past and remembered it knew what was coming, but human nature being what it was, everyone knew something was coming. Now it was only a question of when.

When seemed to come too soon and through different and remote places. Some people claimed to have seen what looked like old samurai costumes and carrying very real weapons. But they were in the outskirts of the city, almost as if unsure to enter such a populated place.

However one night at the faun household Shary was practicing her cross-stitching, finding it soothing and keeping her mind occupied while Kento and Shu slept. She tried but couldn't and decided it would help her relax. Oddly enough it was a picture of an animal mural of the group but when she looked up she pricked her finger.

"Ouch!" she sucked at the drop of blood, her new ears pricking forward at the sound that was barely hidden from human ears. Setting aside her sewing and wrapping her robe more securely around herself she got up and went to the back door. The sound was coming from the back yard...

Against her better judgment she stepped outside and looked around. The night was cool and crisp. Their home was one of the few that were still in the city limits but their backyards opened into the open fields out the outskirts. They had a fence to keep any stay animals out but in the darkness everything was black. She looked around, wondering just what was that noise and settled that a raccoon might have gotten trash. So sighing she turned back and slowly made her way back to the house. She barely had time to block the weapon before it came to contact with her body.

As Shary turned about she found that there were many armed warriors surrounding her and blocking her path to the house. To many for her to fight in either form safely. Dodging quickly she let out a sharp cry as one of the naginatas sliced the back of her robe open to reveal the tail.

As the warriors closed in to take her she was surprised that in her moment of fear she had closed her eyes to the blow. It never fell as a sharp clang of metal on metal alerted her that someone had interfered with the telling blow.

As she looked up she saw a tall figure in the darkness blocking the blades with a pair of nunchuka. "Are you alright Lady Shary?" In his armor the old mannerisms of a samurai coming back with no effort as Dais used her formal address.

"I am now," she nodded, holding out her hand before her and concentrated. Soon an amber light filled and solidified into a staff with a sharp, golden tiger claw at the end. Maybe she wasn't as skilled in armor like the warlords but old memories came back of her fighting days. Standing up she held the staff confidently in both hands and faced the soldiers. "We have to keep them away from the house."

"I know, Hardrock isn't ready to be moved yet and even less ready to armor up and fight. You shouldn't be fighting either Lady Shary." Dais pointed out.

At that moment a small crow dove out of the sky and landed on Dais' shoulder. -Uncle Dais is right Aunt Shary. I'll help him out, but you get back in the house. If nothing else be ready incase of another attack.- Chuushin's voice echoed in their heads even as she morphed to her human form and slid down off of her uncle's shoulder.

She wasn't unarmed however as she was dressed in a light armor that was fitted to her small body. She pulled her blade out and both saw immediately that it was the sword that Cale had given her. Along the edge was a glow that no one had noticed before and Dais realized that she had managed to integrate her Mother's magical abilities into her sword handling.

Seeing that she wasn't going to go away he told her to watch herself. "I don't want your parent's coming after me for letting you stay. I think you can handle this though, just don't get over confident."

It was then that Dais realized that they weren't fighting the soldiers but instead were in a small shield that seemed to ward off the numbers. The effort told in Chuushin's eyes as she told Shary to go. "I can't hold this up long and you need to be ready for when I do let the ward down."

Still in a ready stance she walked to the edge of the ward's circle and looked at her aunt and uncle for the signal to cut the barrier.

Shary didn't like this but what choice did she have. She had to protect her family and nodded. She was ready, so when the shield went down she ran. Using her staff she struck two of the soldiers down, heading to the house as fast as she could. Some tried to stop her but she struck them all down, the golden claw raking through their armor as if paper and had reached the door.

A soldier reached out and grabbed the appendage, pulling back but Shary let out a small cry of pain, facing him and with her own hand knocked the helmet right off. Leveling the staff a small arc of power came and leveled the soldiers that came. Once inside she locked the door, running around to make sure all the windows were secured as was and stood alert. She would protect her family.

Dais fought like a man possessed again as he tried to keep an eye on the small slip of a girl that was his niece in sight as they fought. However she moved much like her father. Fast and decisively.

The only thing that allowed him to see where she was, was the armor that she had been wearing. Granted, she was fighting well in her armor, but he could see from where he was standing that she wasn't going to be able to keep up the magical efforts that allowed her to destroy the soldiers without the help of one of the Ronin armors.

Shary prowled the inside of her home like the mother tigress prowling her lair to keep her cubs and lair safe from intruders. She could feel them trying to get in, trying to break through the attacks of the Warlord and young sorceress but be damned if they were going to hurt anyone else. She could feel the animal side wanting to come out, to destroy them but then something clicked into her mind. Something like this happened when she and Kasu were chosen and traveling.

"Maybe... I can do it again. I think I remember..." biting her bottom lip she braced the staff on the floor and watched as it stood perfectly still. It didn't have the jewel so she would have to do her best without it. Taking a deep breath she rested her hands over the claw and began to chant under her breath. Power slowly began building around her and took a form to attack.

Chuushin was knocked to the ground as she felt the power build up in the house. "Dais!" She called out as she felt her armor crack from the stresses of the blows. She was worried about the power in the house. She knew who it was behind the growing energy and the spell that was weaving was starting to scare her. Not even her mother pulled this much energy for an attack.

Dais looked at her and then at the house, his own armor sensing what was happening and he grew worried. They had to head for high ground and soon. Slicing through the soldiers he was faced with he leaped over to where his niece was and destroyed the soldiers beating her down.

"Hold on Chuushin," he told her softly as he picked her up and quickly gauged where to land and how to get there. Thanks to his armor he was able to leap high into the air, letting loose his mace as some of the soldiers hoped to bring them down. He strained but managed to land on the roof of the house. He just hoped that his theory was right.

Shary was still chanting as the power began to build where she was holding it. She was planning on letting out in one solid blast but her eyes were a solid white gold color as was the power. -Just a bit more...- she could tell where the enemy was and waited for them to move in just a bit more. A bit more... now! With a single word the power literally exploded from her and spread out in a perfect circle but even as the energy raged nothing was destroyed. But the moment the first soldier was touched by it he barely had time to scream in pain as the massive power surge ripped him apart. Others tried to escape but the circle kept growing so that it consumed them as well. It kept spreading and spreading, trying to seek out all the foes before the power ran out and with a loud cry, similar to that of the victory cry of a large beast before slowly fading and then died out. It was over.

During it all Dais held onto the young girl even as the power didn't touch them but he could feel it. Even his armor was reacting to it and it took everything he had to fight it. When the surge ended he saw what had happened. The armors of the dynasty soldiers were in pieces all over the yard. Then they exploded in black flames and burned away. "Such power... Chuushin, are you alright?"

Shary was breathing heavily as she let go of the power and fell to the ground. The staff gave a soft light before slowly fading away. The work was done and all was safe.

Chuushin was scratched in places and her lip was cut and bleeding, but fortunately she wasn't hurt much beyond that. She knew however that she was going to be massively bruised when it came time to take her armor off.

"I'm fine Uncle Dais." She said weakly "Daddy's gonna be pissed that I cracked this armor already though." She was barely able to stand on her own and with the extra weight of the armor on her she leaned against him as she stood up to find out if anything else was strained.

Dais helped her as he held her tightly and thy jumped down to the ground. "I think your father is going to be more than pissed. And what about your mother? I don't want to even think what they're going to do to me when they find out I let you fight." he could almost imagine what they would do to him if and when they found out.

"Daddy knows that I came tonight. How do you think I got access to my fighting armor? He has this locked up tighter than fort Knox. But he will be glad to know that I didn't have to help defend Aunt Shary and Uncle Kento alone." She looked down.

"However you are right about one thing. Mom's gonna be beyond pissed that I started fighting."

"That makes two of us. C'mon, let's see how Shary is doing." making sure the coast was clear he managed to get the door unlocked without breaking it open and found said person sprawled on the middle of the living room floor.

Chuushin struggled free of the hand that restrained her and ran to her aunt's side. Checking her vitals she found that she was still awake. This relieved her to no end as she then checked the life levels as her father had taught her. They were low and if she didn't get her energy back up soon the baby would be in danger.

"Uncle Dais, I don't have the energy to do this alone. I haven't even got back up to fighting fitness when I came, But I was in better shape that Mom and dad. I need your help since you are my only other alternative. "Aunt Shary's baby could die if I don't do something.

Dais silently nodded and knelt at her other side. They had to try and save the baby or hell would brake loose. "Tell me what to do and I'll help the best I can."

Chuushin had a hard time believing that Uncle Dais was at one time a big bad Warlord that used to regularly beat up on her daddy and his friends. Especially now that he was next to her and ready to help her Save Shary and the Baby.

"Open your mind to me. I promise not to look, but it is the best way I can link to you at the moment. I am too weak to initiate more than the basic transfer sets." Her body drooped slightly telling more of her weariness than her words.

"Alright." he concentrated on the thread, as he knew was her and opened his mind to her. He trusted her and would help all he could. He was just glad that Kento wasn't awake. But from the stairs a pair of golden eyes set in a black-furred feline face watched.

Chuushin had to actually chant out the healers chant to focus and as her hands started to glow with the energy she was calling from the earth and from Dais she mixed it carefully and with a blessing, infused it into the woman's body. It was a short burst but it was enough to wake Shary up.

It took a while but when Shary's tail began to twitch it was a sure sign that she was about to wake up. Slowly she pushed herself to her hand and at up slowly. She felt incredibly tired and hungry. "Dais.. Chuushin... what happened to the soldiers?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"They're gone Aunt Shary. You blew them away." Chuushin nearly collapsed save for the fact that Dais was there to catch her. She was drained and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. But Dais was having none of it. "Up you go young lady. You are going home and to bed. Your Father is going to kill me as it is and I don't want to see what your mother would come up with to make that worse."

Picking her up despite her protests he looked at Shary. "You are going to bed too. You need the rest. You nearly lost your baby tonight with that spell."

"Okay. Thanks you two... I'll go up as soon as I can get the strength." she gave him a weak smile.

"Up you go then." Not even smiling at the situation he picked up Shary and moving quietly he deposited her just outside her room with Kento.

"Bed."

Was the only thing he said before backing into the shadows and disappearing there with a now sleeping Chuushin tucked safely in his arms. He well remembered the beating he had taken once from the warrior of Halo. He wasn't about to take a bigger beating for not making certain that his daughter got home safely.

Shary sighed deeply, rubbing her eyes before she managed to open the door and leaving it open slip inside. She was even too tired to take her robe of as she crawled into bed and was fast asleep once her head touched the pillow. Neither she nor Kento reacted when a small figure walked into the room and crawled into bed with them.

Shu smiled as his body began to change again and he was human. His momma was safe and so was his baby sister. Closing his eyes he was soon asleep with his parents

The next morning came and as households started waking up for the day two were sleeping well beyond their normal measure.

Kasu was feeling up to moving a little and had taken over the couch in the living room and had noticed that Chuushin hadn't made a peep, and it was well past noon.

Sage was awake and at the dojo, working with some of the students and arranging a family visit to the apartment so that everyone could see that all made it out of the illness and were recovering.

Shary was still asleep and if anyone noticed the difference in the house it was Kento as he woke up to find his wife so dead asleep to the world that she didn't budge an inch.

Dais had been up long before everyone having kept up his training as a warrior he was able to recover and push himself father than the girl and the woman that helped him the night before. The story had been related to Kayura and the other Warlords and all were ready to go to the respective corners of the city to pick groups of tired recovering people up to meet at Mia and Ryo's,

Sage had tried to wake Chuushin up earlier that day but she didn't budge a muscle at his prodding. Testing her reflexes he found that she had worn herself out the night before to the point of illness again. She was warm with a light fever, but nothing that she wouldn't recover quickly from. He let her sleep even though he was upset that the armor was already made useless. From the attacks she took last night. They were going to have to train their children in the ways of the armors sooner than they were taught. Hopefully now that Talpa wasn't here to reclaim the armors they would have the time to do it.

He was rather surprised to see Cale that afternoon at the Date household when the meeting was called. Nodding in agreement he shadow walked back to his apartment and picking up Chuushin, who was still sleeping, and getting Kasu up they all 'walked' over the Mia's, where Cale excused himself to help with the Mouri Household.

As the group gathered it was quietly apparent that no one was ready for this new onslaught.

"So soldiers are popping up again like roaches and our armors didn't tell us a thing," Rowen summed up in a worn voice. He and the others had been fighting so much for a while now but it was getting old fast. Now was the time to pass the armors down to the next generation. It was no question that would get the Halo and Hardrock armors but the others... that shouldn't be too much of a problem.

Shary was trying to listen to it all but the moment she closed her eyes she kept nodding off. She almost lay on the floor before jerking herself awake and forced herself awake. So now she was perched quietly on a fluffy cushion with her elbows resting on her knees, chin in hands and tail lazily flipping back and forth. As she yawned quietly behind her hands for the fifth time she felt her canines sharper than usual and tried hard not to bite her tongue.

"Actually Strata, The armors did chime. But you all were still recovering from your bouts with the flu that you never felt it." Sekhmet explained, looking a little more tired than usual he almost glared at Dais. "And unlike the Spidery one, we didn't have help with our battles in the night.

Sage shifted some as Chuushin sleepily rolled over and in probably the most disrespectful voice anyone had heard out of her yet she opened one eye partway and looked at Sekhmet. "Oh can it uncle Sekh. You know why I fought where I did last night. Its not like I got off easy you know."

Glaring at him she rolled back over towards her father and using him for a pillow fell back asleep again while Sage and Kasu looked at her in shock and Cye chuckled. "Put you in your place didn't she?" He couldn't resist jibing the man.

"Like mother like daughter..." Shary said sleepily, eyes closed as her chin slipped off her hand and she jerked up again, smacking the back of her head against the table she happened to be leaning against. She growled softly and held her head in both hands.

Sekhmet made a face but said nothing else as he sat back. It was so since when he first fought Kasu she put him in his place and now her offspring did the same thing only with words.

The quads giggled at that and settled down under Rene's stern glance. Cye looked weary as he spoke what was on all of their minds. "Like it or not, the evil is back, and we're getting too old for this. The kids have been training hard for the last few years and they have already dealt with some of the evils we fight on a periodic basis in their own way."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I am willing to pass down my armor to the next generation and take the back seat as guidance to help them out." Cye looked at his kids as Sage and Kento all looked at their children as well.

"Yes, I know it is old and a weary task. But do we really have the right to take their childhoods away like ours were when we gained the armors?" Ryo looked at Chuushin and the others knowing that they were still carefree and fun loving even though they had been raised the way they were.

He was still remembering all of the things that had happened in his paste to shape him into who he was today and knew that he didn't want any of them to go through what he had to.

"Well... I don't know about you guys but why not give them the choice?" Kento spoke up as he looked at his son. He still had so much to live for and to give it all up... he didn't want him to force the decision on him. Shu smiled up at his dad and leaned against his mom, who was now more or less awake. He looked back at the others. "What do you all think?"

Sage nodded. There was no way he was going to force Chuushin into this if she felt that she wasn't ready. The option at least gave her the chance to try to live as normally as possible for a little while longer at least instead of forcing her to fight like they all had to.

Kasu had now worried about the kids choosing their own battles. Granted they were barely more than babies now and in the second grade or the fourth grade. But they all knew more about the powers they each came into than her generation did when they started fighting when they were older.

Rene sighed. Somehow she knew this was coming and she didn't want to let her children fight at all. However they were all their father's children and they all had a sense of balance when it came to fighting and being at peace. They all could feel the stirrings of battle now in the waters of calm and she knew that soon she would have to let them go.

Cye pulled Rene to him as he heard her sigh. It wasn't the first thing on his mind but he knew through good and bad, this team would not be split as easily as his had. He too didn't want his little girl to go into battle, but she had proven time and again that she could wield some of the staves and knives better than her brothers in tight situations. If she wanted to fight with them he was going to have to let them go. Rowen, Ryo and Mia could all see the pains of the thoughts running through their friends minds as they pondered what to decide.

Rachel could feel the tension in the air and knew that if anything she was going to have to be there for all of them. It was what she did best now, listening, and from what she could feel and hear, the parents of her nieces and nephews were going to need a shoulder to cry on.

It was agreed silently though that the kids would choose their own battles and if they wanted to back out, they weren't going to force them to finish it. They were all young and as a group they all knew that they could take on the armors. But even long battles got wearying and that was when they all agreed that they would take up their children's burdens.

Out side the six said children were outside, playing and talking with each other as the adults talked inside. They had an idea of what they were saying but that was it. They were having fun in the sunny day.

"So... should we bring them in and ask them or some of us go out there and ask them?" Shary asked as she looked at her family. She didn't like it but it was bound to happen. Her tail twitched back and forth some, curling and uncurling lazily.

"Actually, if you don't mind, why not just let them be?" Rachel could feel the eyes in the room on her. "If they are meant to fight this battle then they will take up arms and fight on their own. When they need help, they will ask. But until then, why not let them be children, before they have to grow up into your world." She explained.

She could feel herself blushing as Rowen looked at her. He was startled by her conviction and in knowing this he put his arms around her and hugged her. "I may not be the parent, but I say that we let them do just that."

Everything was pretty much quiet but they were all smiling. They agreed completely, let them be children for a while longer. Rowen smiled and hugged Rachel tightly, kissing her cheek fondly. "You're perfectly right," he told her.

"Of course I am you silly man." She grinned. "You can ask any parent alive and they will tell you that they want their children to be children for as long as possible." She sighed and snuggled against him. She still wore the white cloth over her eyes even though she could have worn glasses, but to her it was a symbol of everything she had been through and survived.

The others could only agree and pulled there significant others close. For now the armors would wait in choosing the next generation of Ronins, leaving the children of the family to be children for a while longer.

It was only days later, all of the kids were back in school and though some of their young friends were missing they had all received word that they were fine, just unable to get to school. The playground was busy with Children letting off the stress of the last couple of days when a terrified scream rang out across the grounds.

Chuushin was on her feet instantly wishing she had her blade with her. She could feel the energy building up and knew that it was more of the tin goons she had helped take out those few nights ago.

She wasn't 100 but she knew that her friends were and uttering a quick spell after a moment's preparation their weapons of choice surrounded her in a circle. Stave, Staff, Bow and Quiver, Twin Katanas, Long Blade all appeared in a circle about her at the 5 points. Taking up the long blade she watched as her friends pulled their weapons and readied the energies that they would need to take the troops out.

Soldiers emerged all around, fighting the other children and even some of the teachers that were outside. The tin men did nothing except walked up to the group of children with weapons, real ones, out and ready. They had no idea what was going on but they had their orders. So they charged forward at them.

The kids were cool, calm and collected as they began to battle them. They were very skilled and were actually winning, also keeping an eye on each other since they were a tight friends and family.

Chuushin went down first. Not being up to speed had taken its toll on her and she started taking more hits than she could handle. Kanna and Taisen came to her aid and took her out of the battle area. Putting her near the students they told her to watch over them all while they tried to clean up.

It wasn't long after that that a wild call sounded. "TEMPRENCE SEVERANCE DANMATSUMA!" The field was cleared and a woman in the armor of balance stepped out of the clearing.

Looking at everyone she nodded to the children who hid smiles of recognition as to who it was. Looking at them all she flashed several signs almost too fast to follow and in a flash of light, the kids were healed, weapons were gone and a vague feeling that everything seen had been a dream pervaded over the kids and teachers.

Class continued for the day, but Questions started as soon as Karasu picked them all up from school. "No, it wasn't a dream. You ok Chuushin?" Chuushin was dead asleep to the world again as the Magic used restored her health, but not her energy.

Shu looked at her worriedly but was relieved to see the slow rise and fall of her chest that indicated that she was deeply asleep and had been so since she got the chance.

"Man, I'm glad those tin cans went for us instead of the other kids." Taisen muttered. He was tired too as he had used strait magic in both offensive and defensive manners to keep the battle even. As he didn't have anything to focus with, his effect was more of a defensive shielding over himself and whomever else he was able to get in contact with.

"Gotta wonder what's going on. They wanted us, no one else." Kanna spoke up thoughtfully. "I really don't want to have to do that again any time soon."

Kara thought to herself as the kids talked about the battle amongst themselves. -Looks like Rachel was more than right about the kids not really being ready for all of this. They would protect the other kids and themselves, but would they be able to protect the city with out burning out like Sage and the others did-

Her wandering thoughts alerted Sage and he set to work with the phone to call the others. It was clear that they would need to meet tonight. The battle was going to need to be rehashed from the adults prospective and options weighed again. Things were looking worse than they had a few days ago.

Back at home word of what happened peaked everyone's curiosity. And anger. Why attack the children when the adults were the ones with the armors still. Whoever was the one controlling them had a different game plan then the one they were used to.

In another dimension, a lone figure watched the battle again and again through the magic and wondered at the strength of these children. He recognized the individual weapon skills as the ones that paired with the Ronin Armors. But he didn't realize how long he had been gone. "It seems that the Ronin whelps have had time to settle after apparently defeating Talpa. Was it the power of the white armor that allowed for this?"

The being pondered this for some time as he set up the next attack. He had never before seen the armor of balance and was dually impressed by it's power. "Another Ronin Armor. I will have to see exactly what sort of person wields such power with the ease of a warlord." With that he immediately started making plans to corner each of the children to figure out their strengths, and hopefully find the bearers of the Ronin armors and their weakness.

At home Shu was practicing with his dad, keeping the training up with his Bo staff. He didn't like how those monsters came to their school and attacked. No one was hurt but what about next time? He didn't want that to happen ever.

Shary was working on her sewing again as she waited for the dinner she was cooking to finishing roasting. She was still feeling tired most of the day and very worried about the kids. Giving her food for thought she set aside her hobby and thought. Whoever this was had to be from the Dynasty. And more than likely after the armors but why children?

-Maybe... this person knows the armors would chose them when the time came- she mused to herself, resting her chin in her hand. But this person more than likely didn't know who bore the armors now or else another attempt would have been made. -Or maybe they don't want to risk losing an army of soldiers again. But who is it- her tail silently swung back and forth as her new ears twitched some, focusing on the sounds before getting used to them. Maybe she could talk to Kasu later about this.

Ryo and Mia were talking at length about the whys and hows and couldn't come up with anything that would tell what was happening. Rowen and Rachel stopped by their place to pick up the other couple and took off for the Mouri house. Being the largest in town it was the place that the meeting for the adults was to be held.

They were starting to centralize again and it was instinctive now. Evil shows up, Centralize to keep tabs on everyone and spread out afterwards to regain the privacy. This time they didn't know how they were going to centralize with so many people to think about as even with all it's space, Mia's mansion was now far too small for 16 people plus warlords.

Sage had gotten a weary Karasu and a sleeping Chuushin to the car to go across town for the meeting and he knew that this was going to be interesting as he knew that by their energy levels alone, his wife and daughter were fighting with everything they had. He wasn't happy that Chuushin had to fight again so soon, but he knew that the others kids wouldn't let her down. Just like the guys would never let each other down.

Said meeting was called in and all the little ones were in it this time. Something big was up they knew that much and they waited patiently for their parents to ask them what they wanted.


	19. Part 19 New Ronin Warriors

**Partners in Hentai: Part Nineteen - New Ronin Warriors**

by Beloved Shadow Dragon Dagger

Several weeks had passed and in each of those weeks, the kids had small battles to fight and usually they won. It felt almost as if there was a force out there that was cautiously trying to figure out what their weaknesses were.

Hiding in the shadows was a stronger force. As he looked out and about the city he noticed that the city too had been repaired from the war with Talpa and that everything seemed to be rather peaceful. "I must find our which of those brats belongs to what Ronin. There is no way they can all belong to one." His fuming was short lived as he called one of his longest-lived soldiers to him and gave the order. "Follow the brats. Find their parents. I want the Armors."

The dark army silently bowed, leaving the room and silently spreading out in ht Mortal realm. They would keep an eye out in case they saw the children again and sight of the Ronins.

Shu got out the van, opening the passenger door and helping his mom out once they arrived at the restaurant. Shary slowly got out, her feline ears flicking back as she squeezed his hand. She was glad they had arrived but she still didn't feel so good. Taking Kento's hand in her other hand they headed inside where everyone was waiting.

"Hey guys, sorry we were late," Kento said as he and his family made it to the large table. The group looked worried/tired but they all had good reasons with the appearance of Dynasty soldiers up and about.

The Kids all looked bushed as they sat about the table between aunts and uncles as well as parents. The battles had actually been getting easier for them as they finished their recoveries from being ill. Chuushin and Kasu were the only ones that still had a hard time with the battles, but even they were much healthier than they had been before during the first battle.

"Uncle Ryo, What's going on, having to take our weapons to school isn't very cool you know." Chuushin looked over at her uncle and though there was no condemnation in her voice she was tired and it loosened her tongue a little in what she said.

"I because of all the trouble we've been having lately. Whoever is sending these soldiers out seems to be targeting you and the other kids," Ryo said simply. It was wiser to tell them the truth. They were smart kids and they had a right to know what was going on. This was becoming their battle as much as it was the adults.

"But why does this person what with us?" one of the quads spoke up. "Is it because we can fight?"

"A very good reason. But I think it's more. Remember the dragon and tiger spoke of a past evil coming back so it's likely whoever is back has a big grudge against us." Rowen said. Now, the problem was who was it?

"So who are the major evils that you fought then that would have such a beef with you all?" Kanna piped up from next to her mom.

Rene nodded. "Makes sense. Lets start by listing the major evils you fought and sent packing and that would give us a place to start. From there you can narrow down by the tin cans the kids have to keep crashing."

"Well, we can rule out the Dynasty Soldiers and Nether Spirits that's for sure. Those things obeyed orders, not make them," Kento spoke up, leaning back in his chair some.

"After we first defeated Talpa we went against Sarenbou. Took Inferno to get rid of him but we ran into him twice. He had a big grudge against Talpa like us," Ryo said, rubbing the bridge of his nose some. "Not to mention he tried to take Hariel's Armor from me by force."

"Saber Stryke and Black Blaze were the next we all encountered. But I think we can scratch them out for obvious reasons," Mia thought out loud, lightly tapping her fingers on the table. It was true the black tiger was now a part of White Blaze and the Swordsman was too noble to do something like this. And he never used soldiers to do his work for him.

"There was also the incident with Sun Devil but I don't think he would do something like this unless Talpa was around," Sage told the others. They all knew it definitely couldn't be him. He was more loyal to him than any of the Warlords, second to Kayura. "And that leaves four more we went against."

"Well I can tell you it couldn't be the Sand Strikers. Those guys are history!" Kento nodded just once. He had dealt with them and no way they were coming back. "Besides, they obeyed Dais when I followed them and work with sand. Not soldiers." Cye also said it couldn't be the Red Torrent he had to go against when he and the others had dreams. The Armor was a one-time thing and was gone. Permanently.

"And no way Badamon is behind is. He used Nether Spirits and Ryo blasted a giant hole in him with the Inferno Armor alone in the final battle." Rowen muttered in thought. No way that ghost was going back.

"Not to mention that assassin Gash that Talpa sent that Yuli, Anubis and I encountered while looking for the Jewel of Life," Mia pointed out. She remembered that all too well and she doubted he could be the one behind it.

"And then there was that brainless general Dara. Man! There is no way he could be the one behind it! This is beyond him!" Ryo laughed, remembering how dense the general had been when Ryo and Rowen fought against him.

"The way I see it... it could only be Sarenbou," Shary yawned behind her hand. "He's the only one here with a motive and the one with the biggest grudge."

Kasu looked at Sage questioningly. "You never told me about Sarenbou. What is it about him that sends a cold spike up my back?"

Sage took a deep breath, letting his eyes close but still remained alert as ever. "Sarenbou... was the toughest opponent we went against right after we first defeated Talpa. We were still trying to recover from the power drain and figure out about the white armor when he appeared. He attacked Rowen and myself when we were in the city to see how it was fairing. Needless to say we didn't do so good. He knew about the white armor and knew one of us had it. So we told the other except Ryo and thought to ambush him ourselves. He tricked us with an illusion, trapping us in these types of bubbles that kept shocking us. He uses the full moon to cast his illusions, which are stronger than Dais' but cover the moon and he's powerless.

"We fought him again, or should I say Ryo fought him again once he realized he had Hariel's armor. We were all weak and powerless to stop him. We don't know what happened because he had sent a small army of soldiers to attack us when we trailed Ryo and White Blaze to the docks. One by one each of felt a burning sensation in our arms and legs. It felt like... we were burning from the inside out and our armors couldn't help us. He's one warlord I don't want to deal with again."

"So that was when you figured out that the White armor was a part of all of you?" Kasu hugged Sage close. His eyes had turned paler than usual and she knew that this Sarenbou was powerful. "But you all can handle him if he were to show up again right? I mean, you all have grown so much since then. Including our children, you know so much more and you all know how to best use your armor's abilities."

Karasu was worried, and rightly so. If Sarenbou was enough of a match for them to be worried about still, then she knew that she would most likely have to step in to the battle with her husband and Daughter to fight.

Looking around at the others she knew that they felt the same way. Rachel was listening quietly from her corner of the table and as she listened she heard the fear, apprehension, love, and pride that all mixed through the tones in the voices. Taking Rowen's hand she was more assured now than she had been a while ago. Facing the others she smiled. "I too shall fight in my own small ways. I know how to bandage and sooth. I will make myself useful in other ways as well. I just want you all to come back from this." 

"We will. We've come too far to let it end like this." Ryo spoke up and the guys all agreed with them. Sage leaned into his wife's embrace, glad for her comfort as he pushed the memories of what happened away. For now.

The ladies also agreed to do their best to help them all they could in their own way. Shary silently winced at the pressure in her stomach. It hurt even when she ate she barely slept anymore.

Ryo knew that Shary was uneasy and getting more so each time he came to visit. Noting her wince he commented. "Shary, why don't you shift and allow yourself to be more comfortable?"

She nodded and slowly kneeling the floor did so. But even in her tigress form she didn't feel any better as her front legs seemed to buckle under her heavy weight. -I... I don't feel so good...- she shut her eyes tightly, her ears gone flat against her skull and tail curled tightly against her side. Her sides rose and fell quickly as she resisted the urge to cry.

Ryo was up in a flash whistling sharply for Whiteblaze who was sitting outside the back door. As the big cat came in Ryo gave quick and concise directions and watched as his friend took off.

Kneeling down by the tigress he closed his eyes to shut down that source of stimulus and gently ran his hands over her body. He didn't need Sage's abilities to tell that she was going to be premature, even for her Tiger form.

"This is not good." He murmured to himself and suddenly started snapping out terse orders.

"Cye, grab the largest clean towels you have warm them up in the dryer. Sage, get over here and help me with this. It's going to get messy and She is going to get scared and possibly unmanageable with her animal synapses in place."

Looking up he saw Kento's worried face and nodded. "She's gone into labor and nothing I can do can put it off any longer. She's going to be early, even for this form. Help Karasu keep her calm. The rest of you take the kids upstairs and keep them occupied. This is going to be messy and it is going to take a while."

Ryo had already fallen into Vet mode even though he realized just whom his patient was. The mind did not matter right now. Her body was that of a Tiger and that was what he had to treat during the birthing.

Karasu moved swiftly to Shary's head with Kento and she gently stroked the great head even as Whiteblaze came back into the room with a large kit in his jaws. "Thanks. Help them with her until I can get changed."

Ryo stood and walked quickly out to the kitchen and once there scrubbed down and put the full body apron on as well as the smock, mask, cap and gloves before going back out to the main room where Whiteblaze gently nudging Shary's midsection worriedly.

Rowen, Rene and Rachel gathered the kids together, leading upstairs saying that they would explain what was happening. Cye returned from the kitchen shortly with the large beach towels in his hands. He held them ready and was prepared in case Ryo needed something else.

Sage knelt next to him friend but gave him enough safe so he could still work. She saw how tense she was, a keen whining sound coming from her as she struggled to relax her body. He reached out and gently petted her, trying to comfort her. Kento was doing the small; softly telling her everything would be all right as he ruffled her fur tenderly.

Shary was still panting softly, wanting to curl up in a tight ball but the movement made her want to cry out. Everything below her middle was killing her! She whined softly once more, opening her nearly glazed eyes to mere slits.

"Whiteblaze Pin her." The others were surprised to see the larger tiger step over Shary's prone form and lay down on her. He saw Sage move to bump the cat off when Ryo shot him a look.

"Don't worry Sage. Blaze is holding most of his own weight off of her, but I need to have her pinned so that I can give her something that will relax her nerves. It will help her calm down and start to use her own pain blocking measures."

Ryo filled the large needle and capped it as he moved. Putting it behind his ear he walked back to the group and around to Shary's back. "Shary, you are listening right?"

The tigress said nothing but whimper. She turned her head weakly; looking over in his direction but the moment she caught sight of the shot she panicked. She cried out, trying to get up but the other tiger was holding her down. She even tried to claw her way out from under him, panic taken over her mind. She even flinched from the hands that tried to comfort her, not striking but whimpering in fear.

Cye, at the moment, didn't care that her claws were scratching up the floor but he muttered to her soothingly, softly petting her but it wasn't working. He turned to the one in charge at the moment. "Ryo what's going on? It's like she doesn't know us." Kento rubbed the back of her neck in a firm strokes, trying to get her to calm down but he wasn't getting anywhere either.

"Her mind is clouded with pain. Her animal synapses have taken over for fight or flight. This is why I had Blaze pin her." Ryo spoke almost absently as he checked the position of the unborn and coming back to the here and now, looked up at Sage.

"I hate to ask this as you have no experience in animals like this. But could you and Kasu possibly suppress her mentally? This shot has to go in near the spine and a wrong move could injure her.

"I can try." he said honestly. Looking over at Kasu he reached a hand out to lay on her on head. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to help ease her mind but even mentally she was fighting. Still he talked to her, trying to get her to be still just for a moment. -Kasu, ready when you are.- he sent to his love, careful not to broke the connection or concentration.

Soon Shary couldn't fight the combined wills of the couple. Kasu speaking to her animal side and Sage speaking to her human side she felt them take her in had and suppressed the pain enough that her body relaxed.

Relaxed that is until Ryo was able to settle in and set the needle and it's contents in her spine. Her muscles tightened around the prick in her back, but could do nothing more as Sage, Kasu and Whiteblaze all clamped down on her mentally and physically to allow Ryo to finish. And as the Needle was pulled away a blessed cool relief flooded the immediate area and slowly spread its way up her spine as her muscles relaxed of their own accord.

Sage noted the relaxed muscles before slowly letting up. He still kept her hand on his neck, gently rubbing the stiff muscles some. Shary fell under the cool sensations. She shuddered before falling still, letting her eyes close as she breathed deeply. She felt calmed and collected her shattered wits yet the pain in her middle still hurt. -Oh sweet heaven... why now- she whined softly, rubbing her head weakly in Kasu's lap, feeling Kento's strong presence right there with her.

"So right, hon. We'll help you all we can," the bearer of Hardrock said softly, gently petting both her and the other tiger. They got her calm again but there was still the baby to worry about.

Ryo breathed a small sigh of relief. He had no idea how this was going to turn out, but Kasu had given him the odds it being an animal birth and he figured that either way, this would be easier on both mother and child.

Upstairs Rene, Rowen and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief as the ear splitting whine died out and was replaced by a less charged calm. Rachel seemed to have a knack for explaining things to the kids and so Rowen sat with Taisen and Kanna while Rachel took Yomato and Ichiro and Rene held onto Shu and Chuushin.

As they all talked the Kids seemed to be easy about the situation downstairs and were outwardly much calmer than the adults that were with them. Inwardly they were just as worried, but they trusted Ryo to get Aunt Shary through all of this.

Shu was still worried about his mom; even if she felt calm he couldn't stop worrying. He leaned against his godmother's chest, hugging her arm tightly as mentally his 'friend' since he was little and old enough to remember comforted him. They all knew what to expect thanks to Aunt Rachel. With some luck this would go quickly.

Sage helped Ryo with specific instructions what to do. Everything was set so when they were ready they would have to help mother and doctor all they could. Shary was still calm yet her stomach was still hurting a bit.

"Ok Shary, Blaze and I are going to stay here with you while the others go get at least face masks on. Sage, go get a pair of gloves. You all will find everything in the bag I left in the kitchen." Moving around to Shary's head, Ryo took it up and put it in his lap before gently stroking it and eventually forcing her to look up at him.

-It's going to hurt for a while, but you need to stay calm and let your natural instincts take over.- Blaze had stayed near the tiger now that the needle work was over and was now laying with his back to hers to keep her calm.

She looked deeply into the tiger blue eyes, feeling the warm concern of both of them as she slowly nodded. She took a few deep breaths to relax her body and tired to withstand the pains that kept coming. She trusted them with her life and she new that so would the baby once it was born.

Sage took out the extra facemasks and gave one everyone in the group. He took a moment to take a deep breath himself, rolling his sleeves up as he washed his hands and put the gloves on himself. This was it. The baby was coming out and they were going to help it all way.

Kento was the first to come back, reaching out to softly stroke Shary's fur that seemed a bit damp. He couldn't tell if she purred or growled but the reassurance he felt was enough for him. "I'm here for you, babe. We all are," he softly spoke to him behind the facemask.

Ryo had been watching Shary's automatic reactions carefully and could see the strong muscles of her abdomen start to shudder and move. "Ok, here we go. There won't be that much pain due to the fact that I gave you that shot. But you will feel some strange sensations. Those will be your muscles working to push the cub out. Just stay cool and follow the directions and we'll do our best to have this as short as possible for ya."

Ryo looked over to Sage and saw that he was ready and nodded. "This is nothing like a human birth, and Shary might get violent if her animal instincts kick in in the middle. Blaze'll take care of that worry. But I need you here for when they both turn human again."

"I'll be ready" was the only reply he got but it was enough. He looked down at her, feeling that it was just about time as everyone silently knelt around her yet kept a respectable distance so they wouldn't get in each other's way.

Shary's eyes widen as let herself go just a bit into the animal portion of her mind but instead of fighting her internal muscles were contracting. She closed them tightly, her tail swishing back and forth like a whip but she didn't dare move. She wanted to push but a voice in her had told her not too. To let her body do the work for her. Ryo was right, the shot had helped dull a large portion of the pain but it was still there as she felt the cub inside begin to move.

Ryo's voice quietly cut through the turmoil in her mind as she worked with her body. "Shary, you need to push every time you feel the pressure get stronger you need to push. Also remember to breath or you'll pass out." Ryo was gently stroking the abdomen feeling how far the cub had traveled before moving down to her nether regions to see how far she had dilated and to make certain that all was in readiness.

"Sage, I want you to monitor her muscle contractions and help her with the timing of pushing. I'm going to be needed down here to catch." Things were working harder than before and he was glad that Cye had gotten the towels down. It would minimize the mess but there was still going to be a lot of clean up after this.

She stuttered a bit but began to pant softly as she felt a large hand gently stroke her head. She knew it was Kento by his scent and strength. Softly talking to her he was coaching her in her breathing, having her rest her head in his lap comfortable. This time she felt pressure again. It kind of reminded her when she had to go to the bathroom but so much different, holding her breathe she pushed at it, stopping when she paused to breathe and waited he next pressure.

Sage gently laid his hands on his bulk to get a feel of it. He gently coaxed her with the pushing, letting her know when to stop and encouraging her to push a bit more when she needed it. The cub had moved a bit more down but it still had a ways to go. "You're doing fine Shary just keep it up," he spoke encouragingly. As she pushed once more he felt the muscles helped push even more and took her to keep it up just a little longer.

"Not long now. Keep it up. Glancing up at Cye he smiled tightly "You are going to need to warm up some more towels and keep them warm until the cub comes. I am going to need them to help dry it off and hopefully encourage the transformation to its human self."

Looking over at Shary he almost felt sorry for her on his next set of instructions. "Shary. As soon as everything has been delivered, the after birth included, you have got to change back to your human form. The cub is early so you will be staying with me and Mia until the need for intensive care has passed."

The man nodded, carefully getting up as he went to the bathroom first to get some more towels and then to the kitchen to heat them up. He tapped his fingers on the counter as the seconds ticked by on the digital clock. Every so often he would look into the dinning room and then back at the clock. Why did things have to go so slow when they were in a hurry?

-O-Okay- she answered back in a strained voice. Once more she pushed and Sage took her to push as long as she could. He could feel the baby almost there just a bit more and she was done. She had to take two more deep breathes as she pushed harder, feeling the urge to get up but fought it back. She tried to keep quiet, to stop from crying out but once the baby was pushing through and coming out she almost scream her head off and her body went rigid.

The bellow from the cat had Whiteblaze up in an instant. Looking from Ryo to Shary he saw Ryo nod and walking out of the room went out back to get some sleep.

"One more time and most of the work will be done." Ryo saw the head and forepaws of the cub but needed one more push to get the hindquarters out. "Cye, we need those towels!" He called out to the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" he sighed finally at the timer went off and grabbed the towels. They were a bit warmer but not to hot to burn the cub. Dropping to one knee next to Ryo he set the towels down a d held one in his hands, ready for the cub.

The tigress groaned, saying that she couldn't but Sage firmly told her one more and then she could stop. So taking a deep breathe she did as he said, pushing the cub out all the way she went limp, panting softly as she tried to gather enough concentration to shift back to her human form. Slowly and aching her body began to shift, shrinking in mass so Kento carefully pulled her closer and opened blurry eyes as the cub was being taken care of.

The first thing the newborn cub wondered was what happened. What happened to warm feeling and the gentle power of her mother? Who was holding her? Silently she began to cry, wanting to be taken back to the warmth she was in and the feeling of her mother. Her coat was slicked but began drying as Cye and Ryo gently dried her off. She was pure white all over and so very tiny but even with the gentle treatment she was mewling very softly. Her tiny stub tail and small limbs made her looked like one of those beanie baby stuffed toys.

As she started to dry Ryo clipped and tied the cord before the Cub could change. "She'll get her stripes soon enough. Congratulations Shary, Kento. It's a girl." By that time the little tigress had become accustomed to the strange voices and the comforting aura of the room that she changed on her own to a very tiny baby. Ryo kept her eyes covered, as he knew that too much light on a premature baby's eyes would be a bad thing, and handed her to Shary.

She was such a tiny handful that Kento's own hand seemed to dwarf the small child. Ryo and Sage moved to turn down the lighting in the room and then Sage went upstairs to deliver the news.

Ryo left the couple alone with Cye and headed to the kitchen to wash up and get rid of the afterbirth. That done he returned to find that Sage had returned downstairs with the kids and the others to see the baby.

Shary was amazed at how tiny she was she held her close, as a human she was pale with large, liquid brown eyes and dark, nearly black downy soft hair. She smiled, gently rocking the baby in her arms as if she was made of spun glass. "Oh kitten you're alright..." she pressed a very gently kiss on her brow and smiled at them. "Thank you."

Shu carefully knelt before his parents and peered at his little sister. She was so tiny! "She's beautiful..." he softly whispered and looked at his parents, and just smiled.

Rowen came down with the other adults and smiled at them. "Congratulations you two. I'm glad to see that everything is okay." so what are you going to name the newest addition to your family?"

"Um, I hate to interrupt but I have to get her to an incubator back at the house. She is still too young to be out in the open like this without some form of environmental protection." Ryo stepped forward with an apologetic look on his face.

"I agree. Shary, ready to go?" Sage asked as he and Kento helped her up.

She nodded and held the baby closer. "Tired but yeah let's go..."

Kento easily picked her up and nodded to his friend. "I'll take her to the jeep. Just be sure to update us man."

As the next few days passed the fight was tough for the small one as she was not in a classic hospital scene. Instead Ryo was caring for her most of the time with small amounts of time for Shary and Kento as well as checkups from Kasu and Sage.

All in all as she started to gain her stripes Ryo smiled as he saw that there was quite a bit of fight in her. Knowing this he took to calling her Kodora as he watched her sleep in both forms but usually took to her cub form whenever she felt the chill.

Ryo bore the marks of her young claws but he reassured Shary and Kento that they weren't deep or bad, just the natural reaction from startling their daughter once or twice. "All in all she is getting stronger. Another few weeks and she will be allowed to be in a normal bassinet."

"That'll be great. Hear that little kitten?" smiling at her little girl happily. Kodora smiled at her mother, playing with her finger as she held her close. She was a growing bigger and her hair was a muddy brown color but seemed to get little lighter every week. "Sweet little kitten."

Kento smiled at his family and gently stroked her hair back. The baby looked up at him, waving her little arms about as she embraced the warm and supporting auras of her parents. "Sure is a cute little thing. Shu really loves her. Every time he comes to visit she just seems to be happier."

"Good thing that the others are just as protective of Kodora here as they are of each other. This is going to prove interesting…" Ryo was cut off suddenly by a mild explosion of power outside.

"Damnit. We can't let these walls fall. Kodora could die if she gets sick at this stage." Hopping immediately into his sub armor he was out of the open window and looking around for the source of the attack even as Chuushin, who had been visiting for the day while her parents had some time for themselves, called her sword to her and waited near the incubator with Shary as Kento went out with Ryo.

"Of all the times," but she didn't bother to finish the statement as she gently stroked the baby's cheek and watched her in the clear box. Kodora looked up from playing with her finger puzzled but she kept holding her finger in her tiny hands. Shary smiled at her daughter and looked at Chuushin. "I guess he got impatient and decided to flush us out. Good thing he still thinks everyone lives here. Kinda."

Outside there was a small army of soldiers, all looking ready to fight as they saw the two Ronins to greet them. The first line charged forward while the rest stayed back, knowing better and with explicit orders not to gang up all at once. Wear them out then surround them but no killing. Just contain.

Kento started fighting once they came close enough. He did not like this and he sure wasn't going to back down from this or any body. "C'mon you tin cans! We can take ya!" he shouted at them.

"Auntie Shary, you should guard the inner door, I'll guard the window. There are a lot of them out there." Putting her long sword down she called for her Twin short blades that the warlord uncles had given her.

It didn't take long for her to set up the protective ward. Her mother had trained her in some of the strongest, fastest wards known to the Caster Firsts of every family and now she was glad for the focus in the subject.

Leaving her blades balanced with the powers she called to them for the protective wards she took up the long sword again and looked outside. All was in control for the fight yet as Uncle Ryo and Kento had not even powered up to their full Armors yet.

At least it all seemed to be in control until one of the soldiers dropped in front of her onto the balcony. With a short cry of surprise she reacted taking the soldier's head off with a fast two-strike attack. "UNCLE RYO!" She shouted as she found herself suddenly surrounded by three more. With more coming up to them she knew that without any armor she was going to be hurt badly.

Ryo looked up and silently cursed under his breathe. Kento was busy with a portion of the soldiers and he had his hands full. He couldn't tell where White Blaze was but just hoped he could reach the girls in time.

Shary wanted to help but she had to protect Kodora. She was even about to summon her staff but stopped when she barely had time to duck a spear. It nicked her upper arm and she growled. Mustering his strength she smashed her fist in his helmet and took the spear. She grew alarmed when the soldiers had begun to surround the young girl. She had to do something! "Chuushin!"

As the Soldiers dog piled the young girl a startled cry sounded and soldiers started flying in every direction from the two uncles as they redoubled their efforts and called on their full armors to cut through the Soldiers that started closing in a relentless wave. What they didn't notice was a small green streak of energy warped past them all and into the dog pile that covered and was giving Chuushin a sound thrashing.

They were beating Chuushin until her distinctly feminine voice shouted over the din. "Armor of Halo. TAO CHI!" The force of her sudden transformation sent the soldiers flying in all directions and shattering their fragile shells.

Standing tall in the center of the circle of destruction was Chuushin dressed in the Armor of Halo and her sword changed to the Halo Ken. Eyes glowing with an unnatural light she moved with a speed and agility previously unseen by the family to cut a destructive swath through the demon horde to Shary and started tearing through the Soldiers that were pushing past her defenses.

-Uncles Ryo and Kento, cut loose, I will protect the house and those in it.- and with the power of the armor supplementing her own, she increased the shields to protect the house as well as taking out the few soldiers that remained in it.

Both Ronins looked at each other, startled at the voice but looking at the house they felt the same power they felt when Sage wore Halo armor. They could only mean one of the armors chose the next bearer. They silently nodded to each other, pulling back away from each other so they could take out twice as much.

"FLARE UP NOW!" "IRON ROCK CRUSHER!" both attacks ran clear as power of fire and earth came crashing down. Within mere moments the armies were gone, nothing left not every bits of armor as the area was scorched and torn up some. Sheathing weapons they ran back to the mansion, worried about the ladies.

Shary was in awe of the Halo armor on Chuushin and smiled. It wasn't a tough choice that the armor would pick her but it chose her at such a young age. But with parents like Sage and Kasu she was suited for it. She looked down at Kodora, reaching in and gently trailed a finger down her cheek. The baby gurgled happily, playing with her finger.

Chuushin armored down and all but collapsed into Ryo's arms, as she wasn't used to the Energy difference yet. Sound asleep she curled up against her uncle and sighed as she relaxed.

Even as she relaxed, everyone in the house could feel the energy of the shield she had used pull away and as soon as it had dissipated Cale and Dais were poking their heads in the door of the large nursery area and seeing Chuushin in Ryo's armored arms immediately became concerned.

"What happened?" Dais asked, moving over to make sure the girl was all right.

"Well seems the armor grew impatient and it choose. Right now the newest Ronin is just tried from the power drain." Ryo held her in his arms, moving to the bed in the room and gently laid her down. "I'm sure by morning she'll be okay but she better stay here tonight.

Kento silently moved to his family, smiling down at the baby as she looked at him with curious eyes. "Hey kitten. You doing alright in there?" he carefully reached in, gently stroking her cheek. She grabbed his finger in her hand, frowned and returned to playing with her mother's hand instead. She didn't like the funny feeling of what he was wearing.

A light smile crossed Chuushin's face as she slept and murmured the names of all the armors before dropping into a deeper sleep. Ryo raised an eyebrow at this but smiling he ushered the two warlords out before turning to Shary and Kento.

"Kodora has had too much excitement for the day, I'm afraid I'm going to have to chase you both out so that she can get some rest." Smiling apologetically to the pair he got them out of the room and shut the door.

"Cale, I want you to stay here and look after those two in that room. Ok? I want Uncle Dais here." And Ryo hopped out of the way of the elbow that shot his way and grinned at the Warlord that now looked almost younger than him. "To come with me when I go talk to Sage and Kasu about Chuushin and the Armor taking off like it did."

Looking at Kento and Shary he nodded. "And you two go to your room and cool off. We have all had a lot of excitement today. If Halo has chosen than it's a close bet that the others will choose soon as well."

"Yes sir!" Kento saluted, smiling to show it was a jest but they were going to take his word. Taking his wife's hand they went to their room after saying good night to the others and closed the door behind them. Shary smiled at Kento, hugging him tightly once he took his armor off and rested her head on his chest.

Cale nodded to Dais and Ryo, watching them head downstairs he silently slipped into the room and sat in the chair in the corner of the room so he could keep a good eye on both child and babe. So Halo had chosen. He chuckled to himself, leaning his head back. With his spirit that would make her a formidable foe. -Good thing we're allies or I'd be in a world of trouble.- he said to himself, making himself comfortable as he watched them sleep.

It was headed into the evening when Ryo and Dais stepped out of the shadows from the Dynasty and into the Date living room. They had notified Kayura as to what armor had chosen whom and then after a short discussion headed out for Sage and Kasu's.

They found that they had been expected and when Ryo asked about it he could only smile. "You watch your armor fly out the window in a different direction on its own and tell me that you aren't going to be expecting company." Sage said with a little exasperation.

"She'd better be alright Ryo." Kasu shot Ryo and Dais a warning glance that told them both that they had better be on the level with Sage and herself.

"She is, we assure you. Right now she's resting, just a bit worn out from the armor. She'll be fine in the morning," Dais told her almost hastily. He didn't want to get Kasu mad that was for sure.

"He's right Kasu. In the morning I'm sure she'll be back to her old self. With this rest she and the armor will form a strong bond. Now we just have to wait for the others to choose the rest of the kids. Let's just hope they don't do it all at once," Ryo said with a slight smile. If that happened and they overdid on the power then he and the warlords and other would have four not very pleased parents on their hands.

Sage chuckled and put his hand on Kasu's shoulder. "You knew this was coming love. Cool off and remember that she knows as much about the armors as we do. And that is considerably more than what Ryo and the others all knew about our armors when we first got them."

Kasu smiled and relaxed slightly. "That doesn't mean that I have to like it. She has a lot more training to go through before she can take her position as Caster First of the Family Sage. And doing Double duty before she's ready isn't going to help her." Kasu scowled and then kissed Sage.

"But I know better than to stop her. She's as stubborn as her dad." Smiling she took in his look of mock hurt and grinned.

"Me? Stubborn? Of all the things to say about me. And here I thought you were going to say that she had my good looks." Sage couldn't hold the straight face any more and cracked a grin as she slugged him on the arm.

"Pest, She got the best and the worst of the both of us you monster." She tackled him even as Ryo turned to Dais and grinned shrugging.

"Well you know where Chuushin is, and we have Cale watching over her and Kodora while we are all away. So I gotta get going so that things don't have a chance to go wrong. I'll have Mia drop her off in the morning when she wakes up."

Dais could see where the play was going too and opened up the portal to the Sanada/Koji household and bid his farewells. He had never seen anything like the Ronins with their wives. Still playful all these years and just as loving. Perhaps it was time for him and the others to try their hand at finding mates.

As soon as that thought entered his mind he discarded it. There was enough to deal with without dealing with immortal wives. Chuckling at the thought he shook his head even as he walked into the portal behind Ryo and closed it on the intimate couple.

It was roughly a week later before the gang was prepared as the next armor chose it's new bearer. Shu was visiting his parents and baby sister and now her was in the living room, holding his sister carefully he was making her smile and laugh. She looked and felt bigger but uncle Ryo confirmed that it was natural. He kissed her cheek, telling her how cute she was and how he was going to protect her.

Kodora wrinkled her nose but just smiled. She loved this one called Shu, also called her brother. She reached out for a stuffed cat toy he was holding out to her and proceeded to chew on it. Shu smiled and said, "No you don't eat it. You play with it." She frowned when he took it away and then let her hold it again. She liked him a lot.

"She is going to have the instincts of her cat form too Shu. Just remember that Mice are lunch most of the time." Ryo chuckled from his corner of the living room where he had been supervising Shu and Kodora while they played. Noting the huge yawn that Kodora released he nodded.

"Ok kids. Time for the bottle and then bedtime for a nap for your sister. She needs to sleep and rest to get bigger. But she should be allowed to go home in about a month. I am just not taking chances." Taking up the small daughter of his friends and smiled gently as she recognized who had her now and shifted to her cub form.

Chuckling softly at the change he walked out to the kitchen and grabbed one of the bottles from the warmer and started to feed the small one. This was routine for him and he was grateful for his training in veterinary medicine.

More than once Mia and the others had caught Ryo in the rocking chair with Kodora in his arms both sound asleep. The picture that she had taken was priceless as it showed a completely different face to Ryo. The innocent face of a leader that had seen too much destruction in his life and strove to protect the lives he could.

Sitting in the rocking chair again he watched as the hungry cub downed the bottle and with a deep sigh for such a small creature collapsed into sleep, tucked safely in Ryo's arms. Looking up at Shu he smiled. "All right. She's asleep, and if I remember right, you have homework to do young man."

"Okay. Uncle Ryo..." he looked at him, smiling broadly at his uncle. "Thanks for saving my baby sister. And my mom." without waiting for an answer he headed downstairs when he left his books and took them to the low table in the living room. He took out his workbooks and pencil. He enjoyed school not only because he could see his cousins every day but also he learned something new everyday.

Shary smiled at her son, coming in from making a mug of warm tea and talked with Shu for a bit. She helped him with some word problems. Shortly he finished and after she checked it over and made sure he had no other assignments let his go in the back yard to play watch his dad train. She always enjoyed these movements, loving her family more everyday as Kento picked Shu up and they began to wrestle some. She slowly headed up the stairs and peeked in on Kodora. She was fast asleep in Ryo's arms and being as quiet as she could come in. Gently touching his shoulder she showed him the mug of tea and set it on the dresser within his reach and knelt at his side. "Out of all her uncles, I think she loves you the most Ryo," she told him softly, keeping her voice down as the little cub slept peacefully.

Ryo chuckled softly. "Ya think? She keeps falling asleep with me and hasn't been as problematic as some of the Preemie cubs I've had to care for in the past." In his attempt to stay as quiet as possible his voice rumbled a bit causing a purr in response from the cub.

Ryo thought back to the time when Blaze was allowed to meet Kodora for the first time. He wasn't quite certain what to make of the human cub that could have fit in his mouth. Sniffing her gently he curled up around her and they both fell asleep for a short time. It was almost funny in a way as Ryo thought back to the times when he was young and had met the Tiger.

Nuzzling the cub a bit he stood and put her in the well-pillowed bassinet so that he could get out and about as well. As he turned around he was handed the mug of tea and nodded his thanks. "I needed this. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Hey Ryo... Kento and I were talking and we thought that we would like for you and Mia to be Kodora's godparents. We thought long and hard about it, we think it would be for the best." She stepped to the bassinet, gently stroking the feline face with a fingertip and lightly rubbed her belly. She purred in response and made her smile. "She's more comfortable around you then any one else except maybe Shu, Kento and myself. What do you say?" she looked up at him, wondering what his answer would be.

Ryo looked over at Shary in surprise. "Whoa, that's a pretty big decision Shar. You sure you and Kento want me and Mia to be godparents?"

Ryo's mind was working quickly over the ramifications of saying yes only to come to one conclusion. "I'm going to have to talk to Mia about this. You know how big a decision it is and I am not going to decide for the both of us. Even though I know what our answer will be, it wouldn't be right to leave her out."

"So right. Take the time you guys need okay. I'll watch the little one and you take a break." she nodded to him, wanting to spend some time with her little girl. "Last I saw Mia was in the study. You two take all the time you need." watching him leave she looked at the little girl, leaning down she softly kissed her brow and settled herself in the rocking chair with a book. In case she woke up she would be there to comfort her. She loved her family and thought that Mia and Ryo would be very good godparents. Like Cye and Rene.

Mia was working on her computer, looking over some old files and fixing them up. She had finished her work she brought home from the University. Sighing she leaned back in her seat and rubbed her eyes. After learning that Kasu now wore the armor of Light no sign of the soldiers. They were probably licking their wounds but they were still on guards in case they tried to catch them off guard. She looked up and smiled at Ryo as he came in.

"Kodora fast asleep?" she asked, knowing the answer already. The picture she had taken of both of them fast asleep in the rocking chair was on her desk with a few others of friends and family. That had to be the sweetest moment she had ever seen and was glad for the opportunity.

"How else would I get a break?" Smiling he came around the desk and Pulled Mia out of the seat and kissed her gently. "We need to have a talk love." Picking her up and carrying her to their room he closed the door behind them and settling on the bed they cuddled close together while Ryo explained about the request from their friends.

She was taken back by the request and thought about it. Being godparents was almost like being parents. If Kento and Shary died (and she hoped that wouldn't happen for a long time) then they would take the responsibility of raising her as their own. They had so much to deal with; her with the University and him with the Wildlife. She thought for a moment and asked when his thoughts about it were. She liked the girl and she already knew what her answer was.

"I love her like I love the other kids. I am just wondering if we can handle it should anything. ANYthing happens to those two." He cocked his head at Mia kissing her softly letting the touch and the way he moved about her tell her more about his feelings than his words.

Mia watched and listened. Over the years she became rather adept at reading body language and knew that when Ryo was thinking overly hard about something he usually reverted to that small key factor to help get his points across. Right now he was worried and scared that with this new problem they might all be gone if something went wrong.

"You have a point. I guess we better talk o them and let them know if they haven't thought about it." she said softly, looking into his bright eyes and held onto him tighter. This proved to be a very good point. She would love to be Kodora's godmother but there was still the chance that the parents would die any day without warning.

Nuzzling her gently he nibbled on her ear before getting them both on their feet to go and talk to Kento first.

Outside Kento was lying in the grass with Shu, watching the clouds in the sky and saying what they looked like. The young boy pointed out to one that reminded him of a hippo but Kento said it looked like a giant hamburger. They laughed and just enjoyed the time of being out here. Shu sat up and waved as he aunt and uncle as they come to them.

Mia smiled as they came over to them and sat in the grass with them as well. They talk a bit, lighting the mood some more before saying why they were here. "Kento... we want to talk to you about us becoming Kodora's godparents."

"What about?" He saw the concern in Ryo's eyes and knew that something had come up that was troubling his long time friend.

" First off... we're really honored about this and we would love to be her godparents. But what if something happens to you guys or to us?" Ryo spoke with honesty. It was a bit harsh but it was good to just let him straight off what was going on.

"What Ryo means is... maybe you and Shary should think about having a 'back-up' godparents so to speak." Mia explained, squeezing Ryo's hand tightly. "We hope nothing will happen but you never know."

"Yeah. But whom else do we know well enough to trust with our bunch. The ones we trust are all in equal danger and we can't ask our parents and families about this as they really haven't any clue as to what's happened with the kids." Kento countered.

As the adults thought about that choice Shu shook his dad's arm some. "Dad what about our other uncles and aunt? Like Uncle Sekhmet and aunt Kayura?"

"You know... he has a point. If anything they are the only choice we have." Mia stated as matter-of-fact.

Ryo chuckled. Yes, and can you imagine those four taking care of the seven of them?" The thought was rather amusing as he looked at Kento knowing who would be leading Dais around.

Kento had to chuckle at this. "Yeah it would be funny. But you think they would accept?"

"Why not ask them?" Shu asked with absolute seriousness.

"I think we will Shu. But I also think that we should call the others in on this. The sooner the better." Nodding to Mia she got up and headed to the house to make the calls that would get most of the group together. Ryo had already send along the invite to the Dynasty for the Warlords and Kayura so all there was left for now was to get them all together to get it worked out.

A while later said group were gathered in the living room. The kids were also there since it was only fair to include them in as was Shary and a slightly awake Kodora. She was still a tiger cub and curled in her mother's lap but her young eyes were opened to mere slits.

"I know you're all wondering why you were called here and no none of the soldiers attacked us just yet. Its about the kids." Shary spoke up, softly petting her daughter, feeling comforted by the gentle purr from within. "Well to make it short Kento and myself asked if Ryo and Mia could become Kodora's godparents but Ryo brought up an important subject." she nodded to him to go ahead and explain.

Ryo summed it up in a few short words that seemed to explode in their quietness. "What happens to the kids if the unthinkable happens?"

Rowen knew what the law would do and explained to Kayura and the Warlords. "I think what Ryo is getting at is that the kids would be split up and shuffled around with no stability if the five of us and our respective partners were to die in this fight." He saw Kayura's doubting glance and smiled.

"Not that we would go easily, but it has been and always will be a possibility that something could happen to us and it would leave the kids with out a place to go other than the institutes."

The warlords looked at each other, never thinking about that themselves and looked back at the families. "What do you want us to do?" Sekhmet asked quietly.

"We were wondering, if something does happen and if we all agree, would you be their guardians?" Shary looked at them. She carefully shifted Kodora in her arms, holding her closer and lighting scratching under her chin. "You four are close to us to be considered family, you know how special and yes different the kids are. You've even taught them to fight and they're used to you."

"Come on. I know you guys don't want to see us get split up anymore than we want to be split up. Although I don't think any one can get the best of Daddy." Chuushin looked up at her dad as she sat in his lap and smiled.

"I like being with absolute you uncles, and you too aunt Kayura," Shu spoke up. "And I don't want me and Kodora to split up. Please?"

Dais sighed as he nodded his head. "I agree. I don't want them to split up and I've seen what you mortals called orphanages look like." he remembers watching some movies and didn't like them. Especially the way they treated children. "Besides they are fun to be with."

Cale nodded as well. "I'm for it. What about you two?" he looked over at Sekhmet and Kayura for their answer.

Sekhmet looked at all the kids and lastly at Chuushin. Smiling while shaking his head he sighed. "Somehow I don't think I would be allowed to live too long should something happen to you all and we didn't take you on."

Sage looked down and saw the sweetly innocent smile on his daughter's face and started chuckling. "Somehow I think you're right." Looking over at Karasu he smiled as she had seen the look too and knew what it meant.

"Great! I guess it's settled then." Mia smiled glad that they had that covered. She looked as Kodora yawned and slowly blinked her eyes. She looked around and for a long time did nothing but slowly her from shifted and she was a human baby and looked up at her mommy.

"Hi kitten," she smiled, gently cooing at her little girl and sat her up, propped in the crook of her arm to get a better view of everything.

Everyone had the rare moment to watch Ryo practically melt away into someone that only a few of them had seen before. As he watched Shary and Kodora there was another light in his eyes.

Something soft and far more tender than he was readily willing to show. Contact with the youngling had brought out a more basic instinct that had the warlords and a couple of the Ronin looking at him in surprise as he had always been so guarded, even in his times of relaxation.

Mia noticed the look on Ryo's face and smiled softly. She had never seen this side but it suited him. Shary must've noticed this to because she carefully stood up and gently laid the baby girl in his arms. Kodora recognized him immediately but she stayed human and just curled up against his warmth. Ryo couldn't have looked happier as he cuddled the little baby.

Sekhmet, Rowen, Kayura and Cye all raised an eyebrow at this latest face of their friend but all smiled as they realized that maybe, just maybe he was starting to settle into life instead of pacing it like the animals he cared for.

Kento chuckled softly and this time almost everyone but Mia was surprised to see that he didn't react in his normal defensive manner. "What? You think I can't settle out either?"

"No man just caught them off guard," Rowen smiled, the mere words explaining them all. The mood had lightened and the group felt better. The kids were all relaxed and they were happy. Nothing could ruin this lovely moment as they relaxed in each other's presence.

Nothing that is except perhaps the tang of evil that permeated the air and the sudden explosion that rocked the mansion to through to its foundations. Chuushin was the first one up and outside despite the other kids warnings to be careful. It was then that they noticed that their weapons were on the floor in front of them waiting to be taken up.

"Hey guys, I can't take them all...Looks like things are going to get ugly real fast!" Chuushin's call to the kids and adults brought them all out side to see that she was in the middle of an entire army of soldiers taking hits but dishing out far more than she took.

"Let's go, guys!" Shu announced as his picked up his staff and ran outside with the others. Once outside they pulled out every stop they learned from heir uncles in training, doing pretty well but the army was still pretty big. The parents looked at each other and nodded. Ryo gently gave Kodora back to her mother and summoned his sub-armor before running out with them.

Mia looked out the window with the other ladies, trying to see if she could make out the big shot behind this all. "Of all the times to attack. He must've been watching us, waiting for this to happen."

Kayura and Sekhmet stayed back to protect the house and surprisingly enough Rachel was out with them. She knew that as long as she could keep her senses straight she would be able to help find the others despite the noise.

The kids all banded together and the adults all banded together in two separate bands. Sage was without his armor now and so took up the Long Sword that Chuushin had thoughtfully summoned for him and moved in to fight. Even without his armor he was still faster and more agile than the soldiers and was making quick work of them even though he knew he was going to he hurting after this fight.

Kasu watched as her husband ran into the fight with only his sword and what he was wearing for protection and she immediately began to worry. -Damnit Sage Date. You aren't invincible despite what your daughter thinks.- She thought before quickly weaving and casting a shell about him that would act like armor. She stayed in the house with the others and smirked slightly as she felt the armor of Halo come into being on her daughter. "I almost feel sorry for those soldiers." She chuckled even as she acknowledged the gravity of the situation.

The children had been separated into twos and ones. The Quads all paired up and split up hoping to cause more damage that way. And they were for a time. Shu was doing enough Damage on his own but Chuushin looked over to see him take a hit that made him falter. "SHU!" She called out before getting attacked again, after seeing him go under a large pile of soldiers she fought with the Halo-Ken to try to get to her friend, but the soldiers seemed to understand this and if anything tried to bar her way even more.

Kento watched as his son went down and saw red. He tried to fight his way through, to call upon his armor but a small group literally ganged up on him. He tried to fight them off, to teach them a lesson but they pinned him down. Shary wanted to go, to protect her son but the ladies kept her back. If she went out right now the soldiers would have her and then what could they do?

Shu tried to fight back, to stop the blows that rained down on him but it was getting difficult. A kick in the side made his grip loosen and his staff was wrenched from his hand. He hated this, from all the fighting he learned from his large family this was not honorable, this was not right, this was not just. "Justice," he whispered softly, closing his eyes tightly as a heavy fist hit the side of his head.

A burning sensation was felt on his forehead beneath his bangs, the glow an intense orange color of that of the armor of earth. From where Kento was still struggling the kanji was burning brightly on his brow. That could only mean one thing. The armor had chosen. The soldiers slowly took a few steps from the boy as his body was slowly beginning covered by the same glow as was the Ronin the others were still sitting on. Then they were literally thrown off as a bolt of power arched from the young man and hit the boy. Shu opened his eyes wide, not sure whether to cry out in fear but not pain. It felt strange, like he was becoming whole again. New sensations, new feelings, new words entered his mind as he found the power to stand he found his jeans and shirt changed into the thin body armor his uncles called sub-armor. Raising a hand to the sky he called his new armor to him.

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK! TAO GI!" Silken strips and sakura blossoms appeared around him, feeling them surround him before exploding in a bright light and found himself in the full armor. He thought it would feel heavy but it was light. It was light wearing a heavy outfit but he had all the flexibility in just his simple clothes. He twirled the staff in a expert hand, slashing at the soldiers around him before going over to free his dad.

"The armor chose him..." Shary said breathlessly, watching her son fight to protect his dad until he got to his feet and was handed his weapon. Now they stood back to back, keeping an eye out and watching out for their friends as well.

What no one was expecting was the shout of a battle cry that no one had expected to hear for some time yet. "THUNDERRRRRR BOOOOOLT CUT!" The sharp ring of the last word and soon the area around the young bearer of Halo was cleared by the thunderous fireball that had surrounded her. Thus freed she hopped over to Shu and nodded. "The others need us Shu. I think your dad and mine should team up to keep things even."

Her sharp words indicated that she was feeling the tension in the battle and it had her wound up tight. Swinging the Halo Ken about she took her bearings on the pairing of Taisen and Kanna, while Shu took on helping Yomato and Ichiro. The few soldiers that saw her coming still couldn't move to get out of her way and were sliced apart. Taisen was about to collapse from holding up the shield that protected him and his sister and fight at the same time.

Fortunately a wild battle cry issued from above them somewhere and within a few moments, the immediate area was cleared enough for her to try one more time. Pointing the attack into the forest where the soldiers seemed to be coming from she found that her uncles and her cousin figured the same thing as they all launched their attacks at the same time.

"ARROW... SHOCK... WAAAVVE!"

"SUUUPER WAAAVE SMASHER!"

"FLLLAAAAAARRRE UUPPP NOOWWWW!"

"IIIRRRROONN RRROOOCCCCKK CRUSHERRRRR!"

"THUNDERRRRRR BOOOOOLT CUT!"

"BLACK LIGHTNING SLASSHHHH!"

"WEB OF DECEPTION!"

All the attacks merged together, arching into the woods as they sought out all the soldiers and the way they came in. everyone, including the one in the manor turned away as a bright light suddenly issued that they found the gate.

It was silent except for the two words from Kanna that seemed to sum up the situation nicely. "Ohhh boy."


	20. Part 20 An Old Enemy

**Partners in Hentai: Part Twenty - An Old Enemy**

by Beloved Shadow Dragon Dagger

Before them, what used to be a large, healthy looking group of tall trees and grass was now barren and burned. The entire area looked like the result of a forest fire with dire consequences. Nothing was standing and as a stiff breeze blew, charred trees crumbled to powder fine ash with the rocks having cracked under all that power. They had momentarily forgotten the power that lay behind the armors when using the full attacks and it magnified fifty-times over when they all combined. Although they were in the outskirts of the city they had a hunch that people could still have seen it from that far a distance. The good news was that all the soldiers and what looked something like a tall gate was now destroyed.

Shu was oddly calm, his dark blue-gray eyes looking stonily as he stood there. He felt... sorrow and thought he had to do something. With hesitant steps he stepped into the area, small billows of ash curling up into the wind with every step until he was a few yards in the area. Slowly he sat down with his back facing his family, resting the staff next to him and hands in his lap. His eyes slipped close in meditation, silently asking for some help and he got it. The armor began to glow, dimly at first and then pulsing like it was alive. With every pulse it seemed to glow brighter, and the family members were surprised/worried about what was going on.

Sage looked around, he could feel something drawing power but it wasn't from them and he was sure it wasn't from the others but they felt it as well. Looking over at his young nephew he narrowed his eyes. Realization hit him. The armor was drawing the power, but from where?

"He's gonna heal this area," Kento spoke up quietly, making them all look at him but he was looking at his son's back. "Hardrock... it's drawing power and life energy from the earth to try to fix this."

"But he's too young something that powerful may kill him!" Dais said in a worried tone. He cared a lot for this young boy who was so much like his father that even with out his armor on he would've felt the great amount of energy building. "Kento are you listening?"

But the father didn't answer, didn't move, and didn't blink. He stood there, still holding the weapon he used in the battle tightly in his hand. Shu closed his eyes tightly, trying to help contain the power so it could be released at once; it was strong and comforting at the same time. Like his family. He had to do this, to bring it back if he could, just enough for it to start growing on its own. Once he had enough the armor stopped the pulling and patiently waited for the young one to gain control. This had to be done carefully and evenly. Now it was glowing an intense bright orange, looking for all the world like a beacon but then it began to spread out. Like golden sand spilling from an open hourglass the energy pooled out and spread to all parts. Then it soaked in like the soil soaking up and rain and nothing happened.

Rowen felt bad for the kid. Maybe it wasn't enough for... whatever he was doing. But just as he was about to open his mouth the land that had been burned started to rumble and shake. It was like an earthquake only under the scorched land. One by one trees suddenly erupted, catching everyone off guard and making them jump back in reflex. The trees were not the full grown ones they were used to seeing but about 2/3 the height, grass sprouted in some areas, tiny pebbles scattered here and there along with tiny buds waiting to blossom. The woods looked like it was about to bloom for the first time and somewhere in there they heard the soft song of the birds, chattering of the chipmunks, and the quiet trickle of a stream that would resume to it's normal size soon. Shu was now sprawled where he had been sitting, breathing deeply as he looked at the growing plants and smiled. He did it with the armor and brought back what they had accidentally destroyed. But now he was dead tired. As he closed his eyes he was fast asleep and didn't even acknowledge the soft nuzzle of a giant black cat with golden eyes at his side.

Chuushin ran immediately over to her friend, as well as the others and as she checked him over as best she could she called on her magical abilities and looked him over before smiling. "Baka." She murmured softly and then only moving down to her sub armor she let the armors' strengths help her in getting her cousin up and then almost casually she tossed Shu over her shoulder and looked at her parents as well as her aunts and uncles.

"Uncle Ryo, Is there somewhere I can put him down at? Despite the help, Shu's not a featherweight." She pinned Kento with a look and smiled as he looked back at her as the others chuckled in relief.

"I can take him and that way we can head inside. I figure we have some explaining to do," nodding to his niece as he sheathed his swords he carefully took the young boy in his arms. Hardrock flickered before returning to the sub armor that made him slightly lighter.

Kento reached over, stroking his son's hair back as he smiled. His son had done better than he did but he was all right.

In another place…

"I OPENED A GATE EVEN TO SWAMP THEM AND THEY HELD OFF!" The Demon lord raged as he watched the end of the battle. "Now the armors are moving to a new generation. Hmmmm I will have to take this to my advantage then. Ryo of the Wildfire, your armor WILL be mine."

Chuckling softly he called the Gate away and set up for his next plan. Nothing would deter him and he knew that he would now have the chance of a lifetime with only a few of the children taking on armors and some of the adults still in theirs.

The only thing that puzzled and concerned him was the appearance of a new armor since he was gone. This armor of balance was immensely powerful. Not as powerful as the armor of Inferno, but definitely enough to cause him no small amount of trouble in the future, unless she was taken care of…

Sitting down for the moment he focused on that one problem for the time being wondering just how he could get that armor out of the picture.

In the meantime Shu was resting quietly and Chuushin passed out almost as soon as she completely armored down. Dais caught her and smirked slightly as he felt that this time it wasn't his fault, and so Kasu would have no reason to pound him into a flat spider.

Rachel looked after Shu and Chuushin while everyone else started to pull back together and unwind to talk about the latest attack.

"So it looks like that armor has a special gift under its sleeve," Shary spoke softly, putting Kodora down for her nap and leaned against Kento. This surprised her a great deal but Shu was safe as were the others.

"You're not the only one who was surprised, but maybe the others have a special talent as well," Cye spoke up as he smiled at his own children.

"This won't be easy though. Two of the armors have chosen new bearers and that still leaves three left," Cale spoke up, speaking their thoughts about this bit of news.

"I would not worry about that. There is always something for those that have no armor to do… Right Mia?" Rene smiled as she looked at Mia and then over at Sage who knew about her particular meaning.

The two of them only smiled and nodded. Oh they knew exactly what she meant. Mia looked at the clocked and sighed softly. "Seems to be getting late. I think we better get a little sleep so we can be fresh to talk about this more in the morning. Everyone okay with that?"

The night passed, as did many others and if the adults were concerned about the armors and their status, the kid's were not about to make it a priority in their lives. School was still in session and there was always the chance of being attacked there again.

Kasu, Sage, Kento and Rachel all formed a small representative group of the kids and parents and talking to the school administration gained restricted permission for the kids to each bring one of their weapons to school. Chuushin knew well enough that she would not be able to bring her No-Daitchi to class so she opted for her twin short blades, knowing full well that she would be able to call on the Armor of Halo in a pinch.

The others brought smaller weapons that stayed on their persons at all times as well. None of the other kids were allowed to touch the weapons and even though they were spread across several classes and ages it was clear that there was something special about this bunch that made them closer than any other group in the school.

At work everything was okay as Kento, Rene and Shary were checking some stats on the computer. Sage and Karasu were continuing the teachings at the dojo; Cye making sure the restaurant was running smoothly; Rowen and Rachel doing their own bit at their work place; Ryo was watching over Kodora, keeping in touch with the clinic through the phone and Mia was teaching her classes at the university. Everything seemed to be okay with the kids at school until it was let out. But some of the group were still being watched.

Kento whistled to himself as he went into the storeroom to get some paper and ink for the printers or else they would have to re-print out everything again. He pulled the ladder up and scaled it to get to the top self. "Paper... check. Ink. Ink ink. Where'd it go?" his hand searched for it but it wasn't there. It should be there, there was a new box they opened just last week. It couldn't have finished that quickly.

"Ken? Where's the ink? Where about ready to print off the reports for the meeting." Rene's voice floated down the hall to him.

In school there was yet another disturbance but it was small and didn't require the armors. Five soldiers were dispatched to each class to take the children away. What the soldiers hadn't planned for was 6 very angry students pulling weapons and taking them out before resettling back into class.

The other students just stared at their classmates as if they had lost it but quickly dropped the subject in the four classes that this might be a part of their daily lives. No one was hurt and that was all that mattered at the time.

"I'm looking for it!" he called back, locating the box in the back of the shelf. Half the ink cartridges were gone and thought maybe some other people borrowed some. Taking what they needed he began to climb down the ladder when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and all turned dark.

Shary was trying to type up a report, peering at the keys when she stiffened and turned around in her seat. Something didn't feel right... "Rene... something doesn't feel right." she told her quietly.

Rene nodded not bothering to go into the long detail that she had felt the kids prep for a fight. "Where's Kento?" She asked quietly when she heard a loud crash from the direction of the storage closet.

The teachers had long ago learned not to ask about things that were unusual in those children's lives. The administration had informed them that things would be a tad on the unusual side for all of them and that things might get a little strange in class. But the standing orders were from the parents that the kids were to be left alone if they felt the need to fight. Pulling the others out of the way was best and that the school was most likely to stay in one piece that way.

After the memory of having the school rebuilt the administration agreed quickly and things had remained calm. It seemed that the soldiers that "visited' the classes were only looking for the Children that had been allowed to bring the weapons to class so the school agreed that it would be safer for all if they just made it really obvious where the kids were so that fewer people stood the chance to get hurt.

No words were needed as they got up and went to the storage closet. Shary pulled the door open and jumped back as much as she could as a spear nearly caught her on the sharp blade. In the cramped room were a couple of soldiers and from what they could tell was Kento in the center, out cold. Two soldiers stayed in the closet, picking up the fallen man but the others crawled out and began their attack on the two women.

Silently in the shadows a soldier appeared, eyes glowing briefly as he stepped into the empty hallways of the large school. It was quiet and after looking around classes were still in session. That would make things more interesting. A mist surrounded it and in the place was a young man dressed in a suit so he looked like a school official. He went up to a classroom and opened the door. "May I see the Mouri children? I must have a word with them." he asked the sensei.

Taisen looked up from his work, as did Kanna. Ichiro and Yomato in the other class did as well. The uneasiness that was felt by two of them was soon felt by all four of the Quads as they all silently picked up their weapons and with their small bodies radiating uneasiness edged towards the doorway that lead to the hall.

As the four of them convened they found that it was but one administrator and Taisen registered an almost violent reaction to whatever it was that made them all so uneasy. Warding himself and the others to keep them alert he shifted his balance slightly to better use the jo-staff he had with him. This wasn't right. "What do you want?" He all but hissed out.

Kanna and the others looked at him in surprise and alarm, as they had never seen their calmest brother lash out like this before. Now on their guard they looked at the administrator warily. "Yes, What do you want?" Yomato repeated.

"Now is that any way to speak to an old friend?" the teacher asked in mock-hurt voice. They were not just outside in the courtyard, keeping his back to them as his form began to change. In his place was a large dynasty soldier wielding a sickle and chain. Eyes glowing from the shadows more of them appeared, most with chains but other weapons as well. They had their orders and they wouldn't fail. "Play time is over."

Yomato and Ichiro looked at each other as if to say "is this guy for real?"

Kanna and Taisen however sat back. "Man you guys are losers! You haven't figured out that we can and have taken you guys out with out our armor. So for us, playtime is just beginning!" With that all four of the kids leapt to the fray and started pounding the undead tar out of the soldier.

Up in the other two classrooms Shu and Chuushin were conferencing quietly through the armor link knowing that at least one of the adults were listening in. Sounds like the Quads are in a spot of trouble.

Sounds like. We gotta get down there and help them fast. I know that there are more waiting in hiding for them.

With that decided they both stood up from their desks and with their weapons in hand they walked over to the windows of their class rooms and looked out over the courtyard. The Senseis were scared of the next move and rightfully so.

The young bearers of Korin and Hardrock hopped up on the sill of the open window and taking the screens out they jumped the distance to the ground and took off towards the fight that was quickly becoming too big for the four to handle.

Kanna and the others saw Shu and Chuushin coming to help them the battle intensified but to no avail. Even as the two older students waded into the mess the soldiers barred their way and soon the whole mess disappeared, along with the Quadruplets to places unknown.

Chuushin dropped to her knees and punched the dirt. "Damnit!"

"They planned it... those oversized trash cans actually planned something!" Shu was surprised/upset at what had just happened. Whenever the soldiers popped up they usually beat them senseless and everything went back to normal but this time... they fought all right but when he and Chuushin arrived they disappeared with them. Now what were they going to do?

"Cye and Rene are going to have my hide for letting them get captured like that," a familiar voice spoke up. Silently a figure in dark green and red armor walked up to the kids, looking just as upset as they did. "But they aren't the only ones who were taken. Your fathers were abducted a short while ago.

"What!" both young samurais whirled to look at him. First it was their cousins and now their fathers?

"They took my father?" Chuushin's voice was low and dangerous and even more so as her eyes had started glowing in an eerie manner. "Where is he Uncle Sekhmet, I'm going to rip whomever did this to them Limb from limb just to put them back together to do it again." She hissed.

Her magical energy coalesced about her igniting her aura to a green flare as she looked about ready to shift to her animal form to go after her father.

"I know you would do that and that's why I can't tell you. Hell even I don't know where they are exactly."

"Exactly? What is that suppose to mean?" Shu was getting irritated, hands tightening over his staff tighter and tighter as he tried to control his patience.

"They're n the Nether Realm but we don't know where. It's a big place and there is no way you two are going off alone. I came to get you and take you both home. Your mothers already called and told the school you both have family emergencies. Let's go an then you can explode your rage out there instead of here."

"I think I am going to make this trip faster. I want to get daddy back and if I have to wait for the others I am not going to be pleased." With that Chuushin turned about and drew the energy she needed to cast the portal spell. Right into Mia and Ryo's living room.

Sekhmet sighed and looked at the other one. He looked ready to follow his cousin but instead chose to stick with him. Nodding he made a small portal and together they stepped through. Ryo and Mia looked a bit surprise but they were expecting this from the kids. "The others should be here shortly." Ryo spoke up, meaning the Warlords used the armors to talk to him.

No sooner had he said that did Dais show us with Rene and Shary through a small portal. Cye arrived a moment later; in sub armor and if looks could kill Sekhmet would've been dead. Rowen literally flew in with Rachel and then Kasu showed up.

"Kayura is trying to determine where everyone is at but it's going to be hard since Sage and Kento don't have the armors anymore and the quads don't give off as much an aura as these two," Dais gestured to the two bigger kids in the group.

"I can find them. I can find Daddy easily, so could mom. If he was taken he'd be on the astral plane. If we could find him, I could haul my physical body along for the ride after I got to where he is." Chuushin looked up at her mother with a serious look in her eyes.

"We can't leave Daddy, Uncle Kento or the others there. We have to do something!" She looked at Shu who looked ready to go, then to the other armor bearers. "Please?"

Ryo, Rowen and Cye looked at each other, talking among themselves before looking at everyone else. They were really determined to do this and how were they to stop them? "Alright but you two can't go alone you know that."

"That's why Kasu and myself should go with them," Shary spoke up as he stood behind Shu, showing she was behind him all the way. "He took tem to get your armors but not Balance. And I think Rene should come also. A mother's love for her children is powerful and if it becomes too much for us to handle... then you all can come in and get us."

Chuushin snorted. "I can't take that many people with me even with the help of the Halo Armor. Mom knows the spell to take the physical body with you once you reach your destination in the astral world. It takes a lot of energy. However, mom and I could go and open the portal from there to here so we don't have to expend so much energy."

Chuushin may have been anxious to go, and rightfully so. But she knew what her limits were in the magics and she knew that she would probably be worse than useless if she tried to bring that many people over the chasm.

"I can help too," Shu spoke up. "I can loan you my power!" he was getting anxious and calmed slightly as Shary rested her hands on his shoulders.

"The armor and my staff will help as well. If you're all ready let's do this." She held her hand out, watching the staff materialize and pulse with power.

Chuushin took control of the operation right then. She wasn't comfortable with directing so many spirits through an astral walk and then pulling their bodies through. "Look, it's dangerous if I do it that way. Auntie Shary and Shu, Stay here and be ready to open the portal from this side. I know that mom taught you the spell a while back." She looked at her aunt and then to the others.

"I am not going alone. Mom and I are going together. When we find daddy then we'll be able to pull our bodies after us. Hard? Yes. Impossible? Not by a long shot."

With that final thought she armored up into her sub armor and then sat down in the familiar meditation position they had all known as Sage's. Kasu knew she had no choice now but to follow her daughter. Sitting on her own she armored up into her sub armor and slid into the meditation. The two faced each other and the others in the room could feel the power matrix that seemed to spring up between the armor bearers.

Daddy? Chuushin and Kasu didn't have to look far to find Sage. He was already on the Astral level looking for them in that area. Two ravens and a samurai came together and in the aura of protection that was put up, they all reverted back to their basic selves.

Daddy! Chuushin tackle hugged her father surprising him with her enthusiasm to see him again.

Sage opened his arms and hugged her tightly. Looking up at Kasu he hugged both women in his life tightly. He wasn't sure how long it had been since his capture but he knew it had been long enough to get the others together for this rescue. "Are you two alright?" he asked, looking at them both and trying to stay calm as well.

"I'm down right pissed daddy. Where the hell are you." She had never held anything back from Sage before. Mostly because he would get it out of her anyway. But this admission surprised him.

"I'm not sure but it reminds me of where Talpa kept Kento, Cye and myself when he captured us. We're not chained up but there is no way in or out. Kento and the Mouri quads are alright but are mad as well." he told them bluntly. This was no time to sugar coat it and they all knew it. "Saranbou wants the armors and he will stop at nothing to get them. Promise me you two will be careful. Earlier I heard what sounded like more soldiers but I couldn't be sure."

"Sarenbou?" Kasu looked at him surprised. "It was him then?" She shuddered a bit before regaining herself and leaned against her husband. "Please light the way for us. We're coming to you to open the portal for the others to help us come get you out."

"Alright but I can't keep it out for long. He has soldiers check on us about every half hour or so. Please... be careful all of you." He hugged them tightly, wishing them the best of luck as he concentrated. Slowing he began to give off a soft glow and it slowly build to took into a beacon for his friends and family.

As The shield lowered Kasu and Chuushin took off like a shot for the Beam that was Sage. Traveling in the astral didn't take as long as Traveling in the real world. When they got to Sage, Kasu brushed his mind with her wing tip and circled in to land near him.

Chuushin was already well into the incantation that would allow her to take her physical body with her into the location in the real world.

What the others noticed back at Mia's house was the build up of power around Chuushin's body and soon she fell through a hole in the floor.

In the dynasty Chuushin landed with a thump at the feet of her cousins, father and uncle. Standing a little and rubbing her rear from the impact she winced. "Ow." She muttered. "Zero points for style." Chuckling to herself she looked up at where she was and as her eyes locked with her father's she lit up inside and tackled him. "Daddy!"

Sage smiled and held her tightly as she ran to him. He was careful to keep the beacon open just a bit longer, waiting for Kasu to join them as the family silently made some more room. They were happy to see her and from what he could tell, the others were worried but they could follow him with the gate.

There's no need for me to follow. Kayura says that she can sense Chuushin easily. We will be attacking from without. If you and the others could press out from within, we will be together that much faster.

With a soft brush of her wings and a moment more Kasu left them all together wishing her daughter and her husband the best and that they would be together soon.

Sage nodded, reaching out to her in a brief caress before bring the beacon down and easing himself out of the astral plane. When he came back to himself he smiled and hugged his daughter tightly. "Chuushin... so good to see you..."

"You're telling me! You can tell us how you did that trick later but we better think of a way to get outta here." Kento said in an almost excited voice. He wanted to teach those soldiers a lesson for ganging up on him.

"Well we could always take the direct approach and kick ass while we get out. I'm betting Auntie Kayura and the others are on their way." Chuushin had armored down as soon as her soul had hit reality to minimize the chances of her getting caught.

Looking at the quads she wondered. "They get your weapons?"

They silently nodded. "Before they threw us in here they took them and we don't know where they put them." they were disappointed. But that meant these soldiers were nervous/scared of them because they always beat them. But now... who was to say.

Sage slowly stood up, helping her young daughter up. "You rest and we need to come up with a plan. Saranbou isn't stupid, he's been watching us and picked this perfect time to get us."

Somewhere in the Nether Realm, close to them a small portal opened and in stepped a small group. Shary was the last to go through and once in had shut it down. After they found their family it would be easier on her if they could come here and she could open it up. But if they couldn't she could make a new one and permanently shut it down once home.

"He may not be stupid, but we have one thing on our side. We know what's going on. He has no idea how much time has passed since you all fought him." Chuushin pointed out to her uncle and father. It was at that point that the Halo Armor chimed at her and she looked at them worriedly. "Guards. Hide me or we're all toast."

Everyone quickly shattered in making her sit in the farthest corner on the dungeon, covering her with his coat Sage briefly ran his hand through her hair in a loving gesture and they all sat around as if bored as the door opened. Three large soldiers opened the door and come in, their normally dark green armor with red and gold markings on them.

"What's going on in here?" one asked a bit rudely. Eyes narrowed as it scanned the room. Something felt strange.

Chuushin looked up at her father trustingly before she was hidden in the shadowed corner.

"What's it look like creepo. We're sittin here planning out how many ways we can filet a tin can when our families get here." Taisen spoke up. He was tired of all the waiting and he was edgy with the constant miasma of evil pounding on his extra senses.

The soldier growled, making to go over to him but stopped. The others were already to lunge at him so he just smirked. "Aren't you the brave one? We'll see how brave you are later."

"It's not here anymore. That power surge now feels like it's outside. C'mon." the other soldier spoke up, pushing the other two out of the room and locking the large door securely. Sage waited a few minutes, making sure they were really gone before going over and helping Chuushin up.

"That was close but let's hope the others are alright. We have to get of here and now. Any suggestions?"

"Yeah, I got one." Chuushin spoke up and smirked. Walking over to the door she started chanting. It was nothing that Sage was familiar with and with the way she was concentrating it looked like it was going to be big. But there was a puff of light brown smoke from around the frame of the door at which point she merely poked it and watched smugly as it fell off it's hinges and outside.

"Out of doors and Guard ass kicking next stop." She gestured to the opening with a smile.

No sooner were the words spoken that the very guards that had been playing guard dogs stepped into the room, completely taken by surprise. Kento and Sage took the chance, leaping at them and using their momentum to sent them crashing into the wall across the hall. But it would take a bit more to bring them down completely.

"Let's move it!"

"Armor of Halo! Tao Chi!" Covered in her armor now she made a much better target for the soldiers that looked to recapture her family. But better now was the fact that she had her blade, something that would do more damage than her cousins could.

Slicing the two soldiers she smirked. "That's for beat'n on my dad."

Moving out and covering the back she tried to make certain that they were all headed for the others. "Hey Dad! Let me know when we get to a wall? I am going to see about making this short and painful for some guards."

"We're coming up to one now." and was he right. A couple of yards away from them was a large group, a small army of soldiers bearing the gold and red stripes. And were they upset.

"Raven CUT!" And with a flick of her wrist she sent the Halo-Ken spinning in a deadly pattern about the soldiers. Fine control was maintained by the girl but the light and the swords edge did all of the damage, leaving several soldiers standing yet after the sword had returned to her. "And for the Coup de Gras." She paused a moment to give her friends and family time to get out of the way. "THUNDER BOLT CUT!" Flicking the ball of lightning at the soldiers they were all decimated only to have more take their place.

Hissing she knew that she wasn't going to be able to take them all on. A light chant later however had the Quads all armed and Sage and Kento had taken weapons from a couple of the soldiers that didn't need them any more.

They all looked happier as they charged in as well, aiming to please as they took out their frustrations on the mindless minions. They tried to fight back but it was no good. The samurai had been training since the last battles and so they were faster, stronger and had some more tricks up their sleeves. In mere moments the army kept getting cut shorter and shorter until they were barely any left.

Leaving the few hundred that were left to her family, Chuushin listened through her armor and grinned. It was an outer wall. Three short swipes later with the Halo Ken and a part of the wall collapsed to reveal the other warriors fighting on the outside of the wall.

Seeing Ryo and her mom she grinned. "Uncle Ryo, Mom, heads up!" She came charging out and with her came the 6 missing members of their family.

Sage ran right up to Kasu and kissed her full on the lips before letting her go. The only thing that kept the soldiers occupied around them was one hyperactive small warrior in green.

Shary smiled as he came up and was embraced by her husband and son tightly. She had never been so happy to see them and it could be seen with the quads as they ran to their mother. Everything was so happy and soon the last soldier fell. That was done but there was still Saranbou to deal with.

"I see that you have met together again Ronin whelps. This time I shall have that white armor and I will crush you with it!" A disturbingly familiar voice to the older ronin sounded out above the battlegrounds.

Sage looked up, narrowing his eyes angrily. "No you won't Saranbou! We'll use the white armor to crush you just like before!"

"Yeah that's right!" Kento shouted back at the voice, shaking a large fist. "You'll never win!"

"And do tell me, just how will two armor less Ronin defeat me and my entire army!" If that mask could smirk Sage swore up and down later on that it was.

"I may be armor less, but there is another that has taken on my duties in protecting this world." Chuushin came to the front with Shu and the Quads ranged behind them.

"This may come as a shock to ya Tall dark and ugly, but we're gonna kick your sorry ass back under the rock you came from." The Quads all challenged. Their own unique link allowing for their simultaneous speech.

"Not to mention us," Shary spoke up with Kasu. They were going to help seal this evil once and for all. All their mighty speeches got them was a laugh and the appearance of Saranbou. He was still the same as ever with his weapon ready in hand.

"Man he's ugly" Kanna whispered to Chuushin. Chuushin could only nod in agreement a she readied her sword and noticed that Shu was ready as well.

"You may think you know us. But there is something you don't know, and that is all the new tricks we learned since you last got your ugly tail whupped." She was on a battle high and completely alert.

Chuushin also knew that had this been any other circumstances, She'd have to watch her mouth. Looking at her uncles and her aunts ranged behind the quads they were a formidable force despite the lack in size or physical strength of almost half the team.

"So I see. No matter. I will get that armor!" he lifted her weapon and charged at them

If the group was going to run, it wasn't going to be then. Taisen, Kayura, and Shary all shielded the group from the attack, and when it lifted Ryo smirked. "Looks like you need a re-education on how easy it is to beat the Ronin Warriors."

He just hmphed and tried it again but he wasn't listening. He was still the same and still using the same fighting styles.

The older ronins smirked at each other. This was going to be too easy. Rowen set it all up for them with his attack. "Arrow, Shock, Wave!"

As the destruction of the area ensued Shary and Taisen held back to shield those that were no longer protected from the attacks. Sage and Kento looked at each other and laughed. "Man this guy has no clue does he?"

"Nope. I'd say any moment now he is going to find out that we are a LOT stronger than we were 14+ years ago." Ryo replied still chuckling even as White Blaze jumped in to knock an attack to the side.

The soldiers were coming up awful fast and they weren't going to be able to deal with the Army and Sarenbou at the same time. Something was going to have to give and soon.

This was not going to plan. All his soldiers were getting beaten down and he was so weak even the children that bore no armor were stronger than him! What the hell was going on?

"I think he just figured it out," Shu chuckled as he and the other saw the thoughts racing across Sarenbou's face.

Chuushin laughed and winked at Shu. "I know something you don't know…." She chanted softly. The quads were being overrun and they were about at their limits even as Chuushin sang the words irritatingly to Sarenbou.

He looked at her and growled. This was wearing his patience thin as he yelled at her. "That'll be the day!"

Poor Ryo, Kento and the other adults that had run into Sarenbou before were almost rolling on the ground laughing when they weren't dodging stray weapons. To see the mighty warlord reduced to yelling impotently at a child was just too much for them.

Chuushin looked at him innocently ignoring her uncles and her father and smirked. "I know that my cousins are getting pissed right now and that is not a good thing for you." She called out in the same singsong tone.

In that moment of distraction three calls came from the field of hundreds of thousands of soldiers. "Armor of Strata, Tao Inochi!"

"Armor of Torrent, Tao Shin!"

"Armor of the Wildfire, Tao JIN!"

The armors that had previously been on the backs of the last of the adult ronins jumped owners and the resulting explosion of power in the middle of the battlefield took out roughly half of the remaining forces.

Winking at the old warlord impishly she smirked. "Told ya."

Shu looked at his cousins and let out a whoop! He should've guessed it would be them after all! He couldn't be happier as they stood together in a line and faced the warlord.

Sarenbou was quite taken back. The new generation had been chosen but that didn't think about the white armor." So what! You think that scares me! I bet you can't call Inferno!" but in truth he was plenty scared.

"That's a bet I'll take and you'll lose!" She looked at her friends coming off the battlefield. Kanna was in the Torrent armor flanked by Yomato in the Strata armor and Ichiro in the Wildfire armor.

"Lookin' good guys, but ol' pus face up there doesn't think we can form the Inferno. You all remember how our parents did it?"

They all nodded as Kasu looked at them all worriedly. They were confident enough, but what about the energy drain when the armor was no longer needed. It was one thing that they weren't prepared for.

The adults all looked at each other. This was going to be some surprised but they stood their ground behind the kids. Just at a safe distance. Power built around the ronins, merging into the white armor but it didn't come to any of them. It formed into inferno and slowly the person filled it in. china blue eyes looked out from the face plate, dark blue black hair cascading down her back and as she looked at the group.

"Kayura!"

"Well I have had experience with the armor previously. Just not on me." She took up the inferno swords and banished her Kusari-gama for the moment and smirked at Sarenbou.

"I know you know who I am Sarenbou. Do you go out easy or are you going to fight the way Talpa did in his final moments!" She challenged him.

The warlord just looked at the woman. He remembered her all right. A mere woman child that had beaten the ronins AND warlords single-handedly. He chose a third option. He threw an illusion at them and ran like hell!

"You know that is getting so old."

Kasu cast dispel and let the kids go. Grabbing a corner of Kayura's armor she held the woman back with a smile. "Let them have fun. This will probably be the easiest evil they will ever face in their lives. Allow them to use him as target practice if nothing else because you already have him running scared."

Kasu could only chuckle. What the hell was up with all of this? This monster running before them was the great and powerful, not to mention nasty Sarenbou? She could probably take him out with one hand and both feet behind her back.

But that spoke much for how the Phoenix had brought him back. It had brought Sarenbou back with absolutely no changes whatsoever, while the Ronins, and warlords alike had grown stronger and had mixed with those with mystics' backgrounds. It made fore interesting times all right.

After this she was going to have to see if Rowen and Ryo were up for joint baby sitting as she knew that Rene and Shary wanted time with their life mates and she really wanted some time with Sage. They had been apart too long in her opinion

The kids looked like they were having the time of their life, chasing after the big, bad warlord and true to word using him as target practice. He made a great moving bull's-eye that even as he tried to fight back they beat him back easily. This guy was nothing! Yomato soon had him looking like a giant pincushion with all the arrows he let loose, deep slash marks left to him by Ichiro, Chuushin and Kanna. And a few dents in the armor by Shu.

As their aunts and uncles watched either standing or rolling on the ground laughing they could only wonder when the kids were going to wind up the farce. Surprisingly enough they all felt the power jump through the roof at the same time and Taisen and Shary barely managed to shield the others as the kids all cut loose with their own enhanced sure Kill attacks.

Surrounded by the pint sized Ronin, Sarenbou knew that his days had ended yet again. "Curse you Ronin whelps. I will have my revenge!"

"No you won't!"

"Say bye bye!"

He wasn't sure who said that but he knew one thing, this was the end for him for sure. Ryo looked at Kayura and nodded to her. "Time for you to do your stuff."

"You will not be coming back. I will see to that." With those words she brought up the Soul Swords of Fervor and in the familiar movements of the Fervor Flare, she destroyed the only thing that would remotely have a chance of bringing the warlord back after blowing through the remnants of the mask that held him there.

Armoring down she stumbled a little realizing that if she stumbled after getting out of the armor of inferno, then Ryo was definitely within his rights to pass out after wearing it when they first found out about it.

The kids regained their energy and running up to their families they were all smiling. "That was fun, Can we do it again sometime?" They all asked while the adults laughed.

Chuushin smiled and yawned. "Night night" Was all she said as she powered down and the adrenaline poured out of her system. Dais was there to catch her knowing that Sekhmet had Kanna, Kasu had Ichiro, Sage had Yomato and Cale had Shu.

Those that had lost their armors that day were still getting used to the lack of power that always seemed to be there when they were in contact with the crystal. Tired and all of them wondering just what the heck happened They watched as Kayura opened the portal back to their world and back to Ryo and Mia's house.

Mia and Rachel had stayed behind to look after Kodora and weren't expected to know much, but it was surprising that they knew a bit of what happened. Until they explained that the Dynasty had broken the thin veil that separated the two worlds and they were able to see parts of the battle.

With that explained Ryo and Rowen split the kids up between them and Rowen and Rachel went home with Chuushin and Kanna while Ryo and Mia took on the boys. The situation taken care of. Everyone went their separate ways for the night and it was known to the city as the last battle.


End file.
